VIII Locus Imior Maris
by Misao-CG
Summary: SECUELA. Algo le falta a Poseidón. Hasta su orgullo ha admitido que la echa de menos. ¿Qué tan tarde será para encontrarla? O más importante... ¿Quiere ser encontrada? DEJEN REVIEW.
1. Lo que pasó hace 1500 años

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. Mucho muy importante, esto es post–Hades y es una continuación de mi extrañísima línea temporal, así que hagan los cálculos que correspondan. Misao es mala con las matemáticas… y otra cosa, intenté hacer algo nuevo respecto de la narración y estilo de este fic: ya está terminado, así que espero no haber metido mucho las patas con mis experimentos extraños.

**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA! ¡Gracias Lady Rowan por el tiempo que te diste para leer y corregir mis locuras! Tan sólo me queda hacer una pregunta: ¿Cuándo actualizarás?**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 30 para ver y entender Manga: No te enamores de la chica que bautiza a su mecha con un nombre francés._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

"**Locus Imior Maris."**

_("El Lugar Más Íntimo del Mar")_

**Obertura:**

**Lo que pasó hace 1500 años.**

**Mansión Solo.**

_Día del Ataque al Santuario._

La puerta de la Mansión Solo se abrió luego que Julián, la actual encarnación de Poseidón, la abriera casi a base de patadas y de forcejear con la cerradura por largo rato. Dio un portazo y dando fuertes pisotones, que resonaron por todo el hall de entrada, se dirigió a la sala de la enorme casa. El dios estaba muy molesto.

"Inepto yo. ¿Inepto yo? JA. INEPTO **ÉL**."

Julián se dejó caer todo despatarrado encima de su sillón favorito. Su mochila cayó a un costado del mismo, derramando todo su contenido en el suelo, dado que no la había cerrado del todo. Sin embargo apenas le prestó atención a tal cosa. El muchacho de 19 años se quedó mirando al techo con una enojada actitud. Al cabo de unos momentos apretó los dientes y los puños, para luego darle un enojado golpe al apoyabrazos. Bufó de mala gana, soplándose de paso el flequillo.

"¿Qué **NO _SÉ_** de negocios? **BAH**. A mis 19 años sé más de negocios que él a sus 47. ¡Además **SOY** EL dios de los mares! Sé más de negocios que toda esa facultad junta." El dios se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se revolvió los cabellos. "**¡ARGH, QUE CORAJE!"**

El joven dios volvió a golpear el sillón, se puso de pie y dado que no estaba muy tranquilo, le dio una tremenda patada al mueble, corriéndolo medio metro de su ubicación original. Si bien se la pudo haber dado más fuerte, tanto como para destrozarlo, no pasó nada de esto. Iba a darle una segunda patada, cuando una voz lo detuvo.

"Si te fue mal hoy en el colegio, el sillón no tiene la culpa." Leonor, la madre de Julián, que había estado en la sala desde antes que su hijo llegara, le dijo muy tranquila. "Te lo agradeceré si no lo rompes." Añadió más severa, alzando la mirada de su libro, para clavársela con tenacidad. "El dios de los mares debería saber controlar sus impulsos y aprender un poco de humildad."

"¡Ma! Ese maldito profesor me tiene entre ceja y ceja." Gruñó Julián.

"Resígnate, que de momento, y por estar en el colegio, tu nota depende de él." Volvió a decir Leonor, con mucha calma.

Julián miró a su mamá a los ojos y bufó descontento. Esta mujer continuó mirándolo severa, digna, como llena de realeza… hasta que su hijo por fin bajó la cabeza, aunque un tanto taimado. Es que Leonor no sólo tenía autoridad por ser la mamá de Julián Solo… ella también era la encarnación de una diosa… ni más ni menos que Rea, la _madre_ de Poseidón. Por lo tanto, mamá por partida doble.

"No estoy en el colegio, estoy en la **universidad** y la boca te queda…"

"Julián." Le interrumpió Leonor alzando una ceja con estilo y elegancia. "Te conviene no terminar esa frase." El joven dios pateó una piedra imaginaria.

"Discúlpame, mamá… no tuve un buen día." Julián miró de reojo el sillón, y de mala gana lo regresó a su lugar. "No volverá a pasar." Añadió mientras ordenaba las cosas que se habían desparramado desde el interior de su mochila. Leonor le sonrió.

"¿Mal día, pequeño?" Le preguntó cariñosa, causando que su hijo se sonrojara. Julián volvió a echarse la mochila al hombro.

"Tuve una discusión con el profesor de Administración."

"No vale la pena pequeño, ya olvídalo. Tú y yo sabemos quién está mejor preparado." Leonor regresó la vista a su libro, sin embargo, levantó los ojos segundos después. "Vino Susana hace un rato. ¿No te la encontraste en la calle?"

"No mamá. Voy a estar en mi cuarto." Julián sintió como le clavaban un proverbial puñal en la espalda. Negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a irse a su cuarto.

Su día iba de mal en peor, primero tenía este percance en su facultad y luego descubría que Susana había ido a su casa. Entró a su cuarto y dejó caer su mochila a un costado de la puerta. Su habitación no era la gran cosa: era amplia y cómoda, digna del heredero de la fortuna Solo y de un dios, con elegantes detalles muy personales por todo el lugar. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser el cuarto de un muchacho universitario de 19 años común y corriente. Sin ser un basural, no estaba del todo ordenado, y no era tan formal como uno se lo esperaría de Julián Solo.

En honor a la verdad, para ser un dios, era un muchacho bastante normal.

Caminó hasta su cama y tras sacar algunos libros y cojines de encima, se echó sobre las colchas con un bufido. Su día no se podía poner peor. Pasó algunos minutos mirando el techo, sin pensar en nada, cuando por inercia, sus manos comenzaron a buscar el control remoto. Al encontrarlo, se apoyó sobre uno de sus codos y se dispuso a encender la tele…

… cosa que no hizo, debo decir: al ver hacia su televisor, descubrió que apoyado contra la pantalla había un sobre. Intrigado, Julián se levantó y caminó hasta la carta, la que abrió sin mucha ceremonia. Era una carta de Susana. ¡Susana! Ella era una compañera de la universidad, que estaba obsesionada con él. Sin embargo, no era del tipo de Julián, por lo que el dios difícilmente le daba la hora. Más concentrado estaba en otras conquistas… que habían cesado de golpe. Sin embargo Susana porfiaba y porfiaba.

"_Querido Julián:_

_Ya que nunca te encuentro, no he podido decirte que dentro de 3 días estoy de cumpleaños y que estaría más que encantada que fueras a mi fiesta, que celebraré en…"_

Sin terminar de leerla, el dios arrugó la carta y la lanzó a un basurero cercano, con excelente puntería. No le interesaba. Además, dentro de tres días no iba a estar en Grecia. Viajaba al día siguiente por negocios. Por ser mayor de edad ya había heredado la fortuna Solo, y aunque aún se estaba preparando en la administración de Empresas a nivel universitario, necesitaba el título, él manejaba gran parte de los negocios de su familia, asuntos en los que tenía una habilidad natural, ampliamente reconocida por sus asesores. Estaría algo así como un mes fuera de Grecia, **BIEN** lejos de Susana.

Bien lejos de Susana. Eso tenía que ser un alivio. Julián bufó. ¿Acaso esa mujer no podía ser un poquito más recatada? Siempre estaba dando lata. No dejaba de aguijonearlo. A él le gustaban las chicas recatadas, las chicas tímidas, las que le daban trabajo y que lo ponían a prueba, no las que cedían a sus encantos no más porque era o Julián o Poseidón…

… Las chicas que le daban trabajo…

Suspiró. ¿Hace cuanto no salía con alguna chica? ¡PFFF! Desde que Saori le diera de calabazas… Tenía que reconocer que toda esa situación había sido un capricho… y… ¿Desde hacía cuánto no miraba a ninguna chica con segundas intenciones?

…

… No desde hacía mucho. Más o menos desde que Hades lo interrumpiera a las 3 de la mañana a llorarle penas, solo porque su adorada Perséfone lo había dejado solo en el castillo, y desde que sus parientes comenzaran en forma masiva a recordarle a Anfitrite.

"… ¡Ay, Tite…!"

Julián miró al techo apenado. Si buscar a chicas se refiere, el dios había hecho todos los esfuerzos posibles por encontrar a su esquiva esposa, sin éxito. Más que tenerlo molesto, esto le daba una pena profunda. Ni con toda la tecnología existente podía dar con ella… pero al principio, cuando comenzó a cortejarla en la era mitológica… y aunque se hizo de rogar, encontrarla no le era tan difícil. Frunció el ceño: ¿dónde estaría? Suspiró. Sea donde sea que estuviere… sabía que no quería verlo ni en pintura.

Porque Anfitrite se había ido por su culpa.

…

Y se lamentaba ahora no haberla buscado antes…

**Ciudad de Atlantis. **

_1500 años antes. Año 505 d. C._

**¡PAAAAAAAAAAAF!**

El portazo que se clavó fue tan fuerte, que casi sacó la puerta de quicio. Poseidón levantó la cabeza y miró hacia la puerta con rapidez. La chica que estaba con él, se dio prisa en taparse con las sábanas.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó nerviosa.

"¡**DIJE QUE SIN MOLES**…!" Poseidón se quedó a media frase antes de palidecer. Allí, apoyada contra la puerta… "¡Tite! ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que habías salido…"

Se apresuró a decir, muy nervioso, aunque tratando de mantener la dignidad… claro que con una chica metida en la misma cama que compartía con su esposa, apenas tapado por las sábanas, bastante poca era la dignidad que podía mantener. Anfitrite tomó una bocanada de aire, y muy pálida, se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto, tras cerrar la puerta con más delicadeza.

Anfitrite podía ser muy sencilla y haber sido criada más bien en un ámbito humilde, pero era toda una dama. Claro que el portazo…

Poseidón salió de la cama a trastabillones, a la rápida se puso la ropa interior y se apresuró a ir tras su esposa. ¡**QUÉ LÍO** en el que se había metido! Era la primera vez que Anfitrite lo pillaba _in fraganti_ y con lo impresionable que era la pobre… **¡NO, ESO NO ERA EL ASUNTO!** Tenía que hacer algo, las cosas no podían quedarse así como así, es que tenía que… ¿Cómo arreglaba ahora este entuerto?

"¡Señor Poseidón! ¿A dónde va?" Preguntó la asustada chica, que también se había dado a la tarea de vestirse.

"¿Dónde Crees? ¡Por Mi Esposa!"

"Pero creí que se había separado de ella…" Balbuceó la chica con los ojos acuosos. "¿Me va a dejar aquí sola?" Poseidón se encogió de hombros.

"Es que verás… eso se lo digo a todas… No me he separado de mi Tite." Dijo mientras una enorme gota le orbitaba en la cabeza y jugaba con sus dedos.

"Pero…"

Poseidón salió corriendo de la habitación. Tras mirar a ambos lados, se le hizo evidente el camino que había tomado Anfitrite… a la derecha y varios metros más allá, detectaba su presencia. Corrió hasta allá, a donde creía que la diosa de los mares calmos estaba… una puerta entreabierta y un apagado sollozo acusó su ubicación. El dios se acercó cauteloso al cuarto.

"¿Tite?"

Anfitrite salió de allí y de un empujón lo alejó de la puerta.

"¡NO ME DIGAS '**TITE'**!" Exclamó mientras le daba repetidos golpes en el pecho.

"¡Cálmate, Mujer, Cálmate, pareces histérica!" Poseidón pudo atajar las manos de su pequeña esposa al cabo de unos tensos momentos, aunque no sin antes recibir un buen par de cardenales.

"¿Esperas Que Me Calme? **INFELIZ, MALNACIDO, POCO HOMBRE**. ¡**INFAME**!" Anfitrite se retorció en los brazos del dios. Estaba casi fuera de sí, herida en lo más profundo, traicionada… usada. "¿**CÓMO** TE ATREVISTE? Esa es la cama que _compartimos_, **¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE?**" Le gritó a la cara, con los ojos y el rostro bañados en lágrimas. Sus ojos azules se veían desesperados.

"Si te tranquilizas, te lo diré, pero mientras no te calmes no voy a…"

"¡No Tienes Excusa! No te da la cabeza ni para **INVENTAR NADA**." Anfitrite se soltó del agarre de su marido y retrocedió varios pasos antes de quedarse quieta, sollozando en silencio, con el rostro sepultado entre las manos.

El manejo de crisis no era uno de sus puntos fuertes. Poseidón apenas pudo hacer nada para calmar a su esposa, cuando ésta de súbito se deshizo en amargo llanto y sus rodillas se doblaron bajo su cuerpo. El dios intentó acariciarle los brazos para así consolarla. Aunque siempre buscase aventuras con otras chicas, Poseidón amaba mucho a Anfitrite, con todo su corazón, aunque de cuando en cuando se le olvidaba tal cosa. Es que orgulloso como era, le gustaba presumir de sus dotes masculinas con las demás mujeres.

La nereida por su parte… digamos que Poseidón era el centro de su universo. Demasiada suerte para un hombre infiel. Anfitrite no le sería desleal nunca, no solo porque lo amara demasiado, sino también por amor propio.

"Tite, no te pongas así, esto no más es un juego y…"

"¿UN **JUEGO**?" Antes que el dios pudiera reaccionar, Anfitrite le dio un sonoro bofetón. "¡No Quiero Que Te Acerques A Mi!" La diosa se puso de pie y retrocedió. Las manos le temblaban, lo mismo que las rodillas. Su labio inferior se veía trémulo y sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas. "¿Cómo Fuiste Capaz de Hacerme Esto, Poseidón? ¿Acaso No Es Suficiente Conmigo? ¿Qué Ya **NO** te Gusto?"

"No es eso, Tite, no te pongas melodramática. ¡Tú Sabes Que Eres La Única Para Mi!"

"**¿PORQUÉ ENTONCES METISTE A ESA HETAIRA EN NUESTRA CAMA?**"

"¡**VAMOS**! No es para tanto, tú sabías que yo… ¡**TITE**!"

Anfitrite se llevó las manos a la cabeza de súbito y tras hacer una mueca de dolor, se desmayó. Asustado, Poseidón se acercó a su esposa en un tris y la acunó en sus brazos. Intentó hacerla reaccionar, dándole suaves palmaditas en las mejillas y llamándola por su nombre, pero la nereida no reaccionó a nada.

En menos de 5 minutos, los gritos del dios, que repartía órdenes a diestro y siniestro, remecieron por entero el Santuario de la ciudad de Atlantis.

**Mansión Solo.**

_Presente_.

Llamaron a la puerta. Julián sacudió la cabeza y con eso, sus pensamientos. No le gustaba recordar aquella ocasión… era la piedra de su zapato. Todavía le dolía, tal como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior. Sentía un nudo en la garganta cada vez que lo recordaba, sobre todo porque mientras más pensaba en eso, más se percataba de cada uno de los errores que había cometido. Nada como el tiempo para enseñarte lo que hiciste mal. Nada como una ausencia para señalarte que lo hecho, hecho está. Por eso Julián **DETESTABA** cuando le recordaban a su desaparecida esposa.

"Pase…"

Tethis abrió la puerta y tras empujarla un poco, entró en el cuarto. Traía una bandeja con una merienda ligera para su dios, que ubicó en una mesita cercana. Julián se puso contento y no perdió tiempo en acercarse a la mesita a engullirlo todo: como todo buen universitario sabe, luego de un tenso día de estudios, el hambre es casi insaciable, por lo que no solo cada alimento es valioso, sino que vale la pena liarse a patadas por cualquier cosa que contenga calorías (de preferencia, carbohidratos). La Sirena le sonrió con ternura. Tethis lo mimaba mucho, siempre lo había hecho. Le guardaba un enorme cariño maternal al joven dios, quien la veía como una hermana mayor.

"Le traje esto a ver si se anima. Supuse que tiene hambre. La señora Leonor me comentó que pasó un mal rato en la universidad."

"Nada importante, no más corajes que me dan."

"¿El mismo profesor?"

"Seee…"

"El sujeto ese es un amargado. ¿Quiere que lo ponga en su lugar? No me tardo nada en encerrarlo en coral."

"Yo sé Tethis, pero no es necesario. Además sería desperdicio de tus habilidades. No te rebajes por tan poca cosa, pero gracias." Julián le sonrió cómplice. "¿Lista para viajar?"

"Sí. Mi maleta ya está lista. Los generales ya están listos… aunque ya sabe que Sorrento no está muy contento con esto de subirse a un avión." Le sonrió Tethis. "¿Y Usted?"

"Tengo que hacer la maleta, pero ya tengo más o menos pensado lo que me voy a llevar."

"Recuerde de llevar ropa abrigada: adonde vamos es invierno." Tethis le miró con ojos grandes. "¿Quiere que le prepare yo la maleta? No me tardo nada y así aprovecha para descansar." Julián suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Se sopló el flequillo.

"No gracias, debo aprender a hacerlo yo alguna vez…" Julián estiró los brazos. "Además ya dormiré en el avión."

"Como quiera. Estaré abajo por cualquier cosa."

"Vale."

La sirena salió del cuarto con calma. Julián la observó todo el rato por mientras terminaba de engullir el **ENORME** sándwich que le habían preparado. Una vez que se lo hubo comido todo, suspiró y se dirigió a su cama, en donde se echó cuán largo era, mirando al techo.

Casi sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido.

**Ciudad de Atlantis. **

_1500 años antes. Año 505 d. C._

El desmayo le duró dos días. Anfitrite estuvo en una amable inconsciencia que le impidió pensar por dos días enteros. Igía, quien había sido llamada cuando fue evidente que Anfitrite no despertaría, salió del cuarto y se acercó a Poseidón muy tranquila, pero muy molesta. Al estar frente al dios, bufó enojada.

"Anfitrite ya despertó y está bien, al menos físicamente. Pero ¡La Hiciste Enojar Mucho! ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer tamaña estupidez?" Igía se puso las manos en las caderas. "FEH. Lo que hiciste es casi un sacrilegio." La diosa puso ojos largos al cielo. "Sabes que Anfitrite es muy impresionable y mira los sustos que le das."

"No me vengas con tus sermones, Igía." El dios se cruzó de brazos, severo. "¿Puedo verla?"

"Si puedes…"

Poseidón, sin perder más tiempo, se apuró hasta la puerta, pero ésta se abrió segundos antes que el dios la topase. Anfitrite, luciendo un aspecto pésimo, apareció allí: era obvio que iba de salida. Su rostro, frío e inexpresivo, no le quedaba bien. Esto tomó por sorpresa al dios.

"Tite… ¿Estás segura que puedes salir?" Le preguntó en un tono amable, como queriendo resarcirse. La diosa puso los ojos en blanco y dio una exclamación de disgusto.

"Aléjate de mi, infeliz." Anfitrite le pasó por el lado tras darle un leve empujón, y se alejó de allí arrastrando los pies. Se detuvo unos segundos, giró sobre sus talones unos momentos y le lanzó algo a la cara. Ágil, el dios no tuvo problemas para atrapar el objeto en el aire. "Prefiero estar con un leproso que contigo. ¡Este matrimonio puedes metértelo por donde mejor te quepa!"

"¡No te pongas así que me preocupo! Sabes que no me gusta que llores…"

"¿QUÉ TE **_PUEDE_** importar si lloro o no? **JAMÁS** te ha importado lo que me pase."

Anfitrite continuó su caminata, sollozando. Poseidón entrecerró los ojos apenado, de pronto arrepentido por lo que había hecho. Observó lo que había atrapado y que aún tenía entre sus dedos… reprimió un suspiro angustiado al reconocerlo: era un sencillo collar de trozos de coral rojo, que él mismo le había hecho y regalado mientras aún se cortejaban… Poseidón levantó la mirada hacia su esposa, que aún caminaba por aquél pasillo.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

"Te lo mereces." Bufó Igía molesta. La diosa se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia los aposentos que le habían preparado. "Si me necesitas, ya sabes donde estoy. Eso sí, me iré esta tarde."

Poseidón apenas asintió o notó siquiera que Igía se alejaba. Su vista estaba fija en la espalda de Anfitrite que se alejaba cada vez más.

Parecía sospechar que esa sería la última vez que la vería.

…

**Mansión Solo.**

_Presente_.

¡¡_TIPRINTIRINTINTINTIRITINTINTINTIRITINTINTIIIIINTIIIIIIIIN_!

Julián abrió los ojos, despertado por el intenso repiqueteo de su celular… no su celular normal, sino el que usaba para comunicarse con los demás dioses. El aparato, que tenía un ringtone especial, se sacudía como si la llamada fuera tan urgente como repentina. Y conste que tenía el vibrador desactivado. Poseidón bostezó y se talló los ojos. Tomó el aparato, que no dejaba de sonar, y miró en la pantalla.

"¿Saori?" Esta llamada no se la esperaba. "¿Qué querrá?"

Aún somnoliento por su fugaz siesta, y cansado por el día que había pasado, Julián se dispuso a contestar.

¡Ay de la que le esperaba!

**Fin del Prólogo.**

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo Capítulo: Athena Desaforada.**_

"**_¡ERES UN BRUTO, INSENSIBLE BUENO PARA NADA! HAN ATACADO MI SANTUARIO POR TU CULPA. ¡ESTO NO TE LO VOY A DEJAR PASAR!…"_**

**PS:** Una vez más, nuevo monstruo. Más especificaciones sobre el fic, vean el Primer capítulo. **ME ALEGRA VERLOS LEYENDO MIS LOCURAS.** **¡DEJEN UNA BELLA REVIEW!**

**Brújula Cultural.**

**Igía: **_Mitología Griega._ Es una de las diosas de la Salud e Higiene. Creo que es pariente de Asclepios, pero no estoy segura del todo.

**Anfitrite y Poseidón:** _Mitología griega._ Anfitrite es una de las 50 nereidas, hijas de Doris y Nereo, viejo del mar. Era la más recatada, sencilla y tímida. Estaba enamorada de Poseidón, sin embargo, no se le acercaba porque no le interesaba ser una más en la larga lista de conquistas del dios.

Un día, Poseidón, estando de muy buen humor, salió a dar una vuelta en su carro tirado por caballos, pasó por la isla de Naxos, y descubrió a todas las nereidas jugando allí en la playa… y mientras elegía a una doncella a la cuál cortejar, sus ojos repararon en Anfitrite, jugando con dos de sus hermanas, y a quién no conocía. Casi se cae del carruaje, algo le pasó en su pecho, se sintió de súbito enamorado por esta nereida. Más contento aún y decidido a conquistarla, se acercó a la playa y estacionó su carruaje. Se bajó a la arena y quiso acercarse a Anfitrite, pero ésta no solo se escondió detrás de sus hermanas, sino que las mismas nereidas comenzaron a distraer al dios.

Mientras juguetonamente lo detenían, Anfitrite escapó, pero Poseidón, cuando por fin se vio libre de sus captoras, comenzó a perseguirla. La nereida se escondía muy bien y se escabullía entre las islas, rocas, y acantilados submarinos: no se la puso nada fácil al dios, ni a ella misma, que quería algo más estable que una fugaz aventura. El asunto es que Poseidón estuvo mucho tiempo tratando de atrapar a Anfitrite, en un cortejo muy sensual. Había veces en que casi la atrapaba y otras en las que ni acercarse podía. Ocurrió que un día, mientras estaba en su palacio submarino, se dio cuenta que lo suyo no era un mero enamoramiento, sino algo mucho más serio, tanto, que se decidió a casarse con ella. Envió a un delfín a buscarla, pero cuando la encontró, Anfitrite le dijo al delfín que si Poseidón quería hacerla su esposa, éste tendría que ir por ella. El dios no se hizo de rogar y fue por ella. Se casaron y tuvieron un hijo, Tritón.

Anfitrite asumió con esta boda, la condición de diosa de los mares calmos y de los pescadores, ya que se encargaba de endulzarle el talante a su esposo cuando éste estaba furioso y desataba tormentas. Por lo mismo, los pescadores se encomendaban a ella cuando veían que el clima se les ponía feo.


	2. Athena Desaforada

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega.

**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA! ¡Gracias Lady Rowan por el tiempo que te diste para leer y corregir mis locuras! Tan sólo me queda hacer una pregunta: ¿Cuándo actualizarás?**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 44 para ver y entender Manga: Aunque te pese, SIEMPRE te vas a acordar de los finales tristes._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 1:**

**Athena Desaforada.**

**Mansión Solo.**

_Día del Ataque al Santuario._

"**_¡ERES UN BRUTO, INSENSIBLE BUENO PARA NADA! HAN ATACADO MI SANTUARIO POR TU CULPA. ¡ESTO NO TE LO VOY A DEJAR PASAR! EXIJO UNA INDEMNIZACIÓN POR LOS DAÑOS CAUSADOS. JULIÁN: CASI MATAN A TRES DE MIS SANTOS Y TODO PORQUE NO SABES DAR UNA MUGRE DIRECCIÓN."_**

Creo que demás está decir que Julián alejó el celular de su oreja toda la extensión de su brazo, al tiempo que alejaba la cabeza todo lo que podía, con los ojos cerrados en señal de susto y sorpresa. Sí, susto. Por una buena razón. Si bien una llamada telefónica puede acarrear malas noticias, uno nunca se esperaría semejante alarido, **MENOS** cuando se está despertando de una improvisada siesta.

"¡Saori, Por Todos Nosotros!" Exclamó el dios enojado. "¡Cállate Que Pareces Loca! **NI IDEA** de lo que me estás hablando."

"**_¿CÓMO QUE NO SABES, ME CREES TONTA?"_** Saori bufó furiosa al otro lado de la línea. De hecho, la diosa tenía el celular tan fuertemente sujeto en sus manos, que sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos. "**_¡ACABAN DE ATACAR MI SANTUARIO! FUE UNA SERPIENTE ENORME, ¿PUEDES CREERLO? TODO POR TÚ ESTÚPIDA E IDIÓTICA CULPA."_**

"¿Qué quién atacó a quien? ¿Qué monos pinto yo en ese rollo? Saori, si esto es una broma…"

"**_¡ESA COSA TE ESTABA BUSCANDO A TI! KANON, SHURA Y SEIYA ESTÁN MOLIDOS Y SE ME MUEREN. MI COLISEO ESTÁ DAÑADO Y TODO ESTÁ HECHO UN DESASTRE. ¡HABÍA APRENDICES EN EL LUGAR! EXIJO QUE ME INDEMNICES."_**

"¿Qué te indemnice de qué? No se de qué me hablas." Julián tenía un enorme signo de interrogación aplastándole la cabeza. Estaba molesto. Muy molesto. "TE CALMAS EN ESTE INSTANTE. TE ORDENO QUE RESPIRES."

"**_¡NO RESPIRO! ¡NO ME DA LA GANA!"_**

"_Vamos, Princesa, ¡Respire! Recuerde que usted es una señorita."_ Julián oyó bien claro la voz de uno de los dorados, Shaka al parecer, que intentaba calmar a la berrinchuda diosa.

"**_¡ME DA LO MISMO SER LA REINA DE SABA! EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN EN ESTE INSTANTE. ESTO NO SE PUEDE QUEDAR ASÍ."_**

Claro… sin mucho éxito. Julián sintió una enorme gota sobre su cabeza además del signo de interrogación. ¿Qué bicho le había picado?

"**¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALMES!"**

"**_¡TÚ NO ME DAS ORDENES, JULIÁN!"_** Saori estaba histérica.

"**¡OBEDECE, NIÑA!"** Exclamó Julián con voz autoritaria, encendiendo su cosmo. Si bien tenía 19 años en esta encarnación… como dios era más viejo que Athena, y encima su tío. Algo de autoridad debía inspirar.

"**_¡…!"_**

Vaya, estaba de suerte. Al otro lado de la línea se produjo un furioso silencio. Julián suspiró y se masajeó una de sus sienes con su mano libre.

"Ahora, Saori, dime. ¿Qué pasó?"

"_**¡Una Sedpiente ENODME Atacó MI ZANTUAdIO, Podke Lo Konfundió Kon El Tuyo! KAUZÓ MUCHOS DESTROZOS. Hay Muchos HeDidos Y ENZIMA KANON, SEIYA Y SHURA Eztán Muy Graves.**" _Resopló enojada, lloriqueando, pero ya más tranquila. Le estaba costando mucho trabajo calmarse.

Julián alzó una ceja. ¿Qué había pasado qué y quiénes estaban mal? Se rascó la cabeza en honesta duda. ¿Kanon estaba lastimado? Tragó saliva. Si bien el dios todavía estaba resentido por el intento del Gemelo Menor por controlarlo cuando aún no despertaba del todo, tenía que ser objetivo: al fin y al cabo, Kanon prácticamente le había enseñado a irse de juergas en esta encarnación, siendo la figura de hermano mayor que nunca tuvo. Se encogió de hombros. Ojalá se recuperase pronto.

"**_¿Y KÉ ME DICEZ AL REZPEKTO?"_**

"Perdón, no te estaba escuchando." Julián dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza. Para variar, se había distraído.

"**_¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_**

¡Anda la Osa! Saori estalló en llanto. Una enorme gota comenzó a flotar encima de la cabeza de Julián. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer?

"¡Ya no llores, Athena! Pero la verdad no entiendo nada de lo que dices…"

"**_¡KÉ INZENZIBLE EDEZ! ¡BUUUUUUUU!"_** Esto le nació del alma a la diosa. Se oía muy, muy afectada. "**_Me Matadon Tres Zantoz Y…"_**

"¡TE AGUANTAS UN MINUTO!" Julián la interrumpió de golpe. "¡CREÍ QUE ESTABAN VIVOS!"

"**_¡Pero en cualquied minuto ze mueden!_**" Saori volvió a sollozar con amargura. "**_¿Ez ke do me oyez? Te dije ke fue una sedpiente gigante Y… ¡Y!… ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_**"

"¿Y Porqué Miércoles Te Atacó Una Serpiente?"

"**_¡PORQUE TE ESTABA BUSCANDO A TI!"_** Chilló Saori de repente. "_**LA MUY BRUTA CREYÓ QUE ERA TU MUGRE SANTUARIO. ¡BUAA**AAAA! No quiero que se mueran… ¡buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"_

Julián se mordió el labio inferior. Ya tenía una idea más clara de lo que había pasado, sin embargo seguía sin entender muchas cosas. Oyó como el celular de Saori cayó al suelo y que la diosa se deshacía en llanto. Le dio pena, estas lágrimas sonaban muy honestas. Realmente su sobrina se debió haber llevado una fuerte impresión como para haber quedado así. Sin embargo, le extrañaba esta reacción, pues sus santos se habían pegado peores golpes y vivido para contarlo…

… Bueno, aquella vez con Hades tal vez no, pero no se iba a meter en esos asuntos. Julián no quiso colgar. Alguien tomó el celular de la diosa, al parecer, la misma persona que la estaba consolando.

"_¿Aló?"_ Era la voz del güero ese… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

"¿Shaka?" Preguntó Julián cruzando los dedos. ¡Ojalá que no se hubiera equivocado!

"_¡Ah, Joven Julián! Por favor, disculpe a la señorita Saori, está un poco alterada."_

"¡Evidente! Pero ¿Podrías explicarme qué pasó? No entendí ni papa. ¿Qué Serpiente Ni Que Ocho Cuartos?" ¡Ah! Más oraciones salidas del alma.

Shaka tomó aire y comenzó a explicarle al dios lo que había pasado. Por fin se enteró Julián de todos aquellos detalles que Saori le había chillado, mas no explicado. Hizo una mueca con la cara, aprovechando el virtual anonimato que le daba el celular, cuando el santo de Virgo le describió los daños… ¡Le iba a salir muy salado!

"¿Estás seguro que esa cosa me estaba buscando a mi?"

"_Sí. Dejó muy en claro que le estaba buscando. No en buenos términos dedo añadir."_

"¿Y qué rayos se fue a hacer allá y no me vino a buscar acá?"

"_Se equivocó de Santuario…"_ Suspiró Shaka resignado.

"… **_¡BUAAAAAAAAA! ¡MALDITA MIOPE! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_**

"… _No soy quien para aconsejar, pero yo pondría atención a la seguridad."_ Añadió el santo. "_Si nos disculpa, debo colgar… tenemos que irnos al hospital…"_

"Gracias Shaka… Dale a Saori un calmante… Y… a ver si me avisan como siguen esos tres."

"_Bien. Con su permiso, Adiós."_

"**_¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_**

Shaka colgó el teléfono, ahogando con este gesto el agudo llanto de Saori. Julián bufó: estaba más colgado que un jamón de tienda. No tenía ni idea que su sobrina podría llegar a alterarse tanto. ¡Bah! Lo que le faltaba. Ahora si que su día estaba amargamente completo… a menos claro que el destino le tuviera reservado otra sorpresa.

"…"

Olvidando el problema, o más bien relegándolo a tercer plano, tiró el celular encima de la cama y se talló la cara. Estiró los brazos y tras un sonoro bostezo, se dirigió a su armario.

"Mejor me pongo a hacer esa maleta…"

**Isla de Chiloé. Ancud.**

"Pauli, Mírame, Respira, ya se pasa, tranquila mijita…"

Don Sergio tomó a su hija por los hombros y la apoyó contra la pared. La chica tenía los ojos lacrimosos y los labios azules: abría y cerraba la boca como pez fuera del agua. Los músculos de sus dedos estaban rígidos y fijos en una dolorosa contorsión, lo que le impedía moverlos. Sudaba frío y apenas emitía sonidos, debido a un punzante dolor en el vientre que le subía por esófago hacia arriba. Estaba asustada.

"**TOBÍAS, ¡APÚRATE CON EL HIELO!"** Vociferó Don Sergio a todo lo que le dieron sus pulmones. "Pauli, Hijita, Ya se pasa, estoy contigo. Sé valiente, que ya se pasa." La chica de 17 años miró a su papá mientras luchaba por resistir.

De fondo se escuchaba un tremendo alboroto en la contigua cocina. Tobías, su hermano mayor, de 19 años, apareció corriendo, agitado, con una olla en sus manos, llena de todo el hielo que había podido reunir. A zancadas se acercó a su padre y hermana, a quién le acercó la olla.

"¡Ya era Hora, Muchacho! ¿Qué Acaso Fuiste A Hacer El Hielo?" El duro reproche de Sergio a su hijo no tenía más motivo que la horrible angustia que le producía ver a su hija luchando por respirar sin mucho éxito.

"¡Ya, Viejo, Déjeme Tranquilo!" Se defendió el muchacho, mientras sostenía la olla con hielo a la altura del mentón de su hermana.

Curioso. La cercanía del hielo solía aliviar estos ataques y ayudarle a respirar mejor. Era una medida de parche, pero efectiva para controlar las crisis. Al cabo de varios minutos, Paulina por fin comenzó a respirar más normalmente, y sus músculos se relajaron. Don Sergio y Tobías la miraron con especial atención mientras la chica se tranquilizaba. Por fin Paulina pudo encontrar la fuerza para alzar sus manos y sujetar la olla ella misma. Sus rodillas se doblaron bajo su peso y Don Sergio alzó a su hija en brazos.

"Mejor nos sentamos." Balbuceó mientras la acercaba a una silla, que Tobías rápidamente acercó.

"Enana, ¿Cómo estás?"

"…" Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Paulina miró lánguida a su hermano. Estaba agotada "… no sé…" logró balbucear.

Padre e hijo se miraron a la cara. Ambos compartían el mismo ceñudo rostro, estaban preocupados y parecieron trasmitirse el pensamiento. Paulina sujetó con debilidad la olla y se acercó a su contenido, que la ayudaba a respirar mejor. No se sentía bien, sino débil dolorida. Esa noche iba a ser muy larga, lo presentía en sus huesos.

"Nos vamos al Hospital." Sentenció Don Sergio con rudeza. Él era un hombre duro, algo bruto, cierto, pero un buen hombre ante todo. No más que no lo demostraba. Tobías asintió y desapareció raudo al interior de la casa.

"Papá… No quiero ir… mañana tengo examen…" Resopló Paulina levantando la cabeza de la olla con esfuerzo. "… no puedo… faltar."

"**¡TONTERÍAS!"** Don Sergio tomó a su hija en brazos con relativa facilidad. Es que Paulina era un saco de huesos. "Nos vamos al hospital."

Y en cuanto apareció Tobías con un bolso en sus manos, sin decir más, la pequeña familia salió de casa en dirección al hospital.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo Capítulo: Desagradable Encuentro.**_

… _Entonces una densa neblina cubrió el puerto. Paulina se detuvo en seco, y observó a su alrededor con las cejas entrecruzadas. Apretó la mandíbula cuando aquella presencia se hizo evidente. Podría estar muy enferma, pero aún podía identificar cosmos._

"_Yo sé que eres Anfitrite…" Dijo una voz a su espalda. Paulina giró sobre sus talones._

**PS:** Este es el fic siamés de "Extremus Australis." Como ven, mi victima actual es nada más ni nada menos que Juliancito Solo. Un nuevo dios a torturar. Jejeje… hace tiempo que quería escribir sobre las desventuras de Julián. Además si lo hice con Hades, ¿Por qué no Poseidón? A ver como me resulta esto. Espero que esta nueva propuesta les guste, ya que eso me haría muy feliz. Lo que me recuerda, usaré la función "reply" para responder sus reviews, pero como no puedo hacer lo mismo con las anónimas, las responderé, como suelo hacerlo, en mi profile… lo que sí sería muy bueno y que les agradecería en el alma, sería que si son anónimas, pongan su mail para poder responderles de manera más expedita. **¡DEJEN UNA BELLA REVIEW!**


	3. Desagradable Encuentro

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega.

**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA! ¡Gracias Lady Rowan por el tiempo que te diste para leer y corregir mis locuras! Tan sólo me queda hacer una pregunta: ¿Cuándo actualizarás?**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 46 para ver y entender Manga: Vehículos increíbles hacen que el héroe se vea **más** impresionante._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 2:**

**Desagradable Encuentro.**

**Hospital de Ancud.**

_3 días después._

Paulina suspiró profundo y se apoyó en la silla que ocupaba, y miró hacia fuera, por la ventana. Llovía con pereza y la ciudad de Ancud tenía ese pintoresco tinte a otoño, que lentamente se afianzaba. El verano ya podía darse por derrotado. Esbozó una sonrisa: sentía en su corazón el murmullo del mar y de las olas, que arrullaba su ansioso deseo de lanzarse a las aguas a nadar con libertad… no podía ver el mar desde su posición, pero de poco le importaba tal cosa. Sabía en su corazón que estaba allí.

"Disculpe Doctor, pero no entiendo." Opinó de pronto su papá, que estaba sentado a su derecha. "Ya sé que soy medio bruto, pero ¿podría explicarme eso más claro?"

"… No sabemos qué pasa con su hija, Don Sergio." Dijo el doctor. "Lo único certero aquí es que está muy delicada. No es una afección imaginaria, es muy real, pero no sabemos qué es o qué lo provoca."

Paulina suspiró. Por supuesto que estos doctores no sabían que le estaba pasando. Nadie lo sabía, no tenían forma de saberlo, ni de sospecharlo siquiera. Su juvenil cuerpo llevaba consigo el cansancio de una mujer ya anciana. Su salud, otrora envidiable, estaba en franco colapso y éste no se detenía. Se estaba deshaciendo a un ritmo veloz. Sentía un constante cansancio y el dolor no le daba tregua alguna: tanto era éste que sus músculos se paralizaban o su traquea se cerraba, impidiéndole respirar. A veces solo eran dolorosas parálisis, otras sus pulmones se negaban a funcionar, otras, era una mezcla de ambos. Todo le significaba un gran esfuerzo… lo cuál tenía una sola explicación plausible.

Ya se le había agotado la energía y con ella, su suerte. Esta sería su última vida, a menos que de milagro volviese a casa o que recuperase lo que había dejado atrás… aquello que había devuelto al lado más íntimo del mar.

"¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?" Preguntó Paulina de pronto, tranquila, como resignada, apenas desviando su vista de la ventana. Esto tomó por sorpresa a los médicos y a su familia.

"¡Ya Está La Mocosa Con Estupideces!" Protestó Tobías muy enojado. El muchacho había estado apoyado en la pared, cerca de la puerta, todo el tiempo. "¡No Te Morirás Y Fin De La Discusión!"

"¿Doctores?" Don Sergio miró a los médicos, ansioso. Éstos se quedaron en silencio, y menearon la cabeza. "… ¡Hablen De Una Vez!"

"Lo lamentamos en serio… pero, a este ritmo… Paulina no durará el año."

Los ojos de aquél rudo hombre de mar se llenaron de lágrimas y sorbeteó aire con la nariz. Empuñó las manos y se puso muy ceñudo. Tobías apretó los dientes y le dio un fuerte golpe a la pared, para luego darle una patada a la misma. La templanza que había estado luciendo Paulina se deshizo como un castillo de naipes: la chica de inmediato buscó refugio en los brazos de su padre, quien algo atónito se lo concedió, y procedió a mimarla y a acariciarle el cabello.

"PERO… Pero… pero… ¿No hay nada que puedan hacer? Por favor, es mi hija… mi única hija… ¡Quizás en Santiago!"

"Don Sergio, aunque la llevásemos a Santiago o al mejor hospital del planeta, bien poco que se podría hacer. Ya hay daño, a nivel celular, muy serio y avanzado… Aunque supiéramos lo que le pasa, ya no hay tempo. Sería un desperdicio." Intentó explicarle uno de los médicos con paciencia. "Ni siquiera retrasaría lo…"

"¿Alcanzaré a graduarme?" Preguntó de pronto Paulina, nuevamente tomando por sorpresa a los médicos, quienes, permanecieron en silencio. Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas.

"¡Muchacho! Lleva a tu hermana fuera."

"¡Pero!"

"¡Qué la lleves te digo!"

"¡Papá!"

"No discutan conmigo y obedezcan."

Tobías se mordió la lengua y se acercó a su hermana menor. La tomó de un brazo y la obligó a ponerse de pie y a salir de la oficina. Don Sergio se quedó mirando a los médicos con la vista muy grave. Se acomodó en la silla y tras inhalar ruidosamente, sacó por fin la voz.

"Esa niña es mi única hija. ¡Tiene Que Haber Una Manera! No tengo mucho dinero, pero por mi Paulina puedo arreglármelas y…"

"Don Sergio, esto no es por dinero… Nos gustaría poder decirle lo contrario, pero estaríamos mintiendo. No hay nada que podamos hacer por Paulina." Le explicó el médico de más edad.

"El caso de Paulina es inédito: no hay registros de una enfermedad parecida." Añadió un segundo médico. "Podría ser Fibromialgia, pero por increíble que suene, ésta no es tan agresiva y los síntomas de su hija no concuerdan del todo. Podría Esclerosis Múltiple, pero tampoco coincide. Pueden ser muchas cosas y nada al mismo tiempo."

"Lo único que podemos hacer, es quizás aliviar un poco sus dolores." Dijo un tercer médico. "Pero no mucho más que eso. Lo lamento de veras."

Don Sergio inhaló una buena cantidad de aire y fijó su mirada en la palma de sus manos. Las innumerables líneas de su curtida piel estaban mudas y le devolvían un quedo reproche con sabor a marea roja. Se quedó en silencio, en una deprimida actitud.

"Ya me la desahuciaron." Susurró antes de romper en lágrimas.

**x–x–x–x–x**

En tanto, afuera de aquella oficina, y caminando por los pasillos, Tobías llevaba a su hermana del brazo. Paulina inhaló profundo y se secó los ojos con el revés de su manga. Se aferró al sweater de su hermano mayor y se apoyó en su hombro.

"… no me encontró." Se lamentó mientras sollozaba. "Al fin que no me encontró…" Paulina sintió que se le quebraba la voz. "¡Apuesto que ni siquiera me buscó!" Más lágrimas derramó, mientras se abrazaba al torso de su hermano. "¡En serio lo estaba esperando y no me encontró!"

"¡Ya Tite! Deja ya de pensar en eso. Ese sujeto no vale la pena." Gruñó Tobías, esperando una reacción de su hermana menor…

"…"

La cuál nunca llegó. El muchacho de casi 20 años se mordió el labio inferior y le dio un ligero codazo a su hermana.

"Oye, ¿No me vas a decir nada porque te dije _Tite_?" Preguntó curioso. Por lo general, cada vez que la llamaba de ese modo, solía sacar a su hermana de quicio. Esta vez Paulina tan sólo se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué más da? De bien poco me sirvió que me ahorrase ese sobrenombre para alguien que seguro está encamado con otra mujer." Paulina tomó dos bocanadas de aire. Tobías la llevó a un asiento cercano, en donde se sentaron. "Al menos… quisiera durar al menos hasta fin de año…"

"No quiero que pienses en ese infame." Tobías se puso muy ceñudo. "Será tu esposo, pero no solo nunca le he visto, sino que además no se preocupa por ti y te hace llorar a moco tendido."

"…"

"Pauli… no te mereces eso." Tobías puso un taimado mohín en el rostro. "… mil años es mucho tiempo, ya deberías considerarte soltera… quien realmente merece tus lágrimas, no te va a hacer llorar."

"1500 años. Hace 1500 años que me separé de él, no mil." Corrigió Paulina con algo de molestia.

"¡Y Hace La Misma Pila De Años Que No Lo Ves!" Tobías se cruzó de brazos, taimado como nunca. "Si tuviera en frente al desgraciado infeliz que te hizo tal cosa, te juro que le saco los ojos con un arpón." Añadió mientras empuñaba las manos con fuerza. "Si realmente te quisiera un poco estaría aquí, contigo, pero no, nunca más lo viste."

"No. Lo he visto al menos unas 5 veces más… la última vez fue hace 178 años." Paulina se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla y miró al techo. "1500 años sola sufriendo pestes y él seguro ya ni se acuerda de mi."

Tobías le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros a su hermana y la abrazó con cariño. Él, como su padre, un pescador artesanal, tampoco era bueno mostrando sentimientos, pero aunque bruto y mal genio, era muy querendón de los suyos. Paulina, quien a la sazón contaba con 17 años, era, como podrán sospechar, mucho más vieja de lo que en verdad parecía. Sin embargo era la chica más sencilla (sensible e impresionable) de la región, y se comportaba como cualquier otra niña de su edad lo haría. Paulina se frotó las manos con delicadeza: las articulaciones le dolían.

"Pauli… tengo que hacerte una pregunta."

"Hazla."

"Pero me tienes que responder como Anfitrite…"

Paulina se quedó mirando a su hermano con los ojos muy abiertos. Tobías, al igual que su papá y que su fallecida madre, sabía bien que ella era la encarnación de Anfitrite, pero nunca hacía muchas preguntas, como si se conformase con tener una hermana menor que cuidar y punto… excepto claro, cuando la curiosidad lo carcomía o era importante.

"Dime."

"… ¿Puedes salvar tu vida?" Preguntó muy serio. "Eres una diosa, ¿No puedes usar algún poder extraño para mantenerte a…?"

"Soy una nereida, Tobías, no soy una diosa…"

"¡**Sí** LO Eres! Uno de tus regalos de boda para cuando te casaste con ese **PAYASO** fue que te elevaron a categoría de diosa." Afirmó Tobías muy seguro. Paulina lo miró sorprendida. "Es que estuve leyendo algo en Internet…" Añadió algo avergonzado… sin saber que a muchos kilómetros, a bordo de un avión, cierto dios estornudó de repente.

"Sí, tienes razón, pero…"

"¡Tengo Razón! Entonces **sí** eres una diosa." Tobías la miró a la cara con mucha más seriedad todavía. Y que conste que ya era muy taciturno. "¿No puedes usar algún poder extraño o invocar a alguien para que te salve la vida?"

"No." Paulina siguió frotando las manos con paciencia, mientras las ocultaba entre sus ropas. Las articulaciones le dolían mucho, quizás llovería. "No puedo hacer eso… Verás… fui una diosa, pero volví a ser una nereida… y así ha sido por muchos años."

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Es que cuando me fui de Atlantis… dejé atrás mi divinidad. No quería… no quería que Poseidón me encontrara y… dejé atrás todo lo que me ligaba a él, incluida mi divinidad. Lo devolví todo a lo más íntimo del mar. Volví a ser una nereida invisible… como siempre debí serlo."

"¿Qué no sabes usar el sentido común? Al menos te debiste quedado con eso." Protestó Tobías. "Entonces cambio la pregunta. Como nereida… ¿No puedes hacer nada para salvarte?"

"No… no puedo… si llego a usar algo de mi cosmo, me consumiré y…"

"¿Qué no se supone que eres inmortal?"

"Sí… pero…sólo los dioses pueden encarnar una y otra vez, todas las veces que quieran… yo no soy una diosa, ya agoté la poca energía y apenas me queda esencia divina. ¿Cómo crees que sigo viva? Estoy en los descuentos." Paulina inhaló aire y se detuvo unos minutos para descansar. "Encarné muchas veces. Si activo mi cosmos, aunque sea sólo un poco… me consumiré y bajaré al inframundo como una sombra más, y no como inmortal."

Tobías suspiró amargamente. Paulina volvió a derramar lágrimas de pena y se cubrió la cara con manos y brazos. Estaba asustada, si bien ya antes había muerto, esta vez lo haría en forma definitiva, lo cuál no dejaba de asustarla. No habría poder en la tierra capaz de traerla de regreso, a menos que Hades se apiadara de ella… cosa muy poco probable, dicho sea de paso.

"**¿SE PUEDE SABER QUIÉN TE MANDA A ENCARNAR TANTO Y TAN SEGUIDO?"**

"Es que… es que… es que no quería que Poseidón me encontrara. ¡**BUUUU**!" Sollozó la chica.

"Pero, ¿No Que Te Estás Quejando Que Querías Que Te Encontrara?"

"¡Pero es que quería y no quería!" Paulina interrumpió sus sollozos. "Si me encontraba es porque le importaba lo bastante como para… darse el trabajo… de… encontrarme… ¡**BUUUUUUUUUU**!" Volvió a interrumpirse para tomar aire. "Yo quería… que me encontrase… y que… me levantase en brazos… como en los cuentos… Y… ¡Y!…" Nada. La chica volvió a romper en llanto

"Ya está. ¡No lees más novelitas rosas!" Gruñó Tobía de mal humor. "¡Si No Eres Más Bruta Por Que No…! Ay Pauli, no llores o harás que me caiga mal el desayuno." Pidió Tobías. Si bien era un muchacho demasiado brusco, tenía su corazoncito por ahí en algún lado. Paulina lloró sin importar nada.

"Es que creí… que me buscaría y me encontraría… y que me diría que todo iba a estar bien… ¡Yo Quería Que Se Diera Cuenta!"

"… el muy maldito no merece que llores por él." Tobías le sobó la espalda. "Creo que ni siquiera te amaba para empezar. **¡ARGH!** Si Lo Veo, Le Caigo A Patadas." Insistió el chico. Nuevamente, por allá lejos, arriba de un avión, Julián seguía estornudando.

"**¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Paulina, o mejor dicho Anfitrite, estalló en llanto instantáneo en cuanto Tobías terminó de hablar. Es que no solo lloraba por el tremendo desatino que su bruto hermano acababa de cometer, sino que también porque sus palabras no dejaban de ser ciertas… y porque… bueno, Anfitrite nunca había dejado de amar a Poseidón, ni siquiera así un tantito.

Una traición de grueso calibre, y 1500 años de orgullo lastimado, no habían mellado en Anfitrite su amor por el dios Poseidón. La nereida le seguía amando, como el primer día, y en todo ese tiempo, creyó de corazón que su adorado esposo vendría por ella a buscarla y a resarcirla del tremendo mal rato que la hizo pasar.

Creo que Tobías tiene razón. Anfitrite ha leído demasiadas novelitas rosa y debería dejar esa lectura. Las chicas románticas son más susceptibles de sufrir de corazones rotos… para lo cuál no hay medicinas efectivas.

"Paulina… ¿Qué tal si aceptas la oferta del Caleuche? En una de esas te pueden…"

"¿Qué Estás Operado de la Cabeza o Has Estado Fumando de la Mala?" Gruñó Paulina con súbita violencia. La chica miró a su hermano a los ojos con severidad. "Ni en chiste vuelvas a sugerirme tal cosa."

"Está bien, tranquila… no fue mi intención."

"Lo que tú digas."

Su repentino cambio de humor tenía una razón muy fundada de ser. Paulina podría ser sencilla y humilde, y a veces podía pasar por alto muchas cosas, pero no era una nereida tonta en lo más mínimo. Suspiró y se abrazó a sí misma, permitiéndose descansar en el hombro de su hermano…

… Cerró los ojos y recordó el primer encuentro que había tenido con el Caleuche y su capitán.

_Flashback._

_Ese día no debió de haber ido a clases, pero Paulina, desobedeciendo, había concurrido como una alumna normal. Claro, no había rendido nada, pues una intensa jaqueca, la dificultad para respirar, y el dolor en las articulaciones, habían boicoteado sus planes de estudio. Sus profesores habían intentado convencerla de que se fuera a casa, pero ella se había negado: habrían tenido que llamar a su papá o a su hermano para que la retirase del Liceo y no quería causarles más preocupaciones._

_Ahora caminaba a casa. Se había escapado de sus aprehensivas amigas, que no querían dejarla sola, pero es que se sentía tan mal, que no quería la compañía de nadie. Mala idea de la cuál comenzaba a arrepentirse: cada vez le costaba más caminar y respirar se le estaba haciendo más y más trabajoso. Sentía la garganta muy seca y con cada respiración, ésta amenazaba con sellarse definitivamente._

_Se detuvo para descansar, considerando seriamente la posibilidad de pedir ayuda, total, estaba cerca del muelle y faltaba poco para llegar a su casa. Todos la conocían y no dudarían en asistirla ni en avisar a su papá lo más rápido posible._

_Sin embargo el descanso pareció servirle. Lentamente recuperó algo de fuelle y se creyó capaz de seguir un poco más por sí sola. Miró hacia el mar, que mostraba olas encrespadas y cada vez más agitadas. Vaya, parece que iba a llover. Dio un par de pasos en la dirección de su casa. Entonces una densa neblina cubrió el lugar por completo. Paulina se detuvo en seco, y observó a su alrededor con las cejas entrecruzadas al sentir una no muy agradable presencia. Apretó la mandíbula cuando aquél ente se hizo evidente. Podría estar muy enferma, pero aún podía identificar cosmos, y lo que sintió, no le gustó._

"_Yo sé que eres Anfitrite…" Dijo una voz a su espalda. Paulina giró sobre sus talones._

"_¿Quién eres tú?" Ladró hacia la profunda niebla. Pero nada. Entonces una mano se apoyó sobre su hombro. Paulina volvió a girar en 180 grados y apartó aquella mano. "¡Suéltame! ¿Quién eres y como…?"_

_Allí había un encapuchado. No era muy alto, quizás del tamaño de su papá o de Tobías. Tenía un aura muy negativa que lo rodeaba y era evidente que tenía algunos poderes. Paulina se asustó: ante ella había un brujo y no uno cualquiera._

"_¡Qué Linda Eres!" Este piropo, nacido tras una honesta exclamación de asombro, no la halagó como debería haberlo hecho. El encapuchado descubrió su rostro y la miró embelesado. "Anfitrite… eres más linda en la realidad que en los cuentos."_

"_¡Pregunté quién eres!" Insistió Paulina, mirando al hombre joven que había frente a ella. "¡No sé de qué me hablas!"_

"_Soy Humberto… el capitán del Caleuche. Tengo una propuesta para ti." Le dijo al tiempo que avanzaba dos pasos hacia ella, con una sonrisa sensual, que a ella le pareció desagradable. Paulina no tardó en retroceder para así mantener la distancia. "Tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada."_

"_No creo en la palabra de un brujo."_

"_¿Quieres venir a dar un paseo conmigo?" Humberto dio un rápido paso y sujetó a la chica de un brazo con más firmeza de la necesaria. Paulina ahogó un gemido. "Será interesante, te puedo mostrar cosas que…"_

"_¡Suéltame! Me haces daño." Paulina forcejeó. "¡Gritaré Bien Fuerte!"_

"_No te resistas y ven conmigo." Insistió Humberto, con un tono de voz severo y sensual. "Grita todo lo que quieras que nadie te va a escuchar."_

_**BAAAAAAAAAAAAM, FISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.**_

_Unas ramas golpearon a Humberto en la cara, que le produjeron una fea quemada. Luego le dieron un fuerte empujón y alguien le arrebató a Paulina de las manos. El Brujo se pasó las manos por la cara para calmar su dolor y furioso levantó la mirada._

_Allí, una severa Anneke le miraba furiosa, apuntándole con una rama de Canelo, mientras protegía a Paulina tras su espalda. La nereida estaba aferrada al grueso abrigo de la chef, media muerta del miedo._

"_¿Pero qué…?" Humberto cruzó miradas por primera vez en su vida con Anneke. Supo de inmediato que no debía acercarse mucho a ella: sentía que tenía un gran poder psíquico capaz de detenerlo. No podía dejar que lo supiera. "¿Quién Osa Interferir En Asuntos de La Mayoría?"_

"_Lárgate, Brujo, y deja en paz a la niña, maldito pederasta."_

_Fin de Flashback._

"¿Niños?" Preguntó de pronto su papá. Venía acompañado de uno de los médicos. "Ya nos podemos ir."

Paulina abrió los ojos y lo miró con largura. Don Sergio tenía los ojos cristalizados por un llanto mudo, del cuál no quedaban más evidencias que algunos surcos en su rostro. Tobías se puso de pie y ayudó a su hermana, quién ya era presa del agotamiento.

"Paulina, no dudes en venir si te sientes mal." Le dijo el doctor que acompañaba a su papá, quien no era otro que Enrique, el amigo de Anneke. "Don Sergio, por cualquier cosa, me llama. ¿Estamos?"

"Gracias Doctor." Don Sergio y Enrique se dieron un apretón de manos al despedirse. El médico se alejó tras despedirse de Tobías y de Paulina.

"¿Ya nos vamos, papá?"

"Sí, a casa. ¿Quieren que les compre un helado?"

"¿De Chirimoya?" preguntó Paulina, de pronto contenta. Tobías hizo una mueca.

"¿Qué te pasó que estás tan generoso, viejo?" Preguntó en sorna. Don Sergio le dio un coscorrón.

"Si no quieres helado, entonces se lo doy a tu hermana." Gruñó el viejo pescador. "Vamonos ya. No me gustan los hospitales."

Paulina se aferró al brazo de su papá, quien guió a su familia fuera del centro asistencial, caminando lento, pese a las ganas que los tres tenían por salir de allí.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo Capítulo: La Conspiración del Caleuche.**_

… _algo parecía palpitar en aquellas costas, algo que llamaba poderosamente su atención y que le aceleraba el corazón. _

_Julián, que siempre había sentido un especial magnetismo por el océano, tuvo una curiosa sensación de Deja Vuh al ver el mar. Se sentía de buen humor y el mar respondía a eso. El canal de Chacao ese día estaba particularmente tranquilo._

_Solo una vez se había sentido así._

**PS:** Repito: Este fic es un hermano del fic anterior. Si no lo han leído, bien poco van a entender lo que ahora les propongo. Muchas de las cosas ya fueron explicadas en "Extremus Australis" y muchas de las cosas que no se explicaron entonces, serán respondidas en este fic. Ojalá no los decepcione y que sigan dándome sus lindos apoyos y porras. Desde ya, les agradezco que se hayan tomado un tiempito para leerme. **¡DEJEN UNA BELLA REVIEW!**

**Brújula Cultural:**

**Canelo: **Es un árbol nativo de Chile. Sus hojas son medicinales y se usan en ciertos ritos de purificación y sanación indígenas, llamados "Machitún." Para los mapuches, es el árbol de la Paz. ¡REPELE brujos!

**La Mayoría:** Digamos que es el "sindicato" de los brujos de Chiloé. Es como llaman a su orden. También se la conoce con el nombre de "Recta Provincia." Se reúnen para sus aquelarres en una cueva cerca del pueblo chilote de Quicaví.

**Fibromialgia:** Esta es una enfermedad maldita. Mi mejor amiga la padece, así que sé de lo que hablo: es extraña sí, y difícil de creer, más aún de explicar. Lo terrible es que son muy pocos los médicos que están capacitados para reconocerla y diagnosticarla, dado que sus síntomas no salen reflejados en las prueba de laboratorio normales… incluso hay algunos médicos descriteriados, que me parece que reprobaron el curso de Persona Humana, que se atreve a decir que estos síntomas están en la cabeza y que no son más que una forma de llamar la atención, y no le creen al paciente los muy malditos… no saben lo feliz que me haría echarles ortiga venenosa en donde guardan la ropa interior. Lo que pongo a continuación, aunque un poco aburrido, lo saqué de una página, para poder explicar mejor la enfermedad:

"El síndrome de fibromialgia es una forma común de fatiga y dolor muscular generalizado que afecta a un 2 por ciento de la población de Estados Unidos, o 5 millones de personas. Produce dolor en los músculos y tejidos que conectan huesos, ligamentos y tendones. La causa de la fibromialgia se desconoce.

Aunque las personas con fibromialgia tienen dolores similares a los de una enfermedad de las articulaciones, la fibromialgia no produce inflamación, y por lo tanto no es una forma de artritis. Más bien, es una extraña forma de reumatismo de los tejidos blandos.

El dolor muscular general constituye el síntoma más destacado de la fibromialgia. Por lo general ocurre en **todo** el cuerpo, aunque puede comenzar en una región del mismo, tal como el cuello y los hombros, y extenderse a otras áreas al cabo de cierto tiempo. El dolor producido por la fibromialgia ha sido descrito como: ardor, punzada, rigidez y sensibilidad. A menudo varía según la hora del día, el nivel de actividad física, el clima, los patrones de sueño y la fatiga nerviosa. La mayoría de las personas con fibromialgia dice que siempre siente algo de dolor. Estas personas sienten el dolor principalmente en los músculos. Para algunas personas, el dolor puede ser bastante severo.

Alrededor del 90 por ciento de las personas con fibromialgia experimenta fatiga moderada o severa, menor resistencia al esfuerzo, o el agotamiento típico propios de la gripe o la falta de sueño, solo que en forma constante, sin detenerse. A veces la fatiga es más problemática que el dolor."

Para más informaciones, vean en Google… o si tienen algún pariente médico, póngalo a prueba.


	4. La Conspiración del Caleuche

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega.

**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA! ¡Gracias Lady Rowan por el tiempo que te diste para leer y corregir mis locuras! Tan sólo me queda hacer una pregunta: ¿Cuándo actualizarás?**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principios 51 y 52 para ver y entender Manga: _

_(51) Sin importar la cantidad de sangre perdida, nadie se muere porque su nariz sangra profusamente o porque haya sido herido en un sanguinolento combate._

_(52) Lo mismo se aplica a los vómitos y a las fracturas._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 3:**

**La Conspiración del Caleuche.**

**Canal de Chacao.**

_Varios días después._

Sorrento apoyó su espalda contra el auto y dejó que el viento rozara su rostro, inspirando de paso el refrescante aroma a mar. ¡Esta si que era la forma de viajar! Los aviones no le gustaban. Se mareaba y no podía dormir bien estando a bordo de uno. No quería admitirlo, pero tenía muchas aprehensiones en cuanto a volar se refiere. Él prefería tener los pies sobre la tierra… o más bien sobre el mar.

El General de Sirene, al igual que los demás, iba de civil. No lucían sus escamas sagradas por razones obvias, después de todo, aquella era tan solo una misión de negocios. Sin embargo, no se preocupaba, pues sabía que ante la más mínima señal de peligro y a un mero llamado, sus escamas le cubrirían. Sorrento volvió a inspirar el suave aroma del mar y miró hacia el horizonte.

Aún faltaban al menos unos 20 minutos a bordo del Ferry que los llevaba hacia la Isla Grande de Chiloé. Muchos autos y buses repletaban la cubierta, entre los cuales, se contaban los 3 mercedes que lo llevaban a él, a los demás y a su señor. Aún así, una vez que llegasen a la isla, aún tendrían que viajar al menos una hora más para llegar a su ciudad destino, Ancud.

Habían pasado varios días en la capital del país, dos semanas casi, finiquitando varios asuntos referentes al negocio que Julián Solo esperaba cerrar dentro de unos días, sin mencionar que el joven dios había aprovechado para asistir a un seminario de empresarios cuyo tema le llamó la atención. No le gustaban los viajes de negocios, y no era el único. Sorrento se aburría a horrores y se sentía encerrado. Todavía no sabía cuál era el chiste de tanta habladuría empresarial: Julián alucinaba con ellas.

Un suspiro profundo se oyó a su derecha.

"Hay sirenas en estas aguas." Murmuró Tethis de pronto. Sorrento asintió. "Puedo sentirlas."

"Obvio, tú eres una sirena. ¿Primas lejanas tuyas?"

"No. A estas no las conozco… son de las peligrosas." Comentó Tethis mirando hacia uno de los bordes del ferry.

"Mi querida amiga. Todas las sirenas son peligrosas." Bromeó Sorrento.

"Sí, pero a estas no las conozco, así que si se meten en líos con ellas, no podré ayudarles." Rezongó la sirena con una traviesa mueca. "Será mejor que ustedes 7 no se les acerquen."

"Por mi no te preocupes." Aseguró Sorrento mientras se ponía los brazos detrás de la cabeza. "Pero le haré sabe tu aprehensión a Baian."

"Ya le dije, pero no estaría demás que se lo recordaras: suele tener mala memoria respecto de estos temas." Suspiró Tethis. "Por cierto… Llamaron del Santuario de Athena."

"¿Y Bien?"

"Krishna está hablando ahora con el Santo Camus de Acuario por detalles. Al parecer lo del ataque fue muy serio… Están muy enojados."

"Hmpf. Vamos a tener que estar más pendientes. Ese ataque era para nosotros." Añadió Sorrento apretando los dientes. "¿Alguna noticia sobre Kanon?"

Tethis se mordió la lengua. La verdad, el Gemelo Menor provocaba una serie de sentimientos encontrados entre todas las marinas. Por un lado, Kanon había sido quien los había entrenado y reorganizado, una figura de hermano mayor; pero por otro lado, había sido quien quiso controlar a Julián en su propio beneficio. Entre que lo querían y lo aborrecían. Sin embargo… como que ese día le tenían aprecio, más aún por lo que le había pasado, por lo que estaban preocupados por él. Por mucho que tal cosa les molestase, no podían evitar sino estar al pendiente de su progreso.

"Mal. Sigue en la UCI. Ha tenido progresos muy erráticos y no necesariamente buenos." Explicó Tethis. "Por cierto, no he visto al señor Julián ¿Sabes donde está? Hace frío y no sé si está abrigado."

"¿Dónde más?" Sorrento miró hacia babor, acción imitada por Tethis. "Mi Señor está muy contento el día de hoy… y no lo mimes tanto que ya no es un niño."

"Déjame tranquila." Tethis infló los cachetes, muy taimada, mientras buscaba con la mirada a su señor.

Allí estaba Julián, apoyado en la baranda, contemplando el océano totalmente abstraído. Las aguas del Canal de Chacao se encontraban tranquilas y contentas, como reflejando el sentir del dios de los mares. Si bien no estaba despejado, el paisaje era una imagen mágica y preciosa la que se extendía. El mar mostraba un tono azul grisáceo, no hacía mucho frío, pese a la fecha, el ferry que avanzaba ligero por la superficie… de tanto en tanto se veían lobos de mar y uno que otro pingüino que parecía escoltar la nave.

Julián suspiró profundo, complacido, quieto. Estar lejos del océano, como lo había estado los últimos días, solía deprimirlo, por lo que su regreso siempre suponía algo placentero para él. Reencontrarse con sus dominios le daba paz interna. Dejó que el viento le acariciase la cara y le volase algunos mechones del rostro. No se molestó en cubrirse con su bufanda. Sus profundos ojos se fijaron en el horizonte, con quieta alegría. ¡Qué no hubiera dado por haber traído su carruaje! Más que nunca tenía deseos de dar un paseo por esas aguas. A lo mejor en la isla alquilaban caballos: de pronto sentía deseos de cabalgar.

Hacía muchos siglos que no se sentía así de tranquilo. Esa tranquilidad que emanaba del mar y de las costas era familiar y a la vez extraña. Solo una persona había logrado tal estado anímico en él. Julián suavizó el rostro en una expresión de melancolía al pensar en la diosa de los mares calmos. Hacía días que no se la podía sacar de la cabeza. Cada vez que pensaba en algo tranquilo, la recordaba.

Bah.

Fijó sus ojos en el contorno de la Isla Grande de Chiloé, cada vez más cercano. Entrecerró los ojos con curiosidad: cada vez se sentía con más deseos de llegar, y no porque fuera a ver la salmonera con la cuál había estado haciendo negocios. Ese lugar tenía un extraño magnetismo a sus sentidos. ¿Se debería acaso a que estuvo tantos días alejado del mar? No… no podía ser posible. Es que algo parecía palpitar en aquellas costas, algo que llamaba poderosamente su atención y que le aceleraba el corazón.

Julián, que siempre había sentido un especial magnetismo por el océano, tuvo una curiosa sensación de Deja Vuh al ver el mar. Se sentía de buen humor y las aguas respondían a eso. El canal de Chacao ese día estaba particularmente tranquilo, lo cuál no era malo.

Solo una vez se había sentido así.

"… _Tite_…" Murmuró casi sin darse cuenta.

…

Abrió los ojos sorprendido de sí mismo. ¿Acaso había dicho eso en voz alta? Bah. Se estaba poniendo muy sentimental últimamente: tenía que dejar de buscar a esa nereida malagradecida o terminaría deprimido. Es que cada vez que pensaba en ella, su ánimo se iba por los suelos, cosa que no era característica exclusiva de su actual encarnación. ¿Dónde estaría? 1500 años era sin duda una brecha muy grande.

"¿Joven Julián?" Preguntó Krishna de pronto. "¿Todo bien?"

"¡Por Supuesto! Hacía tiempo no me sentía tan tranquilo. ¿Sucede algo?"

"Llamaron del Santuario de Athena." Krishna anunció sin mucha ceremonia. Suspiró. "Algunos Santos dorados lograron rastrear a la serpiente que atacó el Santuario hace un par de semanas, pero le perdieron la pista a unos 20 kilómetros de Cabo Sunión." Comunicó escuetamente. "Se desvaneció en el aire: dicen que todavía le buscaba, Señor." Julián puso un mohín en la cara.

"Entonces ya aparecerá." Poseidón estiró los brazos y volvió a inhalar una generosa bocanada de aire. "No hay de qué preocuparse. Si me busca, estoy aquí, no me escondo de nadie."

Julián no tenía ánimos de hacerse mala leche con nada, de lo relajado que estaba, ni siquiera por culpa de una serpiente chiflada de proporciones descomunales. Volvió a fijar su vista en la isla, con una expresión entre melancólica y dolida.

"¿Tuviste suerte con lo de Anfitrite, Krishna?" Preguntó como temiendo oír una respuesta negativa. Krishna movió la cabeza, como indicando un término medio en su respuesta.

"Sí y no." El general se apoyó en la baranda, junto su señor. "La pista era correcta, pero guiaba a una encarnación previa. Estaba en Islandia y falleció hace unos 40 o 50 años."

"Ni modo. Ya debió haber encarnado de nuevo a estas alturas." Julián suspiró MUY apenado. "¿Dónde se habrá metido esa loca?"

"La encontraremos mi Señor." Aseguró el general. "Estoy sobre una muy buena pista en estos momentos: Ya descarté todo el hemisferio norte." Añadió Krishna, contento de su logro.

"…"

Julián no dijo nada. Sintió un extraño vuelco en las tripas. Fijó sus profundos ojos en la superficie del mar, como queriendo ver el fondo del Canal. Se quedó callado, muy callado. Krishna, al ver esta reacción, decidió dejar a su señor solo, aunque no sin darle una palmada en la espalda.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espinazo. Julián frunció el ceño y apenas levantó los ojos, fijando su mirada en un punto en apariencia perdido. Esa energía… no le gustó. Decidió volver a su auto.

"Hmpf."

**Cubierta del Caleuche.**

_Flashback._

"_Lárgate, Brujo, y deja en paz a la niña, maldito pederasta." Anneke tenía una fiera mirada en los ojos, pero no estaba asustada. Nunca se atemorizaba cuando sentía que debía interferir en algún asunto, como éste, por lo que lo enfrentó con porfiada gallardía. _

"_¿Anneke?" Balbuceó Paulina, abrazándola por la espalda. Sentía cómo se debilitaba cada vez más. "Ten cuidado."_

"_¿QUIÉN osa interferir en asuntos de la Mayoría? Mujer, no creo haber oído tu respuesta."_

"_No necesitas saber mi nombre, Brujo. ¡Aléjate de aquí o te vas a arrepentir!"_

"_¿Ah sí? No me digas." Humberto se rió burlón. "No sabes a quién te estás enfrentando."_

"_Sí lo sé." Rezongó Anneke._

_Entonces Humberto se desvaneció en el aire, pero al cabo de unos segundos, y como su fuera un remolino de aire, apareció detrás de las chicas, abrazó a Paulina por la espalda, aferrándola contra su cuerpo, y levantándola en viandas. Se alejó algunos metros._

"**_¡KYAAAAA!"_**

"**_¡SUÉLTALA!"_** _La rama de Canelo que Anneke tenía en sus manos comenzó a reaccionar y brillar. La chica corrió hasta Humberto y alzó la mano en un agresivo ademán._

"_¡Tut, tut! Yo que tú no haría eso."_

"_¿Porqué no, Humberto?" Anneke levantó una ceja interrogante. Humberto la miró extrañado._

"_Veo que te subestimé. Entonces no pierdo más tiempo aquí y me llevo a mi preciosa presa." Se burló al tiempo que le daba a Paulina un beso en la mejilla. "Eso es un adelanto de los encantos del Capitán del Caleuche."_

_Esto enfureció a Anneke, más aún al darse cuenta que la niña estaba demasiado débil para defenderse, mas no para llorar. Paulina gimió de disgusto y pataleó._

"_¡Serás Maldito!"_

_Sin esperar más, Anneke comenzó a golpear a Humberto con la Rama de Canelo, que activada por el poder de la chica, comenzó a descargar poderosas descargas de energía positiva, dolorosas para aquel brujo, que no tuvo de otra más que soltar a Paulina, que cayó de rodillas al suelo. Sin embargo, entre que asestaba los golpes, Humberto hizo acopio de su fuerza y sujetó la mano derecha de Anneke en defensa propia: ambos intercambiaron una cruda mirada capaz de generar un cortocircuito._

"_Eso no ha terminado, Meica."_

"_No soy una Meica, brujo."_

_Humberto se rió burlón, y antes que Anneke se diera cuenta, dio un paso hacia Paulina, a quién sujetó por la cintura y se la puso al hombro. Desapareció en la neblina… aunque segundos después…_

"**_¡KYAAA!"_**

"**_¡AAAARGH!"_**

_Paulina rodó hasta los pies de Anneke, quien con urgencia la ayudó a levantarse. La chica la abrazó muerta del miedo y llorando como magdalena. Entonces la neblina se disipó._

"_¿Paulina, estás bien?"_

"_No pudo… llevarme a la fuerza…" Paulina derramó lágrimas gruesas. "¡Tuve mucho miedo!"_

"_Tranquila… te llevaré a casa, tranquila."_

_Fin de Flashback._

Brujos, delincuentes, náufragos y hombres de mal vivir estaban abocados a las reparaciones del Buque de Arte. Las andanzas de Saga, Mu y Anneke habían dejado al barco con serios daños en su estructura, por lo que estaban anclados en espera del término de las obras de restauración. Humberto pateó un madero, lleno de frustración: nada le estaba resultando bien.

"… se supone que solo debías subirla a bordo. ¿**QUÉ TAN DIFÍCIL **es subir a una **CHIQUILLA** al Caleuche, Humberto?" Protestó un anciano brujo. "¡Tienes 26 años! No debería ser problema engatusar a la mocosa con tus encantos." Añadió mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro, muy molesto. "¡Argh! Si tan solo fuera 50 años más joven."

Humberto trató de ignorarlo. Fijó su mirada en la dirección del Canal de Chacao y bufó muy descontento.

"No puedo usar mis encantos, porque la tipa **no va a subir** voluntariamente." Explicó.

"¡Patrañas! Deberías haber aprovechado que la chica te gusta. ¡Aprovecha que tiene 17 años! ¿Por qué no la enamoraste?"

"Porque se considera casada con Poseidón. ¿O acaso crees que estoy tratando de sacarlo de en medio no más porque me nace?"

"Eso me vale un cuerno." Bufó el anciano, golpeando el suelo con un pie. "Esa Nereida aún tiene un resto de poder divino. ¡No estaría viva de lo contrario! La Mayoría decidió que el Caleuche necesita esa energía para aumentar su poder, pero para eso necesitamos…"

"… sí, sí, lo sé. Subir a la mocosa al Caleuche para extraerle la energía." Gruño Humberto con un fastidiado sonsonete en la voz, harto ya del anciano.

"Y a cambio de que lo lograras, te permitíamos hacer lo que quisieras con ella."

"¡Viejo Necio!" Gruñó Humberto. "¿Qué no me oyes? Anfitrite debe subir voluntariamente, eso lo descubrí por las malas: cuando quise subirla a bordo por la fuerza, recibí una descarga eléctrica que todavía me tiene el costado entumecido."

"Hmpf."

"Anfitrite no va a subir así no más, a menos que saque a Poseidón del camino. **NO PUEDO ENAMORARLA** porque la muy ilusa le sigue siendo fiel a ese dios." Humberto pateó a uno de los tripulantes. "No pude aprovecharme del poder de ese guerrero dorado para enfrentarme a Poseidón…"

"No me recuerdes eso, mira que resultó todo un fiasco." El anciano golpeó la cubierta del barco con su bastón, para luego suspirar quejumbrosamente. "Mira no más como dejaron esos santos nuestro querido Buque de Arte."

"Feh." Humberto se alejó a la otra esquina del barco. "Míralo del lado positivo, viejo: al menos pudimos diseñar un hechizo para poder neutralizar a los usuarios de cosmos."

"Que todavía no está probado."

"Ya no seas pesimista."

Humberto, en su afán por huir de este persistente viejo, que era más molesto que una pulga en el oído, caminó hacia otro sector de la cubierta. Al paso que iba, y con este señor echando pestes a los cuatro vientos por su mediocre manejo del asunto, Humberto ya había recorrido casi toda la cubierta. Al fin se acercó al timón y se apoyó allí, fijando la vista hacia el Canal de Chacao.

"… el tiempo apremia. La chica morirá pronto y con ella la única oportunidad que tenemos de apropiarnos de energía divina…"

Humberto entrecerró los ojos, ignorando al anciano. Algo estaba cruzando el Canal en esos momentos… algo que no le convenía. ¡Raro! Nunca se había sentido así de pequeño.

"… Esa energía es lo único que la mantiene con vida, en cuanto muera, ella lo hará y no volverá a encarnar nunca más. Habremos perdido nuestra…"

"¿Quieres callarte?"

"No me callaré."

"Bah. ¡Viejo Necio! **ERES** un infeliz."

"Este _infeliz_ te puede sacar del cargo."

"…"

"¿Ahora como le piensas hacer para subir a Anfitrite al Caleuche? Sin ella a bordo, no podremos realizar el rito de extracción."

"Estoy pensando."

"No pienses tanto. Quiero Hechos, no…"

"**¡SHHHH!"**

El viejo tenía razón. Humberto cerró los ojos, pensando en la pequeña y sinuosa silueta enferma de la nereida. La quería, no porque la amase, la quería para sí… junto al tremendo poder que tenía. Pero el anciano tenía razón, aunque le molestase. A menos que subiera a Anfitrite a bordo, lo más pronto posible, no podría llegar a nada.

"¿Y bien? Terminaste de pensar, ¿o sigues tratando que tus neuronas hagan sinapsis?"

Había pescadores cerca… pescadores artesanales, tratando de ganarse el sustento, trabajando tan tranquilos, sin sospechar siquiera que estaban a la sombra del Barco maldito.

"¡Humberto! Te estoy hablando. No me ignores."

"Calla anciano." Humberto observó a los pescadores, que no podían ver al Caleuche, con atención. "Creo que…"

"¡Ahí estás de nuevo con tus creencias!"

"Feh. Se me ocurrió una idea." Humberto esbozó una sádica sonrisa. "Ya sé como hacer que la nereida suba a bordo."

Minuto de silencio. El anciano sometió a un concienzudo escrutinio a Humberto por varios minutos. Al final cerró los ojos e inspiró profundo.

"Ya era hora. Espero que esta vez resulte."

"Resultará… Jeje… si quiere a su familia de regreso, nos rogará que la subamos a bordo."

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo Capítulo: El Empresario y la Colegiala.**_

… _Esos ojos mostraban la profundidad del mar, ni mil encarnaciones podían cambiar eso. Paulina tragó saliva sin poder romper el contacto visual… su corazón dio 3 vuelcos repentinos, iguales a los que había sentido cuando había divisado al dios por primera vez hacía ya tantos siglos, mucho antes que él la divisara entre sus hermanas, aquél día en la isla de Naxos. ¡Qué guapo que estaba!_

**PS:** Humberto es un ambicioso de lo peor. Como ven, se trata de alguien terco que no aprende de sus errores. A ver ahora como le van sus planes con un dios de por medio. Ojalá esto les esté gustando mucho. Espero que haya quedado más claro esto de en qué momento se cruza este fic con "Extremus Australis". Empiezan en forma paralela, pero luego se separan. No se preocupen, porque saldrán algunos Omakes más adelante con algunas escenitas entre Saga y Anneke. Ya me dirán qué opinan. **¡DEJEN UNA BELLA REVIEW!**

**Brújula Cultural:**

**Poseidón: **_Mitología Griega._ Hijo de Cronos y Rea, hermano de Zeus, uno de los tres dioses que se repartieron el mundo. Poseidón es dios de los mares, los maremotos, los terremotos, las tempestades, los caballos y la epilepsia (ya que esta enfermedad, genera temblores en las personas). Tiene la misma dignidad que Zeus, aunque éste último sea el que finalmente va a mandar. Gran amante, tiene en su haber tantas conquistas como su hermano. Tiene un carruaje tirado por 4 caballos de pies de bronce y crines doradas, en el cuál le gusta dar paseos cuando está tranquilo. Está casado con Anfitrite, a quien no le es muy fiel, y tiene tantos hijos como amantes. En el arte griego, se le representa en forma muy similar a Zeus, aunque con facciones menos severas.

**Canal de Chacao: **_Geografía_. Paso marítimo que separa la Isla Grande de Chiloé del resto del continente, por donde suelen cruzar el ferry que conecta a la isla con Chile. Mide aproximadamente dos kilómetros de ancho. Actualmente hay planes para construir un puente que unan ambos extremos (disculpen que no me ría, pero tengo los labios partidos.)

**Sirenas:** Todos saben lo que es una sirena. Tethis mencionó en este fic que detectó la presencia de Sirenas alrededor de la isla de Chiloé. Dice la tradición que en esta agua, viven Sirenas, que con su canto, enamoran a los marinos. Les prometen riquezas y placer, por lo que los sujetos se lanzan a las aguas, pero una vez allí, las sirenas les abrazan para engendrar una sirenita y no les dejan subir a la superficie, con lo cuál, se ahogan. La típica historia de las sirenas, solo que situada en la versión chilota.

**Igía:** Abby me confirmó el dato sobre que Igía es hija del dios Asclepios. **o**


	5. El Empresario y la Colegiala

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega.

**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA! ¡Gracias Lady Rowan por el tiempo que te diste para leer y corregir mis locuras::_inserte_ _la banda sonora de El Padrino_: Y sí, tengo mentalidad de mafiosa: es que de otro modo no actualizas n.n**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principios 75 para ver y entender Manga:_ _Extraterrestres, demonios, youkais, viajeros en el tiempo, etc., todos quieren alterar el curso de la historia y dejar que Oda Nobunaga gane._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 4:**

**El Empresario y la Colegiala.**

**Alta Mar.**

_6:30 a.m._

A esa hora, era el momento perfecto para pescar. Apenas había amanecido y podían decir con orgullo que habían comenzado bien el día. Tenían una buena pesca, unos preciosos ejemplares listos para ser vendidos en el mercado. Ya estaban regresando a puerto, luego de haber pasado poco más de 3 horas pescando. Sacaban cuentas alegres: si todo salía bien, y si se avispaban al momento de vender sus pescados, obtendrían un buen precio, más del que habían estimado al salir.

"Oye viejo, ¿Quieres un poco de café? Paulina se va a erizar mucho si descubre que no tomamos nada." Preguntó Tobías, mientras hurgaba en la mochila en la que solían poner sus desayunos. "Creo que nos puso sándwiches."

"No gracias. Dame solo café."

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás cuidando la línea, Viejo?"

"Calla, muchacho." Gruñó Don Sergio, que iba manejando el bote. "Solo café."

"Muy bien."

Tobías preparó un café y le entregó la taza a su padre, que no era otra cosa que la tapa del termo. Cuando alzó la vista, descubrió que la isla ya se perfilaba más clara en el horizonte. Oyó a su padre suspirar apesadumbrado.

"… primero tu mamá, y ahora Paulina…"

"Ya no te me pongas sentimental, viejo." Tobías miró a su padre de reojo. Se sentía mal al reprocharle, pues él también sentía una pena profunda por su hermana. Nada más estaba reaccionando como había aprendido.

"… ¿Por qué me acompañaste, Tobías?"

"… Ya no me pregunte."

"Hace tiempo que no salías a pescar conmigo."

"Seee… Deberíamos haber traído a la Pauli."

"Cierto, se pone muy contenta cuando viene a alta mar." Don Sergio sonrió melancólico. "Debe ser porque es nereida."

"Cierto. Oiga… Estaba pensando. ¿Vamos a terminar muy tarde con esta venta?"

"Naaah. Vamos a vender esto rápido. ¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Es que si a lo mejor podemos sacar a Paulina a dar una vuelta…"

Don Sergio tomó un pescado y se lo lanzó a su hijo por la cabeza. El rudo pescador se puso a reír de lo lindo mientras veía a Tobías hacer toda clase de genuflexiones para atrapar el pescado.

"Yo tengo razón. De tanto en vez tienes buenas ideas." Reconoció el hombre, repentinamente de buen humor. "Vendemos esto rápido, la sacamos del colegio, y nos la llevamos a dar una vuelta. Seguro que el aire marino me la mejora."

Tobías sonrió para sus adentros. Por fin había logrado que su papá se entusiasmase por algo. Desde que habían desahuciado a su hermana, que Don Sergio andaba muy molesto y deprimido. Claro, no con ellos, menos con Paulina, pero de que estaba triste, lo estaba. Es que un padre no debería enterrar a sus hijos. Ambos comenzaron a conversar más alegremente, mientras avanzaban hacia el puerto, haciendo algunos planes para cuando…

… Un espeso banco de niebla, salido de la nada, cubrió al bote por completo. El motor se apagó solo, como si no tuviera gasolina. Don Sergio intercambió una mirada con su hijo y se encogió de hombros.

"¿Bah?" El pescador intentó hacer que el motor del bote arrancase, sin éxito. "Que raro. No tenía pinta de que esto iba a pasar…"

"Papá." Tobías tenía la mirada fija en la neblina. "Mira eso, por estribor."

Don Sergio miró hacia donde le indicaba su hijo. No se veían las demás embarcaciones, sino una densa y gris neblina. Sin embargo, podía distinguir una luz, que se acercaba a ellos, y que se hacía más potente a medida que se acercaban.

"**¡CONDENADOS!** Es el maldito Caleuche." Don Sergio se abocó con toda su fuerza a tratar de encender el motor, mas éste no quiso funcionar. "¡Toma los Remos, Muchacho!"

Tobías obedeció a su padre sin esperar nada. La cercanía del Caleuche no auguraba nada bueno. Tenían que alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible. Cuando Don Sergio descubrió que el motor estaba muerto, comenzó a ayudar a su hijo con los remos y ambos, al unísono, comenzaron a remar a todo lo que le daban sus fuerzas. Lastimosamente, su preciosa carga hacía del bote algo pesado.

"¡Rema Por Todo Lo Que Quieres!"

"¡Eso Hago!"

"¿Ves la Luz? Maldito Barco."

El Caleuche se acercaba muy lento hacia ellos, lo que les dio la falsa esperanza de que podrían escapar. Ni Tobías ni su papá dejaban de remar. Todas sus fuerzas estaban concentradas en ese propósito: ambos estaban muy al tanto del problema que Paulina había tenido con el Caleuche, por lo que estaban muy concientes de las consecuencias que ese encuentro podría tener.

Entonces la potente luz desapareció.

…

"¿Papá? No veo la luz."

"Es un engaño. Sigue remando, muchacho. Si nos atrapa el Caleuche, nunca podremos salir."

Tobías no protestó. Algo de razón debía tener su padre, pues el banco de neblina no se había disipado. Entonces, lentamente, aclaró con pereza y por fin pudieron ver la mañana y la isla no lejos de ella.

"**NO TE** Detengas. **SIGUE** remando."

"¿Ya se fue?"

Entonces la neblina volvió a cubrirlos por completo. Una enorme sombra se manifestó ante ellos, a escasos metros, sin darles chance de maniobrar para poder esquivarla. El Caleuche entonces encendió las luces a toda potencia.

**CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH**.

La madera del bote se resquebrajó al momento del impacto contra el Buque de Arte.

…

**Ciudad de Ancud.**

_16:30 pm…_

Eo e Isaac estaban echadotes en sus respectivas camas. Julián había quedado tan encantado con la Isla, que no quiso regresar a la ciudad de Puerto Montt, en el continente. Se habían quedado en un hotel de la ciudad de Ancud, cerca de la Salmonera a la que habían ido a visitar.

Estaban infinitamente aburridos.

"¿Hasta cuándo tendremos que quedarnos en este trozo de isla? Estoy aburrido." Rezongó Eo, con la vista fija en el techo.

"La invitación de esa Salmonera dura una semana." Explicó Isaac mientras cambiaba canales. "Luego de eso… Hasta que a Julián se le ocurra irse." Añadió tras un suspiro.

"Bah. Eso quiere decir que estamos atascados hasta quizás cuándo."

"Ya no te quejes. Esta isla es preciosa."

"Sí, pero aburrida y hace frío."

"…"

"Si una isla va a ser divertida, tiene que ser como alguna de las del Caribe."

"Pues vete al Caribe." Isaac no le prestó mayor atención y siguió buscando algún programa que valiese la pena.

"¡No Puedo! En tanto Julián esté aquí, no puedo irme así nada más."

"Entonces vete a entrenar con Baian, Kaysa o Krishna."

"¿Estás Loco? A Baian no lo veo desde anoche, no me gusta entrenar con Kaysa, y Krishna seguro está buscando a la Señora Anfitrite o meditando."

"Feh. Hay quienes no se conforman con nada." Isaac se puso de pie, estiró los brazos y tras dar dos zancadas, se dispuso a salir.

"¿Dónde vas, Isaac?"

"A cualquier lado donde no oiga tus lloriqueos." Respondió el General de Craken al momento que abría la puerta y la cerraba tras de sí. Eo lo miró hastiado y con cara de circunstancias.

"¡Piérdete!" Exclamó ni bien se cerró la puerta. Eo hizo un gesto de profundo hastío y se dejó caer en la cama.

Isaac salió del cuarto y se dirigió a paso cansado hacia las escaleras. Decidió que quería dar un paseo por la ciudad a ver como le iba. Sin mencionar que tenía hambre y tenía ganas de probar la comida local, que tal como les había comentado la dueña de aquella hostería en la que habían decidido quedarse, era sencillamente deliciosa. Quería comprobar eso en persona. Estaba llegando a la recepción, cuando vio salir a Julián por la puerta. Alzó ambas cejas…

"No lo sigas." Le sorprendió la melodiosa voz de Tethis a su espalda. Giró sobre sus talones, solo para ver a la sirena sonriéndole. "Dijo que quería dar un paseo y que ninguno de nosotros debe seguirlo." Añadió mientras se encogía de hombros.

"Vaya. El mar esta vez sí que le ha afectado." Comentó llevándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza. "… La debe estar extrañando mucho."

"Tienes razón. Al principio creí que era un capricho, pero…"

"La Señorita Saori era un capricho. Esto **no** lo es."

Ambas marinas se quedaron viendo en la dirección en la que Julián había tomado. Suspiraron al mismo tiempo, y al menos en el caso de Tethis, menearon la cabeza.

"Lo que le pasó, le pasó por mañoso."

"Tú lo has dicho, Tethis."

**Calles de Ancud.**

_Algunas horas después._

Llovería. Podía respirar en el aire que precipitaría pronto. La tierra despedía aquél olorcillo típico que anunciaba la proximidad de una lluvia. Julián respiró profundo y se aferró a su grueso abrigo de marca cara y diseño exclusivo. Pese a esto, se veía bastante normal y casual para un muchacho de 19 años, y aunque llevase puesta ropa cuyo valor podía alimentar a una persona por 2 semanas, no resaltaba entre la multitud.

Se detuvo unos instantes en la plaza. Estaba contento: algo había en el ambiente de la isla que lo hacía sentir de muy buen humor. Quizás por eso la tormenta que amenazaba con caer desde la noche anterior sólo se mantenía como una negra advertencia en los cielos. Algo había cerca, algo que él conocía y que sentía muy cerca de su corazón, muy cerca e íntimo…

"Hola." Le saludó una voz detrás de él. Julián se dio la vuelta sólo para ver un trío de amigas, aún con el uniforme de colegio puesto, que lo saludaban con inocente picardía. Julián les respondió con un galante gesto, que las hizo caminar más rápido y estallar en risitas.

El joven dios sonrió de oreja a oreja. Esta tenía que ser la cuarta o quinta vez que lo saludaban ese día. Eso le subía el ánimo a cualquiera. Lo que sí echaba de menos, eran los piropos: las chicas que lo saludaban sólo se limitaban a un lacónico "hola" o a un guiño. Ocurre que aún no se encontraba con las más lanzadas.

Poseidón exhaló aire e inflando el pecho, reinició la caminata. Hora de volver a la hostería en la que estaba alojando. Era tarde y tenía hambre. Ancud era una bella ciudad, contaba con un buen puerto y desde ahora con el beneplácito del dios. Ese día había sido muy interesante: había visitado las Salmoneras, cerraría un importante negocio dentro de los próximos días, había conocido la ciudad a pie, cosa que no solía hacer, y su ánimo estaba por las nubes. Quizás si seguía así se animará a probar la comida en el mercado.

Uuh… ¡Comida! Su divino estómago exigía un divino refrigerio. Si bien le esperaba una cena suculenta en el hotel, sabía que Tethis se encargaría de eso, algo para entretener a su estómago no le haría daño, pero ¿dónde? De pronto, lo vio.

Un negocio pequeño.

En aquella esquina había un negocio pequeño, era una panadería, seguro allí podría comprar algo para comer en tanto regresaba a la hostería. Decidido, caminó hasta allá, cruzó la calle y con la misma e inusual actitud casual que lo había estado caracterizando todo el día en forma extraordinaria, entró al local.

No se tardó mucho en decidir. Aquél aroma dulce le inundó las fosas nasales. No solo su esencia divina reaccionó a tal estímulo, sino también su lado humano. Él, griego de corazón en todo aspecto, no podía resistir los dulces y frente a él ¡**HABÍA PASTELITOS**: Conejitos y Berlines, rellenos o con crema pastelera o con manjar, los cuales parecían coquetearle desde las bandejas. No hace falta saber qué fue lo que eligió.

Con su compra ya lista, se acercó a la caja para pagar. Tras saludar a la cajera con una amable sonrisa, le entregó los artículos que había elegido y esperó a que le hicieran el recibo. Una vez que hubo pagado, se dispuso a salir de la tienda. Sin embargo, nunca pudo salir.

**PLAAAF.**

La puerta que había estado tan quieta hasta ese momento, se abrió de golpe y se estrelló contra Julián, logrando que este retrocediera atolondradamente algunos cuantos pasos, causando una mini conmoción que aunque causó risa entre algunos de los compradores, pronto fue olvidado, excepto por el principal afectado. Julián se sobó la nariz y miró molesto hacia la puerta, todavía con las manos sobre su adolorido rostro.

Allí había una chica, que no era otra que Paulina, lo miraba con ojos grandes, cubriéndose la boca con las manos. Todavía vestía uniforme de colegio y el abrigo que usaba parecía quedarle grande. La chica aún no parecía darse cuenta que había golpeado a nadie más ni nadie menos que su "querido" marido… aunque si lo hubiera hecho, creo que le habría dado más duro.

"¡Por favor! No me di cuenta, es que venía distraída." Le aseguró la chica algo nerviosa, mientras se acercaba a Julián para ver como estaba. "No sé en qué estaba pensando, yo…" Poseidón la apartó con un brazo, mientras seguía sobándose su nariz.

"Ya deja, estoy bien, todo bien." Julián, molesto, la miró de reojo. "¡Vaya que venías distraída! Pudiste…" el joven dios se detuvo. Paulina lo miraba pálida y estática. Pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención del joven dios, sino… "¿Te sientes bien? Te ves muy pálida."

Paulina se quería morir. Esos ojos, esa actitud… ese aroma, esos gestos. ¡Conocía a esta persona! Pero… ¿de dónde? Tragó saliva, sin entender por qué su corazón de pronto se había acelerado. La nereida asintió con rapidez.

"Me siento como nueva, ¿y… su nariz?"

"Bah. Pudo ser peor: estoy hecho de acero, una puerta no me va a matar." Le dijo Julián, fingiendo molestia. Entrecerró los ojos y la miró con atención.

Esos ojos, esa actitud… ese aroma, esos gestos. ¿De donde conocía a esta persona? Quizás la había visto esa mañana, pero eso no explicaría la familiaridad que sentía hacia ella. Julián se acomodó las ropas de manera casual, y revisó que su recién adquirido berlines estuvieran intactos.

"Disculpa, pero ¿Te conozco de algún lado?" Preguntó Julián con un gesto muy especial, involuntario por completo.

Paulina sintió que le faltaba el aire. ¡Por supuesto que conocía a esta persona! El corazón se le aceleró y comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Una extraña mezcla de amor y odio le inundó los pulmones, mientras que una marejada de mariposas parecía subirle desde el estómago hacia arriba. ¡**ERA POSEIDÓN**! ¿Pero cómo se atrevía este **INFAME DESGRACIADO** a cruzársele por delante? Sintió las rodillas flaquear. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿A **QUÉ** HABÍA venido el dios a Ancud? Respirar se le hizo mucho más trabajoso y no se dio cuenta en qué momento la ayudaron a sentarse.

"¡Un Vaso De Agua!"

Las manos comenzaron a temblarle, aunque Paulina ni se dio por enterada. ¡Es Que Poseidón Estaba Allí! ¿Cómo podía ponerle atención a otros detalles? Recién 1500 años después el muy imbécil se dignaba a mostrar la cara. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿Se la iba a llevar de regreso a Atlantis después de tanto tiempo? Paulina tragó una bocanada de aire a duras penas. ¡Sí La Había Estado Buscando! Pero ¿Por qué tenía que llegar justo ahora?

"¡Ya no seas exagerada! Nada más fue un golpecito, estamos bien… ¿Estás bien, verdad?" Julián, al ver que la chica no se levantaba y hacía aspavientos por respirar, se preocupó y se agachó junto a ella. Tenía los labios azules y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?"

Julián no se había dado cuenta de que la chica que había frente a él era aquella que su corazón anhelaba desde hacía tanto. Sí, se le hacía muy familiar, tanto que su corazón latía de contento, aunque en un puño. Estaba angustiado por la extraña crisis respiratoria que sufría, pero no sabía porqué. ¿Quién era esta muchacha y qué le pasaba? Un vaso llegó a sus manos, seguido de algunos cuadernos que se usaron a modo de abanico.

"… ah… a… a…"

Paulina cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¡Maldita Sea! Poseidón no la había reconocido. ¿Tan poco significaba ella para él? Casi se pone a llorar cuando no logró detectar ni reconocimiento ni remordimiento en los ojos del dios. ¡No estaba dispuesta a pasar por esto! Si no la había reconocido de inmediato, no quería que lo hiciera y lo quería lejos. Abrió los ojos unos momentos…

Esos ojos mostraban la profundidad del mar, ni mil encarnaciones podían cambiar eso. Paulina tragó saliva sin poder romper el contacto visual… su corazón dio 3 vuelcos repentinos, iguales a los que había sentido cuando había divisado al dios por primera vez hacía ya tantos siglos, mucho antes que él la divisara entre sus hermanas, aquél día en la isla de Naxos. ¡Qué guapo que estaba!

"Respira."

No lo quería cerca. No, ¡SÍ lo quería cerca! NO… ¿Acaso había perdido la cabeza? No lo quería cerca de suyo. Verlo le hizo recordar aquella situación que gatilló que ella se fuera de Atlantis, entre las sombras, como si fuera una ladrona y no la víctima, dejando atrás todo lo que amaba porque se sentía herida. Paulina apartó la cabeza a un lado, mientras se sentía desmayar. ¡Vaya! No se había dado cuenta que había más gente asistiéndola.

"¡No puedo creer esto! Me pegaste con la puerta y resulta que ahora te haces la…"

"**¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA, CONDENADO!"**

En ese momento, un cuerpo delgado se le colgó furioso encima, dispuesto a alejarlo de Paulina, cosa que le resultó, mientras que una chica se acercaba a su amiga y la animaba para que se tranquilizase y así pudiera respirar. Julián de pronto se vio zarandeado o alejado de Paulina por una de las amigas de la chica, la que le había saltado encima, que, cuando la vieron en aquella situación… pues no pensaron antes de actuar.

Lo último que Anfitrite vio antes de desmayarse, fue como Julián hacía aspavientos para quitarse de encima a una de sus amigas, mientras la otra le hablaba cosas que ella no podía entender…

… Entonces, '_se le apagó la tele'_ como dicen en mi país, no sin antes maldecir su habilidad para desmayarse con las impresiones fuertes.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo Capítulo: El Chantaje del Capitán.**_

… "_¿Tú Qué Haces Aquí?" Gruñó entre sollozos, secándose el rostro con la manga. Paulina se negó a verlo a los ojos._

"_Camino, ¿o acaso no puedo?" Contestó Julián con autoridad. El dios tragó saliva al ver como la chica estalló de pronto en amargas lágrimas. "¿Qué te pasó que estás llorando? No me gusta que lloren frente a…"_

**PS:** Este me di un poco de guerra, pero bueno, creo que pudo haber sido peor. En todo caso no creo haber hecho un mal trabajo. Julián y Paulina se encontraron, aunque sólo ésta última se percató quién era el otro. Poseidón, como cualquier hombre, no logró hacer la conexión requerida… es que tienen que considerar que Paulina tiene su esencia tan al mínimo, que por eso nadie detecta quién es, a menos que se esté pendiente de los detalles. POR CIERTO… hoy a la noche subiré el primer Omake. **¡DEJEN UNA BELLA REVIEW!**

**Brújula Cultural:**

**Berlín: **No solo es la capital de Alemania, que estuvo dividida en dos por la Guerra Fría. Es un pastelito que tiene el mismo nombre, más abajo les pongo la receta. ¡**ADORO LOS BERLINES**! Se llaman así porque están divididos en dos por el relleno, que puede ser crema pastelera o manjar… sí, también les pongo la receta de ambos al final.

**Manjar:** Es casi lo mismo que el Dulce de leche argentino. De hecho, su elaboración es exactamente la misma. La gran (y confusa) diferencia radica en los tiempos de cocción, que hacen que la mezcla sea más o menos cremosa (de esto me enteré hace muy poco: sino, hubiera jurado que eran lo mismo, pero con nombre diferente). Otro pariente, aunque no sé si muy cercano, de este alimento, es la cajeta.

**"Berlines"**

**Cantidad personas: 4**

**Ingredientes para la masa: **

1/2 kg harina

125 gr mantequilla

5 huevo(s)

1/2 taza(s) leche entera

1 paquete(s) de levadura de 40 gramos

60 gr azafrán granulada

1 cucharada(s) sopera(s) ron

sal

ralladura de limón

**Ingredientes para la crema pastelera: **

2 taza(s) leche entera

30 gr harina

25 gr azúcar

4 huevo(s)

Instrucciones

**Preparación.**

**Masa**: Disuelve la levadura en un poco de agua tibia (sigue las instrucciones del envase) y luego mezcle con la mitad de la harina. Deje reposar hasta que alcance el doble de su volumen. Una la leche con un huevo entero y cuatro yemas, sal, azúcar, ron, ralladura de limón y el resto de la harina. Con movimientos envolventes, junte la mezcla de la levadura con lo anterior hasta formar una masa suave y elástica. Deje reposar durante 10 minutos. Forme 10 berlines con esta masa, póngalos en una bandeja previamente espolvoreada con harina (para que no se peguen) y cúbralos con un paño para que suban. Luego, en un sartén con aceite muy caliente, fría los berlines hasta que estén totalmente dorados.

**Crema Pastelera: **hierva el azúcar con la leche. Bata los huevos junto con la harina hasta que desaparezcan los grumos y quede un batido homogéneo. Una vez que la leche haya hervido, coloque a fuego lento y caliente aparte el batido de los huevos. Cuando esta mezcla esté caliente cuélele y júntela lentamente con la leche. Revuelva con una cuchara de madera hasta que quede una crema espesa y suave. Deje enfriar. Final: Rellene los berlines con una cucharada de crema pastelera. Póngalos sobre una bandeja y espolvoréelos con azúcar flor, si desea.

**Manjar:**

Se necesita un tarro de leche condensada, el cuál se pondrá, sin abrir, en una olla a presión a baño maría por una hora. Si no se cuenta con una olla a presión, el mismo tarro se pondrá en una olla normal, a baño maría, pero por dos horas y media. Retire del fuego y deje enfriar.


	6. OMAKE 1

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Lamento haberme tardado con esta actualización, pero la Unidad Paterna quiso usar el PC y me lo quitó cuando estaba a punto de subirlo. La próxima Actualización del Fic será el día Lunes 26 en la tarde. **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA! ¡Gracias Lady Rowan por el tiempo que te diste para leer y corregir mis locuras!**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principios 92 para ver y entender Manga o **Principio Universal de la Ausencia y tardanza de autoridades del orden**: La policía nunca está cerca cuando hay un gran daño estructural y de propiedad privada o cuando tienen que atrapar al asesino en serie._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

"**Locus Imior Maris."**

_("El Lugar Más Íntimo del Mar")_

**OMAKE 1:**

**Llanto en solitario.**

Esa presión en el pecho, que le subía como una pesadez macabra hasta sus orejas y lograba que sus manos pesaran toneladas la hizo exhalar un lánguido suspiro. Anneke cerró la puerta tras de sí, pero no encendió la luz, pese a que ya se estaba poniendo oscuro. Se apoyó en la madera y observó el techo. Apenas sintió las lamidas que un preocupado Bruno le regalaba en sus manos.

Dejó caer la cabeza y se empujó hacia delante, obligándose a caminar. Arrastró los pies sin mucha delicadeza, dejando la cartera descuidadamente sobre un sillón. Se acercó a la escalera y tal como si estuviera llevando un fardo gigantesco sobre su espalda, subió cada escalón a regañadientes, cuando en verdad quería echarse sobre el piso y quedarse allí para siempre.

Pesada. No se sentía liviana. Una extraña acidez le comía los pulmones y le roía la sangre. Estaba cansada, tan cansada… hasta mover los párpados se le hacía cansado. ¿Por qué se había levantado esa mañana? Ah sí, trabajo… un trabajo sin reconocer, tener que soportar un día más de quejas infundadas, de gritos en su contra y de una poco saludable auto represión de tantas cosas. ¿Por qué no era valiente? ¿Por qué no se plantaba con todo su 1.94 de altura y se quejaba **ELLA** para variar? ¿Por qué no reaccionaba en este tipo de situaciones? ¿Qué la hacía más segura en unas situaciones y por qué no en otras?

Maldita sea su insegura timidez.

Le dolía el corazón, no estaba tranquila, hacía 3 días que no dormía y cada vez se sentía más pequeña e insignificante. Nadie parecía notarla, a nadie le importaba lo que le pasara. Nadie estaba allí para ella…

… Nadie…

… Hasta la tranquila calidez que había traído Saga a su casa se había ido. Pese a lo agitado, aquellos días habían sido un dulce bálsamo, que ya se había esfumado…

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, cansada, pero se quedó en el dintel y no entró. Apenas sí le dio para encender una luz, tras lo cuál se dedicó a observar el espejo que la recibía todos los días cada vez que entraba a su cuarto. Su cabello lacio y rostro pálido… estaba demacrada y sus hinchados ojos, que rebalsaban toda su miseria en forma de lágrimas, le daban un aspecto fantasmal. Tan alta y fea… porque se sentía muy fea… y…

… Sepultó su cara en sus manos y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, se deslizó hasta caer sentada en el piso, llorando con amargura.

"¿Por qué me siento así?" Se reprochó entre sollozos. Es que Anneke se sentía tan miserable y mal, que no lograba explicarse el motivo de tanta pena. "¡Yo no me quiero sentir así! No me quiero sentir así…"

Bruno se le acercó gimiendo e intentó poner la cabeza en su regazo, pero no pudo por más que lo intentó. El viejo perro se echó junto a su ama, bien pegado a ella, gimiendo de tanto en tanto. Los sollozos de Anneke fuero quietos, pero largos y amargos. Era como si se le escapase la vida con cada suspiro y lloriqueo. Tenía este dolor en la garganta que no se podía arrancar y que no la dejaba en paz.

Llorar… llorar… llorar porque cada vez se entendía menos y cada vez se veía más sola que nunca y a nadie parecía importarle. Aunque ella no fuera una artista, aunque cocinase tan mal como le gritaba su jefe, aunque todo le saliera a medias y por muy basura que fuera… ¿Cómo era posible que nadie le preguntase si estaba bien o cómo le había ido o cuando estaba de cumpleaños?

¿Por qué tanta indiferencia? ¿Era su culpa? ¿Era su culpa tratar de congeniar con quienes estaban tan fuera de onda con ella? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan extraña?

Una mano se apoyó en su hombro, pero entre sus sollozos, no lo notó.

"¿Anneke?"

La chica dio un respingo, se limpió rápidamente la cara con el revés sus manos y se giró hacia la derecha. Saga le miraba con cara neutral, pero suave, que pronto derivó en empatía. Anneke intentó ponerse de pie.

"Disculpa, no te sentí llegar. En seguida te doy de…"

"Tranquila." Le ordenó severo, mientras la detenía. Saga entrecerró los ojos con suave curiosidad. "Me tenías preoc… ¿Qué te pasó que estás llorando?"

Anneke tensó los músculos de los brazos, y sin dejar de mirarlo negó con la cabeza.

"Nada."

"¡No me digas que nada! Estás llorando…" Saga se quedó en silencio, sin dejar de mirarla. Sintió un nudo en la garganta: no podía ver mujeres llorando, eso le hacía mal al estómago. Nunca había presenciado un llanto tan amargo y creánme que esto lo tenía demasiado afligido. Le acarició la mejilla con una mano, rozándole apenas. "¿Estás bien?"

Los cristales de sus ojos temblaron y lágrimas tan amargas como dolorosas fluyeron fuera. Los músculos se relajaron y en un solo movimiento, Anneke se sujetó la cabeza con las manos y negó con la cabeza.

"No… me siento muy mal… ¡Y No Sé Por Qué!"

Sintió como si le acuchillaran el corazón, Saga aguantó la respiración y también sintió deseos de llorar, cosa que se prohibió. Tenía que ser fuerte, ahora menos que nunca podía demostrar debilidad de ningún tipo. Sus manos sujetaron los hombros de Anneke en un cariñoso gesto, antes de que el santo la envolviera en un gentil y seguro abrazo, sin que la chica opusiera resistencia. Le acarició el cabello…

… Y dejó que llorara.

**Fin del Omake.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito. (Misao–CG)**

**PS: **Aquí comienzan los Omakes, que mostraran un poquito de lo que ocurre con Anneke y Saga. Son escenas sueltas, así que no tienen continuidad alguna. Ya sé que estuvo medio melancólico, pero bueno, no me culpen: **Un.n **escribí este Omake estando con el mismo estado anímico de Anneke. No pude escribir algo más alegre. Sin embargo, esto no es lo que quería decirles, sino más bien **¡QUE PASEN UNA NAVIDAD INCREÍBLE! **En compañía de sus familias y amigos. Recuerden que lo importante en estas fechas son los sentimientos, las intenciones y los gestos y no el consumismo desenfrenado. Hay un sentido mucho más profundo que comprar y comprar. Recuerden a sus familias, a sus amigos y a quienes no están. **CON LOS MEJORES DESEOS **del mundo, les deseo que pasen una **FELIZ NAVIDAD**. **¡CUÍDENSE MUCHO Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!**


	7. El Chantaje del Capitán

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega.

**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA! ¡Gracias Lady Rowan por el tiempo que te diste para leer y corregir mis locuras::_inserte_ _la banda sonora de El Padrino_: Y sí, tengo mentalidad de mafiosa: es que de otro modo no actualizas n.n**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principios 88 para ver y entender Manga: El héroe arrogante, mandón y con orejas de perro tuvo una mala infancia._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 5:**

**El Chantaje del Capitán.**

**Día Siguiente.**

_16:30 de la tarde._

Aún estaba en su colegio. Apenas habían dado la salida y Paulina no se animaba a salir. Miró hacia la calle con fastidio para luego resoplar. Estaba con sus dos amigas, Mabel y Belén, las mismas que habían acudido en su rescate la tarde anterior, cuando se había desvanecido en la panadería.

"¿Segura que te puedes ir sola?" Me preguntó Mabel no muy convencida. "Es que te puede pasar lo mismo que ayer."

"No, no es necesario. No soy de cristal, puedo…"

"Sí eres de cristal, ese sujeto te asustó bien feo. Pauli, te desmayas con nada." Protestó Belén, muy preocupada. "Además no hay nadie en tu casa."

"Mi papá y Tobías ya debieron haber llegado, en serio voy a estar bien."

Paulina miró la hora en el reloj que había colgado a la salida del colegio y suspiró. Su papá y su hermano no daban señas desde el día anterior. Nadie los había visto en todo el día. La última vez que los vieron en la caleta, fue cuando habían echado sus redes y otros implementos de pesca arriba del bote y partido junto con los demás pescadores mar adentro.

No los vieron regresar.

Algunos de los pescadores, los más cercanos a la familia, habían tenido el tino de dar aviso a las autoridades pertinentes, y unirse a la búsqueda. Paulina se había enterado tarde esa noche, cuando la esposa del mejor amigo de su papá, la señora Inés, había tomado la resolución de contarle, dado que nadie quería hacerlo por temor ha causarle una crisis.

"¿Y si no han llegado?" Insistió Mabel.

"¿Qué pasa si te quedas sin fuelle y tú tan tranquila por la vida?" Volvió a protestar Belén. Paulina suspiró y frunció el ceño.

"¿Es que no entienden que quiero estar sola?" Paulina levantó la voz y miró severamente a sus amigas. "En serio les agradezco la preocupación, pero…"

"¡Paulina, No Seas Así! Es que nos preocupamos mucho por…" Belén la interrumpió de golpe, pero Mabel, como siempre conciliadora, le sujetó el brazo.

"La Pauli tiene razón. La estamos atosigando mucho y quizás necesita su espacio." Mabel miró a Paulina a los ojos. "Por favor, no dudes en llamarnos si tienes problemas."

Paulina asintió con la cabeza lentamente. En un rápido gesto, abrazó a sus dos amigas con fuerza.

"Gracias, mis amigas."

Y tal como si estuviera huyendo de allí, se echó su mochila al hombro y dio la vuelta para salir todo lo rápido que podía del colegio. No tenía intenciones de ir a su casa, sino a la caleta, a ver si había noticias, y si no las había, iría a la Capitanía de Puerto… dónde por último podrían confirmarle o desmentirle cualquier noticia que pudiera haber sobre su papá y su hermano.

Paulina dejó de caminar muy rápido a tan solo andar a paso moderado. Ese día no había podido concentrarse en sus clases. Esto de que su familia no regresara de la pesca la tenía muy nerviosa y preocupada. Sentía en los huesos que algo malo les había pasado, y por lo general en estas cosas no se equivocaba.

Se detuvo y observó hacia el mar. Su colegio queda muy cerca de la costa, a unas cuántas cuadras quizás, no obstante, la caleta a la que iba no estaba tan cerca. Sus ojos profundos se clavaron en el océano, gris y calmo. Sus oídos se compenetraron con el viento y con los ocasionales remolinos de agua. Miró hacia el cielo, que amenazaba tormenta desde hacía días, sin que cayese ni una sola gota. Entrecerró los ojos en un curioso gesto, como de alguien que ve algo que no le parece del todo verosímil… es que si hubiera visto un Ovni lo hubiera creído más convincente.

"Poseidón está contento." Murmuró incrédula. "¿Está contento?"

Paulina apretó los dientes y los puños. Sintió como una vena se le inflaba de sobra en la frente. Un tic se apoderó de su ojo derecho y reprimió un graznido similar al de una gaviota que ha tenido un mal día en la pesca. Todas estas reacciones nos llevan problema número 2… pero no por eso el menos importante.

"¿De Qué Podría Estar Contento El Muy Amargado?"

Olvidando temporalmente la desaparición de su familia, Paulina sacudió los brazos en un gesto de frustración y bufando de enojo. Su problema segundo… segundo porque no merecía ser el primero, segundo porque no era TAN prioritario ni importante y segundo porque **LE ENERVABA** los nervios, lo cuál no lo hacía meritorio de ser el primero.

"¿Contento?"

Si bien Paulina se había saltado más de una hilera de latidos al ver a Poseidón en la persona de Julián el día anterior. Había sentido una agradable mezcla de mariposas en el pecho, más un enconado pánico que le subió hasta las orejas, por lo cuál se había desvanecido en aquella panadería. No fue sino hasta que hubo llegado a casa, ayudada por sus amigas, ya con la cabeza más fría, que todo el rencor que había acumulado por un milenio y medio, sin mencionar la más profunda de las heridas causadas por la traición de quién más amas, había vuelto a inundarle los sentidos y recodado porqué estaba tan brava con su divino marido.

"Maldito Infeliz Adúltero." Masculló para sus adentros mientras comenzaba a caminar, una vez más, hacia su destino. "¿**QUÉ VIENE** a Hacer Aquí? ¿Buscarme? Será Descarado El Muy Cretino."

Había tenido una noche bizarra. Aparte de morirse de preocupación por su papá, por su hermano y por tomar sus medicinas, había rumiado tanto coraje contra Poseidón que difícilmente había pegado pestaña. Razón por la cuál, la suave, tímida y delicada nereida… estaba **MUY** enojada.

"… sí claro, **GRAN** dios de los mares, terremotos, tormentas, caballos, Los Calzones, LOS ADÚLTEROS y sabe Zeus qué otra cosa más… ¡Claro! _Grande_ de todas maneras… para un Necio Arrogante, Egoísta, Tarado, Misógino, Violento, Gruñón, **IDIOTA PATÁN DE MENTE CERRADA**…"

"¡Me Lleva! ¿Con quién estás tan enojada que le dices todas esas…?"

**¡PLAAAF!**

"**¡Contigo Y No Me Asustes!"**

Recapitulemos un poco. ¿Qué pasó? Muy Fácil.

Mientras Paulina caminaba tan "tranquila" hacia la caleta (bueno, no _TAN_ tranquila), no se dio cuenta que por una simple e inocente coincidencia del Destino (o mejor dicho confabulación, ya que el Destino tiene un sentido del humor muy negro), Julián, que también iba en dirección de la caleta, dado que el día anterior se había perdido (sí, créanlo o no, se había perdido en Ancud buscándola) y no había podido conocerla. Había cruzado caminos otra vez con Paulina: como la recordaba de la noche anterior, y como el caballero que es, se acercó a la chica ver si estaba bien y entablar amistad con ella a ver si de ese modo podía dilucidar porqué la chica se le hacía tan familiar. Esa misma coincidencia hizo que escuchase la última parte de lo que Paulina venía diciendo: "**idiota patán de mente cerrada.**"

Julián había recibido un buen golpe de mochila furiosa al hacer su intervención, dado que Paulina no se esperaba encontrarse con nadie, ni mucho menos ver al dios tan… de cerca. Obviamente Poseidón pudo atrapar la furiosa mochila antes que hiciera mucho daño.

"¡Oye! Si que eres saltona. Ni que te fuera a comer." Gruñó Julián molesto. Feh. Se acercaba a ver si la chica del día anterior estaba bien y miren nada más como le recibía. Eso lo ponía de mal humor. "¿Se puede saber cuál es tu problema?"

Paulina puso cara de pared y le quitó la mochila de un tirón. Julián, que no estaba muy contento por el brusco trato, así que el muy infantil resistió la mochila unos momentos.

"¡Dame mi mochila!"

"¡No me da la gana!"

"¡SUÉLTALA!"

"¡Di POR FAVOR!"

"¡QUE LA SUELTES TE DIGO!"

Será infantil este dios…

"Jejeje… ¡NO!"

Ambos adolescentes, porque se están portando como tales, forcejearon con la pobre mochila que ninguna culpa tenía hasta que por fin, Julián, con una traviesa mueca estampada en el rostro, soltó la mochila y Paulina pudo recuperarla, aunque como lo hizo de improviso, casi cae de espaldas, cosa que evitó por los pelos, gracias a la intervención del dios, que la sujetó el brazo.

"Jajaja, eres muy divertida. ¿Cómo te llamas y con quién estás tan brava?" Preguntó Julián relajado. Se sentía muy cómodo con la chica, pese a que era la segunda vez que la veía.

"…"

"¿Qué no vas a decir nada? Te hice una pregunta."

"…"

"¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?" Julián comenzaba a exasperarse.

"La verdad fue UNA **RATA** ENORME y no precisamente la lengua. ¡Y Me hiciste dos preguntas y no una sola!" Paulina se mordió los labios, y le fijó la mirada… mirada en la que más tarde el dios reflexionaría, pero de momento no le dio importancia.

"¡Vaya!" Julián puso un tono burlesco en su voz. "¿Tu noviecito está jugando contigo y estás resentida?"

"…"

Ganas no le faltaron a Paulina de asestarle una bofetada de esas que pasan a la historia y generan leyendas urbanas, pero se contuvo.

"¿No me vas a decir nada?

"No hablo tu idioma extraño."

Paulina se dio la media vuelta y se alejó caminando. Julián alzó las cejas **MÁS** que extrañado. ¡Había hablado en castellano! El cuál no era tan malo y creía defenderse bastante bien. ¿Por qué la mocosa esta le había dicho eso? Esta chica de puerto venía y le decía que no hablaba su idioma así tan campante, como si hubiera estado hablando en griego…

**¡UN MOMENTO! **

¿Acaso había hablado en griego y no se había dado cuenta? Julián se rascó la cabeza unos instantes muy confundido y curioso. ¡Pero si había conversado con ella! O sea, él había hablado, ella contestado y viceversa. ¿Qué rayos? Julián puso cara de circunstancias mientras veía como la chica se alejaba a paso cansado.

"¡Mujeres!" Susurró fastidiado para sí mismo.

Julián giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a seguir su camino (sin saber que el camino que tomaba no llevaba a la caleta, pero bueno). Sin embargo, no al mucho andar, sintió un escalofrío en el corazón. Se detuvo y esperó unos instantes.

"¡Qué curioso!"

Poseidón se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, No debía ser tan importante, al menos no tan importante como saciar su curiosidad. Tan relajado como antes, y olvidando el encuentro con la desagradable muchacha, reanudó su marcha.

…

¿Y si mejor se regresaba?

…

**¡NAAAH!**

Por otro lado, Paulina caminó en la dirección contraria un buen trecho, dando los pisotones más fuertes que los que su delicada condición le permitía. Pero al poco andar se calmó y sus pasos se tornaron suaves una vez más. Se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, por encima de su hombro, con ojos largos, antes de dejar escapar un suspiro melancólico y prolongado.

"Será infeliz… pero se ve muy guapo…" La chica puso los ojitos soñadores y brillantes. "… parecía preocupado por mi…"

Esta frase nos lleva a su tercer gran problema. Vamos viendo: en orden de prioridades, la desaparición de su familia ocupaba el primer lugar. Segundo, estaba Julián y en tercer puesto… su corazón. No porque tuviera problemas cardiacos, pero sí porque le estaba dando guerra.

"_¿Por qué cada vez tiene que encarnar tan guapo?"_ Pensó Paulina al reanudar su lenta marcha. "_Será arrogante y pedante… ¿por qué siempre tan guapo?_" Este pensamiento no tenía tono de reproche… sino al contrario…

En momentos como éstos, cuando se sentía traicionada por sus latidos, le daban ganas de arrancarse el corazón del pecho. Ver a Poseidón, después de tantos años, fuera de Grecia, y en el mismo sitio que ella había escogido para encarnar… le hacía sentir como la más cursi de las colegialas enamoradas.

Paulina era colegiala, pero no por eso cursi.

Es que Poseidón todavía lucía aquella sonrisa de galán de película, esos ojos tan profundos como las olas, que mezclaban al mismo tiempo arrogancia y una soterrada generosidad. Esas manos tan fuertes, que al mismo tiempo que podían desatar las más fieras tormentas, eran tan delicadas cuando trataban con objetos frágiles… se sonrojó furiosamente al recordar el cómo se sentían en contacto con su piel… Su presencia tan imponente, la seguridad de sus palabras, sensaciones que la hacían sentir tan pequeña y vulnerable…

Aún lo amaba, como la primera vez. Este guapo y desleal dios era su marido, y aunque él era el único en su vida… ella no era el centro de su universo.

"¿Cómo Se Atreve El Miserable?" Rezongó llena de pena, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. "Ni siquiera me reconoce. ¿Tan insignificante era que no me recuerda?"

"¿Insignificante tú?"

Paulina se puso en guardia cuando vio sus alrededores ser cubiertos por un leve banco de niebla. Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. La chica tragó saliva y empuñó las manos: sabía de qué se trataba esto, lo sabía muy bien. Miró hacia el frente, hacia la dirección en la cuál se aproximaba una encapuchada silueta, que al estar a un metro de distancia, se descubrió el rostro. Paulina puso un gesto de miedo, espanto y fiereza: era Humberto, el Capitán del Caleuche.

"Dulce nereida, tú no eres insignificante, sino al contrario." Le dijo al estar junto a ella, con una lasciva sonrisa.

"¿**QUÉ** Rayos Te Pasó En La Nariz?" Demandó saber Paulina asqueada, mientras retrocedía un paso.

Recapitulemos de nuevo. Humberto aún tenía parches en la nariz: recuerden que antes de bajar del Caleuche, Saga le rompió el tabique nasal de un golpe, y de esto no han pasado más de 36 horas. El capitán del Caleuche tuvo un tic en un ojo.

"**NADA DE TU INCUMBENCIA**." Vociferó lleno de enojo. Paulina echó a correr llena de miedo: Esta vez estaba sola. No creía que Anneke podía llegar a ayudarla. Sin embargo, Humberto lanzó un hechizo que la detuvo de golpe. "¿A dónde crees que vas?"

"Donde sea, menos aquí." Respondió fiera.

"Tenemos que hablar, no te irás a ningún lado Paulina… o debería decir… ¿Anfitrite?"

Paulina forcejeó contra el hechizo, pero no pudo hacer nada. Humberto se acercó a ella y con su dedo índice, le acarició la mandíbula, gesto ante el cuál la niña intentó impedir.

"¡**NO** Me Toques!"

"Tranquila, no pretendo hacerte nada… de momento." Humberto la sujetó por el mentón y se acercó su rostro al de ella, sin mayor intención que asustarla. "Tú y yo, mi vida, tenemos que hablar."

"**NO** Tengo que hablar nada contigo." Replicó Paulina, llena de miedo, sin poder moverse.

"¿Ah no? **NO** me digas que no quieres encontrar a tu familia." La nereida abrió los ojos como platos cuando Humberto, con tono burlón, terminó de hablar. "Vaya, veo que llamé tu atención."

"…"

"Yo sé donde están, por si te interesa."

"¿Qué Hiciste Con Ellos, Maldito Engendro?"

"Shhh, No le hables con ese tono a tus mayores, pequeña." Humberto, aprovechando la parálisis de la nereida, la abrazó. "Tu familia está a salvo… por ahora."

"**¡KYAA! QUÍTAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA, CERDO ASQUEROSO."**

**PLAAAF.**

Humberto soltó a Paulina unos instantes para darle un bofetón. La abrazó de inmediato ni bien se la dio, para evitar que cayera al suelo. Esta vez con sus manos le acarició el cabello y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Si no te tranquilizas, nunca más verás a los tuyos."

"**SUÉLTAME, ¡QUÉ ME SUELTES O GRITARÉ!"**

¿Dónde estaba la caballería cuando se la necesitaba? Ni idea… en cuanto a Poseidón… éste seguía buscando la caleta, lejos de allí.

"¿QUÉ HICISTE CON MI PAPÁ Y TOBÍAS?" Paulina seguía luchando contra esta parálisis provocada por aquél hechizo y no se daba por vencida. "¿Dónde Están?"

"Veo que vas al grano." Humberto la soltó, aunque con una de sus manos, siguió acariciándole el cabello y se saboreó. "¡Tan hermosa! Tan enferma…"

"**¡HICE UNA PREGUNTA!"**

"No grites que te hará mal. Tu familia está en el Caleuche."

La nereida sintió como la sangre se le helaba y el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. Humberto sonrió maquiavélicamente y la soltó. La rodeó mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza, mesándose el mentón, como si la chica fuera un animal de ganado.

"¿Qué hacen allí?"

"Los invité a bordo, aunque tuve que insistir: no querían abordar." Humberto entrecerró los ojos.

"**¿QUÉ?** ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer eso? Exijo Que Los Dejes Libres Enseguida." Paulina puso una mueca de asco. "A MENOS que… me quieras ver enojada **DE VERDAD**."

"**JAJAJAJA**. ¿Enojada **TÚ**? Dime una cosa, cría. ¿Qué puede hacer una simple nereida como tú? Mejor será que le pidas ayuda a tu marido… aunque dudo que te tome en cuenta. **JAJAJAJA**. Si ni siquiera está en los alrededores." Humberto retrocedió un paso.

Humberto le guiñó el ojo y lanzó un beso, antes de fundirse en la gruesa neblina. Segundos después, el hechizo que la retenía desapareció, junto con la niebla. Ancud volvió a la normalidad. Producto de la inercia, Paulina dio un par de asustados trastabillones.

"¡Ay no…!"

¿Ahora qué hacía? Paulina se llevó las manos a la boca al tiempo que los colores de su rostro se ponían aún más pálidos. Esta presión en el pecho comenzó a expandirse por sus venas al resto de su cuerpo y la desesperación le hizo faltar el fuelle.

Quería llorar con amargura. ¿**QUÉ SE SUPONE** que tenía que hacer? Malditos sean los brujos. Ya con las lágrimas fluyendo libremente por sus mejillas, Paulina echó a correr, ya no en dirección de la caleta, sino en dirección de su casa, casi sin ver por dónde iba.

**¡PLAAAAAF!**

Auch.

… no era su día de suerte. Por estar pensando en lo que Humberto le había dicho, miren no más qué le pasó. Se encontró de golpe y frente a frente con Julián ni bien dobló la esquina.

De nuevo.

Es que por alguna razón curiosa, y sin hacerle mucho caso, los pies del dios habían decidido seguir en la dirección que Paulina había tomado, aunque no habían llegado a tiempo. Claro que esto fue involuntario y no se había tomado mucha prisa, aunque urgencia tenía. Más que nada, la cautela era quien le había motivado. Julián estaba conociendo el lugar.

"¿Tú Qué Haces Aquí?" Gruñó entre sollozos, secándose el rostro con la manga. Paulina se negó a verlo a los ojos.

"Camino, ¿o acaso no puedo?" Contestó Julián con autoridad. El dios tragó saliva al ver como la chica estalló de pronto en amargas lágrimas. "¿Qué te pasó que estás llorando? No me gusta que lloren frente a…"

"**NADIE** te pidió la opinión. ¿**QUÉ TE PUEDE** importar si lloro o no? **JAMÁS** te ha importado lo que me pase."

Una vez más dejando a Julián perplejo, Paulina lo hizo a un lado y reinició su loca carrera a casa. Poseidón se quedó quieto, pensativo y amargado… fue como si le hubieran volteado un cubo de agua fría. ¿De donde recordaba eso? Alguien le había gritado antes esas palabras. ¿Por qué se la hacía tan familiar, como si fuera la misma persona que…? No quiso seguir pensando en eso: como que le dio algo de temor. Suspiró apenado al tiempo que algunas gotas de lluvia comenzaban por fin a precipitar a tierra. Algún nervio de cuál no estaba enterado que tenía, había sido jalado en su corazón.

No…

No podría ser verdad… ¿O sí?

Quizás era una coincidencia. Quizás Destino le estaba jugando una broma pesada.

Mejor se aseguraba.

"Eo o Isaac… ¿Me hacen un favor?" Julián se volvió hacia sus generales, con quienes se había encontrado hacia unos momentos.

"Diga, Señor."

"¿Podrían seguirla? Es para… que no se lastime y llegue bien a donde sea que tenga que llegar."

"Claro, no hay problema." Anunció Eo, llevándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Isaac asintió con cortesía, como aburrido.

"Y sean cautos."

"De eso me encargo yo. Pierde cuidado, Julián." Aseguró Isaac con seguridad en su voz.

**Casa de Paulina.**

Abrió la puerta del baño de golpe y con las manos temblando de dolor y desesperación, abrió el botiquín en busca de un calmante para el dolor. Su angustia psíquica no había tardado mucho en reflejarse en su cuerpo. Sola y sin ayuda de terceros, se había visto obligada a enfrentar esta nueva crisis por sus medios, los cuáles no eran muchos. Con torpeza abrió el frasco del medicamento…

… Pero en eso, sintió un vacío en el estómago al tiempo que todo se ponía negro a su alrededor. Algo la levantó en el aire y la volvió a depositar sentada en el suelo segundos después. No era un desmayo, estaba demasiado consciente para que lo fuera. La negra oscuridad se convirtió en gris densidad: estaba a la intemperie de nuevo…

"Por cierto, olvidé decirte algo…" Dijo de pronto la voz de Humberto. Paulina, haciendo caso omiso del dolor, se puso de pie y empuñando las manos lo enfrentó.

"¿Qué quieres ahora?" La nereida estaba muy molesta. Hubiera sonado más fiera si hubiera podido.

"Olvidé decirte como recuperar a tu familia…"

"…"

"… Dejaré que tu padre y tu hermano desembarquen del Caleuche, sin secuelas, siempre y cuando **TÚ** ocupes su lugar."

"¿Qué?" Paulina exhaló molesta y sorprendida. "¡Eso Es Un Maldito Chantaje!"

"Lo sé, pero es efectivo. Tu subes, como mi esposa, y ellos bajan como hombres libres." Añadió Humberto con una tétrica sonrisa. Paulina casi escupe los pulmones de la impresión.

"**¿ESTÁS LOCO?"**

"No."

"NO, escúchalo bien, **NO VOY** a subir al Caleuche, **MENOS** como tu esposa." El enojo de la dulce y templada Nereida iba en aumento. "Ya Tengo Marido. **NO QUIERO** Otro Problema."

"¿Marido tú? **JAJAJA**, no me hagas reír. Hace **MILENIO** y **MEDIO** que no lo ves. Acepta que el infeliz no te quiere ni se preocupa por ti, para él, no eres más que una nereida insignificante, Anfitrite."

Alguien entre la neblina se tronó los nudillos y no fue ni Paulina ni Humberto. El Capitán del Caleuche la miró con cara burlona.

"Si no te subes al Caleuche, los mato y sabes que no tengo inconveniente al respecto."

Paulina se espantó. Sabía que esto no era una broma y que Humberto iba muy en serio. Todo el cuerpo se le llenó de dolores y de una indignación que bien podría haber rebalsado el estadio del Maracaná. Los ojos se le pusieron muy, muy azules y su cabello comenzó a flotar detrás de su cabeza cuando Paulina, sin querer queriendo, comenzó a arder sus últimas reservas de cosmos divino…

… Lo último que le quedaba de su condición de diosa.

"**POR LAS ERINIAS TE MALDIGO. ¡DÉJALES LIBRES AHORA!"**

Entonces su cosmo estalló con inusual furia.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo Capítulo: ¡Paulina al Descubierto!**_

… _La niebla se disipó con mucha facilidad. Humberto retrocedió unos pasos, cubriéndose el rostro con el antebrazo para no tener que enfrentar el poderoso y último cosmos de diosa. ¡Esto no era bueno! Si Paulina seguía así… quemaría todas sus reservas y nada quedaría para extraer en beneficio del Caleuche…_

**PS:** Sip, hasta allí no más llego. Humberto es un asqueroso, lo sé, pero tiene sus días contados, más aún ahora con dos maldiciones a cuestas. Paulina está resentida con Julián y el dios tiene la sospecha de haberla visto antes. ¿Qué creen que va a pasar después de esa explosión de cosmos? Las respuestas a reviews serán enviadas por la función "Reply" (no es por nada, pero **ADORO** esa función) en el caso de las firmadas, y las anónimas son contestadas en el Profile. **¡DEJEN UNA BELLA REVIEW!**

**Brújula Cultural:**

**Erinias o Furias:** _Mitología Griega. _Hijas de Urano y Gaia. Cuando Cronos destronó a Urano a petición de su madre, le cortó sus partes pudendas. De aquél doloroso desastre, al caer la sangre sobre Gaia o Tellus, la diosa fue fecundada y de aquella grotesca unión nacieron las Eirinias, Erinias o Furias (esto último en la versión romana), que son aquellas divinidades que atormentan a quienes han cometido crímenes atroces, sobre todo los parricidios, infanticidios y fratricidios. No dejan nada impune y nada las detiene hasta que cumplen el castigo.

**Destino:** _Mitología Griega._ Para los antiguos griegos, el destino era una fuerza superior, que se encontraba incluso por encima de los dioses. Gobernaba a hombres y dioses, determinaba los sucesos y nada podía modificar o escapar a sus designios, ni siquiera el mismo Zeus, por más que lo intentó.


	8. ¡Paulina al Descubierto!

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega.

**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA! ¡Gracias Lady Rowan por el tiempo que te diste para leer y corregir mis locuras::_inserte_ _la banda sonora de El Padrino_: Y sí, tengo mentalidad de mafiosa: es que de otro modo no actualizas n.n**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principios 90 para ver y entender Manga: Los capitanes idiotas e irresponsables ganan batallas, pesen a que todo está contra ellos._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 6:**

**¡Paulina Al Descubierto!**

**En el otro extremo de la ciudad.**

Sintió como si le hubiera golpeado el tren bala en la espalda. Julián se detuvo en seco y apenas alcanzó a girar la cabeza cuando la onda expansiva de aquél poderoso cosmos, indudablemente de origen divino, lo tocó y rebalsó. Casi cae al suelo hacia delante debido al impacto, de no ser porque alcanzó sujetarse de una pared.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Julián activó el suyo por inercia y por algunos segundos se dejó bañar por el mismo. ¡Peligro, Enojo, Miedo, Vulnerabilidad! Sintió en carne propia cada una de esas sensaciones. Debilidad, miedo, **MUCHO** dolor. Algo en la isla estaba amenazando a un dios que por alguna razón no estaba en condiciones de defenderse y que para colmo, mientras más tiempo permaneciera su cosmos encendido, más se debilitaba. ¡Sí, aquello pertenecía a una divinidad! No era un fraude, pero ¿Por qué se sentía tan débil? ¿Cómo era posible que esa energía disminuyera?

Entonces fue ensordecido y semi cerró los ojos, presa de un sorpresivo sopor.

…

Una playa. Aguas turquesas y calmas, un clima agradable. El cielo infinitamente azul y juguetonas risas llegaron a sus oídos. Miradas furtivas y coquetas, el aroma del mar y la tierra fundiéndose en exquisito equilibrio. Aves marinas retozando imperturbables, pese a las idas y venidas de la pareja. El ruido ensordecedor que producía aquél enojado cosmos fue silenciado por aquella escena que tantos recuerdos le traía. ¡Esa playa! La conocía bien, su corazón palpitó de gusto. ¡Era Naxos!

…

"**_¡uuuuuuuuuuuuuugh…!"_**

Aquella dolorida exclamación lo regresó a la realidad con todo y ventolera, ruido y desesperación. Julián abrió los ojos que no sabía que había cerrado. ¡Tanto Dolor! Quien sea que estuviera emitiendo aquél cosmo estaba sufriendo mucho. ¡Si Casi podía sentir aquellas abrasantes puñaladas en su mismo estómago! Se concentró en la fuente de aquél cosmos…

Y volvió a caer en el mismo sopor de antes. ¿Qué lo tenía tan alelado?

… Volvió a ver la misma escena de antes, la misma playa de Naxos… esta vez estaba de pie frente a una chica, que yacía en el suelo en posición fetal y que temblaba de dolor. Los sedosos cabellos negros le ocultaban el rostro. Julián se vio a sí mismo agachándose, sintiendo como su corazón se encogía a medida que se acercaba a la chica y estiraba su mano para alcanzarla, y casi temeroso, casi como si la mujer ante él se fuera a deshacer en polvo, en un gesto tembloroso y lleno de dudas, apartó los cabellos para ver de quién se trataba.

Una ráfaga de viento lo golpeó de lleno en la cara cuando vio los rasgos de aquella mujer, atormentados por el dolor; sintió como si le arrancasen el aire de los pulmones y se sintió impulsado por una fuerza extraña hacia atrás cuando la imagen de aquellos doloridos ojos parecieron atropellarle los sentidos y reprocharle en mudo silencio. Julián volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez con las pupilas muy reducidas, miró espantado hacia delante, hacia la fuente de aquél cosmos.

**¡ERA ELLA!**

"**¡Anfitrite!"**

"**_uuuuuuuuuuuuuugh… ¡no!"_**

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOZ.**

Un sonido como de succión repercutió en sus oídos cuando de pronto el cosmo de la nereida se apagó de golpe. Julián dejó escapar aire. Por su rostro se veía una extraña, mortal y angustiante palidez que solo pueden adquirir aquellos que saben que quienes están en el lado más íntimo de su corazón está en peligro. Como esperando que las explicaciones apareciesen por las esquinas o que cayeran del cielo, Poseidón miró alrededor suyo, sin poder moverse…

… Por pura inercia y sin pensar mucho, comenzó a correr hacia donde había sentido aquél despliegue de poder, mientras era cubierto por su Camei, sin que le importase que los demás transeúntes le mirasen atontados y curiosos. Corrió sin una dirección fija, hacia donde creía que estaba Anfitrite. Total, tarde o temprano encontraría algo.

Es que cualquiera que hubiera sido capaz de detectar cosmos en la isla, se habría alterado ante la profusa explosión de energía divina que Anfitrite había desencadenado. Mientras Julián experimentaba y lidiaba con todas esas reacciones que no esperaba sentir tan de improviso, los generales tampoco quedaron ajenos a la extraña y urgente llamada de la nereida.

Krishna, quien meditaba en posición de loto, y levitaba ligeramente sobre su cama, sintió un simbólico baldazo de agua helada en la nuca y al despertar tan de súbito de su meditación, casi se cae al suelo de la sorpresa. Tethis y Sorrento se abalanzaron sobre la ventana más cercana que daba en dirección de Paulina, Kaysa miró hacia el cielo extrañado y Baian se atragantó con su bebida. Todos ellos se pusieron en total alerta y llamaron a sus escamas enseguida.

No se equivocaron al hacer esto, ya que ni bien terminaron de armarse, Poseidón, dios de los mares, señor de toda corriente de agua, de las tempestades, terremotos, caballos y la epilepsia, convocó a algunos a su lado y a los demás los envió a fijar un perímetro y a buscar posibles amenazas, todo por medio de su cosmos.

El mar se agitó con inusual fuerza. Si su dios estaba enojado, por ende, él también.

**En otro lugar…**

El espeso banco de niebla se disipó en el acto, revelando tras de sí una solitaria playa, lejos de la ciudad. Al parecer Humberto había tenido la ocurrencia de transportar lo más lejos posible a su "indefensa víctima" de Ancud.

**SPLAAAAAAAAASH, SPLOOOOOOOOSH, KLOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH.**

El mar, ante el repentino despliegue de la ex diosa de los mares calmos y como respondiendo a una silenciosa orden de Poseidón, se convulsionó por completo y comenzó a golpear la orilla con violencia. Humberto apretó los dientes: esta reacción no se la esperaba. En 1500 años, Anfitrite no había utilizado su cosmos ni una sola vez, aunque no le habían faltado motivos.

Iluso el pobre, que no sabía que el mar no solo era agitado por causa de Anfitrite.

"**¡EXIJO QUE LOS LIBERES!"**

La cola con la que Paulina había atado su lacio y desmejorado cabello se desató y comenzó a flotar con rabia hacia atrás. Sus ojos se encendieron en blanco y empuñando las manos, avanzó un paso. La petisa se veía más intimidante de lo que en verdad era, pero la psiquis humana juega trucos y cierta persona que conozco no estaba dispuesta a hacerle caso a aquella teoría.

"¡Vaya! Ahora más que nunca quiero llevarte a bordo."

Humberto retrocedió unos pasos, cubriéndose el rostro con el antebrazo para no tener que enfrentar el poderoso y último cosmos de diosa, que había levantado aquella tremenda ventolera. ¡Esto no era bueno! Si Paulina seguía así… quemaría todas sus reservas de energía divina y nada quedaría para extraer en beneficio del Caleuche… ¿Cómo podía estar de pie, si estaba…?

"**¡AAAAAGH!"**

Demasiado poder y energía para un cuerpo de salud tan débil. Paulina sintió 10 puñaladas de frío y ardiente dolor clavándoseles en el pecho, el vientre y los pulmones. Su cosmos se apagó de golpe y sus rodillas cedieron ante el peso del cuerpo, provocando una fea caída, que se sintió como si hubiera aterrizado entre brasas y clavos al rojo. Un dolor indescriptible se esparció por todas sus articulaciones y su garganta se cerró, negándose a recibir aire sin esfuerzo.

"**JAJAJA**. Mucho ruido y pocas nueces." Humberto rió nervioso, al cabo de unos minutos. Puso una mano en su cadera y la otra se la pasó por la cabeza. No se dio cuenta que muchos de sus cabellos se quedaron enredados entre sus dedos y que otros muchos cayeron por causa de la gravedad.

El brujo avanzó hacia la nereida. Paulina estaba allí, en el suelo, estirada cuán larga era, sin poder retrotraerse a una posición fetal, que le hubiera resultado más cómoda. Sentía como si le estuvieran desgarrando cada uno de sus músculos con lentitud. Abría y cerraba la boca con desesperación, como pez fuera del agua, ya que no podía respirar bien. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, sus mejillas y labios se habían puesto de un enfermizo color azul. Humberto levantó el pie y apoyó el zapato en el hombro de la chica.

"¿Y bien? Subirás a bordo conmigo, ¿o no?"

Los ojos de Paulina se llenaron de lágrimas… haciendo un gran esfuerzo, negó con la cabeza.

"¿Es eso un sí o un no? No creo haberlo visto bien." Gruñó el brujo muy burlón, mientras ejercía más presión con el pie en el hombro de la chica.

Un angustioso sonido escapó de los labios de Paulina. Todas sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban hipersensibles, y eso ya sumado al hecho que **TODO** le dolía, el que Humberto la estuviera pisando, como si se tratase de una cucaracha, tan solo aumentaba el dolor. Una sádica sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del brujo cuando decidió agacharse y, sujetándola por el mentón, la alzó en el aire, y sin soltarla la sacudió para luego decirle:

"¿ESO FUE UN **SÍ** O UN **NO**? NO Juegues Conmigo, **PERRA**."

"**¡HHHHHHHHH!"**

Una mano sujetó el brazo de Humberto y aplicó una presión tal que le luxó la muñeca en el acto. El brujo tuvo que soltar de Paulina enseguida, y con un siseo de dolor se abrazó su mano lastimada. Isaac atajó a la nereida antes que cayese al suelo y la alejó de Humberto, al tiempo que Eo le propinaba un fuerte golpe en las costillas, que lo hizo patinar varios metros.

"**¡UNGH!"**

"Maldito abusador: ¡Aléjate De Ella!" Ordenó Eo sin darle tregua.

El General de Scylla no perdió tiempo en abalanzarse sobre Humberto, pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que el Brujo había desaparecido en el aire sin dejar rastro. Frustrado, Eo apretó los dientes, pero como no tenía tiempo para ese tipo de menudencias, como era ver dónde miércoles se había metido aquél maldito, giró sobre sus talones y corrió hacia donde estaba Isaac y aquella chica, cuyo cosmo la había identificado como Anfitrite, y que intentaba alejar de sí al general de Craken para poder respirar, aunque sin mucho éxito.

"¡Señorita por favor! Si No Se Calma No Va A Poder…" Con un tono frío y serio, Isaac intentaba hacer que la nereida se calmase, pero…

"¡HHHHH!" Paulina, sin poder emitir sonido alguno, no quería al general cerca y algunos de sus hieráticos movimientos intentaban alejarlo.

No mal interpreten: la chica ansiaba por respirar y se sentía restringida por aquellos brazos.

"¡Isaac! No la dejas respirar, ¿Qué no ves que no puede?" Eo se pasó la mano por la frente. Estaba expectante: la chica se veía espantosa y comenzaba a tener leves temblores en las manos.

"¡H… HH… HHH… HHHH…!"

"¡Ya lo sé! Pero Si La Suelto Se Puede Lastimar." Aseguró el general con urgencia: la idea de tener a la casi agonizante esposa de su señor en los brazos no le hacía gracia alguna. "¡No Sé Qué Le Pasa!" Añadió con un particular tono de voz, que puso en evidencia que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su gélido temple estaba resquebrajándose.

Recuerden que todos los Acuario, por muy fríos que luzcan, no solo son impredecibles, sino también muy sensibles.

"¡Es Que No Le Estás Echando Viento!" Eo apretó las mandíbulas y comenzó a echarle viento con las manos a la nereida.

"¡**NI SE TE OCURRA** Convocar Una De Tus Tormentas!" Gruñó Isaac.

Para espanto a ultranza de ambos generales, Paulina se puso lívida, cerró los ojos y, exhausta, dejó de forcejear, dejándose sujetar como una muñeca de trapo vieja en los brazos de Isaac, como si se hubiera resignado y estuviera ya dispuesta a colgar los tenis.

"¿Señorita?"

…

…

… Paulina abrió los ojos y aspiró aire por la boca, todo lo profundo que pudo. Los generales suspiraron de alivio, más aún al ver a la chica descansar con los ojos abiertos aún con débiles ganas de seguir luchando. Ninguno sabía qué le pasaba o que tan seria era su condición, pero ambos intuían algo malo. Paulina miró primero a Isaac y luego a Eo con ojos lánguidos.

"… g… g… gra-cias." Balbuceó a duras penas. "Ya… stá… quí."

"¿Yastáqui?"

El mango de un tridente se clavó en la arena. El mar rugió furioso no lejos y comenzó a estrellarse en a orilla con más energía que nunca. Cayeron algunas esporádicas gotas de agua, las pioneras de una gran tempestad. Si bien la lluvia se había desatado con fuerza en otros sectores de la isla, aún no había alcanzado ese sector, aunque era cuestión de tiempo… sobre todo con Poseidón parado allí, cubierto por su Camei, mirando en rededor en todas direcciones con cara de querer clavar a alguien con su Tridente. Al ver a sus generales, dio cuatro zancadas hasta ellos.

"¡Eo, Isaac! ¿Qué Fue Lo Que Pasó…?" Entonces Julián reparó en Paulina, que lo miraba sin poder poner expresión en el rostro. "¿Tú aquí?"

Paulina cerró los ojos, dejando traslucir en su rostro el tremendo dolor que sentía por todos lados, ante el cuál no le quedaban fuerzas para luchar. Su reseca tez azul le sentó muy mal. Si bien no se le notó nada, Julián sintió un molesto efecto de vacío en las tripas. Sin soltar su querido tridente, se agachó junto a Isaac y Paulina. Eo tragó saliva, muy nervioso.

"¡Señor Julián! Ella es…" Comenzó a decir Isaac, pero Julián le ignoró. El dios, por primera vez inseguro y sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a Paulina, le rozó los dedos de la nereida con sus propios dedos.

… ¡Se estaba muriendo! Su esencia se estaba reduciendo a cero. Poseidón sintió como si le estuvieran estrujando. ¿Qué Le Estaba Pasando A Su Nereidita?

"¿_Tite_? ¿En serio eres tú?" Murmuró el dios, sin saber qué hacer. "Pero ¿Qué te pasó?" Paulina abrió los ojos ligeramente y le dedicó una mirada de profundo reproche y rechazo.

"n–o me… t–o… q–ues…" Siseó con dificultad. Paulina cerró los ojos, para ocultar de su mirada a Poseidón. No quería mirarlo, le tenía miedo, mucho miedo por razones que no se lograba explicar.

¿Qué diría ahora Poseidón? ¿Qué le diría ahora que sabía quien era ella? 1500 años ocultándose se habían ido directo a la basura por un descuido suyo. ¿La regañaría? ¿La obligaría a volver con él? ¿Qué le diría…? O lo más importante… ¿_TENÍA_ Ganas de volver con él? Su corazón dio un latido de protesta ante ese pensamiento: su razón y su corazón parecían tener una fuerte diferencia de opiniones.

"La seguimos hasta su casa, señor, tal como nos lo pidió… pero pasó algo muy raro." Explicó Eo muy profesional. "De pronto una energía se dejó caer sobre la casa y cuando nos dimos cuenta, la habían abducido: nos fue muy difícil dar con ella. Por poco la perdimos."

"Un sujeto intentó lastimarla. Tiene algo de poder, casi no pudimos dar con ellos. Si no hubiera sido porque la señorita encendió su cosmos, no hubiéramos sido capaces de dar con ella." Continuó Isaac, mientras dejaba que el dios sujetase a Paulina en su lugar. "No sabemos qué le pasa, ha estado así todo el rato…"

"… ¡No…!"

"Tranquila, Tite, soy…"

"… n–o… ¡uuugh!… m–e t–oqu–es." Débil como estaba, y pese a que debería haber reservado sus pocas fuerzas para respirar, Paulina forcejeó, en rechazo al cambio de brazos.

"No seas necia Y deja que te…"

"… N–ada… d–e… ti…" Resopló la chica con dificultad. "… N…o qui–ero… na–da… de… ¡uuuuuuuugh!" Paulina cruzó una severa mirada con Julián.

"¿Qué no quieres nada de mi?" Preguntó incrédulo el joven dios. "¿Acaso quieres que te deje aquí tirada cuando necesitas…?"

"Sí." Respondió de un bufido, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos… lo cuál bastó para que el dios, sin estar muy convencido, la regresara a los brazos de Isaac.

En el centro de su corazón, de su alma, en esos momentos algo se sacudió. Una vez que la hubo regresado a los brazos de Isaac… el dios hubiera podido jurar que escuchó su corazón y el de Anfitrite latir al unísono.

"¡Sí!" Insistió Paulina, comenzando a relajar su expresión. De pronto el dolor había disminuido un poco.

Julián apretó los dientes al ver aquella gentil y fiera mirada en su esposa: aunque era la primera vez que él la veía y reconocía en un milenio y medio, aún recordaba muchos de sus gestos. Su corazón la conocía muy bien y hay cosas que nunca olvidaba… como por ejemplo, los gestos de Anfitrite. Ella era su nereidita favorita, su esposa, y sabía cuando decía algo en serio y cuando no…

… y esta vez… ese "sí" había sonado **MUY** en serio.

"**¿ACASO PERDISTE LA RAZÓN?**" Protestó Julián con energía. Es que la sola idea de dejarla sola, en aquellas condiciones, se le hizo… asquerosa. "No me tientes que si quiero te dejo aquí botada." Gruñó el dios.

"¡Señor Julián!" Exclamó la enojada y espantada voz de Tethis. "¡Retráctese En Este Momento! Debería darle vergüenza." Poseidón alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la sorprendida mirada de dos de sus generales, Sorrento y Krishna, y la severa expresión que Tethis tenía en la cara.

Por cierto… los generales se habían alejado unos 3 pasos de la sirena como medida de precaución.

"¿Qué?" Rezongó Julián hastiado.

"Pues…"

"¡Perdió La Conciencia!" Exclamó Isaac de pronto mientras sacudía un poco a Paulina, quien de pronto se había puesto rígida como una tabla. Krishna se abrió paso (cosa que no le fue difícil) y se acercó a la chica.

"¡Por todos los dioses!" Exclamó alzando las cejas, tras un rápido examen. "¡Todos sus chacras están bloqueados y desalineados!"

"¡Pues desbloquéalos!" Exclamaron Sorrento y Tethis.

"No puedo porque…"

"**¡GUAU, GUAU, GUAU!"**

"**¡PAULINA!"**

Una mujer muy alta, que no era otra que Anneke, empujó a Julián y a Krishna a un lado con urgencia y se abalanzó sobre Paulina, a quién sujetó de los hombros y sacudió con gentileza. Una fugaz sombra pasó por sus ojos, seguida de una expresión de incredulidad. Un viejo perro bóxer comenzó a gemir no lejos.

"¿Qué estupidez hiciste, mocosa?" Susurró al aire, sin tomar en cuenta que era el centro de atención de Julián y compañía, mientras le fijaba sus grises ojos a la niña. Paulina no se movía.

Y hablando del dios de los mares… Pues Julián, quien intentaba ocultar su creciente nerviosismo bajo esa gallarda facha de adolescente ya crecido, se había puesto de pie y sacudía la arena su capa. Iba a abrir la boca, pero…

"Señorita, disculpe, pero…" Comenzó a decir Sorrento, pero justo en ese momento, Anneke sujetó a Isaac del brazo con autoridad y le clavó la mirada.

"¡Hay Que Llevarla al Hospital Sin Perder Más Tiempo!"

"¿Quién eres Tú que…?" Comenzó Julián no muy contento, pero se calló enseguida tras una mirada de la mujer: sus cristalinos y clásicos ojos grises, en una fugaz mirada que no admitía discusión alguna, lo silenciaron con rapidez.

"¡Paulina Necesita un Hospital **AHORA**!" Añadió Anneke visiblemente preocupada. Julián pestañeó un par de veces, como alelado. Krishna se agachó junto a Isaac y tomó la frágil silueta de Paulina con facilidad en los brazos.

"La señorita tiene razón: No podemos perder tiempo."

Julián se quedó estático. Tethis estaba pálida. Sorrento y Eo miraban desorientados a su alrededor. Lo único que faltaba era que Isaac comenzara a chuparse el dedo pulgar, cosa que no sucedió. Ninguno de los presentes sabía qué hacer, decir o qué tan grave era la situación. Sólo Anneke y Krishna estaban más despabilados. El General de Chrysaor sintió como le palpitaba una vena en la cabeza: tendría que meditar más a favor de su paciencia.

"Me niego a creer que se van a quedar mirando." Gruñó Anneke impaciente. "¡Vamos! ¡Muévanse! El tiempo es oro."

Julián pareció salir de un trance gracias a una proverbial bofetada. Sacudió la cabeza y alcanzó con 7 zancadas a Krishna y Anneke que ya se alejaban. Los demás le siguieron, sin opinar ni comentar nada.

¡Lo que pueden hacer un par de gritos!

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo Capítulo: Cómo evadir a Poseidón.**_

"… _¿En serio la quieres de regreso o es tan solo un capricho?"_

"_¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso insinúas que es…?"_

"… _No es un capricho." Anunció Anneke muy seria. "Entonces tendrás que probarlo… Y cuidarla mucho, por todo el tiempo que no la has cuidado."_

**PS:** Lo bueno para ustedes de que este fic ya está terminado, es que no tendrán que sufrir la espera de 7 días por mi próximo capítulo… como tuve que hacerlo yo cuando escribía esta entrega. **TT-TT** Es que mis dedos de la mano derecha se inflaron como globos sin motivo aparente y me dolían y cuando fui al médico… **TToTT** Me dijo que era tendinitis y me puso una férula **MUY** incómoda. Lo bueno es que eso pasó en Noviembre y mi mano parece estar como nueva. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Actualizando un poco este apartado, les digo que luego de esto viene un Omake, que estaría publicando mañana por la tarde. En todo caso, les recuerdo que el 30 de Diciembre va a ver una actualización general en Fanfiction Net, y no se van a poder subir capítulos nuevos, ni dejar reviews. Así que mi última actualización de año, será el día 29… luego tendrán que esperarse hasta el 1 de Enero de 2006. **¡DEJEN UNA BELLA REVIEW!**

**Brújula Cultural:**

**Naxos: **_Geografía_. Una de las miles de islas griegas. Según el mito, fue en una de sus playas en donde Poseidón y Anfitrite se conocieron.

**Destino: **Este dato debe agradecérselo a Silence Messiah. El Destino es la diosa Ananké, quien tiene un huso de diamante. Y este otro dato, se lo deben a Elena… **n.n** Zeus sí logró burlar al Destino en un par de veces, al comerse a Methis, la Prudencia, para evitar que tuviera más hijos.


	9. OMAKE 2

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Los sucesos de este Omake ocurren algunas horas después del anterior Omake 1.

**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA! ¡Gracias Lady Rowan por el tiempo que te diste para leer y corregir mis locuras! Tan sólo me queda hacer una pregunta: ¿Cuándo actualizarás?**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 143 para ver y entender Manga: Si los hermanos gemelos se odian a más no poder, es porque en el fondo sí se quieren mucho como hermanos._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

"**Locus Imior Maris."**

_("El Lugar Más Íntimo del Mar")_

**Omake #2**

**Quita Penas.**

Le puso una taza de té en sus manos sin mayor ceremonia, antes de sentarse justo frente a ella, en el puesto que solía ocupar cada vez que iba a esa casa. Anneke continuó mirando hacia el mantel, como si no se hubiera percatado de la humeante taza que tenía entre sus manos. Saga la observó preocupado: le había costado mucho calmarse. Nunca hubiera creído que una mujer era capaz de embotellarse tanta pena en los pulmones. Iba a abrir la boca para emitir un comentario, cuando un súbito gesto de Anneke le detuvo.

La chica se limpió las mejillas con el revés de su mano y en seguida buscó un pañuelito, un kleenex, que tenía en uno de sus bolsillos. Tomó aire, esta vez sin sollozar y con quietud, se dispuso a tomar un sorbo de té.

"Gracias." Balbuceó, aún sin mirar a Saga a la cara.

"¿Más tranquila?" Le preguntó el santo, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Anneke asintió, apenas levantando la mirada.

"… y a medio morir de vergüenza…"

"¿Y eso?"

"…"

"¿Anneke?"

"… no debí llorar así… lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por…"

"No quiero que te disculpes por tener pena, como si eso fuera algo malo." La reprendió Saga severo. "Tenías tus razones. Punto."

Anneke se quedó en silencio, encogida de hombros, con la quijada apretada. Volvió a suspirar y miró hacia un costado, tras beber otro sorbo de té. Saga se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y suavizó la expresión.

"¿Por qué llorabas?"

"Por nada…"

"No me vengas con eso. Nadie llora por nada, mucho menos con tanta pena." Reclamó Saga, quizás un poco duro. No era su culpa, este era el único modo que conocía para consolar. Aún así, suavizó de nuevo sus facciones. "Quizás si me lo dices, puede serte de ayuda. No soy bueno dando consejos, pero te apuesto que si te sacas eso de adentro, te sentirás mejor."

Anneke le miró a los ojos, cosa que complació tanto a Saga, que no pudo evitar sonreír, pese a la neutral expresión que la chica tenía en el rostro. ¡Es que esos ojos valían la pena! Eran magnéticos e hipnóticos, y aunque estaban enrojecidos e hinchados por el llanto, aún así tenían un extraño poder sobre él. Anneke suspiró y volvió a tomar otro sorbo de té.

"No es nada… es una tontería. Te vas a reír."

"Sea lo que sea que te hizo llorar de ese modo, seguro no es una tontería ni un chiste." Comentó Saga.

"Tienes razón."

"¡Claro que la tengo! Siempre estoy en lo correcto."

"No siempre."

"Pero CASI."

"En fin."

"Sí. En fin. Dime… ¿Qué Es Esa Tontería Que Te Tiene Tan En El Suelo?"

"No lo sé. Creo que muchas cosas."

"¿Para empezar?"

"… Todo." Anneke relajó los hombros y suspiró. "Creo que es todo y nada al mismo tiempo. No sé si me entiendes."

Saga la miró con mucha atención por casi un minuto completo. En todo ese tiempo, Anneke se quedó en silencio, como esperando una respuesta, que como no llegó, la instó a continuar.

"Es que… nadie parece notar… que soy un ser humano." Dijo por fin. "No es que sea egoísta, no quiero sonar tan frívola, pero… nadie parece querer tratarme como uno." Anneke jugueteó con la taza. "… es como si de repente todo se me apilase encima y algunas cosas me pesan más que otras… siento que hago todo mal, nadie habla mucho conmigo… me siento como atrapada y no sé por qué… es como si no existiera… y por eso… me siento muy sola…"

"…"

Anneke se puso de pie y caminó hasta el lavaplatos, sólo para poder ver a través de la ventana. Claro, con la noche poco y nada podía verse. La chica se mordió el pulgar.

"Reconozco que no soy muy simpática… que soy muy tímida y que me acompleja mi altura. Reconozco que soy un bicho raro… pero trato de hacer un esfuerzo para que al menos se aprendan mi nombre. No es que quiera agradarle a todo el mundo, eso no se puede, pero tan solo quisiera un poquito… un poquito… no creo ser tan insignificante, ¿verdad?" Anneke reprimió un sollozo. "¡Me siento tan pequeña y tan sola!… yo… yo no sé como manejar eso."

La chef frunció el ceño, para luego deformar sus facciones en una profunda tristeza, mientras continuaba hablando. Saga tan solo escuchaba con mucha atención, explicándose tantas cosas en su mente, sin reprocharle nada. Como que en cierto sentido… le entendía. Anneke empuñó las manos y tensó la espalda.

"… No sé que es lo que está tan mal conmigo… o si es algo que he hecho o dejado de hacer… no sé… no sé… pero a nadie parece importarle lo que pase conmigo…"

De pronto parecía que sus manos se habían quedado fijas allí donde las había posado. Dos brazos la rodearon por la espalda, gesto que la sorprendió enormemente. Saga apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y respiró con suavidad. Sintió como la respiración de Anneke se agitaba… iba a llorar de nuevo, no hacía falta ser un adivino para saberlo.

"Conozco tu nombre, Anneke. A mi sí me importa lo que te pase. Sé lo que es sentirse solo… pasa que eres diferente, y eso a la gente no le gusta… pero hay a quienes eso nos gusta." Saga esbozó una sonrisa. "Te aseguro que no estás tan sola."

Casi sin darse cuenta, Anneke dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, y se dejó sujetar por el santo. Largo rato se quedaron en esa posición, respirando tranquilamente, sin decir nada… o percatarse que estaba bien abrazaditos. Bruno, que estaba bajo la mesa, salió remolonamente de allí para dirigirse a otro lugar de la casa, como para darles un poco más de privacidad.

Anneke de pronto se movió, y Saga la soltó al percibir que la chica quería más espacio. Se quedaron mirando a la cara, hasta que por fin la chica esbozó una sonrisita. Sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas.

"Gracias Saga."

"No me las des. Lamento no haber podido hacer mucho más."

En un gesto coqueto, y casi divertido por la visible incomodidad de Anneke, que se había sujetado con firmeza del lavaplatos que estaba ahora detrás de ella, Saga se acercó a su rostro con la intención de besarla… más aún porque al parecer la chica parecía receptiva…

No es que fuera un aprovechado, pero ya que tenía la oportunidad… y tan solo un poquito más y…

**DING – DONG, DING – DONG.**

El timbre sonó sorpresivamente, dándoles un buen susto a ambos, pero…

"¡La puerta!"

Asustada, Anneke se le escabulló por entre los brazos a Saga y huyó en dirección a la puerta principal, como quien huye de la escena del crimen. El santo terminó abrazando a la nada y besando el aire. Ni siquiera alcanzó a ver como Anneke abandonaba la cocina: desde su ubicación podía escuchar como la chica hablaba con alguien que había en la puerta.

Saga estaba perplejo.

"¿Armpf?"

Esta suerte de ronquido llamó su atención. Saga miró al piso, solo para encontrarse con Bruno sentado a sus pies, moviéndole su pequeña cola, observándole con atención y casi condolido, como diciéndole '_Por un pelo no te resultó._'

"No me molestes, perro." Gruñó Saga.

Si bien no se había propuesto en ningún momento estar así de cerca de Anneke, era algo que había surgido en el camino, como que le molestaba haber perdido la oportunidad. Bruno se relamió los bigotes con un sonoro lengüetazo, antes de ponerse a jadear burlonamente.

**Fin del Omake.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao-CG)**


	10. Cómo Evadir a Poseidón

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega.

**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA! ¡Gracias Lady Rowan por el tiempo que te diste para leer y corregir mis locuras! Tan sólo me queda hacer una pregunta: ¿Cuándo actualizarás?**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principios 92 para ver y entender Manga o **Principio Universal de la Ausencia y tardanza de autoridades del orden**: La policía nunca está cerca cuando hay un gran daño estructural y de propiedad privada o cuando tienen que atrapar al asesino en serie._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 7:**

**Cómo evadir a Poseidón.**

_Flashback._

_**Hospital de Ancud.**_

_18:35 pm. _

_En medio del más completo de los aburrimientos y mientras Sorrento y Krishna intentaban convencer a una de las enfermeras para que les dieran noticias sobre Paulina, Julián estaba estático contra la pared. En aquél pequeño hospital de pueblo, sobresaturado de la gente más diversa y que parecía sumergido en el más caótico de los desórdenes, el dios esperaba por noticias que sencillamente no le darían por _no ser _familiar._

"_Feh." Julián se rió de sí mismo, no más para no llorar._

_Afuera, la tormenta por fin se había dejado caer con tanta fuerza, que hasta había sido necesario cerrar puerto para todo tipo de embarcación. Si bien Julián estaba en apariencia tranquilo… digamos que como todo buen ariano estaba muy frustrado y molesto. La terrible tempestad que arreciaba afuera no era sino el fiel reflejo de sus sentimientos._

"_Disculpa…" Llamó de pronto una voz a su lado. Julián se volteó a su derecha, sólo para ver a la mujer que los había despabilado. Anneke miró al dios con timidez. "¿Está bien?"_

"_¡Claro Que **No** Estoy Bien!" Exclamó enojado. Afuera resonaron un par de truenos ni bien terminó de decir eso. Anneke dio un respingo y se tapó los oídos. Fijó la vista en el suelo._

"_Por favor, no grite que causa truenos y esos me afectan los nervios." Pidió en voz baja. Julián la miró severo: esta era una mujer extraña… Un momento… ¿Cómo sabía que él…? "Verá… yo quería saber si necesitaba algo."_

"_¿Cómo Qué Podría Necesitar Yo?" Resopló molesto, pero un poco más tranquilo y sobre todo curioso. _

"_Noticias sobre Paulina." Anneke levantó la mirada, tan solo para encontrarse con los sorprendidos y expectantes ojos del dios. "Este… es que… conozco al médico que la atendió, es amigo mío."_

"_¿Por Qué No Lo Dijiste Antes?" Demandó saber Julián, irguiendo la espalda._

"_Porque no me dio la oportunidad y ese tipo grandote que está cerca suyo todo el tiempo me pone nerviosa." Anneke señaló a Krishna. "No me atrevía a acercarme." Sin duda Anneke debe trabajar mucho para superar su timidez._

_Julián miró a Krishna de soslayo, quien junto a Sorrento seguía tratando de convencer a la misma enfermeras a que les diera información: ya habían pasado a la etapa del coqueteo (la cuál, debo decir, le estaba resultando más a Sorrento que a él). Sí, el tipo podía ser intimidante, pero no era para tanto. Además… esta mujer era incluso más alta que Krishna (aunque por el peinado del general, esto pasaba inadvertido) y que él mismo; y que conste que había crecido mucho en los últimos 3 años._

"_¿Qué sabes de Paulina?" Preguntó sin dejar que las ansias lo delatasen, cosa que le resultó. Sin embargo, por muy dios que fuera, no pudo engañar a Anneke._

"_No sé Nada, pero convencí a mi amigo para que se lo contara todo. Le expliqué quien es usted y lo entendió. Le está esperando por ese lado de allá." Anneke le señaló en una dirección determinada. Julián, tal como si hubiera estado apoyado en un resorte, salió disparado hacia donde le señalaban, pero Anneke se sujetó de un brazo. "¡Espere por favor! necesito saber algo…"_

_Julián la miró curioso. En una situación normal, se habría soltado de un tirón, pero algo había en los grises y cristalinos ojos de Anneke que le hizo actuar de otra manera. _

"_¿Qué ocurre?"_

_Anneke se hizo de rogar antes de hablar. De pronto endureció la mirada y hasta sacó una voz, que sin dejar de ser amable, era severa._

"… _¿En serio la quiere de regreso o es tan solo un capricho?"_

"_¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso insinúas que es…?"_

_Julián se detuvo a media frase al observar un extraño fenómeno en los ojos de la mujer. Estos de pronto se llenaron de compasión._

"… _No es un capricho." Anunció Anneke muy seria. "Entonces tendrá que probarlo… Y cuidarla mucho, por todo el tiempo que no lo ha hecho." La mujer se mordió los labios. "Se les acaba el tiempo a ambos… es ahora o **nunca** _más_." Añadió con misterio._

_Anneke soltó a Julián y le sonrió, hizo una venia con la cabeza y se alejó, aferrando su cartera, perdiéndose rápidamente entre la gente, aprovechando el tumulto y su habilidad para pasar desapercibida._

_Fin de Flashback._

**Casa de Paulina.**

_00:16 am._

Paulina abrió la puerta con pesadez, y tras entrar a la casa, la cerró con suavidad. Por fin la habían dejado irse a casa: había tenido que regatearles largo rato a los médicos para que la dejaran regresar, ya que querían dejarla en observación una noche, pero como que ahora se arrepentía de haber regresado.

Estaba oscuro y frío: su casa era más bien humilde, pequeña, pero digna y acogedora. Ella misma, por ser la única mujer desde que su madre había muerto, se encargaba que fuera todo lo familiar posible. Bastaba una simple ojeada para recorrerla por completo. Encendió una luz y con paso cansado se dirigió hacia su cuarto, al cual entró sin hacer ruido.

Silencio. Tan sólo se escuchaba afuera el viento y la lluvia. La casa estaba fría y sin vida. Se sentó en su cama y alcanzó el peluche de un patito…

_Flashback._

"… _Dejaré que tu padre y tu hermano desembarquen del Caleuche, sin secuelas, siempre y cuando **TÚ** ocupes su lugar."_

"_¿Qué?" Paulina exhaló molesta y sorprendida. "¡Eso Es Un Maldito Chantaje!"_

_Fin de Flashback._

Se dejó caer sobre su costado, sin dejar de abrazar su peluche, y con los ojos vidriosos, los cerró suspirando con pena amarga, al tiempo que enterraba su rostro en su patito. Sus hombros temblaron por los lastimeros sollozos y dolor de su corazón.

"… no es justo…"

Ese día había sido muy maldito. Le había pasado de todo y muy rápido. Como que tanta presión en un solo día no era saludable y le carcomía hasta la forma de llorar. Habían bastado apenas unos minutos de furia para revelarle a cuanta cosa que pudiera sentir cosmos, quién era ella y dónde estaba. En menos de 2 horas había sido notificada del más cruel de los chantajes y ahora se veía sola, sin familia…

… Desvalida… expuesta.

Paulina abrazó con fuerza el peluche e incrementó su llanto.

"Si sigues llorando así, te vas a ahogar de nuevo." Julián encendió la luz. Paulina, de un mero respingo, se puso de pie encima de la cama.

"¿Cómo entraste y qué haces aquí?"

"Dejaste las llaves puestas." Julián alzó ambas cejas. "Tenía ganas de ver como estabas." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, tras lanzar el juego de llaves encima de la cama y a los pies de la nereida.

Como indiferente, el dios la miró largo rato. La chica seguía de pie encima de la cama, en una posición defensiva. El peluche de pato estaba a sus pies, junto a las llaves. Suspiró. Julián no tenía idea porque la había seguido a casa, ni tampoco sabía porque ella estaba llorando. Quizás había supuesto que al enfrentar de nuevo a Anfitrite sabría qué decirle, pero bueno… en suposiciones se quedó tal cosa.

"El Que Las Llaves Estén Puestas No Te Da Derecho De Entrar A Mi Casa." Siseó la nereida.

"¿Esa es manera de saludar a tu marido? Feh. El que debería estar enojado soy yo."

**¡PLUFF!**

El pato que momentos antes había estado abrazando Paulina, se estrelló sin ningún descaro en la cara de Julián, luego que la chica le diera un ligero puntapié. No hacen falta dos dedos de frente para inferir el motivo de esta reacción.

"¡Opa!"

"¿Enojado tú? ¡Serás cretino! ¿De Qué Podrías Estar Enojado?" Gruñó la ex diosa. "Maldito Desgraciado, Bueno Para Nada. ¡TE QUIERO **FUERA** DE MI CASA!"

"¡Cálmate un momento! Necesito hablar contigo." Dijo Julián en tono conciliador.

"¿Qué Quieres Que Me Calme?"

"¡Claro! Estás muy alterada y eso no te va a…"

"¿Desde Cuando Eso te Importa?"

"Desde que casi te mueres hace unas horas." Julián se cruzó de brazos. "Feh. No me subestimes tanto y ten un poco de consideración conmigo, que Tanto Te Quiero." Afirmó enojado, aunque en forma sincera. La nereida dejó caer los brazos.

"Es verdad, que grosera soy. Me pones los cuernos y no soy capaz de ser considerada contigo aunque sea así un poco." Replicó Paulina con sarcasmo.

Una gota enorme resbaló por la cabeza de Julián.

"Venga, Tite, el sarcasmo no va contigo." El dios suspiró travieso. "Es que vine a conversar."

"¿Conversar?" Paulina lo miró extrañada. "¿Conversar de qué?"

"Tenemos algunos temas pendientes." Le dijo Julián con inocencia. Una vena gorda palpitó en la frente de Paulina. El dios miró a su alrededor y puso una mueca extraña. "Tienes una bonita casa… aunque no digna de una diosa."

¡Ya está! Era el colmo. Paulina bajó de la cama y se acercó a Julián. Lo sujetó del brazo con la débil firmeza de sus músculos, aprovechando la sorpresa del dios, y lo sacó de su cuarto.

"¡Claro Que No Es Digna De Una Diosa! Pero yo NO soy tal. Esta casa me es muy querida y ya verás todas las gracias que tiene." Dijo a toda velocidad a medida que cruzaba la pequeña sala. "Como ves, aquí está la puerta, que sí es digna de un dios, pues es ancha, amplia, firme y conduce a la calle." La nereida lo empujó fuera de la casa y antes que Julián pudiera reaccionar… "¡LARGO DE MI PROPIEDAD!" Exclamó al cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Julián sacudió la cabeza, estupefacto. ¿Qué había pasado? Frunció el ceño y llamó a la puerta con insistencia.

"¡Tite! Abre la puerta, en serio tengo ganas de hablar contigo."

"¡PERO **YO NO**! En 1500 años no he querido verte ni la sombra. ¿Acaso Crees Que Ahora Sí?" Dijo al otro lado de la puerta.

"¡Pero…!"

"**¡NADA!"**

"¡**ANFITRITE**, Abre la Puerta!" Exigió Julián, pero en eso una mano le tocó el hombro. Al darse la vuelta, vio a Krishna, que le miraba amable.

"No tiene caso molestarla ahora. Deje que se le bajen los humos, mi joven señor." Le dijo con su típico tono austero. "Tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer las paces con ella, ahora que la encontró." Julián puso un mohín y miró al suelo taimado. Después de todo, su general tenía razón.

"No estaría tan seguro, pero bueno." El dios miró hacia aquella casa. Buscó entre sus bolsillos una tarjeta y un lápiz y rápidamente escribió algo sobre la tarjeta, que deslizó bajo la puerta. "Regresemos al Hotel…"

Al otro lado de la puerta, Anfitrite tomó en sus manos la tarjeta que se acababa de deslizar. Había permanecido allí todo el tiempo… lo primero que hizo al tener la tarjeta en sus dedos, fue olerla con profundidad, incluso antes de leerla.

"_Llama por cualquier cosa. Julián._" Leyó en voz alta. Frunció el ceño molesta. "¿A qué se debe esta falsa preocupación, Poseidón? Bah."

Paulina se puso de pie, arrugó la tarjeta con rabia y la tiró al piso, antes de entrar a la cocina… sin embargo, regresó unos segundos más tarde a buscarla, desarrugarla y luego de oler la tarjeta de nuevo y con un dejo de cariño, procedió a guardarla en uno de sus bolsillos.

"¡Ratas! Estoy MUY mal de la cabeza." Se lamentó antes de entrar a su cuarto.

**Día Siguiente.**

Colgó el teléfono, con un suspiro. Aferró el abrigo que llevaba puesto, uno que pertenecía a su papá y se dejó caer en el sofá. Había llamado esa mañana a su colegio, para avisar que no iría a clases, ya que no se sentía con fuerza, y luego a la Capitanía de Puerto, para preguntar por sus familiares…

… no tenía caso, sabía donde estaban. Quizás la falsa esperanza de que a lo mejor Humberto mintiese le motivaba a insistir, como si con eso fuera a hacer aparecer a su papá y hermano como por arte de magia.

**TOC, TOC, TOC.**

Paulina miró hacia la puerta, extrañada. Arrugó la nariz y se puso de pie. Las articulaciones le dolían y sentía mareos al caminar, pero nada que no pudiera controlar. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, sin sacar los seguros de la puerta.

"**¡HOLA!"** Saludó un sonriente Julián. "¿Ahora sí quieres hablar?"

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine a ver como habías amanecido."

Muy bien. Paulina puso una expresión de circunstancias: es que Julián tenía en la cara una sonrisa tan de niño bueno que le dio acidez ser antipática. Suspiró derrotada.

"Amanecí bien." Le dijo muy seria. Poseidón, muy galán como siempre, se apoyó en la puerta.

"¿Puedo pasar?"

"_¿A este **IMBÉCIL** qué le pasa? ¿Acaso cree que la casa es suya? El muy maldito me saca de quicio."_ Pensó Paulina mientras forzaba una sonrisa. "¡Claro! Que grosera soy. Déjame sacar los seguros."

La chica cerró la puerta con fuerza y se detuvo a segundos de sacar los seguros. ¿En serio lo dejaría entrar? ¿Al mismo hombre que le importaba una mugre lo que le pasaba? Tensó los músculos de rostro y frunció el ceño. ¡Por supuesto que no! Bajó los brazos y se dio la media vuelta… caminó hacia su cuarto… y no volvió a salir de allí.

Julián se apoyó en el dintel de la puerta y se puso las manos en los bolsillos. El sol mañanero se colaba entre las negras nubes: parecía que había dejado de llover unos instantes. El dios estaba algo inquieto. Había pasado la noche en vela preparando la excusa perfecta y la mejor forma posible de hacer las paces con ella. Ansiaba poner en práctica su plan. Conciente estaba que le sería muy difícil, pero le gustaban los desafíos.

Respiró profundo y puso una enorme sonrisa. Que borró al cabo de unos segundos al recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior… ¿Qué habría hecho enojar tanto a Paulina y qué la habría atacado? Mejor se lo preguntaba, pues sabía que había sido peligroso. Además…

_Flashback._

"… _No es un capricho." Anunció Anneke muy seria. "Entonces tendrá que probarlo… Y cuidarla mucho, por todo el tiempo que no lo ha hecho." La mujer se mordió los labios. "Se les acaba el tiempo a ambos… es ahora o nunca más." Añadió con misterio._

_Fin de Flashback._

Tendría que averiguarlo tarde o temprano. Por alguna razón esas palabras lo ponían muy tenso y preocupado. ¿Qué habría querido decir esa extraña y alta mujer?

A todo esto… ¿Qué tan difícil era sacar un seguro?

"¿Señor?" Le llamó de pronto Baian, quien había tomado el primer turno de guardaespaldas. El general se veía curioso. "Este… yo… ¿Cómo se lo digo?"

"¿Decirme qué?"

"Este… es que la señora Anfitrite… verá…" Balbuceó Baian, no muy convencido de querer decir lo que tenía que decir.

"Baian… ¿Le pasó algo a mi mujer?" Preguntó al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos.

"A la señorita Paulina no le pasó nada… Tan solo… se escapó por la ventana trasera y se fue." Baian terminó de decir, mientras se encogía de hombros. Julián puso cara de ácido y su general miró de inmediato hacia el cielo. "Bonita mañana. ¿No lo cree?"

"**¡RATAS!"**

**Día siguiente.**

"¿Entonces el tipo te está acosando?" Preguntó Belén cerrando el puño. Mabel hizo un gesto conciliador.

"Nada, cálmate, niña por Dios." La chica se volvió hacia Paulina. "¿Te quieres ir a quedar a mi casa? Es para que no te encuentre y…"

"No me está acosando. Y estoy bien: nada que no pueda manejar."

"¡**TONTERÍAS**! A ese hay que caerle a golpes." Belén se puso muy seria. "Es cosa que le digamos a los chicos del grupo y entre todos le damos una paliza que no olvidará."

"¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan violenta, Belén?"

"Porque no me gusta ser apática y si hay que pegarle a alguien, **PUES YO LE DOY**." Afirmó Belén alzando el puño, con una vea palpitándole en la sien. Mabel y Paulina suspiraron resignadas. Después de todo, así era Belén.

¡Tan pacífico era su nombre y tan agresiva que era!

Paulina puso cara de fastidio. Miró hacia el otro lado de la plaza con melancolía y a mirarse los pies con pena. Aún no tenía noticias de sus parientes; ni los demás pescadores ni las autoridades los habían encontrado. Algo en el interior de su corazón se negaba a aceptar que el Caleuche se los había llevado.

"A propósito… ¿es idea mía o esa tipa nos está siguiendo?" Mabel sacó de pronto a Paulina de sus pensamientos. "Hace rato que creo verla."

Señaló hacia una chica rubia, no mucho mayor que ellas, que leía casualmente un libro y no parecía prestarles demasiada atención a sus alrededores mucho menos a las chicas. Esta joven era nada más ni nada menos que Tethis en persona: la sirena, por orden de Julián, había estado siguiendo a Paulina para asegurarse que estuviera bien y que nada la atacase de nuevo. Y bastante cauta que había sido.

"Nah. Debe ser coincidencia." Dijeron Paulina y Belén al unísono.

"Sí, puede ser. Uy, por cierto… tengo que irme. Pauli, ¿Seguro vas a estar bien?" Preguntó Mabel, aunque no esperaba una negativa, sino más bien todo lo contrario.

"No hay problema, Mabel. Yo me iré a casa." Dijo la nereida con calma.

"Yo me iré contigo." Afirmó Belén. "Mejor nos vamos andando, que ya voy tarde." La chica se volvió hacia Paulina. "**¡MÁS TE VALE QUE LLAMES SI TE PASA ALGO!"**

"Tranquilas, saben que sé cuidarme sola."

Mabel y Belén se quedaron mirando a una sonriente Paulina unos momentos y asintieron con la cabeza. Momentos más tarde, la nereida observó como sus amigas se perdían tras una cuadra, antes de que ella misma comenzase su camino a casa, por la línea de la costa, siendo seguida, no tan de cerca, por Tethis.

No obstante al poco andar, frunció el ceño. Allí, a una distancia de más o menos una cuadra por delante, Julián estaba apoyado en un poste como si su presencia allí fuera una mera casualidad. Paulina arrugó la nariz y se aferró a su delgado abrigo.

"Este tiene complejo de fideo: ¡Me sale hasta en la sopa!" Gruñó de buena gana.

Julián tenía los ojos cerrados, pero estaba muy al pendiente de sus alrededores. Esbozó una sonrisa burlona al sentir la cercanía de Paulina: esperaba esta vez sí poder conversar con ella. La chica se estaba acercando a paso calmo, cada vez más hasta donde estaba él. Sin dejar de sonreír, Julián ocultó su sonrisa de galán de película tras su flequillo.

Ya estaba más cerca… cada vez más…

Y sin que le prestara ni la más mínima atención, Paulina siguió de largo. Ni siquiera se volvió a mirarlo. La nereida, aunque su corazón se agitaba de gusto y enfado al sentir la cercanía de Poseidón, extrañas contradicciones de su alma, estaba decidida a ignorarlo, tal como él lo había hecho con ella, sin que le importasen las consecuencias.

"¡Oye Tite! ¿Qué no me ves?" Preguntó Julián cuando la ex diosa siguió de largo… pero ésta no le dio ni boleto. "¡Tite!"

El dios se apresuró a llegar junto a Paulina, pero esta siguió haciendo como si no le hubiera visto. Con un puchero, Julián le topó el brazo, para darle un leve jaloncito a su mochila.

"¿Necesitas que te ayude con eso?"

"¿Disculpe?" Preguntó Paulina muy fría.

"Que si necesitas ayuda."

"No lo conozco." La nereida apresuró el paso. "No necesito ayuda de extraños, gracias." Julián frunció el ceño.

"No me vengas con que no me conoces, cuando sabes que no es verdad."

"Me está molestando. Le pido de favor que me deje en paz." Gruñó Anfitrite.

"¿Qué se supone que pretendes, mujer?" Julián comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Se le estaba haciendo trabajoso seguirle el paso a Paulina.

"¿Qué Es lo que _USTED_ Pretende?" La nereida se detuvo en seco y miró hacia arriba, a los ojos de Poseidón. "¿Me Está Acosando? Puedo armar un escándalo bien grande aquí y ahora, ¿Sabe?"

La tierna fiereza de los ojos de Anfitrite, que hacía tanto que no veía, pero que al mismo tiempo rebalsaban la fragilidad de un fino cristal, hizo que Julián tragase saliva.

"¿De qué podría estar acosándote? No me dejas que me acerque y…"

"Por algo será. No lo conozco y no tengo ganas de hablar nada con usted." Paulina se aseguró los tirantes de su mochila y le dio la espalda. "Ahora, si me disculpa." La chica giró sobre sus talones, muy enfadada, y se alejó.

**CLICK**.

La temperatura bajó de golpe y una levísima bruma cubrió el ambiente. Tanto Julián como Paulina se pusieron alertas, tanto porque se sentía una extraña negatividad en el ambiente como por la creciente sospecha que ese particular sonido, ese click, fuese obra del Caleuche… sin embargo, la bruma se disipó pronto y las cosas volvieron a la "normalidad."

"¿Te acompaño a tu casa?"

"…"

"¿Tite?"

"No me digas _Tite_." Dijo Paulina, quien de pronto se sentía muy débil. La chica se detuvo. "Acompáñame si quieres, ya que de otro modo no me vas a dejar tranquila." Esto puso a Julián muy contento.

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"… Piérdete." La nereida comenzó a caminar más pausadamente que antes. Respirar se le estaba haciendo difícil. Julián, calladito, la siguió a su lado. Apenas reparó en la aparente dolorosa bocanada de aire que Paulina inspiró antes de dejar caer sus cosas. "Ten mi mochila: al menos sé de un poco de utilidad y llévala." Julián alzó ambas cejas al tiempo que obedecía. La esencia de Paulina comenzó a fluctuar en forma extraña. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Habría jurado que la chica estaba mucho mejor.

"Tite, ¿te sienes bien?" Preguntó cuando Paulina se aferró de su brazo para evitar caerse. Julián observó que tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro y se preocupó.

"¿A t–i q–ue te… p–arece?"

Las rodillas de la nereida se doblaron bajo su peso y Julián apenas tuvo tiempo para sostenerla, pero pudo evitar un doloroso suelazo. De inmediato se dispuso a ayudarla.

…

En la cubierta del Caleuche, anclado no lejos de allí, en el mar que se abría ante Ancud, presenciando aquella escena en que un muchacho intentaba socorrer a Paulina… alguien empuñó ambas manos, enojado. Humberto entrecerró los ojos, frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes…

Tendría que sacar a ese muchacho de la ecuación.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo Capítulo: Cómo atrapar una nereida.**_

"_¿Y qué quieres que haga? Por más que intento acercarme, más me rechaza." Julián estaba muy frustrado. Se había imaginado el reencuentro con su esposa de otra manera, muy diferente. "¡Ni que fuera a dañarla! No pretendo hacerle daño alguno para que…"_

"_No, yo sé que no quiere hacerle daño, pero recuerde que YA le hizo bastante. ¡Sea más considerado!" Tethis bufó descontenta: razones tenía para decir lo que dijo._

"_Con todo respeto joven señor, la sirena está en lo correcto." Dijo Krishna dando un resoplido cansado. "Debería intentar otra aproximación, que no sea tan directa."_

**PS:** Lo que me dio guerra de este capítulo, fue el exceso de inspiración para espacios tan pequeños y una excesiva falta de tranquilidad a la hora de escribir… sin mencionar la estúpida férula que tuve que usar por mientras escribía este capítulo en especial y que tuve que usar por 7 largos e incómodos días a finales de Noviembre, no me dejaba escribir como Dios manda. ¡Por si fuera poco fue mi manita derecha! Al menos soy ambidiestra, pero hacía bastante que no usaba mi manita izquierda :_sob_:. **¡DEJEN UNA BELLA REVIEW!**

**La próxima actualización será el 1º de Enero de 2006, si Dios lo permite.**

**Hasta entonces… ¡¡QUE TENGAN UN AÑO NUEVO DE LUJO, PÁSENLO BIEN, CUÍDENSE MUCHO, NO TOMEN DEMASIADO Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMER MARISCOS PARA LA RESACA!**

**¡¡LES DESEO UN MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO Y QUE SEA DE PROVECHO!**


	11. Cómo Atrapar a una Nereida

**A/N: ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS! QUE EL 2006 LES SEA DE BUEN PROVECHO, PERO QUE NO ENGORDEN. **Fui buena y adelanté el capítulo. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega.

**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA! ¡Gracias Lady Rowan por el tiempo que te diste para leer y corregir mis locuras! Tan sólo me queda hacer una pregunta: ¿Cuándo actualizarás?**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principios 99 para ver y entender Manga: Los personajes mayores de 60 años se encogen en directa proporción a su edad._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 8:**

**Cómo atrapar una nereida.**

**Casa de Paulina.**

Se abalanzó sobre el refrigerador con ímpetu y tras abrir la puerta con torpeza, metió la cabeza dentro inhalando una gran bocanada de aire. Julián la quedó mirando con curiosidad: no tenía idea de qué le pasaba y no sabía si sentirse preocupado o no. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la puerta de la cocina, con esa pose tan galanesca que tantos suspiros arrancaba en la universidad a la que asistía a clases.

_Flashback._

"_¿Desvanecimiento y agotamiento provocado por distrés agudo?" Repitió Julián sin entender mucho, rascándose la cabeza. "¿Cómo diablos puede pasar eso?"_

_Enrique, el amigo de Anneke, se encogió de hombros. El médico no mentía, a Paulina realmente le había ocurrido tal cosa, y él, fiel a su palabra, le había dicho a Julián lo ocurrido… claro que no le dijo que la nereida ya tenía un pie en el ataúd: no lo creyó necesario. Además, eso era algo que Paulina debía decirle y no él._

"_Se han visto cosas más raras, créeme."_

_Fin de Flashback._

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Julián alzó las cejas sorprendido de que Paulina por fin le hablase. La chica, desde que le había venido ese cuasi desmayo en la calle, no le había dicho palabra en todo el rato.

"Nada. No más quería saber si ibas a quedar bien."

"¿Eso de qué te puede importar?" Paulina cerró el refrigerador de golpe.

"De mucho: soy un marido preocup…"

"**¡JAJAJAJA! **No me hagas reír que tengo los labios partidos." Dijo Paulina con mucho sarcasmo. "De preocupado tienes poco y de marido **NADA**."

"Feh. El que no hayas estado conmigo los últimos 1500 años no quiere decir que…"

"**NO VAYAS** por ese camino, que sales perdiendo."

"¡Estás Imposible!" Julián avanzó un paso y miró hacia abajo con relativa facilidad. El dios estaba perdiendo la paciencia. "¿Por qué no quieres hablar o estar conmigo? ¿No se te ha ocurrido que a lo mejor quiero hacer las paces?"

"No quiero estar contigo, porque me DAS ASCO."

Gran mentira. Al menos a primera parte y de esto Julián se dio evidente cuenta. Puso una mueca burlona y se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza.

"Eso es mentira, no te doy asco. Todavía no aprendes a mentir."

"Y Mentir es algo en lo que tienes mucha práctica, ¿no?" Paulina tuvo un tic en un ojo: tenía el imperioso deseo de saltarle al cuello, pero no precisamente para abrazarlo. Si bien su corazón latía de sobra y con linda armonía cuando lo veía, en ese minuto estaba enojada. "¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí a Chiloé?"

"Vine a cerrar un negocio."

"Y de chiste no más me encontraste."

"Sí, de chiste te encontré." Julián la miró como haciéndose el indiferente. "No sabía que estabas encarnada en esta islita."

¡Ah! Eso se sintió como una proverbial y fría puñalada en el corazón. Un tremendo nudo se le subió a la garganta.

"¿No me estabas buscando?" Preguntó algo incrédula. Por muy enojada que había estado hasta ese momento, le gustaba pensar que el dios había llegado a la isla, buscándola.

Sip. Una vez más, el claro síntoma de una chica que lee novelitas rosa en exceso queda en evidencia.

"No esperaba encontrarte aquí." Julián detectó cierta inseguridad en Anfitrite, que quiso explotar: a ver si de ese modo se hacía la esposa despechada, le aceptaba la excusa y podría hacer las paces con ella para poder llevársela con él de regreso a casa. "La verdad, creí que estabas en Islandia."

"¡Esa Fue Mi Encarnación Pasada!" Paulina empuñó las manos. Dos feos latidos le comprimieron el corazón.

"Te debiste haber quedado allá o en otro país de esos. ¿Por qué no encarnaste en Canadá? Ese país te gustó bastante." Julián se hizo el indiferente. Miró de soslayo a la nereida, quien se mordía el labio inferior… ¡Aaah! He ahí el punto débil. Julián hinchó el pecho con orgullo: al fin y al cabo que lo echaba de menos.

"¿Me has estado siguiendo?"

La verdad no la había estado siguiendo. Apenas había reanudado su búsqueda hacía unos meses atrás, luego que Perséfone y Hades hiciesen las paces, pero bueno, si había llegado hasta allí con esta farsa, mejor seguía el juego

"Obvio. Siempre vigilo a mis chicas."

Sujeto, Poseidón. Error evidente: el tono usado al decir '_mis chicas'_ como si hubiera querido decir '_mis propiedades_.' Error secundario: dejar implícito que Anfitrite es una más del montón y no la más importante.

"¿Tus _Chicas_? Infiel, desleal, adúltero, suelto, infeliz, **DESGRACIADO**. ¿Cómo te atreves decir que soy una más de tus hetairas si SOY TU ESPOSA?"

Sujeto, Anfitrite. Error evidente: dejarse llevar por el enojo. Error secundario: morder el anzuelo cuál pececillo distraído.

Julián sonrió divertido y contento. Si manejaba las cosas con habilidad, hasta podría coquetearle a su enojada esposa y por fin hacer las paces con ella, su objetivo principal… el cuál le tenía cegado a los demás factores que entraban en juego. Anfitrite pronto cayó en cuenta de sus dos errores y se maldijo a sí misma.

"¡TOUCHÉ! Hasta que reconoces que soy…" Julián abrió los ojos curioso al ver como un delgado hilillo de sangre salía de una de las comisuras de los labios de Paulina, del cuál no se había percatado. "¿Te sientes bien?"

"¡Por supuesto que me siento bien!" Paulina avanzó un paso, muy enojada. "¿Tienes fiebre que estás pregun…?"

La nereida, al sentir algo cálido deslizándose por su mentón, se llevó una mano a la boca, que cuando vio… estaba manchada con sangre. Rápidamente, Paulina se abalanzó sobre el lavaplatos… más sangre fluyó de boca. Tomó el primer paño de cocina que vio y se lo llevó a la boca.

No le dolía nada, ni siquiera las muelas, cosa rara cuando tenía crisis. Era la primera vez que le pasaba esto: la sangre no dejaba de manar y comenzaba a sentir vértigo. Se sujetó del mesón cercano para impulsarse hacia atrás y caminar a su cuarto, pero se tambaleó como si estuviera ebria. Julián la sujetó por sospecha, cosa contra la que Paulina no protestó, sino más bien, se apoyó en su _marido_.

"¿Tite?"

¡Ay que rico se sentía que la sostuviera así! **-**

"…"

"¡Anfitrite!"

"… Llévame al hospital, por favor…"

**Hospital de Ancud.**

_3 horas después._

Tethis, Krishna, Sorrento e Isaac esperaban que Julián saliese en cualquier momento desde el interior del hospital. Habían acudido a su llamado hacía unas tres horas, dado que el dios había tenido que llevar hasta allí a su enojada nereidita. Hasta donde sabían, la chica había quedado hospitalizada por esa noche y hacía no más de 15 minutos que Julián había entrado a verla.

Krishna, como siempre, meditaba en silencio. Tethis disfrutaba de la suave melodía que Sorrento ejecutaba con su flauta, al igual que el resto de los transeúntes, e Isaac leía un mail que había impreso en un ciber café cercano, momentos antes que Julián les convocase.

"Oigan, escuchen esto: a Kanon ya lo dieron de alta." Anunció de pronto Isaac con una sonrisa. Ante esto, todos le prestaron atención. "Aunque está con reposo absoluto por algunas semanas y tendrá que usar muletas algún tiempo."

"¿Alguna secuela, aparte de las muletas?" Preguntó Krishna, en apariencia imperturbable. "Vaya… como que compadezco a Saga: su gemelo es un paciente imposible." Añadió con un jovial suspiro.

"Kanon es un buen paciente, si te dedicas a consentirlo. De lo contrario es insoportable." Explicó Tethis con conocimiento de causa. "Isaac ¿Te escribió tu maestro Camus?" La preguntó con su voz amielada.

"No, fue la señora Alsacia." Isaac sonrió: al contrario de Hyoga, a él sí que le caía bien y curiosamente le guardaba bastante cariño a la esposa de Camus. "Dice que mi maestro manda saludos, pero eso lo pondría en duda. Mi maestro es bastante lacónico… si no fuera por la señora Alsacia, el pobre sería una almeja."

"La Señora de Acuario es muy alegre. Ella y tu maestro hacen una pareja muy rara, pero simpática." Comentó Sorrento. "Me alegra saber que Kanon ya está bien."

"Seee." Tethis suspiró a regañadientes. En eso levantó la mirada. "Miren, ya salió…"

Julián venía caminando con paso firme, muy molesto. Tenía una mejilla más enrojecida de lo normal. Se acercó a sus generales, quienes de inmediato se pusieron en posición de firmes. Poseidón los miró neutral en un comienzo, pero pronto apretó los dientes y comenzó a pasearse de un lado para el otro, como tiburón en una pecera.

"¡Esa Mujer Me Saca De Casillas! ¿Qué Acaso No Puede Ser Dócil, Como Era Antes? Me Doy El Trabajo De Buscarla Para Hacer Las Paces Con Ella, Pero Por Más Que Intento Acercarme, Más Me Aleja…"

Sorrento e Isaac intercambiaron una mirada. Krishna suspiró fastidiado. Tethis sintió una gota orbitándole la cabeza. El _maduro_ dios de los mares continuó despotricando contra Anfitrite largo rato, apenas deteniéndose lo suficiente para tomar aire antes de seguir protestando.

No estaba molesto de gana. Se había pasado los últimos 15 minutos enfrascado en una fuerte discusión con su esposa que le habían hecho merecedor de un bofetón asestado con una técnica impecable. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal? Tenía ganas de hacer las paces con Anfitrite y poder llevársela a casa de una vez, ¿Por qué su esposa se resistía?

"¡Emperador Poseidón!" Chistó de pronto Tethis, en un arranque de molesto coraje. "Si se sigue paseando así, o si sigue con esa actitud, de ninguna manera la señora Anfitrite querrá hablar con usted." La sirena le fijó los ojos con dureza. "Ella no es un objeto, jamás lo ha sido, pero usted no parece notarlo: considere que ella también tiene sentimientos."

"¿Qué quieres que haga? Por más que intento acercarme, **Más** Me Rechaza." Julián estaba muy frustrado. Es que se había imaginado el reencuentro con su esposa de otra manera muy, muy diferente. "¡Ni que fuera a dañarla! No pretendo hacerle daño alguno para que…"

"No, yo sé que no quiere hacerle daño, pero recuerde que **YA** le hizo bastante al encamarse con esa chica hace tanto tiempo." La sirena resopló. Los otros 3 generales la miraron escandalizados y temerosos… más aún porque estaban de acuerdo con ella. "Encima no sólo una vez, sino muchas, ¡Sea más considerado con lo que su señora esposa pueda sentir! Recuerde que usted lleva las de perder." Tethis bufó descontenta: razones tenía para decir lo que dijo.

"Con todo respeto joven señor, la sirena está en lo correcto." Dijo Krishna dando un resoplido cansado, añadiendo el toque de templanza que necesitaba el ambiente. "Debería intentar otra aproximación, que no sea tan directa."

"Algo más sutil." Añadió Sorrento. "Podrá ser su esposa, pero han estado 1500 años separados. Hasta los inmortales cambian en ese tiempo… sobre todo las nereidas, que son tan frágiles en sus sentimientos."

"No como lo que ha estado haciendo ahora." Isaac se encogió de hombros. "No es por nada, pero la está asustando."

Julián, ofuscado por esta súbita encerrona, se quedó mirando a sus generales y se cruzó de brazos.

"Ya que el grupito este parece ser tan inteligente ¿Qué se supone que haga?"

Silencio absoluto.

"Enamórela de nuevo." Sugirió Tethis con los ojos brillando de emoción. "Aproveche que tiene la oportunidad. Demuéstrele que usted también ha cambiado."

"Si pudo hacerlo una vez, seguro puede hacerlo dos veces." Le aseguró Krishna.

Julián se lo pensó varios minutos antes de relajar los brazos y dejar caer la cabeza. Miró hacia sus generales y hacia el edificio que se erguía a sus espaldas, y de nuevo hacia sus generales. Relajó la expresión: en el fondo sabía que ellos tenían toda la razón del mundo.

"… ¿Isaac?"

"¿Señor?"

"Por favor, quédate a cuidar que nada le pase a Paulina, pero que ella no se dé cuenta." Ordenó Julián sacudiéndose las ropas. "Tethis, dile a Kaysa que venga a reemplazar a Isaac en tres horas, y luego organiza los turnos. Sorrento y Krishna vendrán conmigo."

"¿A dónde vamos, señor?"

"Al Continente."

Julián se echó a andar, seguido por Sorrento y Krishna. Tethis pegó un brinco y se alejó en busca de los demás generales, lo mismo que Isaac, aunque ese se introdujo en el edificio, listo para hacer su primera guardia.

**Casa de Paulina.**

_Tres días después._

Colgó de nuevo y resopló molesta. No sabía ni para qué se esforzaba. Ya llevaba varios días sin tener noticias de su familia. Las Autoridades de Puerto le aseguraban que estaban haciendo lo que podían, pero que aún no encontraban nada. ¡Bah! Al menos no había tenido noticias ni de Humberto ni de Julián en tres días, lo cuál no sabía si era o no bueno.

Es que por un lado quería saber de su papá y su hermano y por otro…

"… no debí haberlo abofeteado tan fuerte…" Se lamentó acongojada.

Suspiró y apoyando el codo sobre el apoya brazos del sillón y dejó caer la cabeza en la palma de su mano. Tenía frío, por lo que hundió la nariz en su bufanda. Al poco rato de estar en silencio en aquella posición, giró sobre su eje y se acurrucó hacia el lado contrario, bostezó y cerró los ojos. La noche anterior había dormido muy poco.

**TOC, TOC, TOC.**

"Ratas."

De mala gana, Paulina se levantó del sillón y tras ajustar su abrigo, se acercó con paso cansado a la puerta. La abrió de lleno, sin nada de cuidado. Gruñó de disgusto al ver quién era.

"¿**QUÉ** haces aquí otra vez? ¿No tienes un negocio que cerrar?"

"También me alegro de verte, Tite." Julián le sonrió. "Y ya cerré ese negocio anteayer." Con profunda cara de pared, Paulina hizo el ademán de cerrar la puerta. "¡Espera! Si no vengo a molestar…"

"Tu mera presencia me fastidia la vida, ¡Oh gran Poseidón, señor de los mares!"

"El sarcasmo no te queda, Tite." Julián puso un mohín en la cara. "Antes no eras tan grosera."

"Tú lo dijiste. _Antes_." Paulina se lo quedó mirando a los ojos unos instantes y suspiró, molesta consigo misma. "¿Qué quiere, Poseidón?"

"¿Aparte que me llames Julián? Quiero salir a pasear contigo."

"¿Pasear?"

"Sí. Pasear." Julián le tendió la mano. "Tan solo para que tú y yo conversemos como antes."

Paulina se lo quedó mirando unos segundos, tentada por decir que sí. Volvió a mirar a Julián y por primera vez desde que se habían reencontrado, le sonrió.

"¿Qué pretendes con ese paseo?"

"Ya te lo dije. Pasear." Julián puso las manos detrás de la cabeza y miró al cielo mientras emitía un largo suspiro. La miró de soslayo. "No te voy a morder."

"Tampoco podrías hacerlo." Paulina se apoyó en el dintel de la puerta. "Te conozco bien. No vendrías hasta aquí solo para invitarme a pasear."

"Te has vuelto desconfiada." Añadió serio.

"¿Es eso un problema?"

"Para nada: así dejan de aprovecharse de tu buena voluntad, como antes." Una sonrisa de chiquillo entusiasta adornó el rostro del dios. "¡Venga! No tienes nada que perder, es tan solo un paseo."

Paulina dudó. Pese a la delicada sonrisa que esbozaba en su rostro, dudó. Mente y corazón volvieron a enfrascarse en una fuerte discusión en el primero le pedía cautela, y el segundo que accediera… y muy a pesar de lo que sentía, su cabeza pudo más…

"No puedo. Se supone que debo estar en cama y mi papá se enojará si se entera que salí sin permiso y en este estado."

"¿Tu papá? No sabía que lo tuvieras." Comentó Julián extrañado. En todo ese tiempo, no había visto ninguna figura de autoridad.

Hmpf. Eso podía estorbar sus planes. Paulina por su parte sintió un vuelco de corazón: una sombra nefasta pasó por sus ojos que no pasó desapercibida para el dios. ¿Acaso la nereida le tenía miedo a su progenitor humano? Quizás la golpeaba o algo peor. Julián entrecerró los ojos: **NADIE** tocaba ni con el pétalo de una rosa lo que era **suyo** por derecho.

… Sin comentarios.

"¿El viejo te da problemas?" Preguntó enojándose. "No deberías aguantarle nada: eres una diosa y…"

"Ya no soy diosa, y mi papito es el mejor papá del mundo: jamás me ha hecho nada." Se apresuró a decir Anfitrite, como adivinando el tren de pensamiento de Julián. "Él no me hace nada, tampoco mi hermano mayor." La chica suspiró y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta. "En fin… no puedo salir, Señor Poseidón."

Julián detuvo la puerta con un movimiento del brazo y la miró con ojos grandes y azules, profundos como el mar, con una expresión de esas que ponen los hombres tan irresistibles, que es imposibles decirles que no, y que había estado ensayando toda la noche frente al espejo.

Las caras de perrito bueno son peligrosas.

"No digas que no eres una diosa. Tite, soy muy serio en esto. ¿Seguro no tienes un par de horas? Seguro que tu viejo ni se entera." Julián tuvo que aplicar un poco de presión con el brazo para evitar que Paulina le cerrase la puerta en la cara. "Quiero conversar contigo. Solo eso… tan solo eso. Dame aunque sea una oportunidad."

Algo de esa expresión debió haber surtido efecto, dado que Paulina se lo pensó unos momentos, hasta que por fin, con ojos dudosos, miró a Julián con una adorable y coqueta expresión de culpa, de la cuál no se dio cuenta.

"¿Si te digo que sí, dejarás de molestarme?" Preguntó con un cierto tono de fastidio y temor. Julián sonrió y volvió a ofrecerle la mano.

"Sólo si terminamos nuestra conversación."

La chica estiró la mano y con timidez, rozó los dedos del dios en forma voluntaria, por primera en miles de años. Este gesto suscitó mariposas en los estómagos de ambos, con una simpática sensación de vacío en los pulmones. Una vez más, el dios creyó oír como sus corazones se sincronizaban y latían al unísono… pero aquello no era más que una ilusión… ¿verdad?

"Entonces sí. Voy contigo."

De súbito, Julián puso una sonrisa similar a la que había puesto la vez en que había secuestrado a Saori desde Asgard, y sin perder más tiempo, la sujetó por la cintura en un rápido gesto, al tiempo que encendía su cosmos. El mar se agitó con rebeldía en la costa, obedeciendo una orden silenciosa. Paulina tuvo la vaga sensación de ser cubierta por una tromba de agua salada. A la sorpresa inicial, pronto le siguió un enojo desmesurado: había caído en la trampa de Poseidón y quizás a donde se la estaba llevando…

"**¡DÉJAME, JULIÁN, DÉJAME!"** Chilló Paulina a medida que forcejeaba, mientras sentía como el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo Capítulo: Los Sucesos de Alta Mar.**_

"**_¡QUIERO QUE ME LLEVE A CASA!"_** _Exclamó Paulina con las manos apretadas y el ceño muy fruncido. Julián se cruzó de brazos._

"_No hasta que hablemos."_

**PS:** Jejeje, este capítulo me iba a quedar demasiado largo, y como aún tengo algunas cosas que desarrollar, decidí añadir otro capítulo más. El siguiente capítulo no estaba planeado, pero bueno, ojalá que me salga bien y que les guste… y sobre el que acaban de leer, ojalá haya sido de su agrado: tuve muchos sobresaltos e interrupciones mientras escribía, lo cuál no le recomiendo a ninguno de quienes escriben fics. **¡DEJEN UNA BELLA REVIEW!**

**Brújula Cultural:**

**Distrés: **No, no está escrito con faltas de ortografía, está perfecto. Distrés es el estrés negativo, el que nos traiciona, nos hace enfermar y cuando se acumula demasiado, nos hace colapsar. Hay dos tipos de estrés, el bueno (eustrés) y el malo (distrés).

**Hetaira:** Busquen en el diccionario. Hetaira es la denominación que recibían las mujeres públicas en la antigua Grecia, ya saben, quienes ejercían el oficio más antiguo del mundo.

**¡ESPERO QUE HAYAN PASADO UN AÑO NUEVO GENIAL!**


	12. OMAKE 3

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega.

**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA¡Gracias Lady Rowan por el tiempo que te diste para leer y corregir mis locuras! Tan sólo me queda hacer una pregunta¿Cuándo actualizarás?**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principios 99 para ver y entender Manga: Los personajes mayores de 60 años se encogen en directa proporción a su edad._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

"**Locus Imior Maris."**

_("El Lugar Más Íntimo del Mar")_

**Omake #3:**

**Nada.**

¿Cuál es la bendita manía que tienen las mujeres de decir que nada les pasa, cuando es evidente que están mintiendo? Saga se sopló el flequillo y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo color marrón. Fijó su mirada en Anneke, que caminaba no lejos de él, descalza por la arena, como si el frío no le importase de mucho.

La chica se mordía la punta de su pulgar derecho y sujetaba su codo derecho con la mano izquierda, mientras observaba hacia el mar, hacia aquella enorme lejanía. Su delgada y alta figura apenas sí se recortaba contra el grisáceo mar. Su vestido, gris igual que sus ojos, se ceñía a su contorno y se movía conforme el viento soplaba. Su cabello también se revolvía. Llevaba un abrigo negro y una bufanda del mismo color.

Al menos ya no lloraba. Y a juicio del Gemelo Mayor, se veía casi salvaje y mágica.

"Siempre te vistes de gris o negro." Comentó Saga de pronto, acercándose a ella tras dar un par de zancadas. Anneke giró su rostro en dirección a él.

"Son los únicos colores que me quedan bien." Dijo con cierta inocencia.

"No creo: el rojo te quedaría muy bonito, o el naranjo o el verde. O quizás el rosa: Tienes muchos donde elegir." Opinó Saga con una sonrisa. Anneke se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, con los ojos muy abiertos, tratando de concentrarse sólo en sus descalzos pies. "¿Lo ves?"

"¿Ver qué?"

"Ya lo decía yo. El rojo te queda muy bien." Saga le guiñó un ojo.

"¿De qué hablas? No tengo nada rojo…"

"¿Y qué hay de tus mejillas?"

Ni que le hubieran dicho otra cosa, Anneke sepultó su rostro entre sus manos con toda la celeridad que pudo. Le dio la espalda a Saga y se alejó varios y rápidos pasos. El Gemelo Mayor pudo ver como la chica se abanicaba disimuladamente el rostro con sus manos. Se acercó con dos zancadas y le puso una mano sobre el hombro a Anneke, quien de la sorpresa dio un respingo.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"¡Nada!"

Anneke se tapó la boca con las manos y le miró con ojos grandes e inocentes. Saga suspiró: de nuevo esa bendita palabra. _Nada_. Ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado y le hizo una seña para que continuasen con su improvisada caminata. Anneke le siguió, tímida, como siempre, jugueteando con sus dedos.

"No me gusta que me digas eso."

"¿Huh?"

"Esa palabra."

"¿Cuál?"

"_Nada_."

"¿Por qué no te gusta?"

"Porque me oculta cosas que me gustaría saber." Le respondió Saga en un tono dolido. Esto Anneke lo sintió con fuerza, al punto que se mordió el labio.

"… lo lamento… pero… ¿Qué quieres que te diga?"

"Lo que te ocurre. Y antes que preguntes porqué, pues me gustaría saber por si te puedo ayudar… o tan solo acompañar, si no puedo arreglarlo a los golpes."

Esto dejó a Anneke pensando. Saga no estaba mintiendo y ya bastante había visto. Sabía que estaba preocupado… y para ser la primera persona que se preocupaba por ella después de sus abuelos, como que se merecía algo de respeto. La chica tomó aire y se pasó las manos por la nuca.

"Es que… no me gusta sonrojar…" Confesó Anneke en voz baja. Claramente sorprendido, Saga levantó ambas cejas.

"¿Y Eso Por Qué?"

"Es que verás… me pongo toda roja y… y se me nota mucho… y me veo muy fea y…"

"¡Excusas! Acabo de decirte que el rojo te queda muy bien. ¿Eso de qué te avergüenza?"

Anneke se sintió morir. De pronto quería que la tierra se abriese en dos y se la tragase, o que una misericorde ola se levantara de pronto y se la llevase con ella. Comenzó a abanicarse el rostro con las manos, de nuevo.

"Es que yo… el rojo… verás… nadie… ¡Me da vergüenza y punto¿sí?"

"Tengo dos teorías. O nadie te había dicho un cumplido o yo soy muy malo en darlos." Saga le dijo muy divertido, más aún al ver lo (más) roja que se puso Anneke, junto a su expresión de terror genuino. "Aunque por la cara que me pusiste, creo que es una mezcla de ambos."

Sip. Saga de Géminis no es de hierro y también estaba nervioso. Más aún porque no tenía idea qué lo impulsaba a decir todas esas cosas: tan solo le salían del alma, sin que pudiera atajarlas o controlarlas, sobre todo desde la noche en que había estado a medio centímetro de besarla. Anneke se llevó las manos al rostro y avanzó rápidos pasos, por lo que tuvo que acelerar para continuar a su lado.

"Prometo mejorar mis cumplidos." Le dijo mientras le atajaba un brazo. "Me extraña sí, que nadie te haya dicho uno antes."

El cielo, cubierto de negras nubes que acompañaban las cada vez más agitadas olas, gruñó por lo bajo, anunciando que pronto se dejaría caer en forma de lluvia. El viento comenzó a cesar y la temperatura bajó. El rostro de Anneke volvió a mostrar mucha tristeza y su sonrojo desapareció de su delicada tez. Sus ojos, que por momentos recuperaban y perdían su brillo, se apagaron un poco más. Anneke bajó la cabeza.

"No sé identificar cumplidos, nunca los recibo, así que en ese sentido, no tienes de qué preocuparte, que tengo suerte si me dicen los básicos." Le dijo mientras volvía su mirada al mar. "Y que no te extrañe que no haya recibido cumplidos antes, al menos no de los bonitos."

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"… No soy bonita… me lo han dicho seguido… jamás me he sentido bonita… Dime ¿Quién querría malgastar un cumplido en mi?"

"En eso estás equivocada. Si tuviera más habilidad, te aseguro que malgastaría todos los cumplidos que se me ocurrieran en ti." Saga frunció el ceño muy enojado. El santo la sujetó por el mentón. "Quien te dijo que no eres bonita, necesita una **pALIZa** y un oculista."

"¿Huh?"

"Eres muy bonita, sin importar lo que diga el resto. Tienes unos ojos preciosos…" Saga se interrumpió tanto por su propio nerviosismo, no se había dado cuenta que se había ido de lengua, como por lo peligrosamente roja que se estaba poniendo Anneke. "Ojos que no me canso de ver… ¿Ocurre algo, Anneke?"

Anneke negó con energía y bajó la mirada. Saga la miró curioso. ¿Acaso estaba metiendo las patas? No era muy ducho en esto de los cumplidos, quizás se había extralimitado.

"¡Nada!" Se apresuró en decir la chica. "Este… yo… ¿Te parece si regresamos a casa? Parece que lloverá." Comentó mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Sin esperar respuesta, Anneke giró sobre sus talones y emprendió un rápido regreso. Una gruesa gota resbaló por la cabeza de Saga. ¡Otra vez esa palabra! _Nada_. Tendría que aprender a lidiar con ella o intentar lo imposible para lograr que Anneke confiase en él y dejara de decirla. Giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a seguirla.

"Hmm." Saga sonrió para sus adentros, mientras observaba la figura de Anneke alejarse. En eso, parte de la anatomía de la chica, en que la que todo hombre se fija, llamó su atención casi sin querer. "_Tiene buena retaguardia… ¡Muy Buenas Curvas! Mmm…_" Pensó mientras sonreía.

En ese momento, ocurrido algo curioso. La chica se detuvo en seco y se llevó las manos a la espalda, como intentando taparse el trasero. Casi de inmediato se dio la media vuelta, con las manos apretadas y una mirada que echaba fuego. Saga tragó saliva y dejó de caminar. ¿Acaso había dejado escapar sus pensamientos de su cabeza y Anneke los había percibido por accidente? Ay, tenía que ser más cuidadoso.

"**¡SAGA!** ¿Qué Demonios Piensas¡**No Mires** Con Esas Intenciones!"

"**¡EN NADA!"** Se disculpó el santo con rapidez, agitando las manos frente a él. "¡No Miro Ni Pienso Nada!" Aseguró con inocencia fingida. Anneke lo miró con cara de sospecha y reinició su caminata con mucho recelo.

Err…

¿Acaso había dicho aquella palabra?

Una gran **GOTOTA** resbaló tras su cabeza.

**Fin del Omake.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG).**

**PS:** Mucho le agradecería a quienes dejan reviews anónimos, que dejaran un mail de contacto para poder responderles.** ¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	13. Los Sucesos de Alta Mar

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega.

**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA¡Gracias Lady Rowan por el tiempo que te diste para leer y corregir mis locuras! Tan sólo me queda hacer una pregunta¿Cuándo actualizarás?**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principios 139 para ver y entender Manga: Sí, los huesos rotos y la pérdida de sangre profusa se curan muy rápido. _

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 9:**

**Los Sucesos de Alta Mar.**

**Alta Mar… ¿Dónde más?**

Como dios, Poseidón tenía muchas formas de ir a un lugar a otro, a la velocidad y ritmo que quisiera. Sin embargo, como que no le gustaba usarlos mucho. Él prefería el camino panorámico en vez del expreso, así que cuando usaba el método rápido, era porque la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Tal ocasión era esta.

Paulina, cuando percibió que Julián se la estaba llevando lejos de casa, no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo. Se tuvo que abrazar a Poseidón en lo que duraba tan corto viaje, acción que debo añadir ambos la disfrutaron, pese a sus respectivos orgullos, pero en cuanto volvió a sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, le pegó un buen empujón y se alejó.

"¿**Qué Se Supone Que Haces**? Te Aprovechas De Mi Buena Voluntad Para Secuestrarme Y…"

"No me aproveché de nada. Tu accediste." Julián le guiñó un ojo. "Nunca te dije a donde iríamos a pasear." Paulina bufó descontenta y mientras se cruzaba de brazos, le dio la espalda.

Paulina dejó escapar de sus labios una exclamación se sorpresa al encontrarse con el vasto océano delante de ella. El sol se colaba entre algunas nubes grises y una delicada brisa marina le acariciaba el rostro. Con los ojos muy abiertos, comenzó a girar 360 grados, sin dejar de observar el calmo mar. Pudo ver la silueta de la isla de Chiloé en el fondo, muy lejos hacia el este. Luego se fijó en el lugar en el que estaban… era una lancha y no de las baratas. Era de color blanco por completo y tenía algunos diseños a los costados en tono marrón. Julián la miraba sonriente, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

"¿Y Bien?" Le preguntó contento. "¿Te gusta mi nueva lancha? Ya sé que el color no está muy bonito, pero se tardaban mucho en pintarla. La llamé '_Tite'_. ¿Qué tal?"

"Ese es un nombre ridículo. ¿Nueva lancha? Feh. ¿Cuando me enseñará su helicóptero?" Comentó Paulina llena de sarcasmo. Una gota resbaló tras la cabeza de Julián, pero la nereida no le dio tiempo de decir nada. "Señor Poseidón. ¿A dónde me ha traído?"

"A un lugar tranquilo, donde pudiéramos conversar sin interrupciones." Afirmó Julián mirando hacia un costado, con la mano derecha sobándose la nuca y algo incómodo por el comentario previo de Paulina.

"¿En una lancha? Estamos en alta mar." Tras un largo suspiro, Paulina se acomodó en un asiento cercano y fijó sus profundos ojos en el océano. Esbozó una sonrisa de gusto, para luego mirar a Poseidón con ojos grandes.

"¿Qué mejor lugar entonces?" Preguntó Julián hinchando el pecho. "Me pareció que estabas muy encerrada en tierra. Quizás eso es lo que te tiene enfermita."

"Creí que iríamos a dar un paseo." Comentó Paulina tras girar su cabeza en la dirección contraria, como ocultando su sombría expresión al dios. De pronto la nereida había recordado que estaba molesta.

"Podemos darlo si quieres." Julián se acercó al timón y acarició los mandos. "¿Qué opinas? No me molesta extraviarme muchas horas contigo."

"¿Cómo de qué cosa opino?" Paulina le miró muy ceñuda. '_Enojada,'_ en todo caso, no era una palabra que englobase su sentir. Apretó los puños. "¿_AHORA_ me está preguntando lo que opino?"

"Claro, más vale tarde que nunca. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?" Julián preguntó, con esa pose de actor de cine que le salía muy natural, sin haber notado este cambio de actitud. "Tenemos que ponernos al día en muchas cosas."

"Quiero. Que. Me. Lleve. A. Casa."

"…"

"Yo accedí a un paseo, no a un secuestro. ¡Lléveme a Casa AHORA!"

"Pero accediste a conversar conmigo." Poseidón también frunció el ceño y se puso de pie frente a Paulina. Ambos se miraron a los ojos. El bamboleo de las aguas no perturbó el equilibrio del dios.

"Ya lo sé."

"¿Entonces?"

"Cambié de opinión."

"¡No puedes cambiar de opinión!"

"Sí Puedo Hacerlo."

"No puedes hacerlo."

"**¡QUIERO QUE ME LLEVE A CASA!"** Exclamó Paulina con las manos apretadas y el ceño muy fruncido. Julián se cruzó de brazos.

"No hasta que hablemos."

"No voy a hablar aquí contigo. **MENOS** bajo amenaza." Porfió la nereida. Poseidón levantó la nariz.

"**NO** te estoy amenazando." Le dijo con desdeño. "La única forma en que te vas a ir de aquí, sin haber hablado conmigo, es nadando." Amenazó mientras señalaba al mar, esperando que eso desanimara los bríos de la nereida en su afán por irse.

Pero no estaba de suerte. Paulina bufó de mal humor, se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia la borda de la lancha. Antes que Julián pudiese detenerla, se lanzó al agua y comenzó a nadar en dirección de la costa. El enfurecido dios de los mares apretó los dientes y maldijo.

"Si Es Así Como Lo Quieres, **¡BIEN!** Por Mi Que Te Ahogues." Le gritó con toda su fuerza, antes de volverse al timón.

¿Por qué las cosas no le salían como él quería? Anfitrite estaba imposible. Se sentó frente al timón y sujetó los mandos con fuerza. Echó a andar el motor. No recordaba que la nereida fuera tan terca y esquiva. ¡Bah! Eso era lo que obtenía por casarse. Debió haberse quedado como el soltero codiciado de la familia. Las mujeres sólo traían problemas.

"¡Maldición!"

Julián golpeó con su puño la consola de la lancha. Si bien no le hizo daño a los aparatos, el mar, enfurecido, respondió agitándose más de la cuenta. El joven dios detuvo la lancha y se dejó caer en un asiento cercano, sin que le importase estar a merced de las olas…

… Se sentía triste. Suspiró profundo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? Anfitrite no podía estar tan enojada con él como para rechazarlo de ese modo. Se miró las manos y luego alzó la cabeza.

Lo único que quería era pedirle perdón para poder llevarla a casa… Era su esposa, y hacía mucho que no se portaba a la altura. ¿Por qué se había imaginado su reencuentro totalmente diferente? Suavizó su expresión… si no podía disculparse con Anfitrite¿Cómo rayos quería la nereida que él se sintiera en paz?

Entonces levantó la cabeza… sólo para encontrarse con una enorme mole de agua, que tenía la figura de una siseante serpiente.

"_Dime una cossssa… ¿Quieressss pedirle perdón para hacccer las pacesss con ella o para essstar bien contigo misssmo?"_

En menos de un hipo, Julián se puso de pie y a la defensiva. Delante de él, como formando una ilusión con el agua, Caicaivilú le miraba fijo, siseando de cuando en cuando. No todos los días una enorme cabeza de agua te quedaba mirando con cara de tener hambre y como si tu fueras un aperitivo.

"¿Quién rayos eres y como te atreves a interrumpir la meditación de un dios?" Todo sea por salvar apariencias.

"_¿Y te preguntasss porqué no quiere esssstar contigo? Feh. Con essse carácter tan arrogante, no me ssssorprende, niño rico."_ La serpiente siseó de mal humor. "_Caicaivilú esss mi nombre."_

Ese nombre ya era demasiado conocido como para no darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Julián se puso en guardia en ese momento y a punto estuvo de encender su cosmos.

"_Sssi quissssiera comerte, ya lo habría hecho, Señor de los Maresss."_ Caicaivilú desvió su mirada del dios hacia atrás. "_No tengo problemasss contigo… ni quiero indigesssstarme."_

"No es lo que me dijeron: destruiste el santuario de mi sobrina y me estabas buscando para matarme." Gruñó Julián. "¡Esas reparaciones me van a salir muy saladas!"

"_Fui víctima de las circunstancias, como usted. Caí en la trampa del Caleuche, quien esss tu verdadero enemigo."_

"¿Huh?"

"_Busssscan a tu nereida… buscan su poder y el capitán quiere algo mássss con ella."_ Caicaivilú miró hacia la lontananza y de pronto fijó sus ojos en los del dios. "_Quien por cierto sssssssse esssssssstá ahogando."_

"**¿DE QUÉ HABLAS, SERPIENTE?"** Exigió saber Julián, de súbito enojado.

"_Date Prisssssa."_ Un largo siseo y una fija mirada le hicieron esperar por tensos instantes.

Caicaivilú se deshizo en el agua y se fundió con el océano, tan rápido como llegó. Julián se abalanzó a la borda, para tratar de ver por donde se iba la serpiente, sin éxito alguno. Su rostro se llenó de incrédulas dudas y confusión. ¿Qué se había fumado esa cosa?

A todo esto… ¿Quién se estaba ahogando? Una nereida según la serpiente, pero… ¿qué nereida que se precie de tal podría ahogarse? Seguro…

Levantó la mirada y miró hacia atrás. Con urgencia escudriñó en las aguas, en la dirección que Anfitrite había tomado… sólo para descubrir que la chica en vez de nadar, se hundía sin que hiciera nada por evitarlo. Las pocas crisis que había visto de Paulina le rasgaron el esófago de la preocupación que lo llenó hasta rebalsarlo. Sin perder más tiempo, y sin siquiera acercarse con la lancha, se quitó los zapatos, los calcetines, su abrigo y el polo, toda la ropa que pudiera estorbarle, excepto por sus pantalones, y se lanzó al agua.

**¡AGUA FRÍA!**

Casi se le congelaron hasta los pensamientos cuando las frías aguas entraron en contacto con su piel. Nadó lo más rápido que pudo, y por ser el dios de los mares, esta tarea se le hizo mucho más fácil. La oscuridad de las aguas apenas le dejaban ver qué había más adelante, lo cuál aumentaba su tensión. ¿Cómo rayos Anfitrite podría ahogarse? Era una nereida¡Había nacido en el agua! Y encima era una diosa, su esposa. ¿Cómo demonios podía estar esto pasando? Si Caicaivilú le había hecho una broma mala, seguro…

… Entonces la vio. A unos 5 metros delante suyo, en posición semi fetal, hundiéndose en el agua con lentitud. Apresuró el ritmo de sus brazadas y se acercó rápidamente a ella. Momentos antes de sujetarla, Paulina giró su cabeza en su dirección y le fijó la mirada… no se estaba ahogando… aguantaba la respiración y concentraba toda su energía en eso… tarde o temprano se ahogaría, pues no nadaba. Julián la sujetó por la cintura y comenzó a llevarla hacia arriba.

Al romper en la superficie, y tras la sonora bocanada de aire que ambos tomaron, Julián alzó una mano, de forma tal que le ordenó al mar que le acercase la lancha. Sin embargo…

**Plaf, pluf, splooosh, splaaash.**

"¡Suéltame!" Exclamó entre acongojadas toses. Julián intentó sujetarla.

"¡Estate Quieta o te Hundirás!"

"¡Que me sueltes!" Volvió a exigir, esta vez logrando jalar los cabellos del dios, y a lanzarle agua con las manos.

Sorprendido, Julián la dejó ir unos segundos. Paulina volvió a hundirse en el agua, pero esta vez no se quedó quieta, sino que empezó a nadar para alejarse de Poseidón. Sin embargo, y tal como le había pasado hacía unos segundos, pronto se cansó… solo que esta vez se quedó sin aire.

No alcanzó a desesperarse eso sí. Los brazos de Julián la asieron por la cintura y nuevamente salieron a la superficie. Esta vez la nereida se sujetó del cuello de Poseidón, asustada y avergonzada.

"¡No Seas Necia¿Quieres Ahogarte?"

"… no…" Un sollozo reprimido le hizo suavizar el tono de voz. Algo en su corazón latió de improviso y Julián terminó reprochándose a sí mismo: hasta ahora, no había hecho más que meter las patas.

"… Por todos mis parientes… ¡Tite! El mar ya es bastante salado sin tus lágrimas."

"¡No me digas que no…!" Exclamó Paulina de improviso, levantando la mirada. Pero no se encontró con una mirada arrogante, sino muy por el contrario, con una suave amabilidad.

"Ya viene la lancha." Aseguró Julián de pronto inseguro y tímido, un poco sonrojado. Anfitrite había puesto una expresión en su rostro, entre dolida, avergonzada y tierna, que le hizo sentir un bonito latido de corazón.

Paulina se sujetó del Julián y cerró ambos ojos, muy cansada. El dios la sujetó con firmeza, mientras se concentraba en atraer hasta ellos la lancha. Ni cuenta se dio la nereida cuando la lancha llegó hasta ellos y Julián, de un solo movimiento, la subió a bordo y la sentó en uno de los asientos.

"¿Qué Demonios Te Pasó? Eres una nereida, se supone que deberías poder nadar." Dijo Julián, tan preocupado como molesto. El dios puso sus manos en los hombros de ella, y tras convocar algo de su propio cosmo, ambos se secaron "¡Sé Que Naciste DENTRO Del Agua Y Nadas Casi tan Bien Como Yo!" Exclamó al soltarla. "En un par de veces me ganaste incluso." Buscó sus ropas y se dispuso a ponérselas nuevamente.

"¡Ya Cállese Que Me Desespera!" Exclamó Paulina en el mismo tono, aún algo asfixiada. ¡Me Cansé De Pronto! Punto. ¿No quería acaso que me ahogara?"

"… No seas así de injusta." Julián puso un mohín en la cara y se sentó junto a ella. No se puso sus zapatos. "¿Qué te pasa?"

"…"

"¿No me vas a decir?"

"… Y… ¿De qué quería hablarme?"

"No me cambies el tema."

"Lástima por ti, porque no voy a hablar de otra cosa."

Paulina jugueteó con sus manos. No quería mirar a su marido a los ojos. No quería contarle lo que le pasaba, que estaba enferma y a punto de morir, o que su familia había sido secuestrada. ¡Había tantas cosas que no quería y ansiaba al mismo tiempo! Lo miró de reojo y bajó la cabeza, echando de menos sus perdidos zapatos. Suspiró y volvió a mirar al dios.

Julián estaba sin palabras. Había creído que las palabras le iban a salir en cuanto Anfitrite le diera la oportunidad, pero ahora que el momento de la verdad había llegado, no sabía ni por donde comenzar. Por otro lado, todavía tenía mucha adrenalina circulando en su sistema y otras preguntas habían entrado a la ecuación. ¿Qué ocurría con su nereida? Nunca se habría esperado verla tan delicada… ¿A qué se debía tan mala salud…?

"¿Señor Poseidón?"

"No seas tan formal… mi nombre es Julián." El joven la miró con una afable sonrisa, que no fue correspondida. Se puso serio de inmediato. "Dime…"

"¿De qué quería conversar conmigo?"

"De muchas cosas." Julián tomó aire. "Para comenzar… quería saber… porqué te fuiste… de Atlantis… sin decirme nada. He estado muy preocupado por ti."

"Sabe muy bien porqué me fui." Paulina lo miró de soslayo. "Usted jamás se ha preocupado por mi."

Inserte silencio incómodo.

"Eso no es cierto."

"No me consta. ¿Por qué se siente tan dolido de que le haya dejado? Prácticamente me la pasaba sola en Atlantis… ni siquiera necesitaba mi cariño." Comentó con melancolía.

"No digas eso: tus cariños me eran muy importantes."

"¿Y por eso me ponía los cuernos con otras chicas?"

"… ¡Hey! No seas tan grave: hasta Hera se lo toma con más calma."

"No soy la señora Hera." Anfitrite se encogió de hombros y puso sus manos sobre las rodillas. No levantó la mirada. "Creí que era la única y que Usted me respetaba. Me decepcioné… mi corazón se hizo pedazos… no… no pude aguantarlo… y me fui."

"… No dejaste que te explicara nada…"

"¿Qué tenía que explicar? Estaba con otra mujer, en nuestra cama… y no era la primera vez…" Paulina se mordió el labio. "Tendré el aspecto, pero no soy tan tonta. ¡Estaba Harta Que Todos Se Rieran De Mi A Mis Espaldas!"

"Entonces, si no era la primera vez ¿Por qué te fuiste sí sabías qué…?"

"Porque me había negado a creerlo…" Paulina se puso a juguetear con las palmas de sus manos. "Usted siempre ha sido el único para mi… desde que le conocí… cuando me casé con usted… y después que me marché. Creí en su promesa de que yo sería la única…"

"¡Pero Lo Eres! No he encontrado a nadie como tú, tienes mi corazón…"

"¿Quieres que empiece a nombrar a todas tus amantes? No has dejado de tenerlas, nunca¡Hasta sé que se entusiasmó con la señorita Athena!" Paulina relajó los hombros y suspiró con pena. "Puedo ser la más ingenua de las nereidas, la más tonta de todas, porque aunque sabía que me engañaba… yo… seguí confiando. ¡Argh! Señor Poseidón ¿Por qué vino _justo_ ahora?"

"…"

Julián suspiró y miró al cielo. Entrecerró los ojos. Cierta cortina de bruma comenzaba a dejarse caer. Anfitrite le miraba con atención y pronto se encontró con sus ojos. Le sonrió… pese a lo demacrada, se veía muy mona.

"Vine porque te estaba buscando. Tite… me tenías en serio muy preocupado." Poseidón se encogió de hombros. "Necesito que me disculpes por mis deslices."

"¿Tus Deslices?"

"¿Mis Desatinos?"

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Anfitrite indignada.

"¿Aventuras Pasajeras?"

"¡NO ES UNA ADIVINANZA!"

"El punto es que necesito que me perdones… y que regreses conmigo a casa."

"Tuvo 1500 años para buscarme. ¿Recién ahora, cuando está todo perdido, viene a pedirme disculpas y que regrese a Atlantis como si nada? Pero ¿Cómo Se Atreve? No soy ni un objeto **ni su** esposa, maldito sea."

"Tampoco me la pusiste fácil." Gruñó Julián. "Ni siquiera encendiste ni una sola vez tu cosmos, excepto hace unos días… ¡Sí eres mi esposa: estamos casados!"

"En lo que a mi consta estamos **MÁS** que divorciados." Paulina apretó los puños. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, imagen que le indigestó al dios. "¿Tan insignificante soy que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que dejé **TODO** lo que me ligaba a usted atrás? Hasta lo que hacía de mí una diosa… dejé atrás mi divinidad, la arranqué de mi corazón."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Preguntó un sorprendido Julián. "Si fueras tan insignificante, no estaría aquí en estos momentos… ¿Qué querías que hiciera si nunca me diste siquiera una pista de donde estabas?" Paulina, sacudió la cabeza y se mordió los labios.

"¡No Diga Que No Le Di Oportunidad de Encontrarme! Encarné 5 veces entre la servidumbre de la familia Solo."

"… Oh."

"Feh… lo que pasa es que no quería encontrarme."

"No es eso, siempre he estado muy pendiente de ti."

"¿Incluso cuando se casó con Nina Von Bulow hace 178 años?"

Poseidón casi se atraganta. No sabía que Anfitrite estaba al tanto de su vida. La miró con ojos grandes y volvió a poner un taimado mohín en la cara.

"Me casé con ella porque creí que eras tú."

"… dejó que Minnie falleciera de pena en menos de una noche." Paulina suspiró con tristeza.

"¿Conociste a Minnie?" Preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Claro que sí: Yo **era** Minnie."

Julián suspiró visiblemente apenado. Para sorpresa de Paulina, al parecer sí sabía que esa _Minnie_ había sido una de sus encarnaciones.

Momento para una pequeña explicación. Hacía 178 años, Anfitrite encarnó por 5ª vez entre la servidumbre de la Familia Solo, como una sirvienta más de la mansión. Su nombre había sido Minnie y la gran esperanza de aquella vida había sido que ella y la entonces encarnación de Poseidón, habían tenido un affaire bastante intenso, y Anfitrite estuvo a punto de confesarle quién era ella en realidad. Todo se frustró de pronto con la aparición de Nina, quien para horror de Minnie, clamó ser Anfitrite. Poseidón de inmediato se olvidó de la sirvienta y centró toda su atención en esta mujer. Movida por la timidez, inseguridad y corazón roto, Anfitrite jamás se atrevió a desmentir a aquella mujer tan elegante. Fue tan grande su pena, que durante la noche de bodas del amo de la casa… su corazón no pudo soportar pasar de nuevo por lo mismo y falleció.

"**¡Ratas!"** Julián se volvió de improviso hacia Paulina genuinamente angustiado. "¿Por **QUÉ** Te Quedaste Callada? Me habrías ahorrado muchos problemas: Nina fue un maldito dolor de muelas."

Claro que había sido un dolor de muelas. Al mismo tiempo que Minnie pasaba a mejor vida, Poseidón se había percatado que Nina no era Anfitrite y había quedado la de San Blas bendito en la mansión Solo… la cuál se había agravado cuando a la mañana siguiente, le habían avisado que Minnie había amanecido muerta en la cocina, entre los fogones… y más aún, porque cuando fue a verla… se dio cuenta que Minnie era Anfitrite.

"¡A mi que me parta un rayo!" Paulina se mordió los labios y apretó las manos. "Todo es en relación a usted, y solo a usted y a nadie más que a usted."

"Ya no te pongas…"

Un banco de niebla comenzó acercarse a la lancha. Julián y Paulina se detuvieron en seco y observaron hacia el banco que avanzaba hacia ellos casi remolonamente, pero trasmitiendo mala vibra. Anfitrite se espantó y se sujetó del brazo de Julián sin dudarlo un segundo.

"¡El Caleuche!" Susurró llena de miedo. Poseidón la miró de reojo y le sujetó la mano.

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto dudoso.

"Por favor, lléveme a casa, no quiero quedarme aquí, lléveme a casa."

Al decir esto, Paulina se aferró del brazo de Julián, y en la urgencia de su voz, el dios asintió con la cabeza. Le ofreció la mano tal como lo había hecho hacía unas horas en su casa y de la misma manera en que habían abordado la lancha la primera vez, la abandonaron.

**En el Caleuche.**

Humberto tenía su mirada fija en el espejo. Estaba demacrado: no podía dejar pasar más tiempo, Anneke no solo le había condenado a morir antes de un año, sino que además había enviado una curiosa maldición, de la cuál seguro no se había percatado: estaba perdiendo mucho cabello.

Apenas rozó un mechón de cabello, y este se quedó en sus manos. Ya ni peinarse podía. Se estaba quedando calvo, y no en forma uniforme. Gruñó para sus adentros: estaba perdiendo todo su encanto masculino. Al menos su nariz ya estaba sana y la única evidencia que le quedaba de haber sido rota, era una delgada línea color rosa en la piel.

**TOC, TOC.**

Llamaron a la puerta. Una sola mirada del brujo bastó para que la puerta se abriera. Un joven muchacho, un delincuente de poca monta, un ladrón de pescado que había muerto ahogado 4 años antes, miraba indeciso.

"¿Y Bien¿Les cercaron o no?"

"No Capitán… Se nos escaparon."

Humberto golpeó el espejo y tras dos zancadas, sujetó al mocoso por los hombros y levantándolo en el aire, lo azotó contra la pared.

"**¿CÓMO QUE SE ESCAPARON?"**

"Escapándose." Balbuceó el joven.

"Déjalo Humberto." Dijo un tercer brujo. Humberto lo miró de reojo: era un hombre un poco mayor que él, de aspecto muy tranquilo. "Poseidón está en el área."

Un tic se apoderó del ojo de Humberto, y varios cabellos se le cayeron cuando oyó estas palabras. Soltó al muchacho y salió de su camarote.

"¿CUANDO LLEGÓ?"

"No sabemos. Creemos que lleva algunos días." Este brujo puso cara de sabihondo. "¿Recuerdas al muchacho del otro día?"

"¿Aquél estorbo? Claro que sí. NO quiero que se interpongan entre yo y mi…"

"ESE es la encarnación de Poseidón."

Humberto se quedó callado, sin palabras.

"No puede ser." Gruñó con los dientes apretados. "¡Él Está En Grecia!"

"No, está en el área y ya contactó con la nereida."

El rostro de Humberto se desfiguró de rabia. Dio un puñetazo contra su escritorio y salió del camarote, enojado que echaba humo, y con varios cabellos menos.

"**¡ARGH!** Eso nos complica las cosas." Dijo segundos antes de comenzar a dar órdenes a su tripulación. "Tenemos que actuar más rápido de lo que creí." Añadió para sí y en susurros.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo Capítulo: Caminos Separados.**_

…

"_Esposa. ¿Cuándo me trataste como tal? En la práctica yo apenas era una de tus muchas concubinas." Afirmó Paulina frunciendo el ceño. "La más bruta de todas al creer que me sí me amabas y que era la única… y no soy tu esposa."_

**PS:** Mucho les agradecería a quienes dejan una review anónima, que dejen un mail de contacto para poder responderles. Creí que este capítulo me daría guerra, pero se portó muy bien y al final no dio problemas. Eso sí, terminé un poco cansada y hay algo que no me termina de convencer. Espero que no los haya aburrido y **¡DEJEN UNA BELLA REVIEW!**

**Brújula Cultural.**

En Chile, por causa de la corriente de Humboldt, el agua de mar es **HELADA**. Con suerte alcanza los 10º en verano. En algunas partes de Chile, eso sí, el agua es más templada que en otras, pero la norma es que por lo general el agua es muy fría.

Para todos es bien sabido el hecho que Hera, la esposa de Zeus, era particularmente mal genio y armaba las más increíbles escenas de celos cuando descubría que su marido la había engañado. No perdonaba ni a las amantes ni a los hijos de éstas y se aseguraba en hacerle la vida de a cuadros todo lo que pudiese. Las taimaduras de Hera llegaban al punto que se iba por largos periodos del Olimpo, en señal de la ofensa que le habían hecho… pero hay que recordar que para los griegos antiguos, pese a que ella no era la madre universal, como Zeus era padre universal, sí es la esposa universal, que toda mujer griega que se preciara de tal, debía imitar. Las infidelidades del marido son mal vistas y tienen castigo divino, pero una esposa es una esposa, y por lo tanto, no puede dejar a su familia ni a su marido botada a su suerte. Por lo tanto, Hera siempre regresaba a los brazos de Zeus, perdonándole por sus deslices, como el ideal de esposa griega debía hacer.

Como que agradezco no haber nacido mujer en esa época. No habría servido como esposa.


	14. Caminos Separados

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega.

**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA! ¡Gracias Lady Rowan por el tiempo que te diste para leer y corregir mis locuras! Tan sólo me queda hacer una pregunta: ¿Cuándo actualizarás?**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principios 105 para ver y entender Manga: Si el título tiene la palabra 'Idol' en él, la serie es buena._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 10:**

**Caminos separados.**

**Ciudad de Ancud.**

Kaysa y Baian observaron a la distancia la llegada de Julián y Paulina en aquél muelle. La nereida se soltó de inmediato, pero trastabilló y Julián tuvo que ayudarla. Intercambiaron algunas palabras, que debido a la distancia, ninguno de los generales pudieron oír. Baian suspiró aburrido y se dispuso a andar.

"¿Dónde vas, Baian?" Preguntó Kaysa. Baian le quedó mirando: el general de Lymnades seguía en la misma relajada posición que antes.

"Voy a reportarme con el señor Poseidón." Comentó Baian, extrañado que Kaysa no moviera ni las pestañas. "¿Acaso no vienes?"

"No."

"¿Y eso por qué?" Baian alzó una ceja. Kaysa suspiró y le miró a la cara.

"Porque el señor Julián aún no termina su conversación con la Señora."

"No digas tonterías, Kaysa." Baian frunció el ceño, algo taimado. "Sabes bien que se nos dijo que para cuando regresaran de alta mar, ya habrían resuelto sus diferencias."

"¿Ah sí?" Kaysa señaló a la pareja, que seguía discutiendo en el mismo sitio y que ya se ganaba las curiosas miradas de los transeúntes. "Algo me dice que todavía no." Baian observó a la pareja e infló las mejillas.

"Feh."

"Mejor ponte cómodo, que nos tocó el turno largo."

**x–x–x–x–x–x**

"¿Hasta cuando me vas a decir qué es a lo que le tienes tanto miedo?" Preguntó Julián con las manos en las caderas, mientras miraba a Paulina, que se había cubierto los oídos con las manos.

"¡Cállese! No lo entendería."

"¡Claro que lo entiendo! ¿Acaso te piensas que no sentí toda esa mala vibra que venía de la niebla?"

"No es asunto tuyo." Paulina intentó pasarle por el lado, pero Julián la sujetó de un brazo. "¡Suélteme!"

Molesto porque las cosas no le habían salido bien. Enojado porque una vez más se veía excluido de las preocupaciones de Anfitrite. ENRABIETADO porque ahora tenías más dudas que respuestas… dolido porque comenzaba a entender que esos 1500 años habían hecho de su nereidita alguien extraño. Si hasta incluso le trataba como un extraño. Suavizó su expresión, la suavizó mucho… los ojos de Paulina entonces se llenaron de agua.

"Lo lamento señorita." Le dijo mientras le soltaba el brazo. Paulina abrió los ojos aún más al oírle decir esto… derramó una pequeña lágrima. "Creo que me excedí."

"Sí, se excedió."

Paulina miró al suelo. Bueno, estaba logrando lo que quería. Alejar a Poseidón de su lado… es que tenerlo cerca le revolvía aquella herida tan antigua y además… no quería sentirse suya. Es que cada mirada, cada palabra, era como un lazo que la unía más y más a él… ella no quería ser tratada como a un objeto, como un florero, como seguramente sería tratada si le daba la oportunidad… sobre todo ahora que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Su cabeza y su corazón se enzarzaron una vez más en una violenta discusión, a la que se unió su propio orgullo a favor de su cabeza. ¿Qué se creía Poseidón que era? En 1500 años seguro no le habían faltado oportunidades para conocer a otra mujer que le aguantase. ¡El tipo era encantador! Sexy y travieso. Un irresponsable de primera línea, pero tan centrado y decidido al momento de imponerse. ¿Qué podría haber visto en ella? Un mero juguete que puede desecharse… y que ahora no valía la pena tener.

"¿Necesita que la acompañe a casa?" Preguntó Julián de pronto, tan entristecido como ella.

"Por favor."

La nereida comenzó a caminar descalza por aquél muelle. Julián caminó a su lado en silencio, mirándola de cuando en cuando. No se hablaron en todo el camino. ¡Qué no habría dado por estrecharla entre sus brazos! Pese a las incontables encarnaciones, y a su extraño _resfrío_, Anfitrite seguía tan linda como el día en que la conoció. Frágil sí, pero no por eso menos bonita: parecía como si se fuera a quebrar de un momento a otro.

_Flashback._

"_Dime una cossssa… ¿Quieressss pedirle perdón para hacccer las pacesss con ella o para essstar bien contigo misssmo?"_

_Fin de Flashback._

Buena pregunta.

Muy buena pregunta a decir verdad. Julián suspiró y miró al cielo. Se llevó ambas manos detrás de la cabeza y muy pensativo, observó las nubes. Sus ojos se desviaron por inercia hacia la nereida. ¿Qué clase de buena pregunta era esa? Por supuesto que era para estar más tranquilo: todo el mundo en el Olimpo no dejaba de hacerle la misma maldita pregunta. Ya quería darle las disculpas a su mujer, llevarla a casa y que lo dejaran de molestar. ¡Feh! A ver si se callaban con eso, sobretodo Hestia.

_Flashback_

"_¡Emperador Poseidón!" Chistó de pronto Tethis, en un arranque de molesto coraje. "Si se sigue paseando así, o si sigue con esa actitud, de ninguna manera la señora Anfitrite querrá hablar con usted." La sirena le fijó los ojos con dureza. "Ella no es un objeto, jamás lo ha sido, pero usted no parece notarlo: considere que ella también tiene sentimientos."_

_Fin de Flashback._

Sintió un baldazo de agua helada. Julián miró a Paulina de golpe. ¿Por qué nunca se fijaba en detalles como ese? Eran importantes, ¿Acaso era tan bruto como para no darse cuenta que…?

"¿Quiere tomar algo?" Le preguntó Paulina de pronto. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento llegaron a la casa de la nereida. "Solo tengo agua hervida… pero salva."

"Encantado." Se oyó decir Julián, que aún no terminaba de masticar lo egoísta que había sido.

Toda esta búsqueda, todo este escándalo, todo esto lo había hecho porque él se sentía solo y quería a su esposa de regreso… no porque la chica pudiera necesitarlo o porque en verdad necesitaba darle una explicación. ¡Con lo buena que era Anfitrite! La tipa muy al pendiente de él y él ni se acordaba de ella existía. ¿Acaso así se sentían los miserables? Necesitaba un trago con urgencia. Paulina abrió la puerta y le dejó entrar. Con lentitud le dejó en la pequeña sala y ella se metió a la aún más pequeña cocina.

"¿Vive sola?" Preguntó Julián de pronto, tras observar con más detenimiento la casa.

"No. Vivo con mi papá y mi hermano mayor." Respondió Paulina saliendo de la cocina, con un vaso de agua en las manos. "¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Curiosidad." Julián tomó el vaso y bebió un sorbo. "¿Dónde están ellos? No recuerdo haberlos visto."

Paulina tensó todos los músculos de la espalda y reprimió un sollozo. No quería decirle a nadie donde estaban su papá y hermano, como si con eso fuera a borrar o eliminar todo pensamiento de su delicada situación. Negación: creo que esta palabra describe bastante bien lo que Paulina sentía. El solo hecho de pensar que ambos estaban a bordo del maldito Buque de Arte la tenía muy descompuesta.

Este evidente nerviosismo de la chica no pasó indiferente para Poseidón, quien entrecerró los ojos al notarlo. Julián tomó aire y dejó el vaso de una mesa cercana. Volteó la cabeza hacia la nereida con elegante delicadeza, preparándose para hablar, pero le atajaron antes que pudiera emitir comentario alguno.

"Ellos no están. Este… salieron de pesca… hace unos días." Respondió Paulina en forma seca y precisa. Al fin y al cabo, no había mentido.

"¿Le dejaron sola?" Julián entrecerró los ojos. Eso no le parecía nada bien. "Usted no está bien de salud… encima es una diosa, debería estar siempre…"

"Sí. Siempre lo hacen: me sé cuidar sola. No me diga lo que tengo que hacer." Se apresuró a decir Paulina. "Y ya le dije que no soy una diosa. Lo fui, que es muy diferente."

Mentira. Anfitrite aún no aprendía a mentir bien. Julián suspiró y decidió no presionar por más respuestas. Paulina se había puesto muy nerviosa… y no quería alterarla más de lo normal.

"Nunca se deja de ser un dios." Explicó Poseidón con firmeza, pero el asunto llegó hasta allí y no continuó. Julián de pronto se la quedó viendo, de una manera que la puso aún más inquieta de lo que estaba y que a ambos les agitó la respiración. El dios le sonrió con ternura. "Está muy bonita. ¿No se lo había dicho?"

"No en esta vida." Paulina le miró con las mejillas algo sonrojadas. ¿Es que a qué mujer le desagrada que le digan un piropo? Sobre todo si éste venía del hombre al que amaba. "Eso se lo dice a todas."

La nereida se sentó en un sillón cercano, acción que fue imitada por su visitante, que ocupó un lugar en el sillón opuesto. Jugueteó con sus manos, que de pronto se pusieron un poco húmedas. Aunque no perdía ni un ápice de su seguridad usual, Julián no se pudo sentar a sus anchas en el sillón: se miró los pies, sin saber cómo responder al comentario de la linda chica que tenía sentada justo al frente.

"…"

"¿Por qué tanto interés en mi después de todo este tiempo?" Preguntó Paulina de pronto, alzando la mirada, fijándole con firmeza una duda que no sólo aludía a su situación actual, sino también a la inicial. "¿En mi, una nereida? La más fea e ingenua de todas nosotras."

"Si dice eso, entonces tengo un gusto horrible en mujeres, porque siempre he creído que eres la más hermosa." Julián también le fijó la mirada, en la misma intensidad incluso. "No se trate tan mal. Será una nereida, pero eres mi esposa… Aunque lo reniegues." Poseidón sentía un nudo enorme en la garganta, que sin embargo pudo ignorar: hizo este comentario con algo de resentimiento.

"Esposa. ¿Cuándo me trató como tal? En la práctica yo apenas era una de sus muchas concubinas." Afirmó Paulina frunciendo el ceño. "La más bruta de todas al creer que a mi sí me amaba y que era la única… y no soy su esposa."

"… La quiero mucho, Anfitrite… no, le amo en serio." Le susurró. Es que Julián no tenía idea de cómo manejar la situación, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

"… sí, como no." Paulina hizo un gesto de desdeño con el rostro, antes de fijarse en la puerta. La chica se puso de pie y se acercó a la salida. "Creo que ya es tarde: debe irse."

Las mujeres debían tener una habilidad especial para complicar las cosas. Cuando creías entenderlas, te encontrabas con que no sabías nada de ellas, y cada vez que creía que tenía la situación bajo control, de alguna manera se las ingeniaban para arruinarle los planes. Miren nada más lo que pasó con Athena.

Con razón decían por ahí que las mujeres, desde la perspectiva masculina, estaban al otro lado del mar y que no más hay que quererlas.

Julián se acercó a ella, con el orgullo herido y sin saber si estar molesto por eso. Es que en esas circunstancias, tenía ganas de dejar a su orgullo a un lado y probar ser un poco más manso (y menos menso). Una vez que llegó junto a su chica, intentó poner su mano en su hombro, pero esta le hizo el quite… rehuyendo a su mirada.

"Hablo en serio: ¡Te Amo Y Te He Extrañado Horrores!" Exclamó Julián, dejando la falsa formalidad que había mantenido en todo aquél rato. "Eres mi chica, mi nereidita, la única a la que en verdad amo: del resto me aburro rápido, pero no de ti…"

Obviando la estupidez que Julián acaba de decir y que no comentaré, se produjo un momento de silencio.

"¿Lo ve? Hasta tú reconoces que soy una más del montón." Paulina dijo con la voz en un hilo. Por un momento creyó que la voz no le saldría. "Soy Una de muchas. Nunca la única. Poseidón: Tú no me amas." Añadió, también dejando de lado la formalidad. El dios se sacudió los cabellos con las manos.

"¿Por qué me menosprecias tanto? Sabes que por ti hice cosas que por nadie más he hecho." Demandó saber el dios, perdiendo la paciencia, y con esta extraña sensación de urgente vacío. "¡Sí Te Amo!"

"Dices eso con mucha facilidad, y ni siquiera entiendes el concepto." Paulina le miró por fin a la cara, más pálida que antes, tan angustiada como se sentían sus tripas. El dios apretó la quijada, molesto, ansioso, frustrado.

"¡Entonces ilumíname y dime qué es lo que no entiendo!"

"Si me hubieras amado, ¡Si Me Hubieras Amado Tan Solo Una Pizca!" Paulina derramó algunas lágrimas. "**NUNCA** me habrías sido infiel."

"No mezcles las cosas, ¡Tú eres la dueña de mi corazón!" Se defendió Julián con energía. "No amaba a ninguna de las otras mujeres con las que me metí. ¡No me he vuelto a meter con nadie! No desde que tomé conciencia de lo mucho que te extraño… No le abrí mi corazón a nadie más que a ti, me conoces como nadie más…"

"Sin embargo, tú no me conoces tan bien. Ni siquiera me amaste… en 1500 años ni siquiera hiciste el esfuerzo de buscarme." Anfitrite se mordió el labio. "Habrías sabido donde buscar…"

"Lo lamento, pero no había _Google_ cuando te escapaste." Gruñó Julián con sarcasmo. "No Digas Que No te Conozco: ¡Te conozco bien!"

Ambos tenían los ojos muy azules, profundos como el mar, y se escudriñaron el uno al otro, suavizando y endureciendo los cristales de sus ojos, sus pupilas, como diciéndose mil cosas con la mirada, miles de anécdotas, sueños y esperanzas. Algo entre ambos no había cambiado nada en todo aquél milenio y medio… aún podían hablarse con la mirada y entenderse a la perfección. Anfitrite y Poseidón suspiraron llenos de melancolía a un mismo tiempo: se habían dicho más cosas con los ojos de las que habrían esperado.

"Quisiera saber…" Comenzó la nereida. "¿Por qué tardaste tanto en encontrarme…? Poseidón, ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te he extrañado? Tú eres a quien más amo. ¿Puedes creerlo? El centro de mi vida, la persona a quién más amo, es quien más daño me causó."

"… Lo sé. Y me patea el corazón saber eso…"

"Vete." Le pidió Paulina, ocultando su mirada tras si flequillo. "No quiero verte nunca más."

"No digas eso, Tite: tengo ganas de arreglar las cosas." Julián la miró con ojos de cachorro. "¿Por qué me echas? Sigo siendo tu marido…"

"Pero yo ya no quiero ser tu esposa." Respondió con frialdad. "Nunca lo fui para empezar… y ciertamente dejé de serlo cuando dejé todo atrás. Incluso la divinidad que me regalaste." Paulina aspiró aire, sin poder reprimir un doloroso sollozo. "Mejor te vas, No quiero tener nada que ver contigo. ¡Eres un soltero! Olvídate de mi."

"**¡NO ME VOY A…!"**

"**¡YA VETE!"**

Paulina abrió la puerta y señaló hacia la calle. El sol apenas se había puesto, aún quedaban algunos minutos de luz. Julián sintió que el pecho le hervía en orgullo herido y una pena espantosa se apoderó de su corazón… pero reconoció que ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Ya mucho daño había causado por una eternidad como para seguir insistiendo. Ocultó sus ojos tras su flequillo e hizo una señorial reverencia.

"Cómo mi señora desee. Fue un todo un honor."

Julián salió, tal como si estuviera arrastrando el mundo a cuestas. La puerta se cerró tras de él y pese a la suavidad, fue el sonido más espantoso que pudo haber oído nunca. No miró hacia atrás…

Las rodillas de Paulina cedieron bajo su peso y ocultó su cara entre sus manos. Lloró largo rato antes de poder encontrar la fuerza para ponerse de pie. No se sentía bien, tenía náuseas y una pena de las más crueles asolaba su alma. ¿Por qué lo había echado? Ya estaba lo suficientemente sola: su familia estaba a bordo de un barco fantasma del que sabía no iba a bajar nunca y el único hombre al que amaba, se alejaba para siempre de su ya corta existencia. Ahora sí se sentía morir en vida, y no era una sensación agradable.

Media hora después logró reunir la fuerza para recogerse del suelo y arrastrarse hacia su habitación, dolorida y mareada. Se quería quedar allí para siempre. No quiso comer ni nada. Tan solo se quería dormir de inmediato, quizás para siempre.

Apenas sí se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a cambiarse al pijama.

_Flashback._

_Apenas sí se oían las olas. El mar estaba tranquilo y se abría impresionante ante aquella pequeña y oculta playa. La brisa era suave, la arena tenía una temperatura agradable, y apenas estorbaba el firme abrazo que mantenían aquellos enamorados, que momentos antes habían caído de bruces en la arena, producto de sus juegos._

_Aquél suspiro prolongado y placentero puso fin a un dulce beso. Ninguno abrió los ojos, y parecían estar como dormidos, sumidos en un exquisito letargo. Las manos de él le acariciaban las mejillas y las manos de ella aún sujetaban sus fuertes brazos._

_Hacía rato habían perdido la noción del tiempo y estaban allí, tranquilos, a merced de los elementos que no los perturbarían, disfrutando la presencia del otro, sus caricias, sus besitos…_

"_¿Tite?"_

"_¿Hmm?"_

"_¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?"_

_Fin de Flashback._

**Dos horas después.**

No podía dormir ni dejar de llorar. Se sentía intranquila.

Cerró la llave del agua y apagó la luz. Salió del baño a trastabillones y a oscuras: las articulaciones le dolían, así como los pulmones. Las terribles puñaladas de dolor que de cuando en cuando le atormentaban el vientre y la tripa no tardarían en llegar, si seguía sintiéndose así. Entró a su cuarto, se echó en su cama, apagó la luz y se dispuso a tratar de dormir. No se percató de un suave '_ris, ras_' que caminaba a sus espaldas.

Pasaron algunos minutos.

Alguien levantó sus cobijas y se acostó junto a ella. Paulina dio un brinco tremendo e intentó ponerse de pie, pero no solo estaba muy dolorida, sino que alguien la detuvo y la mantuvo en la cama sin mayor esfuerzo.

"¡Tranquila! Soy yo, no te alteres." Le pidió Julián en un susurro. Oyó una exclamación sorda.

"¿Poseidón?" Paulina se limpió las lágrimas indignada por esta intromisión. "¿Qué Haces? ¡**VETE**! No te quiero Aquí. ¡Sal de mi cama!" Protestó sin dejar de forcejear. Julián apenas podía contenerla.

"¡QUIETA, Tite! Quieta que ya me iré… no te haré nada."

Anfitrite se quedó tranquila, aunque le tomó tiempo sosegar su respiración y corazón. Sus articulaciones se lo agradecieron. Mas, su corazón latió de protesta, porque se sentía a gusto con esos brazos rodeándola, por más que su cabeza chillase para que el dios se marchase lo más pronto posible.

"¡Poseidón!" Exclamó en forma de susurro. "¿Qué hace? Ya no me hagas esto, por favor váyase…"

¿Cuál es este afán que tiene Anfitrite por echar a Julián de su lado? Orgullo, despecho, miedo, mucho miedo… esperanza de que ese modo regresase. Pero… ¿Para qué iba a regresar si ella moriría definitivamente? Tanto tiempo lejos de él, ¿de qué servirían unos pocos meses para recuperar el tiempo?

"Tranquilita… todo está bien, no vengo con segundas intenciones…"

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no ves que lloro y me duele?" Sollozó Paulina. Julián la aferró contra sí con ternura.

"Me iré, te lo prometo… pero no ahora." La voz del dios se oía como entrecortada, como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta. "… Mañana ya no me vas a encontrar. Me iré… como… como que entiendo que… ya no quieras verme, así que me iré… para siempre." Esto fue algo que le costó trabajo decir. Julián apretó los ojos y abrazó con ternura a Paulina, que ya no forcejeaba, aunque sí sollozaba. "Se hará como tú digas, estarás libre de mi… pero… pero…"

"¿_Pero_ qué?"

"… al menos… déjame al menos pasar esta última noche contigo…" el abrazo de Julián se aflojó, como dándole la oportunidad a Paulina de buscar una posición más cómoda. La chica giró sobre su eje de forma que quedó frente a frente con él… y le abrazó con fuerza.

"Pero… pero no en mi cama…" Paulina sollozó con amargura. "Vete de una vez, solo lo pones más difícil…"

"No te haré nada… te lo prometo…" Julián la abrazó. Sus brazos, sintió Anfitrite, se sentían temerosos y ansiosos. "Pero déjame pasar esta noche contigo… por favor… ¡Justo Así! Si hasta traje mi almohada."

Paulina no respondió. Suspiró mientras se dejaba abrazar. Mantuvo a Julián en ascuas algunos momentos, antes de emitir comentario. ¿Qué daño haría una noche? Al cabo que sería la última…

"¿Estás cómodo?"

"…"

Julián asintió y suspiró. Ambos se reacomodaron en la cama y procuraron cubrirse con las cobijas. Esa noche era fría, pero eso a ellos no les importó.

Poco a poco, ambos cayeron rendidos al hechizo de Morfeo.

…

**5:30 am.**

Julián abrió los ojos. Aún estaba muy abrazado de Paulina. Levantó un poco la cabeza: aún no amanecía, pero ya el sol estaba por emerger en el Este. Suspiró con una tristeza gigante, que pareció rasgarle la garganta.

Se levantó y se sentó en la cama. Observó a Paulina, que seguía dormida, por largo rato; conteniéndose para no acariciarle las mejillas o apartarle ese mechón de cabello del rostro. Volvió a suspirar, esta vez más melancólicamente.

Se inclinó sobre Anfitrite y la besó en la sien. Entonces se puso de pie.

"Ojalá encuentres a alguien que te sepa valorar todo lo que yo no pude… y por favor, que yo no me entere." Le dijo con una amable sonrisa.

Entonces tomó su almohada, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Paulina, quien había estado despierta todo el tiempo, no abrió los ojos sino hasta que oyó la puerta de calle cerrarse tras Julián. Entonces, como si hubiera estado sentada en un resorte, se levantó a toda prisa de la cama y corrió tras los pasos de Poseidón, pero ni bien salió de su habitación, se lanzó al suelo, boicoteada por su propio dolor. Se llevó una mano a la boca y la otra al vientre.

Ya le había dejado ir. Ya le había echado de su vida. Con lo orgulloso que era Poseidón, no le iba a permitir arrepentirse. Se había quedado sola, nada más porque ella se lo había buscado.

"¿Qué hice?" Tartamudeó entre sollozos.

Y siguió llorando largo rato más.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo Capítulo: La Arremetida del Caleuche.**_

"_¿ME PUEDES DECIR Donde te habías metido? Tenías el celular apagado, ¿Qué no sabes que puede ocurrir una emergencia y tu desconectado del mundo?" Vociferó Hades mientras gesticulaba con las manos. Julián parpadeó varias veces al verlo. El dios del Inframundo apenas sí lo había saludado._

"_¿Tú de donde sales?"_

"_¡Te Estaba Buscando! Menos mal que te encuentro temprano: te tengo una noticia muy seria." Hades entrecerró los ojos. "¡Incluso más seria que el hecho que dejé a mi Persefoncita, junto a Pandora y a Queen SOLAS con mi Visa!"_

**PS:** **HEY. ACABO DE CAER EN CUENTA**, Gracias a Ana, **QUE EO DE SCYLLA ES CHILENO**. Es originario de la Isla San Félix en el Pacífico… y a menos que se trate de una cruel coincidencia y que Eo sea de otra isla con el mismo nombre, este general es mi compatriota. Feh. Me llego a enterar antes de este pequeño detalle, le hubiera dado otro giro al fic, pero bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Pudo haber sido peor. Sip. Me quedó un poquitín largo, cosa que espero que no les moleste. Es que cuando empecé a escribir no pude detenerme y bueno… :_juega con sus dedos_: He aquí el resultado de lo que pasa cuando mi Musa está hiperactiva… con decirles que son la 01:30 am y que me caigo de sueño. En fin, espero no haberlos decepcionado. **¡DEJEN UNA BELLA REVIEW!**


	15. La Arremetida del Caleuche

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega.

**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA! ¡Gracias Lady Rowan por el tiempo que te diste para leer y corregir mis locuras! Tan sólo me queda hacer una pregunta: ¿Cuándo actualizarás?**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principios 111 para ver y entender Manga: Cuando la letra de la música aparece en los endings… estás mirando un show que no corresponde a tu edad._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 11:**

**La Arremetida del Caleuche.**

**Ciudad de Ancud.**

_09:30 am._

Desde las 5:30 de la mañana que deambulaba por la ciudad. No había desayunado nada, y todavía tenía la almohada bajo el brazo. Baian y Kaysa lo seguían a una distancia prudente, sin atreverse a perturbarlo. Caminaba en círculos, pero con la poca atención que le ponía al camino, eso no le importaba. Comenzaba a lloviznar: el agua caía como si fuera un delgado polvillo.

"Deberíamos decirle que coma algo." Comentó Baian.

"¿Querrías comer tú en esa situación?" Preguntó Kaysa, mirando a su compañero como si este le hubiera preguntado por algo obvio.

"No, pero agradecería que mis amigos me obligasen a comer."

"¿Y para qué quieres que coma? El pobre no está en condiciones de tragar nada." Chistó el general del Lymnades. Baian lo miró con cara de circunstancias.

"Por varias razones: Una, para que Tethis no nos desuelle si se entera que su nene querido no ha comido y dos, para que podamos emborracharlo sin temor a que se nos intoxique." Baian entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué no te acuerdas qué pasó la última vez que se intoxicó con alcohol?" Kaysa sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.

"¿Cómo no? Fue el peor fenómeno de El Niño que recuerdo." Kaysa suspiró. "Alteró globalmente el clima."

Explico: el último fenómeno de El Niño fue provocado porque Dionisos, al ver a Poseidón tan colapsado por sus estudios y con un estrés atroz, decidió hacer que su tío se alegrase, por lo que organizó una mega fiesta para que Julián se despejase. Pero como que se le pasó un poco la mano con el alcohol y Poseidón terminó en el hospital con una intoxicación severa. Aunque Dionisos asumió la responsabilidad, esto no le ahorró ni a él ni a Julián el **TREMENDO** regaño que Leonor, o Rea, les dejó caer encima a ambos por irresponsables.

Sí, El Niño fue causado por el errático mover de tripas del dios… y no más bastó un día.

"Buen punto Baian, pero ¿para qué quieres embriagarlo?"

"Fácil: para que se le olvide la pena."

"Como si eso fuera a funcionar por más de dos horas." Kaysa miró la hora y suspiró. "Eo e Isaac deben estar por llegar."

"Ya era hora: estoy **PODRIDO** con tanta vuelta." Gruñó Baian.

Kaysa abrió la boca para responder al comentario de Baian, pero en eso, algo llamó la atención de los dos generales. Un escalofrío en la espalda, de esos que presagian alerta, les hizo tensar todos los músculos. Julián ni siquiera se percató, pero no era necesario, que para algo Poseidón tenía una escolta: Baian y Kaysa estaban muy alertas… aunque no parecía la situación del todo peligrosa. Como que conocían ese escalofrío de otro lugar… se les hacía familiar.

Entonces sucedió.

"Hola, pescaditos." Les saludó una voz a sus espaldas, grave, pero divertida. Esto tomó tan de improviso a las marinas que pegaron un poco saludable respingo. "¡Hey! No es para tanto, si tan feo no soy." Rió más divertido.

"**¡TÚ!"** Exclamaron ambos generales al ver a su interlocutor.

…

Julián seguía caminando con pesadez. Podría haber pasado una flotilla de Ovnis por sobre su cabeza y él ni cuenta se habría dado. Un error… sabía que había cometido un error. A veces su orgullo le impedía que se dejara llevar por el resto, pero ¿por qué ahora se dejaba influenciar por terceros? Se detuvo y miró al cielo largo rato. ¿Y si regresaba junto a Paulina? Ella era su mujer, tenía todo el derecho de obligarla a volver con él… ¿Cómo querían que siguiera con su vida, dejando atrás a la persona que la había iluminado? Era como si…

"**¡JULIÁN!"** Exclamó Hades, que había salido de la nada, en forma exagerada. Poseidón se quedó sin habla del susto y sintió como se le caía literalmente el alma a los pies.

Venga, no se rían de él, un susto de esos no es recomendable para el corazón de nadie.

Julián, mientras recuperaba el aliento y junto con ello pensaba en algunas coloridas y hermanables frases de singular saludo a su hermano, se quedó viendo a Hades, frunciendo profundamente el ceño en cuanto pudo mover las cejas. El dios del inframundo parecía agitado.

"¿**ME PUEDES DECIR** Donde te habías metido? Tenías el celular apagado, ¿Qué no sabes que puede ocurrir una emergencia y tu desconectado del mundo?" Vociferó Hades mientras gesticulaba impaciente con las manos en actitud de tragedia. Julián parpadeó varias veces al verlo. El dios del Inframundo apenas sí lo había saludado.

"¿Tú De Donde Sales?"

"¡Te Estaba Buscando! Menos mal que te encuentro temprano: te tengo una noticia muy seria." Hades entrecerró los ojos. "¡Incluso más seria que el hecho que dejé a mi Persefoncita, junto a Pandora y a Queen, SOLAS con mi indefensa Visa!"

¿Qué dejó a quien con la Visa?

"¿Acaso Estás Loco? No Se Deja A Una Mujer **SOLA** Con Una Visa, **MENOS** A Tres."

"¿Acaso crees que no lo sé? Minos sigue contándome historias macabras de sobregiros desde que se enteró. ¡Logró descompensarme los nervios en menos de 2 horas!" Hades infló los cachetes en un taimado mohín. Debo añadir que Minos trabajaba como ejecutivo de cuentas en un banco en sus ratos libres, así que conocía muchas terroríficas historias de saldos demenciales causados por mujeres irresponsables con Visas, que harían helar la sangre al más valiente. "Encima las dejé solas en un centro comercial en Puerto Montt."

Julián puso cara de espanto. En un acto de hermanable apoyo, pálido en las mejillas, Poseidón puso su mano sobre el hombro de Hades.

"Mis condolencias."

Hades, moviendo los brazos repentinamente, se soltó del agarre de Julián y lo sujetó por la solapa en el mismo movimiento.

"¿Dónde Está Tu Mujer?"

"¿Qué?"

"Ya sabes, mi cuñada. Tu Mujer. Tu Esposa. ¿Donde Está Anfitrite? Es de vida o muerte."

"¿Para qué quieres encontrar a Anfitrite?

Julián recordó de golpe todas aquellas coloridas frases que había preferido omitir cuando se enteró que Hades había dejado a su pobrecita Visa en manos de Perséfone, Pandora y Queen en un centro comercial. ¡Es Que Le Dieron Unas Locas Ganas Asesinas De Darle A Hades De Tridentazos!

Tenía demasiado fresco el recuerdo de su rompimiento como para responder cualquier tipo de pregunta respecto de la nereida. Hades le sacudió un poco, pero con energía, y le soltó, para revolverse el cabello con las manos, como si quisiera sacar chispas de electricidad estática.

"Quiero Encontrarla Porque Se Va A **MORIR**."

"Por supuesto que se va a morir: encarnó en un ser humano y los humanos fallecen. ¿Acaso Se te olvidó o El Embarazo de Perséfone te ha hecho mal a la…?"

"Esto No Tiene Nada Que Ver Con El Embarazo De Mi Persefoncita." Hades se puso muy serio y tomó aire. "Anfitrite se va a morir, pero para siempre." Julián puso cara de papel.

"Bah. Eso es mentira: Tite es inmortal, es una nereida." Respondió con fastidio. En el interior de su corazón, le ardía hablar de ella.

"¿En serio no entiendes nada?" Le preguntó Hades incrédulo.

"¿Entender qué?"

Hades, príncipe de la humanidad difunta, el invisible y el más tosco de todos los dioses, dado que carecía de tacto para dar noticias malas, tomó aire e hizo un esfuerzo sobre divino para tener así tantito de delicadeza.

"Escúchame bien, que esto lo voy decir una sola vez. Hace varios días, el cosmos de Anfitrite se activó como no lo hacía en 1500 años. No me digas que no lo sentiste, porque hasta Pasitea se dio cuenta, con lo distraída que es."

"¡Claro que lo sentí! Estaba aquí y lo sentí muy claro: conozco el cosmos de mi Ex."

"El asunto es que Thanatos llegó corriendo como una hora después, arrastrando consigo al pobre de Rune, con Cerberos jugando alrededor de ambos, porque creía que se trataba de un juego: Me Mostró Algo Horrible." Hades se detuvo para tomar aire. "Anfitrite apareció en la lista de Thanatos y Rune para dentro de 4 meses."

"¿Y?" Preguntó Julián, tratando de parecer indiferente.

"¡Eso mismo me dije yo! El que tu mujer esté en ambas listas, quiere decir que va a morir definitivamente, como humana Y como inmortal. **EN 4 MESES**."

"**¡¿QUÉ!**"

"Poseidón… Nos hemos pasado todos estos días investigando, porque eso no puede ser posible… o eso creía. Hasta Hécate nos ayudó, y sabes que esa es **BIEN** antisocial. ¿Sabes lo que es tener que entrevistar a las Parcas sin que se enojen contigo? **BAH**. El asunto es que Anfitrite ha estado encarnando sin cesar desde que se fue de Atlantis hace 1500 años." Explicó Hades, quien se notaba acelerado. "¡AGH! ¡Ni Siquiera Estamos Seguros Del Protocolo!" De hecho, apenas tomaba aire para seguir hablando. Julián lo sujetó de la solapa.

"Habla Claro Que **No Te Entiendo** Y Me Estás Haciendo Enojar. Anfitrite es una diosa, no puede morir definitivamente."

"Lamento corregirte, pero ella **no es** una diosa. Hace 1500 años que no lo es. Dejó atrás su divinidad y ¡Adivina! Solo los dioses podemos encarnar a ese ritmo sin peligro. Aún así nos tomamos un tiempo entre encarnación y encarnación. ¡Sabes que agota!"

Julián entrecerró los ojos y soltó a Hades, tratando de procesar lo que le estaban diciendo. ¡Claro Que Encarnar Cansaba! Salir de un cuerpo humano daba mucho sueño y cansancio: era como si se estuviera saliendo de una pera de box usada y abusada, y no de un cuerpo humano. Poseidón se giró en dirección de la casa de Paulina. ¡Vaya! Ahora no solo estaba dolido, estaba **FURIOSO**. ¿Cómo fue que la muy bruta le ocultó tal cosa?

"¿Qué Quieres Decir Con Todas Esas Burradas Que Acabas De Decir?"

"Afírmate que ahora viene lo peor: Anfitrite tenía dos años más de vida, ¡Tiene Que Estar Muy Enferma! Su esencia de nereida se agotó hace unas tres encarnaciones atrás y lo único que la mantenía viva era lo que le quedaba de energía divina… porque abandonó su condición de diosa al dejarte solo. ¡Y Cuando Explotó Su Cosmos…!"

"… Agotó lo que le quedaba de reserva…" Julián miró a su hermano gélido. "¿Se Va A Morir Y Me Lo Dices **_Tan_** _Tranquilo_?" Preguntó molesto.

"Err… le queda reserva para cuatro meses más."

"¿**PARA QUÉ** Vienes a Decirme Todo Esto?"

"Porque hicimos una investigación exhaustiva en nuestros archivos: Según Hécate, hay una manera de salvar su vida. Quizás haga muy poco por su cuerpo humano, pero salvará su integridad inmortal." Hades hizo una pausa. "Debes devolverle su divinidad cuánto antes, antes que sea el segundo inmortal en morir." Concluyó el dios dándose aires de grandeza.

"¿**CÓMO QUIERES** que le devuelva su divinidad si ni siquiera sé como se la quitó ni donde la dejó?" Demandó saber Julián empuñando las manos. Hades se encogió de hombros.

"Ni idea, creí que se te ocurriría algo." Se disculpó. Hades carraspeó ligeramente, ya más tranquilo, y se sacudió las ropas. "Fuiste tú quien le confirió divinidad cuando se casaron. Hécate dice que Anfitrite la dejó en un lugar específico y muy especial. Podrías devolvérsela de la misma manera que la primera vez en cuanto la encuentres. ¿No te acuerdas como lo hiciste?"

"… sí… pero no se va a poder…"

"¿Por?"

"Terminé con ella…"

"…"

"…"

"Auch." Hades tragó saliva y se quedó en silencio. "Por cierto, ¿Cómo está mamá?"

Una pregunta tan sacadora de onda era meritoria de un fuerte empujón. Julián emitió un gruñido sordo, apretó los dientes, empujó a su hermano a un lado y comenzó a correr en dirección de la casa de Paulina. Hades le observó perplejo.

"¡Dale Saludos De Mi Parte A Mamá Cuando La Veas!" Exclamó a viva Voz, pero Julián ya se perdía en la distancia. El dios de los muertos resopló y miró a su derecha. Allí estaban Baian, Isaac, Kaysa y Eo, perplejos como nadie, acompañado de Minos de Griffin, quien estaba de guardaespaldas ese día. "Mejor vayan tras su señor." Le dijo Hades a los Generales. "Creo que los va a necesitar."

Los cuatro Generales asintieron rápidamente.

**Caleta de Pescadores.**

Oculta de la mirada de pescadores y compradores, Paulina se sujetó de un poste a esperar que el tremendo vértigo se le pasara. Frías puñaladas parecían acuchillarla desde el interior de las tripas, y sus articulaciones estaban agarrotadas. Anfitrite sentía como la tráquea se le cerraba, y sus trabajosas bocanadas de aire de poco la ayudaban. Poco a poco, sus rodillas cedieron bajo sus pies.

Ya había llorado mucho. Sin parar durante horas. Se había forzado ella misma a salir de casa, vistiendo su uniforme escolar, con apenas un sweater que la protegía del frío. Es que este paseo no tenía intenciones de durar más de 5 minutos: tan solo quería ir a la Caleta a ver si habían noticias de su papá y hermano… y de paso esconderse del Servicio de Menores, que alertado por las Autoridades de Puerto que estaba sola, ya habían enviado asistentes sociales a buscarla. Podía tener 17 años, pero ante la ley era un menor de edad.

Estaba en estos trotes cuando la había asaltado esta crisis que ni siquiera la dejaba pensar. Crisis que por cierto había sido desatada por la somatización de toda su angustia psíquica a la que había estado expuesta los últimos días.

"¿Necesita ayuda, señorita?" Preguntó una voz masculina, que le resultaba familiar. Quizás era uno de los pescadores de la caleta.

Sin levantar la mirada del suelo, con los ojos cerrados a presión y sin dejar de sujetarse el vientre, confiada y asustada, Paulina asintió.

"… s–í."

"¿Está segura que quiere que la ayude? Tendré que llevarla a otro sitio."

"… P–o–r fa–vor, n–ece–sit–o a–yu–da…"

Un espeso banco de niebla se dejó caer de pronto y solo entonces Paulina pudo percibir la cercanía del Caleuche. Levantó la mirada muy asustada, con los ojos vidriosos y tal fue el impulso de adrenalina que arrasó por sus venas, que hasta se olvidó el intenso dolor, por no ser éste algo prioritario. Intentó ponerse de pie, espantada: ¡Había Dicho Que Sí! Sin saberlo _había aceptado_ la ayuda de un brujo: la subirían al Buque de Arte sin problemas.

**PLAAAF.**

"¡Kyaaaaaaaa!"

De un solo bofetón le hicieron perder el equilibrio, pero no cayó al suelo. Un brujo corpulento la sujetó violentamente de un brazo y le aplicó una dolorosa llave que la dejó inmóvil. Las puñaladas de dolor que sentía en su vientre se hicieron más agudas.

"Peleadora hasta el final, aunque ya te estés muriendo." Dijo de pronto la voz de Humberto, que apareció entre las sombras de aquella espesa niebla. Estaba más calvo que el día anterior, aunque tenía mechones de pelo repartidos desordenadamente en su testa. Paulina intentó soltarse, sin éxito. El Capitán del Caleuche la sujetó por el mentón y la besó en la mejilla. "Eso es solo un adelanto."

"¡Piérdete Cabrón!" Siseó la nereida asqueada. Forcejeó contra su captor, pero los brujos que había allí, que no eran pocos, tan solo rieron.

"¡Miren Como Pelea! Espero que se porte así igualito cuando esté en mi poder. Me encanta cuando se resisten." Humberto se relamió los labios. "Esta niña no solo fortalecerá al Caleuche, sino que me hará muy feliz. Haré de ella además una mujer."

"¡NOO!"

"Súbanla a bordo."

Los ojos de Paulina se abrieron como platos y del puro susto adquirió nuevas fuerzas para seguir peleando. Pero esta vez fue más inteligente, y en vez de gastarse forcejeando contra un brujo que era mucho más fuerte que ella… Hizo otra cosa:

"**¡NO, KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Gritó con **todas** sus fuerzas.

No lejos de allí, incluso dentro del banco de niebla, Julián se detuvo de golpe. Había ingresado momentos antes, movido no solo por la urgencia de ver a Paulina cuanto antes, sino por la mala vibra que le daba el banco de bruma. Su corazón se saltó un latido y un enojo ciego se apoderó de sus sentidos cuando la oyó gritar llena de miedo. Ya antes Anfitrite había tenido un serio problema con situaciones similares, él lo había visto, pero pese a que no sabía nada…

_Flashback._

"_Fui víctima de las circunsssstanciasss. Caí en la trampa del Caleuche, quien esss tu verdadero enemigo."_

"_¿Huh?"_

"_Busssscan a tu nereida…" Caicaivilú le fijó los ojos al dios. "Quien por cierto sssssssse esssssssstá ahogando."_

_Fin de Flashback._

… ¿Qué? ¡Ratas!

Julián aceleró su carrera. Tan concentrado estaba en llegar que ni siquiera convocó a su Camei o sus generales. ¿A esto se refería aquella serpiente loca? Ya verían esos lo que conseguían por hacer enojar a un dios.

¿Por qué tuvo que dejarla sola? Si se hubiera portado bien desde el principio, nada de esto estaría pasando. Anfitrite era una nereida muy dulce, se merecía un mejor trato. ¡Estaba Muriendo Por Culpa Suya! Y le había excluido. Conociendo a su nereidita como la conocía, seguramente ella estaba muy conciente de esto. ¿Tanto daño le había hecho? ¿Tanto como para dejarse morir de pena? ¿Sabiendo que él, Poseidón, dios de los mares, los terremotos, los desastres naturales, los caballos y la epilepsia, podía ayudar a su curarla?

La bruma se disipó a la orden de su cosmo. Un grupo de no menos de 7 sujetos arrastraba a Anfitrite a bordo de un enorme barco de vela, el cuál nadie parecía ver, excepto él y los brujos. Éstos últimos, al notar que ya no estaban ocultos por la neblina, se detuvieron curiosos. Julián apretó la quijada y a lo bruto saltó a la espalda del brujo que arrastraba a Paulina a bordo.

"¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"¡Déjala Tranquila!" Un simple movimiento bastó para que el brujo arrojase a Julián al suelo, soltando por momentos a Anfitrite, dado que el dios no se había sujetado bien.

"¡Atrás Muchacho!" Los 7 brujos le señalaron con un dedo, más que dispuestos a hechizarlo. Anfitrite intentó correr detrás de él, pero Humberto la desplomó con un hechizo.

"¡Aaaagh!"

"¡No La Toquen, Infelices!"

Julián hizo el ademán de levantar a Paulina del suelo, pero una suerte de cortocircuito impidió que se la acercara y cayó sentado al suelo. Curioso, Poseidón entrecerró los ojos: bastaría un mero movimiento de sus manos para deshacer esa barrera. Entonces el dios cruzó miradas con su chica, que fue interrumpida solo cuando Humberto levantó a Paulina del suelo de un brazo y le dio un empujón al dios con el pie. Otro Brujo apresó a Julián por la espalda.

"¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? al diosito de los mares." Humberto sonrió socarronamente. "¿No tienes que estar en alguna gala en el Olimpo?"

"No Te Conviene Zarpar En Tu Nuez, Estando Yo De Mal Humor Contigo. **Libéranos** en este **momento**." Gruñó Julián, forcejeando con su captor.

"**JAJAJAJA**. No."

"¿Quién te has creído tú que eres?" Preguntó Poseidón con arrogancia.

"Julián, por favor, no lo provoques…" Gimió Paulina, asustada y dolorida como nunca. "Tiene preso a mi papá y hermano… ¡Por favor!" Humberto le jaló el cabello. "¡AAAAGH!"

"¡Cállate, Niña! Hablas como si el niño rico pudiera hacer algo." Humberto entonces se encontró con la airada mirada del dios… que curiosamente había dejado de luchar. "¿Qué no ven que esto es tan solo una encarnación dormida? No puede hacernos daño: el alma de Poseidón no está despierta del todo."

Anfitrite puso cara de pregunta, lo mismo uno de los brujos que había allí. Julián le dedicó una mirada cómplice a la nereida y comenzó a agitarse. No… Humberto se equivocaba. Si bien Poseidón volvió a dormir luego del incidente del rapto de Saori, había despertado de nuevo por algunos momentos durante en la batalla de Hades, el tiempo suficiente para enterarse de la situación y enviar las armaduras doradas al Inframundo, antes de volver a dormir. Pero una vez terminada la guerra, y por intervención de Rea y Zeus, el alma de Poseidón había despertado por completo una vez más en la persona de Julián Solo.

¿Acaso Humberto no se daba cuenta de esto? Bueno, este brujo no se caracteriza por ser muy lumbrera para estos detalles. De hecho es bien lento de entendederas.

"**¡YA VERÁS LO QUE TE PASA POR FASTIDIARME EL DÍA!**" Vociferó Julián, mientras se sacudía con energía… por alguna razón no parecía estar poniendo todo su esfuerzo.

**PUNCH.**

Tras una señal de Humberto uno de los brujos golpeó a Julián en el estómago. El joven dios se dobló sobre sí mismo y quedó momentáneamente fuera de combate.

"Súbanlos a bordo a los dos." Ordenó Humberto con pereza, mientras subía al Caleuche. Soltó a Anfitrite unos segundos, pero cuando ésta intentó huir, otro brujo la atajó y levantándola, se la echó al hombro. Julián se dejó arrastrar… aunque no tenía mucha alternativa: un golpe en la panza es bien desagradable. Al menos no estaba inconsciente.

El dios parecía tramar algo y Paulina se dio cuenta de esto. Con las miradas, que pudieron cruzar por momentos, se dijeron miles de cosas y Anfitrite se quedó tranquila… pasara lo que pasara, sabía que Julián se aseguraría que todo saliera en beneficio de ellos. Entonces pisaron la cubierta. Paulina fue arrojada a suelo, pero no se arriesgaron a soltar a Poseidón.

"Por cierto, querida mía…" Comenzó Humberto, que no le quitaba los ojos encima a la chica.

"¡**NO SOY** Tu Querida!" Exclamó Enojada mientras se ponía de pie. Le dolía todo, pero podía aguantar. Una venita pulsó en la frente de Julián.

"No eres mía, pero lo serás antes de esta noche. Te haré una mujer y eso te gustará." Rió Humberto, lascivo y desagradable. Paulina no se contuvo al hacer una mueca de asco. Julián… **_hervía_** de enojo. De hecho ya estaba rojo y echaba humo por las orejas. "Observa, cariñito: tus parientes han decidido salir a saludarte." Afirmó el brujo, señalando hacia arriba.

Por inercia, todos los presentes miraron hacia la dirección señalada por Humberto, aunque sólo los recién llegados no sabían de qué se trataba. Sonrisas crueles se dibujaron en el rostro de los brujos, de aquellas que se mezclan con algo de sadismo. Julián dejó escapar un suspiro de sorprendida indignación. Paulina…

… La impresión hizo que sus rodillas flaquearan, sus ojitos se redujeron a la nada casi y ni lágrimas pudo derramar. Las manos temblorosas quisieron cubrir su boca, pero se vieron inútiles.

Lo que veía, era algo infame.

**Abajo del Caleuche.**

Eo golpeó una piedra, poniéndola prácticamente en órbita. Isaac escudriñaba los alrededores en alerta, preguntándose porqué rayos sentía a su señor tan cerca, pero sin poder verlo. Kaysa ya había ido a alertar a los demás, Baian buscaba no lejos.

"¡Isaac!" Exclamó Eo. "¿Puedes verlos?"

"**NO**. Los Siento Muy Cerca, Pero No Puedo Verlos."

"El Mar Está Muy Enojado: El Señor Poseidón No Está Lejos." Comentó Baian con lo dientes apretados.

"¿Alguna Idea De Porque Nos Están Excluyendo?" preguntó Eo sin dejar de concentrar su cosmo.

"**¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Aquél grito resonó con estridencia y en estéreo. Estaba lleno de angustia, se oía macabro. El grito pronto pareció derivar en un ansioso y triste llanto sofocado. Los tres generales se quedaron viendo en una dirección específica, hacia el mar, en la que aparentemente no había nada. Imposible era no reconocer ese grito: Era de la señora Anfitrite.

"Isaac, Eo, vean si pueden llegar a esos gritos. Yo iré por el resto." Ordenó Baian en casi un susurro. Los aludidos asintieron y, diligentes, se lanzaron en pos de su misión.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo Capítulo: Rituales que Matan.**_

… _Frío, humedad. Paulina abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo punzantes dolores por todo su cuerpo. Tenía frío, mucho. Se aferró a su delgado sweater y a duras penas logró incorporarse. Sentía que la laringe se le cerraba, por lo que respirar le era complicado. Tras un examen rápido a su alrededor…_

**PS:** No creo que estén molestos con lo largo del capítulo. Es que se me volvió a pasar la mano y no me di cuenta. No es mi culpa, intenté detener a mi Musa, pero no me hizo caso. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y que no los haya decepcionado. **¡DEJEN UNA BELLA REVIEW!**

**Brújula Cultural:**

**Dionisos: **Hijo de Semele y Zeus, es el dios del vino, de la exaltación, de la vendimia y el éxtasis. Tuvo que trabajar mucho para acceder a la inmortalidad. De carácter jovial, también tuvo que hacer malabares para evadir la furia de Hera. Contó principalmente con la ayuda de dos diosas, su abuela Rea y de Afrodita, de quien fue amante: de hecho, la diosa le dio un hijo, Príapo, que siempre le acompaña en su comitiva, formada por sátiros, silenos, ninfas, ménades (divinidades femeninas exaltadas), y cuántos quisieran unirse a la fiesta. Se casó con la princesa cretense Ariadna, unión que fue propiciada por Afrodita. Dionisos le fue fiel a su esposa humana, y a la muerte de ésta, guardó un luto extenso y dolido: lanzó su corona al firmamento, para así poder recordarla. Este dios era muy popular con las mujeres, aunque no un pasado de fresco. Se le atribuye un carácter encantador y solía conseguir favores de esa manera… y si no podía por las vías regulares, embriagaba a las chicas hasta la inconsciencia para conseguir lo que quería. Se dice que era el único hombre y dios que entendía a las mujeres a la perfección. Sus grandes amigas son Démeter, Athena (esta le salvó la vida), Afrodita y Perséfone.

**Pasitea:** También llamada Talía. Es la más joven de las 3 Gracias (o Cárites), que son las acompañantes de Afrodita. Pasitea es la esposa de Hipnos, el hermano gemelo de Thanatos. Este muchacho era algo tímido, y estaba **MUY** enamorado de esta Gracia, pero no se atrevía siquiera a acercársele, por lo que se contentaba con verla de lejos y de proporcionarle los más dulces sueños cuando dormía. Por aquél entonces, se desarrollaba la Guerra de Troya y Hera, que por razones obvias no quería el triunfo de los troyanos, se enteró que Hipnos estaba enamorado de esta Pasitea, y que no se atrevía a hablar con ella de pura timidez. Entonces urdió un plan: convenció a Hipnos para que durmiera profundamente a Zeus, quien propiciaba la victoria Troyana, para así poder darle una chance a los griegos, a cambio de que ella haría las veces de celestina con Pasitea… y aunque temeroso de la reacción del padre de los dioses, Hipnos se arriesgó y ganó, pues el plan de Hera resultó y Zeus nunca se dio cuenta. En agradecimiento, Hera le consiguió una cita a Hipnos con Pasitea y debió haber salido bien, pues ambos terminaron casados y felices.

**Hécate:** Es la diosa de las hechiceras. No tengo mucha información sobre ella, excepto que le gusta estar sola. Vive en el Inframundo, aunque no subordinada a Hades.


	16. Rituales que Matan

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega.

**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA! ¡Gracias Lady Rowan por el tiempo que te diste para leer y corregir mis locuras! Tan sólo me queda hacer una pregunta: ¿Cuándo actualizarás?**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principios 116 para ver y entender Manga: Los tipos con dos aros vienen del Negaverso._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 12:**

**Rituales que Matan.**

**Cubierta del Caleuche.**

Arriba entre los mástiles, tranquilos, como si nada pasara, dejándose mover por el viento, sin oponer resistencia de ningún tipo. El sonido de las cuerdas moviéndose a presión en la madera. El cielo se veía gris y dejaba colar algunos cuantos rayos de sol. Algunas aves marinas daban vueltas en círculos. Aquellas siluetas se recortaban contra el espacio abierto y contra las velas del Buque de Arte. Se veían negras, sucias y tétricas.

"**¡MALDITO INFELIZ!" **Paulina enfrentó a Humberto con los puños apretados y sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, comenzó a caminar acusatoriamente hacia el brujo. "**¿Cómo Te Atreviste?" **Ladró a punto de echarse a llorar.

Colgados arriba, del mástil mayor, Don Sergio y Tobías se balanceaban. Estaban muertos… y por las pintas, debían llevar al menos un día entero allí arriba. Humberto le sonrió con sorna.

"Te tardaste mucho en responder, así que creí que ya no los querías." Dijo con sorna. "De todas maneras pude subirte al Caleuche."

Paulina levantó la mano, dispuesta a abofetear a Humberto, pero éste detuvo aquél ataque con facilidad, y con violencia aplicó una llave y arrojó a la chica de bruces. Anfitrite se estrelló contra la madera, dando un pequeño rebote, y no se movió más después de eso. Julián se impulsó hacia delante con violencia, tan de improviso, que se liberó con facilidad. Le dio un empujón a Humberto al tiempo que dos fuertes olas remecieron a Caleuche por completo y de manera peligrosa.

"**¡No Me Olvidaré De Este Atrevimiento!"** Gruñó Poseidón. "¡Esta Me La Pagas! ¿**CÓMO TE ATREVES** A Ponerle Las Manazas Encima? Cuando termine contigo, envidiarás a Tántalo."

Tres brujos redujeron a Julián, cayéndole encima como jugadores de rugby. El dios fingió resistirse, aunque las muecas de dolor que puso fueron muy reales. Humberto le miró burlón, para luego detener sus ojos en Paulina, quién se había desmayado en algún momento.

"Llévenselos a los calabozos."

Isaac apretó los dientes. Subir al Caleuche le había sido muy fácil: sólo le había bastado con seguir la presencia de su señor, que se percibía muy pasivo para su gusto. Observó como entre 4 brujos arrastraban a un _combativo_ Julián bajo cubierta, mientras un quinto brujo alzaba a Anfitrite en brazos y seguía a la previa comitiva. Isaac chascó la lengua y apretó los puños cuando les vio desaparecer bajo una escotilla. Observó a su alrededor, aprovechando su improvisada y oculta atalaya. Brujos, delincuentes, narcotraficantes, hombres de mal vivir, zombis y vivos… Este barco era digno de ser hundido por la furia de Craken…

El cosmos de Poseidón se elevó furioso por momentos. Al parecer Julián estaba haciendo **MUCHO** esfuerzo en no explotar de ira. Isaac suspiró: quizás Craken iba a tener que esperar o quedarse de plano con las sobras.

"A buscar puntos débiles." Murmuró el joven general, saliendo de su escondite.

**Calabozos…**

_40 minutos más tarde._

Aquella celda era la misma donde hacía nada más un par de semanas, Anneke había sido encerrada. Apretó los ojos e intentó abrirlos: veía un manchón marrón, tenía frío y se sentía muy débil. Su corazón estaba desolado y dolido. Las articulaciones le dolían. Lo único positivo que tenía el lugar es que estaba frío, lo cuál le facilitaba respirar… aunque seguro su suerte se agotaría.

¡Tremendo Suelazo El Que Se Había Dado! Comenzó a flexionar los brazos, para así poder sentarse, aunque de pronto recibió ayuda que no esperaba.

"Con calma, te diste un buen golpe." Le dijo Julián mientras le ayudaba a sentarse. El dios la apoyó contra la pared y le frotó los brazos para hacerla entrar en calor. "¿Estás mejor?"

Paulina se quedó viendo a Julián como si algo no le cuadrase. ¿Qué hacia él con ella? Lo creía lejos, en la costa, preocupado de sus propios asuntos. Bah. Prefirió no pensar en eso. La chica sujetó las manos del dios que continuaban frotándole los brazos.

"Tengo frío…"

"Ya me doy cuenta."

"¡No Tan Fuerte! Me duele el roce…" Paulina bajó la mirada tras decir esto. Oyó que Julián suspiraba. "¿Qué hace aquí?" Preguntó mientras miraba a un costado: pudo notar que la puerta de aquella celda estaba abierta por completo.

"… Te estoy acompañando." Comentó Julián, sentándose junto a ella. "¿Acaso creíste que te iba a dejar sola?"

"Sí… no… digo… no lo creí. Aunque… me extraña." Confesó la chica, mientras se acurrucaba en sí misma. "… creí que ya no querría tener nada que ver conmigo."

"Creí lo mismo, pero ya sabes como funciona el autoengaño." Julián se sentó junto a la nereida y se atrevió a rodearla con el brazo. La chica respondió aquél gesto sin pensarlo, recostándose en su hombro. "¿Paulina?"

"¿Señor Poseidón…?"

"Hace un rato me llamaste Julián…"

"¿En serio?"

"… sí… pero… no tiene importancia." El dios apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de la nereida. "… tengo que hacerte una pregunta."

"¿Qué pregunta?"

¿Qué pregunta? Esa es una muy buena, para comenzar. Julián suavizó sus ojos y comenzó a acariciarle el brazo con la punta de sus dedos. Primero tenía que poner en orden sus ideas, antes de hacer la pregunta que quería. ¿Por qué se había quedado? ¿Por qué no había reducido al barco astillas con el mero deseo de su mente? Fácil: aguantar un poco de castigo y humillación era su forma de expiarse de culpa. Sentía que debía hacer las cosas de la manera difícil, para ver si así lograba perdonarse él mismo.

Es que no podía, no le cuadraba, se negaba a entender y aceptar que Anfitrite moriría. Sólo por huir de él, la nereida se puso en un peligro tal, que ningún inmortal antes había enfrentado. Seguramente lo que tenía a Hades y a sus jueces como gatos en un saco era el hecho que si Anfitrite llegaba a morir, sería el segundo inmortal en bajar al inframundo como una sombra más: ni siquiera tenían claro el protocolo, dado que Zeus había prohibido honores para el primero.

Y él se quedaría solo.

Podía soporta el hecho de estar solo, a sabiendas que su Anfitrite estaría viva, pero no… no… ¿Anfitrite Muerta? ¿Definitivamente? **NO**. **No** si él podía evitarlo, **no** si estaba en sus manos. Sin quererlo, aumentó la presión de su abrazo: tenía un nudo en la garganta.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste… que… morirías… para siempre…?" ¡Ay! Como dolió pronunciar eso.

"¿Huh?"

"Tite… por favor… no me hagas repetir eso."

"… todos los humanos fallecen…"

Apenada por saberse al descubierto, Anfitrite se acurrucó más en su posición. El dolor latente no impidió que pensara… algo en la voz de su marido sonaba mal. ¿Acaso estaba preocupado?

"Sí, pero no los inmortales… Este… Hades vino a verme… me dijo… a lo que te enfrentas…"

"¿El señor Hades? Y… ¿Qué le dijo?"

"Que morirás." Julián tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y comenzó a relatarle todo lo que Hades le había dicho apenas unas horas antes. Mientras más avanzaba en su relato, su voz se llenaba de pena y más se acurrucaba Anfitrite contra su cuerpo. "… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Eso de que habías dejado atrás tu divinidad no me lo había creído, ¿te das cuenta del peligro al que te has expuesto? Tite… ¿Dónde dejaste tu divinidad?"

"Por ahí. La dejé por ahí…" La nereida hizo un gesto sutil, como si le fuera abrazar, pero en vez de hacer tal cosa, situó su mano justo por encima del corazón de Julián. "… bueno… yo… yo… no quería decirle nada… para no condicionar su respuesta…" Contestó Paulina al cabo de unos momentos. "Si se llegaba a enterar que estaba así de enferma… no… ni siquiera me habría hablado…"

"¡Tú No Eres Más **BRUTA** Porque No Tienes Más Tiempo!" Exclamó Julián dolido. "Hace meses que te busco a toda mi capacidad. Hace SIGLOS Que te Extraño, Tu Ausencia me **duele** Y…"

"No soy un objeto… y tenías muchas '_amigas'_ que te podían consolar."

"¡Por Todos Mis Parientes!" Julián le dirigió una dura mirada. "¿Qué No Ves Que Estoy Arrepentido?"

Los ojos de Paulina titilaron de lágrimas. Aunque no le gustara a su orgullo, sabía que en cierta forma Poseidón estaba diciendo la verdad, sólo que no quería verlo… tuvo que reconocerse a sí misma que había percibido al dios buscándola en cada una de sus encarnaciones… se puso a sollozar.

"… ¡Es Que Me Dolió Tanto! Llevabas meses mostrándome como florero y haciendo gala de amantes que me negaba a aceptar que tenías. ¡Me sentía como un mueble más! No pude aguantarlo más… Encima la metiste a nuestra cama… ¡Si Hubiera Sido Yo La De Los Amantes, Seguro Me Habrías Fulminado Sin Pensarlo Dos Veces!" Anfitrite se abrazó con fuerza del pecho de Poseidón, que se hallaba mudo. El dios le acarició los cabellos. "¡Te Extrañé Tanto!"

"Si tanto me extrañabas, ¿Por qué no… regresaste?" Le preguntó Julián, obligándole a mirarlo a la cara.

"¿Con qué cara querías que volviera? No soy tan desvergonzada como tú." La chica tomó aire e infló las mejillas, dejando caer gruesas lágrimas. "Estoy mal. Los médicos no saben lo que tengo. Dicen que es Fibromialgia o Esclerosis múltiple o un poco de ambas. El asunto es que no me queda mucho más de vida… me voy a morir. "

Julián abrazó a Paulina con cuidado, como si esta se le fuera a quebrar. La nereida se dejó abrazar, y se permitió sollozar largo rato. Delgados dedos le peinaban sus cabellos y un agradable calorcito le llegaba del dios. Lentamente, arrullada por estas acciones, Paulina se quedó dormida.

"¿Señor?" Isaac se asomó por la puerta de la celda. Ésta estaba abierta desde hacía largo rato: Julián no había tenido problemas para abrirla. Era así como había salido de su propia celda y entrado a la de la nereida, sin que nadie le opusiera resistencia. El campo que impedía tocar las puertas de estos calabozos no había hecho efecto en el dios. En momentos como ese, era bueno ser una divinidad. "¿Todo está bien, señor?"

"Shhh, Isaac, más bajito. Entra." Le pidió Julián. El general de Craken entró con sigilo. "Necesito pedirte un favor."

"Ordene señor."

"Cuida de Paulina, que nada le pase. Tengo que ir a arreglar algunos asuntos con el capitán de esta nuez y no quiero que intervengas." Poseidón entrecerró los ojos. "Si Anfitrite llegara a despertar, llévatela lejos."

"Como ordene."

Julián depositó a Anfitrite en los brazos de su general y se puso de pie. Se sacudió las ropas y se dirigió a la salida, con su usual paso elegante. Feh. Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

**Cubierta del Caleuche.**

Poseidón salió sin ser visto de las celdas, aunque no se preocupó mucho por ser cauteloso, por la misma puerta por la que algunas semanas antes, Saga, Mu y Anneke tuvieron que abrirse paso. Toda la tripulación estaba concentrada en otros quehaceres que requerían toda la atención del grupo de maleantes. Le llamó la atención sí, que un pequeño grupo de brujos huía a hurtadillas en uno de los botes salvavidas (como si estos fueran necesarios).

Se parapetó tras unos mástiles. Bastó una ojeada hacia arriba para darse cuenta que los muy malditos no habían bajado los cuerpos que antes viera allí. ¡Eso era una ofensa a los muertos! Una falta de respeto de tal calibre era vista de muy mal grado por todos los dioses y que no permitiría en su jurisdicción, el océano… además… Anfitrite se había desesperado al verlos… y eso no lo iba a tolerar.

El único con derecho a hacerla rabiar **era él**.

Los brujos parecían particularmente ocupados en un intrincado grabado que estaban afanosamente dibujando sobre la cubierta del barco. Quienes se encargaban de esto estaban ataviados con capuchas y hacían unas extrañas inflexiones de sonido con la boca y la garganta, mientras que Humberto, que se reconocía fácilmente por su nueva calva con solitarios mechones desgarbados aquí y allá, leía en voz alta algunos cánticos guturales que le pusieron la carne de gallina. Entrecerró los ojos y salió de su escondite.

Bah. Si querían aprehenderlo, él no los detenía. Más motivos le daban de esta manera para destruir el barco y mandar a este montón de basura a lo más profundo del tártaro, incluso más abajo que los titanes. Iba a hablar con el Capitán y nadie le detendría.

"**¡OYE TÚ!"** Una mano pesada se dejó caer sobre su hombro y aplicó una fuerte presión, que casi le dislocó los huesos. Julián se dio la vuelta, solo para encontrarse con un tipo más alto incluso que Aldebarán de Tauro, corpulento y con cara de muchos enemigos. "¿Dónde Crees Que Vas?"

Julián tragó saliva.

Muy dios era, pero apenas pesaba 65 kilos.

"Quita tu sucia mano de mi hombro."

Sin embargo no perdía su arrogancia. El Brujo le dio un empujón.

"Andando."

Un mero ademán con la mano impulsó a Poseidón hacia delante. Julián avanzó a trastabillones, pero con toda la dignidad que tanto lo caracterizaba. Después de todo, iba a zanjar esta situación desde ya.

Todas las voces de los brujos se unieron en una grave nota que se colgó en el aire, y que no duró por más de 10 segundos. Luego, siguiendo pasos planeados de antemano, los brujos que estaban alrededor de los trazos en la cubierta se alejaron sin darle la espalda. Humberto cerró el libro y se lo entregó a uno de sus ayudantes. Fijó su mirada en la cubierta.

"Me impresionas, mocoso. No creí que saldrías tan fácil de las celdas."

"¿Quién eres tú para dirigirme la palabra? Soy un dios, que no se te olvide."

"**JAJAJA**. Un dios dormido. Eres nada más el vehículo de un alma que está aletargada." Humberto se rió de buena gana. Julián le miró incrédulo. "Eres TÚ el que debe dirigirse a mi con respeto."

"¿Eres De Plano Idiota O Estás Finguiendo?" Quiso saber Julián. Él era un dios muy despierto, no estaba aletargado, ¡Cualquiera lo notaba! Humberto se volvió a Poseidón, quien tenía una pose insolente, que le desagradó montones. Dos zancadas le bastaron para cubrir la distancia entre él y el dios y con una agresiva arrogancia, lo encaró.

"Si digo que estás aletargado, lo estás, nadie me lleva la contraria, ni siquiera un diosito tan patético como tú." Dijo muy rápido, casi escupiendo. "Si estuvieras '_activo_,' por decirlo de alguna manera, ni siquiera habríamos podido tocarte sin sufrir daños."

Julián ocultó sus ojos tras su flequillo y puso esa sonrisa tan cómica, que auguraba travesuras de grueso calibre. Estaba de suerte: Humberto **SÍ** era un idiota cegado por su ambición, que no podía ver que estaba cayendo redondo en una trampa.

"No me tientes, que puedo despertar." Dijo Julián muy burlón. Humberto lo ignoró.

"Que alguien ate a este crío a aquél mástil: el show está por comenzar y quiero que lo vea todo." Ordenó el Capitán del Caleuche, dándole la espalda.

Seguro Humberto nunca le prestó atención a su mamá cuando le decía que jugar con la paciencia de un dios era como encender un fósforo en un polvorín.

**Calabozos…**

_10 minutos después…_

Como que le faltaba aquél calorcito.

Hacía mucho frío y la humedad no hacía la vida fácil. Paulina abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo punzantes dolores por todo su cuerpo. Tenía frío, mucho. Se aferró a su delgado sweater y a duras penas logró incorporarse. Sentía que la laringe se le cerraba, por lo que respirar le era complicado. Tras un examen rápido a su alrededor, no le costó descubrir que estaba dentro de la bodega de carga de un barco antiguo… ¿Estaba en el Caleuche?

De pronto lo recordó. Paulina casi fue presa de la desesperación de verse presa, huérfana y a merced de una tripulación de chalados. Le costó sosegar su corazón… ¿Dónde estaba Julián? ¿Acaso había soñado que se había quedado con ella?

"¿Se encuentra bien?" Una voz preguntó a su derecha. Paulina hubiera pegado un brinco de 3 kilómetros si hubiese tenido la fuerza. Allí, no lejos, Isaac le miraba preocupado. "Estaba esperando a que despertara para poder salir."

"¿Isaac?"

"¿Cómo me reconoció?" Preguntó el aludido perplejo, algo sonrosado. Paulina le señaló una etiqueta en su capa.

"No te reconocí: Allí dice tu nombre."

Isaac sintió una **GOTA** en la cabeza, y con algo de pena, echó su capa hacia atrás. No debió haber permitido que Alsacia, la esposa de su maestro Camus, le marcara sus ropas para que no se le perdieran en el lavado. Si bien tenía que reconocer que eso era muy útil a la hora de la colada, pasaba una vergüenza al menos una vez por mes. ¿Qué General de Poseidón que se preciara de tal marcaba sus ropas? Isaac de Craken.

"Ah sí… Disculpa mi rudeza: soy el general Isaac de Craken, y protejo el Pilar del Océano Ártico. Estoy aquí para protegerla… y debo sacarla de aquí."

"¿Sacarme de aquí?" Paulina parpadeó. "Pero…

Isaac sujetó a Paulina del brazo y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Sin embargo supo en seguida que la chica estaba demasiado débil y que lo más probable sería que tendría que cargarla. Anfitrite no se dejó y se limitó a apoyarse en su brazo. Lentamente, ambos comenzaron a salir de aquellas bodegas.

"Espera un poco…" Le pidió Paulina cuando estaba cerca de la escalera. "No me siento…" La nereida no terminó la oración. Se desmayó pesadamente.

"¡Ratas!" Isaac alcanzó a sujetar a la nereida, y la alzó en sus brazos.

Ponderó la situación: por un lado era bueno que se desmayara, así no le discutiría por su curso de acción, pero por el otro, era malo, ya que tendría que cargar con ella todo el tiempo. Ni modo. Comenzó a subir la escalera para salir lo más sigilosamente que podía, tratando de equilibrar el nuevo peso que llevaba en sus manos.

**BAAAAAAAAAM.**

"**¿TÚ QUIEN ERES?"**

"**¡SUELTA A LA MOCOSA!"**

Una horda de brujos abrió la puerta de la escotilla. Vestían en forma extraña, como si estuvieran formando parte de algún ritual. Parecían ir en busca de algo. Isaac les quedó mirando con gélida fiereza y dio un paso hacia atrás, más aún cuando la turba se le dejó caer encima. Es que no podía arriesgar a Paulina.

Julián, que estaba atado al mástil y ocupado juntando más y más coraje a medida que pasaban los segundos, lo cuál no sería bueno para el Caleuche, sintió como de pronto se encendía el cosmos de Isaac y bajaba la temperatura ambiental. Apretó la quijada: no había tenido tiempo de escapar. Sin embargo el enojo de su general no llegó a mucho, ya que dejó de pelear. Pronto la horda emergió de la escotilla y uno de los brujos se adelantó, llevando el alto, cual si se tratara de un trofeo, a una inconsciente Paulina. Los demás aparecieron llevando a Isaac, que hervía de furia, pero se mantenía quieto. El dios y su general cruzaron miradas significativas.

"¿Lo ves, diosito de porquería? Si estuvieras despierto de todo, esto no estaría pasando." Se mofó Humberto, mientras con una seña ordenaba que trajeran a Isaac junto a ellos. "Creo que tendrás un compañero de mástil."

Humberto avanzó al grupo y asumió posición frente al dibujo de la cubierta, que parecía estar grabado a fuego y sangre. A una seña suya, ataron a Isaac a otro de los mástiles, mientras el brujo que tenía a Anfitrite, la depositó con cuidado en el centro del grabado, en una posición específica. Julián estuvo del todo en desacuerdo y comenzó a forcejear con sus ataduras, esta vez más en serio.

El mar rugía desde las profundidades. No se agitaba, pero si le hubieran prestado atención a aquél ruido, se les habría helado la sangre y mojado los pantalones.

"Ya que pronto morirás, mocoso, porque ni dudes que me desharé de ti, te contaré algo." Habló Humberto en voz alta. "Este grabado extrae la energía de las personas en beneficio del lugar en el que está dibujado, para que así obtenga su poder… y lo adecuamos para que extrajera la energía de tu preciosa Anfitrite."

Julián alzó la cabeza.

"_¿QUÉ DICES? _¿Fumaste De La Mala Que Estás Diciendo Tanta Porquería Junta?" Preguntó Julián no más por preguntar… quizás para retrasar lo más posible a Humberto. "¡Isaac! Libérate en este momento." Le ordenó Poseidón a su general, quien no tardó en obedecer.

"**¡ARGH!** Estas cuerdas… ¡No Puedo Soltarme!" Gruñó Isaac mientras forcejeaba con sus ataduras. BAH. No debió dejarse apresar tan fácil.

"Hemos hecho algunas mejoras… sobre todo después que tuvimos un encontrón con algunos santos dorados." Se burló Humberto. "Hicimos cuerdas y hechizos a prueba de guerreros que usan cosmos."

Humberto se volvió hacia el sello y levantó las manos. Pronunció algunas palabras y el sello comenzó a brillar.

"¡Esta Energía Va A Fortalecer Al Caleuche!" Humberto inspiró aire y siguió con su cántico.

Anfitrite arqueó la espalda, como si estuviera sufriendo un ataque de epilepsia, elevándose un poco en el aire. El cielo se oscureció y el grabado comenzó a brillar de un rojo eléctrico. Julián encendió su cosmo con violencia y quemó las sogas que lo ataban a él y a su general al unísono. Sin esperar más instrucciones, Isaac se lanzó en contra de los brujos y Julián corrió hacia Anfitrite. ¡**TENÍA** que sacarla de allí cuanto antes!

"**¡MALDITOS MOCOSOS!"** Vociferó Humberto.

Entonces la luz roja eléctrica que emergía del grabado golpeó a Anfitrite en la piel, como si se tratasen de rayos. A un movimiento de la mano de Humberto, el dios fue impulsado hacia atrás, y con un segundo gesto, una luz verde neón golpeó a Isaac en el pecho.

"No me detendrán. No de nuevo. ¡**AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**!"

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo Capítulo: La Ira de Poseidón.**_

"_**¡TRAIGAN LA PLANCHA! **A ver si a este hijito de mami le gusta caminar por ella."_

"_Haz lo que quieras. Quien saldrá perdiendo a final de cuentas eres tú."_

**PS:** Literal. Dos capítulos en un día y aún puedo seguir de largo. El capítulo 11 y el 12 fueron escritos el mismo día, con muy breves interrupciones. Ojalá que esto les haya gustado mucho. Ya me lo dirán en las reviews… no se olviden: **¡DEJEN UNA BELLA REVIEW!**

**Brújula Cultural:**

Dejar a los muertos insepultos o profanar sus cadáveres, parece ser una constante en todas las culturas. No se puede. Por respecto no se puede. Ni el más miserable dejaría a un muerto sin sepultar… sin embargo, son cosas que suceden, por muy mal vistas que sean. Los griegos antiguos incluso tenían castigos divinos para quienes infringían esta ley natural y los dioses, por muy malditos que fueran, no toleraban esto. Piensen en el caso de Héctor Priámida, que tal como se describe en la Ilíada, una vez muerto y en vista que Aquiles no dejaba que lo sepultasen, los mismos dioses preservaron en cadáver de la descomposición, con la esperanza que pronto lo sepultasen.

Antígona, una de las hijas de Edipo, es otro buen ejemplo: no dudó en desafiar las leyes de la ciudad para cumplir la divina, y sepultó ella misma a uno de sus hermanos muertos, en vista que el rey de la ciudad, que era su otro hermano, lo prohibiese. La chica, que no podía soportar que su hermano quedase insepulto y expuesto a los elementos, se echó a toda su familia encima y por haberse atrevido a darle sepultura a su hermano, terminó encarcelada cuando la descubrieron y se suicidó ahorcándose con su vestido (Pueden leer la obra de Teatro).

Conocidos también es el caso de Tántalo, quien para burlarse de los dioses, mató e hizo cocinar a su propio hijo, para servirlo como cena a los inmortales. ¡Quedó La Escoba! Cuando los dioses se percataron que comerían un ser humano, de hecho, Démeter cayó y probó un poco de la carne por despistada (aunque asqueada se dio cuenta de la naturaleza de la misma), le impusieron un terrible castigo en el Inframundo a Tántalo.

Ya mejor dejo de aburrirlos.


	17. La Ira de Poseidón

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega.

**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA! ¡Gracias Lady Rowan por el tiempo que te diste para leer y corregir mis locuras! Tan sólo me queda hacer una pregunta: ¿Cuándo actualizarás?**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principios 117 para ver y entender Manga: Según el principio impuesto en el punto 116, se deduce que no hay que confiar en sujetos que usan dos aros._

_POR FAVOR::les entrega un paraguas, un impermeable y un salvavidas a los lectores: ANTES DE LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO, TENGAN EN CUENTA ALGUNAS NORMAS DE SEGURIDAD E INFÓRMESE SOBRE LA ZONA LIBRE DE PELIGRO EN CASO DE DESASTRE NATURAL Y/O IRA DIVINA._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 13:**

**La Ira de Poseidón.**

**Cubierta del Caleuche.**

Aturdido por el golpe, Julián como que se nubló algunos segundos luego que se hubo estrellado contra la cubierta. Pero eso no lo detuvo por más tiempo, y aunque aún veía canarios dando vueltas alrededor de su cabeza (en realidad eran pececitos payaso, como Nemo), se puso de pie y sacudió sus ropas.

"Eso no te lo esperabas, ¿Oh gran señor de los mares?" Se mofó Humberto de buena gana. Julián avanzó hacia él, luciendo señorial.

"Exijo que liberes a la Nereida." Le ordenó tajante, más que pedirle por favor.

Humberto, quien había detenido el ritual, pese a las miradas atónitas de los demás brujos que tomaban parte de la macabra ceremonia, apenas volvió la cabeza hacia el dios y esbozó una sádica sonrisa. Julián miró hacia Anfitrite, quien comenzaba a mover los dedos, como reaccionando. Esa visión le provocó un retorcijón de tripas: sea lo que fuera que estos locos estaban haciendo, mataría a Paulina en cosa de minutos.

"¿Qué No Ves Que la Vas A Matar?" Julián empuñó las manos y asumió una posición defensiva. El mar comenzó a agitarse cada vez con más violencia. Las olas eran cada vez más grandes y aunque en teoría el Caleuche no debería verse afectado por éstas, ya comenzaba a remecerse peligrosamente.

"¿Matarla? No… tan solo quiero su esencia divina." Humberto emitió unas risitas demasiado agudas. "Si se muere en el proceso, es un efecto secundario no deseado. Además la quiero viva, aunque no me importa si queda vegetal."

Basta. Su paciencia divina tenía un límite y en esta ocasión se había contenido mucho más de lo normal.

"¡Isaac! **¡ATACA CON TODO!**" Ordenó el dios, mientras se lanzaba contra Humberto.

Una vez lanzado el ataque, no se puede detener sin sufrir **MUCHAS** bajas. Cualquier estratega de los buenos sabe esto… y no es por nada, pero cuando los ataques han sido lanzados en forma precipitada, sin ponderar lo bueno y lo malo, puede resultar en un desastre que va a depender de las proporciones del mismo. Es que Julián estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Isaac…

"**¡ATRÁS!"** Humberto alzó la mano en contra del dios, atacándole con una fuerte descarga eléctrica.

"**¡AAAAAAARGH!"**

"**¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"**

Julián cayó al suelo, apretando los dientes. **¡BAH! **Si hubiera querido, ese ataque ni siquiera le habría hecho cosquillas, sino que se habría regresado hacia la fuente. Si no me creen, pregúntenle a Seiya. El caso es que Poseidón tenía buenas razones para aguantar los golpes. El dios alzó la mirada hacia donde estaba Isaac… dado que por algún puñetero motivo no se movía.

…

¿Qué le pasaba a Isaac? El general de Craken estaba paralizado en su lugar, luchando consigo mismo para poder moverse y de muy mal humor, incluso con su cosmos encendido a toda potencia. ¿Pero qué…? Julián intentó ponerse de pie, pero una patada de Humberto le hizo regresar al suelo.

"Hace unas semanas tuvimos un percance con algunos santos dorados. ¿No te lo comenté?" Humberto rió. "Luego de eso, tuvimos que diseñar un hechizo que neutralizara a estos guerreros que usan cosmos: tu insulso lacayo está paralizado."

Julián apenas le prestó atención. Pasó su mirada de Isaac hacia Anfitrite, quien lentamente comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia. Miró a Humberto a la cara: mejor lo mantenía hablando, para que así retrasara más el dañino ritual y pudiera darle una oportunidad a Paulina para recuperar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Los demás brujos, sobre todo los que formaban parte del rito, se miraban nerviosos y molestos: ¿Por qué Humberto se detenía? ¡Tenía que continuar antes que perdieran definitivamente la oportunidad!

"Esto Va A Acarrear Consecuencias, ¿Sabes? De Las Que Son Serias." Julián señaló hacia Anfitrite. "Estás Atacando A Un Dios En Forma Descarada: NO TENDRÉ Piedad de Ti."

"No te tengo miedo: eres un dios dormido." Humberto dijo esto en tono burlón. Julián amenazó con golpearlo, pero el brujo señaló hacia la nereida y al sello, como reaccionando a una orden muda…

"**¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **

Descargó una fuerte corriente eléctrica en la indefensa nereida, que no solo terminó por despertarla, sino que paralizó por propia voluntad a Julián, ya que verla retorciéndose de dolor, no era bonito y hasta creyó sentir en carne propia aquellas letales descargas.

"¡Grrrrr! Ahora si estás…"

"¡Tut, Tut! Quieto o tu manceba sufre." Humberto se volvió a su tripulación. "**¡TRAIGAN LA PLANCHA! **A ver si a este hijito de Mami le gusta caminar por ella."

"Haz lo que quieras. Quien saldrá perdiendo a final de cuentas eres tú."

Poseidón apenas se contenía de rabia, intentaba por todos los medios mantenerse calmado. Isaac seguía luchando, Paulina estaba hecha un ovillo al centro del grabado, temblando de miedo y de dolor. La tripulación que no formaba parte del ritual se agitó y comenzó a moverse por entero. Dos brujos le apresaron por la espalda y le ataron de manos, mientras otros cuatro instalaban una plancha en uno de los costados. A empujones se llevaron al dios hasta allá. Isaac estaba como loco: no podía moverse ni utilizar su cosmos. Mientras más empeño le ponía, menos movilidad tenía. Poseidón miró a Humberto y sintió un vacío en el estomago cuando reiniciaron el ritual.

"Quien baja del Caleuche sin permiso, pierde la razón." Explicó Humberto mientras las guturales voces del resto de los brujos se alzaban en el aire. "Si sobrevives a esto, no recordarás nada."

Julián se sacudió con violencia, esta vez con algo más de saña, como si no estuviese jugando, maldiciendo en griego, poniendo en problemas a sus captores.

"**¡INFAMES Y MALDITOS TODOS USTEDES! YA VERÁN CUANDO DECIDA DESTROZAR ESTA NUEZ. ¡ESTÁN CONDENA…!" **

Julián se detuvo a mitad de su protesta. Oculto a la vista de la tripulación, había visto algo que le resultó muy familiar… esa cabellera… ese peinado… ¡Krishna! Se dejó subir a la plancha por inercia y rápidamente escaneó la cubierta… Tethis y Eo estaban por babor, Kaysa y Sorrento a estribor… ¡Sus Generales Habían Abordado Sin Ser Notados! Jejeje. Vamos a ver quien ríe de último ahora.

"**¡AVANZA, MOCOSO!"** Un fuerte golpe en las piernas le conminó a caminar. Julián tomó aire y observó una última vez hacia Anfitrite.

Paulina, quien sentía que se le escurría la energía del cuerpo, tal como mantequilla derretida, sofocó un suspiro de exclamación cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Poseidón. El dios le dedicó una sonrisa quieta, antes de darle la espalda y caminar con la elegancia y dignidad de un príncipe por aquella plancha.

"_¿Por qué haces esto? ¡No tienes que pasar por eso, Poseidón, ¿Qué haces?"_ Preguntó Paulina, apoyándose en el suelo con las manos, mirando en dirección a la plancha y al elegante caminar del dios, sintiéndose cada vez más débil.

"_Porque me lo merezco y para arreglar las cosas… aunque me conoces… esto ya no da para más."_ Le contestó Poseidón en su mente. Paulina alzó ambas cejas.

"_No te lo niego… pero tú no eres así…"_

"_Bah. No tengo que darte explicaciones." _Añadió juguetón y seguro de sí.

Un fuerte golpe en la plancha hizo que ésta se agitase. Julián se detuvo unos instantes y dio un paso más. La plancha se había acabado y bajo él, el agitado océano re revolcaba lleno de enojo. Se volteó hacia la cubierta con una mirada amenazadora, dándole la espalda al mar. Humberto le miró de reojo y tras hacer una mueca, regresó su atención al grabado y continuó con el ritual. La plancha comenzó a sacudirse debido a la cantidad de brujos y tripulantes que la remecían y vociferaban para que el dios saltase. Poseidón se sopló el flequillo y saltó hacia atrás sin que se requiriese más motivación.

"¡Julián!" Exclamó Paulina intentando en vano ponerse de pie, al ver como el dios se impulsaba hacia atrás. Cayó de bruces hacia delante, pero al levantar la mirada, no le fue difícil distinguir que los ojos de Julián se habían tornado blancos

**¡ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"**¡AAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

"**¿PERO QUÉ…?"**

Humberto dejó caer el libro que tenía en sus manos y se volteó hacia donde momentos antes estaba la plancha. Parte de la tripulación que se hallaba allí, estaba siendo atacada por un enjambre de furiosas abejas, invocadas por Eo, y al fondo… Julián estaba de pie sobre lo que parecía ser una columna de agua, su cosmo estaba encendido y su Camei le estaba cubriendo. Con facilidad regresó a la plancha y con la misma previa elegancia caminó de regreso al Caleuche.

"**¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?"** Demandó saber Humberto mientras veía avanzar a Julián por la cubierta. Paulina se incorporó sorprendida.

"¿Acaso Me Crees **TAN TONTO **Como Para Subir A Bordo Siendo Un Dios Dormido?" Julián se aferró de su tridente y avanzó hacia el grabado. Paulina estiró una mano hacia él.

"**¡ESTO ES UNA BURLA! ¡ATAQUEN!"** Ordenó Humberto a su tripulación, que no sabía qué hacer.

Entonces, los brujos rompieron filas y se alejaron del grabado, organizándose rápidamente para atacar al tranquilo y enfurecido dios. Pero en ese momento, Isaac fue liberado de la parálisis a la que había sido sometido, y se unieron a él los restantes generales, más Tethis, y enzarzaron una pequeña pelea con la tripulación… al menos la que no huyó al darse cuenta que perderían, ya que hubo algunos brujos, más inteligentes, que prefirieron poner pies en polvorosa.

"**ONDAS MARINAS."** Atacó Baian.

"**AURORA BOREAL."** Atacó Isaac con especial alevosía, ya que tenía ganas de desquitarse.

"**SINFONÍA FINAL DE LA MUERTE."** Sorrento comenzó a tocar con su flauta, enloqueciendo a todos los enemigos que le prestaban un poco más de atención.

Uno y otro los generales comenzaron a dejar más estragos de los que Saga y Mu habían dejado algunas semanas antes. Algunos jugaban más, otros se mantenían al margen: hacía tiempo que no se divertían tanto. Claro que para los tripulantes del Caleuche, no era un paseo por la playa. Muchos, asustados, comenzaron a huir… si podían escapar de Eo y Tethis, claro. Krishna comenzó a acortar la distancia entre él y su señor.

Humberto, con los ojos desorbitados y con la vaga creencia de que aún podría ganar, este tipo no es más terco porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer, apuntó con su dedo a Julián y lanzó un hechizo, que esta vez rebotó en su dirección. Poseidón intentó tomar la mano de Anfitrite, pero fue repelido por un extraño campo alrededor del sello, que golpeó con fuerza.

"**¡DESHAZ ESTE CAMPO DE INMEDIATO!"** Le ladró Julián a Humberto. "Vas A Matar A Anfitrite Si Sigues Con Esto. ¡**NO** Lo Permitiré!"

Humberto, que a duras penas se había puesto de pie luego que le rebotara su hechizo, y aún sin entender que con ciertas cosas no se juega, como por ejemplo un dios enojado, con el rostro descompuesto y enfurecido, se dispuso a responderle.

"¿Desde cuando te importa tanto tu **_EX_**?" Se burló el brujo. "¿Estás preocupado porque si absorbo su poder podré vencerte y ocupar tu lugar?"

"La verdad no significas mucha amenaza para mi." Le dijo Julián con una calma terrorífica. Su cosmo estaba encendido con violencia y el mar… el mar era cuento aparte: nunca antes se le había visto tan furioso.

"_¡TSSSSSSSS! ¡Y No Deberíasssssss Preocuparte Tanto Por Él, Brujo!" _Caicaivilú emergió de entre las aguas y se alzó impotente en el aire.

"_Tienessss algunossss problemasss domésticosss con los que tratar primero." _Respondió una segunda serpiente, la cual estaba hecha de tierra y aunque no estaba en su elemento, no dejaba de ser una amenaza. "_Pagarás por haberme encerrado en Quicaví."_

"¡¿**TENTENVILÚ**! ¿Quién te dejó libre?" Humberto comenzó a asustarse. Ambas serpientes sisearon.

"_Fui Yo."_ Respondió Caicaivilú. "_Sssi alguien ha de caerle a palossss a Tentenvilú, esssse sssoy yo."_

Julián observó como Caicaivilú se enredaba alrededor del Caleuche sin mucho esfuerzo, mientras Tentenvilú se dejó caer sobre la cubierta y se enroscó alrededor del sello, aplicando presión sin que su magia le afectara, como si quisiera destruirlo. Paulina, quien ya no tenía fuerzas y estaba por absoluto aletargada en el centro del grabado, apenas pudo cerrar los ojos cuando el campo comenzó a crujir.

"**TORNADO INFERNAL."**

"**SALAMANDRA DIABÓLICA."**

"**LA TRAMPA DE CORAL."**

Eo, Kaysa y Tethis atacaron con facilidad. Más que una pelea real, esto les parecía una cómoda práctica de entrenamiento. Tentenvilú siguió aplicando presión alrededor del campo, que crujía peligroso. Humberto, quien apenas podía dar crédito a sus ojos, vociferó un grito y cargó contra Julián.

"**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**

El dios se puso en guardia y dado que quería darse el gusto de golpearlo, se trenzó a golpes con él. Rodaron por el piso a la antigua, mientras ambos hacían esfuerzos por ahorcarse mutuamente o causarse algún tipo de daño. Entre golpe y patada, se las ingeniaron para ponerse de pie y sin perder más tiempo, cargaron una vez más.

**¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!**

"**¡… Kyaaa!"**

El inconfundible sonido de cristales rotos y el débil grito proferido por la nereida detuvo por segundos la pelea. Humberto y Julián observaron como Tentenvilú rodeaba rápidamente a Anfitrite con su cuerpo, para evitar que aquellos extraños trozos de vidrio le hicieran daño.

"**¡ALÉJATE/CUIDADO DE/CON MI MUJER!"** Gritaron Humberto y Julián al mismo tiempo. "**¿TÚ MUJER?** **Ya Verás.**" Repitieron a dúo.

Esta vez los golpes que intercambiaron fueron más peligrosos, pero digamos que Julián no tenía deseos de perder y rápidamente tomó control de la situación. Botó a Humberto al suelo y tras pisotearlo, corrió hacia donde estaba Tentenvilú, que con celo protegía a Anfitrite. El Capitán del Caleuche intentó ponerse de pie, pero el mango de una lanza dorada le golpeó en el mentón: Krishna le detuvo con facilidad.

"¿A dónde vas, alimaña?"

Tentenvilú, al ver a Julián arrodillarse junto a la chica, se alejó un poco para darles más privacidad. La serpiente de tierra intercambió una mirada con Caicaivilú, que seguía enroscada alrededor del Caleuche, como esperando el momento justo para destrozarlo. Poseidón acunó a Paulina en sus brazos, dejado su tridente a un lado.

"… H–ace tiem–po n–o t–e veía pele–ar…" Le dijo sin siquiera poder sonreír. "Sigu–e sin g–ustarm–e…"

"Tite…"

"… n–o ha–gas ruid–o… esto–y cans–ada…"

Se sentía muy fría y letárgica. Por alguna razón percibió un tremendo dolor que se le irradiaba por todos los nervios, pero tan débil estaba que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para tensar los músculos. Sangraba por la comisura de sus labios. Algo en su interior latió como en paralelo a su propio corazón. Julián abrazó a Paulina con cuidado. Alrededor suyo, la pelea seguía desarrollándose: si bien los generales iban ganando, ese molesto hechizo paralizador los retrasaba bastante.

"… V–ete."

"¿Estás Loca?" Julián casi se atragantó. "¿Cómo me pides eso?" Paulina cerró los ojos, y aunque respiraba dificultosamente, le dio a Poseidón la sensación que sostenía un cadáver en vez de una nereida. Algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. "Tite… Sí te amo… ¡Te perdí mucho tiempo, no quiero perderte para siempre! No te mueras…"

La chica abrió los ojos con debilidad, aspiró aire por la boca e hizo una mueca de dolor. Ella también lloraba.

"Y–a no hay vuel–ta que darl–e… ¿Por qué me… vienes a decir… est–o ahor–a, que… tan… to dañ… o me ha–ce?"

"Porque soy un estúpido… Y me quiero quedar contigo. ¿A quién llamaré _Tite_, si no es a ti?"

"… No… eres… un dios de compromis–os, no… te metas… en algo que… no puedes terminar…" Paulina tenía miedo de aceptar de nuevo a Poseidón… sin embargo, lo único que quería era que se la llevara con él. "Ve–te."

"¡**NO** quiero irme!" Exclamó el dios. "¿Por qué me rechazas? ¿En serio dejaste de amarme que no quieres estar contigo? Di que sí y te juro por todos los dioses que me iré…"

Paulina jamás contestó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro. Segundos después sus músculos se dejaron caer, fláccidos y agotados. Perdió la conciencia y apenas se le notaba la respiración. Julián, del susto y el coraje, perdió la irrigación sanguínea en varias partes de su cuerpo y casi se desmaya junto a su nereidita, pero en vez de que tal cosa sucediese, sublimó sus sentimientos a metas mayores. Dejó con delicadeza en el suelo, al cuidado de Tentenvilú, y se puso de pie, apoyándose en su Tridente.

Sus ojos se pusieron blancos y desde el fondo de su pecho, un grito comenzó a gestarse. Sus cabellos volaron con el viento y la madera que había bajo él crujía como llena de miedo. El mar se quedó quieto de súbito, pero en menos de un segundo, se levantó en el aire, y gruesas paredes de peligrosa agua se elevaron a los lados del Caleuche.

Julián Solo estaba oficialmente enfurecido.

Su cosmos tronó de ira e invadió hasta el más recóndito recoveco en el fondo del mar. La placa de Nazca se agitó temerosa y siguiendo el natural proceso de subducción, quiso refugiarse bajo la placa sudamericana. Un natural y tremendo terremoto como no se veía hacía años, se desató en el continente y en el mar las olas aumentaron peligrosamente de tamaño.

Los sismógrafos en la costa no se equivocaron. 8.8 Richter… y eso fue por la intervención de Tentenvilú, que en vista que la tremenda ola generada por la ira del dios seguramente arrasaría con Chiloé y gran parte de la costa continental, optó por hacer subir el nivel de las tierras. Lo bueno fue que Caicaivilú, en un inusual gesto de cooperación, ayudó a calmar las aguas que se precipitaban hacia la costa.

Los generales y Tethis de inmediato se detuvieron y asumieron una profunda reverencia. Los ojos de Julián brillaban con peligro y el Caleuche se sacudió peligrosamente. Arriba de ellos, por sobre sus cabezas y a una altura descomunal, las paredes de agua se cerraron, encerrando los eventos de a bordo en una suerte de burbuja. Tentenvilú y Caicaivilú tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para no caerse o soltarse. Humberto, al verse libre del agarre de Krishna, se puso de pie y el muy bruto, todavía sin darse cuenta que era un pobre diablo y que perdía el tiempo, cargó contra Julián.

Poseidón, sin emitir comentario, no se movió sino hasta que Humberto estuvo al alcance de su Tridente. Entonces, con un primer, rápido, sádico y violento movimiento, clavó la pierna derecha del brujo con la horquilla de su arma…

"**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

… Con el segundo movimiento, le asestó con el mango del tridente, quebrándole un par de costillas. Esto debió haber hecho caer en cuenta a Humberto de lo obvio, ya que trató de arrastrarse lejos del enfurecido Julián, sin éxito. Poseidón le pisó sin nada de delicadeza su pierna herida, obligándole a voltearse, y cuando lo encaró, le puso el Tridente a milímetros de su rostro.

"¡Espera! Por Favor No Me Mates." Suplicó desesperado. "Juro Que No Volveré A Molestar A Tu Querida."

"No es mi querida, es mi esposa." Corrigió Poseidón. "¿Acaso Crees Que Después De Lo Que Hiciste Me Voy A Ir Así Nada Más?"

"Si desembarcas sin mi autorización, todos ustedes se volverán locos." Explicó el Capitán del Caleuche al borde de las lágrimas. "¡Déjame Vivir Y Podrán Bajar Del Barco!" Julián sonrió.

"_Essse permissso no esss necessssario."_ Intervino de pronto Tentenvilú. "_No esssstando Caicaivilú y yo pressssentes."_

"_Y aún con essso… esssste tipo essss un diosss y no necesssita el permissso de nadie." _Añadió Caicaivilú, que seguía aferrada alrededor del barco.

Julián sonrió maquiavélicamente.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo Capítulo: ¿Lo que el Mar se llevó?**_

… _La chica tecleó algunos segundos. Arrugó la nariz curiosa y chasqueó la lengua. Volvió a teclear y tomó mucho aire._

"_No está aquí." Dijo con la voz queda. Julián se extrañó."_

"_¿Cómo que no está aquí? Creí que la cambiarían a una habitación no de hospital." El joven dios frunció el ceño. "Paulina no está en condiciones de agitarse tanto…"_

**PS:** Mientras escribía estos capítulos, avanzaba a un ritmo veloz. Mi Musa se inspiró de pronto. Si notaron que el capítulo me quedó más corto de lo normal, no se hagan problemas, aún quedan al menos 3 capítulos más. **¡DEJEN UNA BELLA REVIEW!**

**Brújula Cultural:**

**Tentenvilú: **Mitología de Chiloé. Es la serpiente de tierra, que salva a los seres humanos de la ira de Caicaivilú, haciendo crecer los cerros durante la tremenda inundación que provocó su par. Es benéfica para los seres humanos y disfruta de sus andanzas. También les enseñó a ser civilizados.

Chile es un país de terremotos. Por desgracia, estamos ubicados justo en el Anillo De Fuego del Pacífico y tenemos el infame título de ser uno de los países más sísmicos del mundo, junto con Japón. A diario se registran alrededor de 6.000 micro temblores, imperceptibles para el hombre, y unos 4 o 5 que no supera el 1 Richter. De cuando en cuando, el suelo se nos mueve y hasta allí no más llegamos. Durante el 2005 hubo uno muy grande, de unos 8.7 si mal no recuerdo (si me equivoco, corríjanme), que azotó el norte de mi país. Y también tenemos el terremoto más fuerte registrado por sismógrafo alguno: en 1960, Valdivia sufrió un terremoto grado 9.0 Richter (o eso fue antes que se rompiera el aparato), y como si fuera poco, justo después del terremoto ese, hubo un Tsunami en la misma zona, seguido de un alud. Como que querían borrarnos del mapa. Jejeje. Una vez más, si me equivoco con estos datos, que pir pura pereza no quise cotejar, corríjanme.


	18. OMAKE 4

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega.

**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA¡Gracias Lady Rowan por el tiempo que te diste para leer y corregir mis locuras! Tan sólo me queda hacer una pregunta¿Cuándo actualizarás?**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 132 para ver y entender Manga: Si el héroe y líder pierde su camisa, este tendrá un cuerpo estilizado, sin importar lo fuerte que sea._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

"**Locus Imior Maris."**

_("El Lugar Más Íntimo del Mar")_

**Omake #4:**

**¡TERREMOTO!**

**Casa de Géminis.**

Esa elevación de cosmos divino, tan lejana y tan fuera de lo normal, bastó para que todos en el santuario pegasen un respingo. Isabella, quien estaba entrando al cuarto de Kanon seguida de Saga, sintió un agudo escalofrío, pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que sintieron los gemelos.

"Vaya, me pregunto qué habrá hecho enojar tanto a Julián." Comentó Kanon desde su cama, mientras miraba al techo.

"¿Quién es Julián?" Preguntó Isabella caminando hacia él.

"Es la encarnación de Poseidón." Respondió Kanon muy casual. Le sonrió a su chica con ternura. "¿Me viniste a ver?" A Isabella le hubiera encantado responder, pero en ese momento…

"Eso es…" Murmuró Saga con los ojos abiertos como platos. "¡Eso está cerca de…¡A Otra Dimensión!"

"¡SAGA!" Kanon se incorporó de golpe al ver a su hermano desaparecer en uno de sus portales. Isabella le sujetó por el torso: también se preocupó mucho, dado que nunca había visto a Saga tan descompuesto, pero no es que la chica sea mala o algo, su primera prioridad era Kanon y no iba a permitir que se hiciera más daño.

"¡Kanon¿A dónde crees que vas¡Quédate quieto!" Le pidió suplicante. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada. "Saga va a estar bien, te lo aseguro…"

"¿Qué tal si no?"

Isabella abrió los ojos preocupada.

**Casa de Anneke.**

Saga apareció justo en la playa frente a la casa de Anneke, sólo para encontrarse con que el suelo se sacudía con una violencia increíble bajo sus pies. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentado, sin dejar de ver con angustia a su alrededor. Las olas estaban encrespadas, eran cada vez más grandes, aunque se recogían hacia el interior. Preocupado, Saga observó hacia el mar, ignorando el crujir de la tierra y el aullido del mar. Entonces se detuvo de golpe, en seco.

Aquél terremoto duró unos 3 minutos y medio. ¡**FUE LARGUÍSIMO**!

"**¡ARGH!"** Esta exclamación de dolor le hizo darse la vuelta. Kanon estaba allí en el suelo. Isabella estaba con él y no muy feliz, tal como si se hubiera visto arrastrada con él sin proponérselo. "¡ME LLEVA!"

"¡Kanon! Tu deberías haberte quedado en cama." Le regañó Saga aún inquieto.

"**¡ESO ES LO QUE LE DECÍA YO! **Pero ya ves como me hace caso el muy imbécil." Protestó Isabella, sin separarse de Kanon.

"¿Acaso te creías que te iba a dejar venir solo?" Rezongó Kanon, con una aguda mueca de dolor en el rostro. No era una precaución sin sentido el que tuviera que quedarse en cama.

Saga frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia el mar. Prefirió de momento ignorar a su hermano menor. Levantó una mano y encendió su cosmos: se concentró, invocando en voz muy baja a su Otra Dimensión, de modo tal que cualquier ola que intentase arrasar con la propiedad, sería desviada hacia otro lugar en el que no hubiera gente. Luego se volvió hacia la pareja. Isabella intentaba evitar que Kanon se pusiera de pie.

"Espérame aquí." Le ordenó mientras se dirigía corriendo a la casa.

"¡Pero!" Kanon no alcanzó a protestar, dado que su hermano desapareció en el interior de la casa. Isabella en este sentido fue de mucha ayuda para Saga, dado que evitó que el Gemelo Menor le siguiese.

"Kanon, tranquilo, no te muevas." Le pidió con ojos grandes. "Ya volverá." El Gemelo Menor intentó protestar, pero la mirada que le dedicó Isabella fue de esas a las que un hombre no se puede negar, por muy maldito que fuera. "Si necesita ayuda, seguro Saga te avisa, pero no es seguro que vayas dentro… quizás la casa está por derrumbarse." Explicó con bastante lógica. Kanon bufó de disgusto.

"Feh."

Dentro de la Casa, Bruno, que estaba refugiado bajo la mesa de la cocina, medio muerto del miedo, oyó como una figura se azotaba contra la puerta, abriéndola de golpe, forzando la cerradura. Bruno no cabía en sí de contento al reconocer a Saga, y salió de inmediato a saludarlo, moviendo la cola.

"**¡ANNEKE!"** Gritó Saga al entrar a la casa. Bruno gimió y temblando de miedo se le acercó. "Bruno¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó el Santo, agachándose junto a él. Lo único que logró fue que el viejo perro demostrase su miedo y alegría.

Saga aguantó la respiración. Había vidrios quebrados por doquier, cuadros sacudidos y podían verse algunas grietas en la pared que no parecían ser peligrosas. Algunos objetos se habían caído al suelo con la sacudida y el refrigerador se había abierto. El santo se puso de pie tras palmear a Bruno en el lomo, cerró la puerta del refrigerador y revisó que el gas estuviera apagado. No se quería arriesgas a explosiones. Volvió a agacharse junto al perro y le acarició la cabeza.

"Oye Perro… afuera está mi hermano gemelo con su novia. ¡Ve con ellos que es más seguro!" Bruno ladeó la cabeza, sin entender mucho, pero Saga en ese momento le señaló la salida con un brazo. "Vete ya." Eso si que lo entendió. Bruno, caminando con prisa, se dispuso a salir de la casa. Entonces Saga se puso de pie y caminó hacia el interior de la casa.

Aunque el edificio había soportado bastante bien la feroz sacudida, todo lo que tenía que romperse o caerse al suelo lo había hecho. Saga revisó las habitaciones una a una, con cuidado y siempre pensando en lo peor, buscando a Anneke, sin encontrarla. Todavía no había caído en la cuenta que la chica debería estar en su trabajo y no en casa. Es que ni siquiera se había detenido a ver la hora cuando todos en el Santuario, sintieron la feroz manifestación de cosmo de Poseidón en esta área. Saga, sintiendo una angustia soberana al no poder encontrar a la chica, se devolvió a la cocina, buscó la correa de Bruno y salió de la casa a zancadas. Se dirigió corriendo hacia donde su hermano, Isabella y ahora Bruno estaban.

"¡Saga!" Exclamó Isabella poniéndose de pie. "¿Todo bien, necesitas ayuda?"

"No Isa." El santo le entregó la correa del perro.

"¿No la encontraste?" Preguntó Kanon de pronto. Saga le miró sorprendido.

"¿A ti quien te dijo que estaba buscando a alguien?"

"Soy tu gemelo y no me engañas. No habrías salido así tan rápido, como si tuvieras zapatos de clavo." Gruñó Kanon. Saga suspiró.

"No… no la encuentro, pero no he buscado bien… yo, tengo que volver y… ¿Pueden cuidar un poco al perro? Se llama Bruno."

"Claro." Dijo Isabella, mientras miraba a la casa. "Quizás quien buscas no está en casa… no sé qué hora es, pero se nota que es temprano: a lo mejor está en su trabajo." Saga miró a Isabella impactado, y en cuanto reaccionó, le dio un efusivo abrazo.

"¡Hey¡Esa Es Mi Chica!" Protestó Kanon divertido.

"Espérenme un segundo y en seguida regreso." Pidió Saga mientras echaba a correr en la dirección contraria.

Pronto desapareció de la vista.

**Mientras tanto en Ancud…**

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

Asustada, miró a su alrededor mientras descubría sus oídos. Anneke tragó saliva y esperó varios minutos antes de ponerse de pie, lentamente. El terremoto la había pillado camino al mercado, en la calle, mientras iba a comprar ingredientes frescos que necesitaba para cocinar en el restaurante en donde trabajaba. Algunas señoras lloraban, otras corrían, no faltaban los gritos de auxilio. Se habían caído muchas luminarias y fachadas, un par de incendios se habían iniciado y no pocas cañerías se habían roto. Dos motociclistas de la policía, que habían tenido que hacer malabares para no causar un accidente mayor, habían tomado la noble iniciativa de tratar de mantener la calma y el orden: de algo parecía resultar, ya que al estar en apariencia tranquilos, Anneke supo de inmediato que también estaban muy asustados, la gente no entró en pánico. Parecía una película.

Ancud estaba en el suelo. Literal.

¡Y ese Cosmo! Anneke volvió la vista hacia el mar y se abrazó a sí misma. El Océano estaba furioso, las olas eran cada vez más altas y peligrosas, y ya estaba causando estragos en las caletas y en el puerto… pudo ver aquél tenue destello de luz en la lontananza, que le indicaban que allí había un dios enfurecido.

Alguien pasó corriendo por el lado y la empujó al suelo. Anneke cayó de bruces y al incorporarse, otra persona más le empujó. La gente ya comenzaba a desesperarse por regresar a casa lo antes posible. Anneke apretó los dientes y reunió sus cosas, regañándose a sí misma por no estar calmada, como debería estarlo. ¿Cultura de Terremotos¡Al Demonio! Claro que los chilenos tenemos cultura de terremoto, toda vez que no tengamos que ponerla en práctica. Como que con el miedo y la adrenalina, se olvidan aquellos sabios consejos de seguridad y son pocos los que logran mantener la cabeza fría para ponerlos en práctica.

La chica por fin pudo ponerse de pie y regresó al restaurante a paso veloz. ¡Bruno! Estaba solito en casa. ¿Estaría bien? Anneke reprimió un sollozo. Inhalando y exhalando aire, comenzó a regresar sin echarse a correr. A medida que avanzaba, miles de gritos, súplicas y quejas, tanto normales como psíquicas, le llegaban de todos lados y le retumbaron en la cabeza sin piedad, causándole una jaqueca. Detestaba los terremotos: no solo alteraban la geografía, sino también el plano psíquico y no sabía como manejar eso. Vio pasar ambulancias, camiones de bomberos y patrullas y una infinidad de autos particulares que volaban en distintas direcciones.

Anneke se apartó un flequillo, tensó todos los músculos y siguió caminando. Mientras más caminaba, más percepciones le llegaban de todas partes, por lo que apresuró el paso, en un afán de alejarse. Tuvo que caminar entre escombros, sin poder pensar en nada, cada vez más asustada. Aceleró el paso y dobló por una esquina…

"¡Ohhh…!" Exclamó de sorpresa.

El restaurante en el que trabajaba, como el resto de la ciudad, había sufrido fuertes daños y de milagro no más estaba de pie, aunque con serios daños estructurales. Aunque Anneke detestaba ese lugar, la visión no pudo menos que sorprenderla. Apenas siendo dueña de sí misma, corrió hacia el local a toda prisa.

Una vez que llegó a la fachada, un policía la detuvo de golpe, de un brazo e impidió que entrase.

"No, señorita, no es seguro, no entre allí."

"¡Pero Trabajo Allí! Hay gente que…"

"**¡STURM!"** Le llamó de pronto la voz de su jefe. No lejos de allí había un carro de bomberos, y su jefe, la señora María que trabajaba en la cocina, y dos de los mozos, estaban allí y eran atendidos por bomberos. Anneke corrió hasta ellos.

"¿Están todos bien?" Preguntó en cuanto llegó.

"¿Por Qué Te Tardaste Tanto?" Exigió saber su jefe de mal humor. "¿Estás bien? No quisiera tener que indemnizarte por salir herida en horas de trabajo. Más te vale que no hayas perdido el dinero que…"

"¡Hágase el imbécil, viejo tarado, ahora que me preocupo por usted! Tenga, aquí tiene su mugre dinero, que lo va a necesitar." Gruñó Anneke en un inusual arranque de mal humor. Su jefe y sus compañeros de trabajo la quedaron mirando sorprendidos. "¡Pregunté si estaba bien!"

"Si, estamos bien… No entres allí: los bomberos dicen que no es seguro. Están buscando a Rosita y Felipe." Aclaró su Jefe, muy serio. "Mejor vete a casa que aquí puedes estorbar."

"Niña." Llamó de pronto la señora María. "Haz que te vean esos raspones."

Anneke entonces se miró las manos, sólo para ver que tenía feos raspones, producto de su caída contar el asfalto. La chica asintió con cortesía.

"Así lo haré."

"Ya vete Sturm." Gruñó su jefe, que no dejaba de mirar hacia su restaurante.

Anneke giró sobre sus talones, una vez que se despidió de todos sus compañeros de trabajo, y aún con miedo, inició la marcha a casa, por el mismo camino que recorría siempre. No pudo recuperar sus cosas que estaban en el restaurante, pero de poco le importó. Le hubiera gustado caminar tranquila, pero no pudo. Tuvo que esquivar escombros, y otra serie de obstáculos no tan convencionales que la demoraron mucho. Estaba impactada: la ciudad estaba hecha pedazos. Mejor se apuraba: quería ir a su casa a ver a su perro, que estaba solito y por el cuál temía.

Entonces algo le tomó del brazo en forma sorpresiva. Asustada, Anneke se dio la vuelta, sólo para encontrarse con un preocupado Saga.

"¡No Vuelvas A Darme Un Susto Así!" Exclamó Saga, mientras le sujetaba por las mejillas. "¡Estás lastimada! Mírate nada más como tienes las manos… ¿Qué te pasó en la frente?" Añadió mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas. Anneke le miró estupefacta: como que no se creía que Saga estuviera allí.

"No me había dado cuenta… Tranquilo, no son más que raspones." Le aseguró Anneke, con un nudo en la garganta. Saga le quedó viendo y suspiró de alivio. "¿Ocurre algo¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?"

"El Cosmos de Poseidón cubrió el mundo entero y tuve mucho miedo por ti. Vine enseguida y me encontré con todo esto." Saga tomó aire. "Parece que hubo un terremoto. ¡NO Sabes Como Me Alegra Verte Con Vida!"

El santo de géminis la envolvió en un tierno abrazo, y para su tremenda alegría, Anneke le respondió con el mismo gesto. La chica estaba asustada y comenzó a respirar agitada, sin embargo ese arazo le dio una cálida sensación de seguridad. Ambulancias, gritos de auxilio, hombres y mujeres ayudando a otros, o sencillamente corriendo a casa. Todo pareció quedar en un segundo plano.

"Te llevaré a casa."

"¿Estuviste Allí!" Preguntó Anneke con los ojos grandes, mirándole fijo.

"Sí… Tu casa sigue en pie, aunque se quebraron muchas cosas. Tienes un par de grietas, pero no son peligrosas. Bruno está allá y bien… dejé a Isabella cuidando a Kanon y a Bruno en lo que regresábamos."

"¿Huh?"

"Kanon me siguió e Isabella vino involuntariamente con él."

"Oh… Creo que todavía hay strudel de ayer…"

"No pienses en eso." Protestó saga de pronto. El santo de Géminis la tomó por el mentón y la miró fijo a los ojos. "Deja eso para después…"

"¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntó Anneke curiosa. La mirada de la que era víctima hacía que sintiera un vacío en las tripas. Su corazón se aceleró.

"Sí… creí que no volvía a verte…" Confesó algo avergonzado. "Creí… que te había pasado algo…"

"Pero si estoy muy bien, no pierdas el tiempo en preocuparte en alguien…"

A Anneke le hubiera gustado terminar aquella oración con las palabras '_como yo_,' pero no pudo. Saga no la dejó terminar de hablar, ya que con una sorpresa y ternura increíble y poco común en él, cubrió los labios de la chica con los suyos y la besó con dulzura. Un millón de sensaciones diferentes bombardearon el cerebro de Anneke al mismo tiempo, que bastaran para que la chica hiciera cortocircuito y dejara de pensar, sobre todo cuando los brazos del santo la rodearon. ¿Saga la estaba besando¿A ella¿Cómo era eso posible? NO creía merecer tal cosa, se sentía tan… tan… tan delicioso…

… Con algo de timidez, la chica respondió el beso y abrazó a Saga; cerró los ojos y decidió no pensar más, después de todo… tenía un muy beso que disfrutar…

**Fin del Omake.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

**PS: **Ya está. Saga tuvo su oportunidad y por lo visto la aprovechó bien. Como bien podrá notar mi lectora de pruebas, este Omake es totalmente diferente a lo que le mostré la primera vez… :_juega con sus dedos_: es que mi Musa tuvo una subida de azúcar y se inspiró… porque además cambió el final el de esta historia… o mejor dicho, lo modificó, así que puede que me tarde un poco en publicar los nuevos capítulos. No obstante… a finales de semana comienzo a publicar los Omakes del próximo fic, que sirven como precuela. **¡DEJEN UNA REVIEW!**


	19. ¿Lo que el Mar se Llevó?

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega.

**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA! ¡Gracias Lady Rowan por el tiempo que te diste para leer y corregir mis locuras! Tan sólo me queda hacer una pregunta: ¿Cuándo actualizarás?**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principios 122 para ver y entender Manga: La canción "Llórame un Río" cobra todo un nuevo sentido._

_POR FAVOR::les entrega un paraguas, un impermeable y un salvavidas a los lectores: ANTES DE LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO, TENGAN EN CUENTA ALGUNAS NORMAS DE SEGURIDAD E INFÓRMESE SOBRE LA ZONA LIBRE DE PELIGRO EN CASO DE DESASTRE NATURAL Y/O IRA DIVINA._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 14:**

**¿Lo que el Mar se llevó?**

**Cubierta del Caleuche.**

_Flashback._

… _Poseidón pisó sin nada de delicadeza su pierna herida, obligándole a voltearse, y cuando lo encaró, le puso el Tridente a milímetros de su rostro._

"_¡Espera! Por favor no me mates." Suplicó Humberto desesperado. "¡Juro que no volveré a molestar a tu querida!"_

"_No es mi querida, es mi esposa." Corrigió Poseidón. "¿Acaso crees que después de lo que hiciste me voy a ir así nada más?"_

_Fin de Flashback._

Las olas rugieron, el cielo tronó. El Caleuche se sacudía de un lado a otro con una violencia tal que hasta los generales, acostumbrados a estos trances, tuvieron problemas para mantenerse a salvo. Poseidón brillaba de enojo y tenía bien sujeto el mango de su tridente… el mismo que presionó contra el cuello de Humberto, rasgando apenas lo suficiente como para que su piel comenzara a sangrar.

"Bajaremos, con o sin tu permiso." Julián bajó su arma y le dio la espalda a Humberto en forma altanera. Se agachó junto a Paulina y la tomó en sus brazos con delicadeza. La chica respiraba tan débilmente que parecía por momentos que había dejado de hacerlo.

El Capitán del Caleuche, apretó la quijada y su rostro se desfiguró en una fea mueca de derrota no aceptada y orgullo lastimado. Dio un golpe a la cubierta son el puño, y se puso de pie, a duras penas, aguantando el dolor de la carne desgarrada en su pierna derecha.

"**¡NO PUEDEN BAJAR!"** Humberto estiró las manos en dirección del dios, desaforado de furia. "**¡NO SIN QUE YO, HUMBERTO, CAPITÁN DEL CALEUCHE, LO PERMITA!"**

Entonces disparó un hechizo en apariencia muy potente. Craso error. Ni siquiera fue necesario que Poseidón elevase su cosmo. Cuando el joven dios giró un poco la cabeza en la dirección del brujo, sus ojos destellaron con refulgente brillo y comenzó a levitar ligeramente sobre el piso. El hechizo rebotó contra el dios y se regresó a su dueño.

"**¿QUIÉN te crees que _ERES_, para enfrentarte a un dios?"** La voz de Julián retumbó como un trueno y su cosmo centelleó de furia. Las velas del Caleuche prendieron fuego al instante. Tentenvilú apartó la mirada. "**Tengo el poder para anular cualquier patético hechizo que se te ocurra. ¡Ni Siquiera Eres Un Protegido De Hécate! ¡ERES UN INSECTO que me HIZO ENOJAR MUCHO! Y LO VAS A PAGAR CARO.**"

Oleadas de poder, como si fueran ondas expansivas, se abalanzaron sobre Humberto, quien instintivamente se tapo la cara y apretó los párpados. El brujo perdió todo el cabello que le quedaba y abrió los ojos como platos…

Un recuerdo reciente regresó a su retina.

_Flashback._

… _Ambos dorados, como los caballeros que eran, esperaron a que Anneke cruzara primero el portal. Sin embargo la chica, antes de cruzar, giró sobre sus talones y con el rostro frío y serio, apuntó a Humberto con el dedo, en una amenazante y fría actitud._

"_Te descubrí, infame." Le dijo con firmeza. "¡Sabes lo que eso significa! Así es como te quería pillar." Y sin más, la chica cruzó por el portal, seguida por Mu y Saga._

_Fin de Flashback._

Un alarido con un macabro eco escapó de la garganta de Humberto cuando el Tridente Dorado de Poseidón se le clavó en el estómago y lo atravesó de lado a lado. Una brillante luz lo envolvió como si de un abrasador fuegos se tratase y de pronto hubo silencio.

…

…

Tethis y Sorrento, que junto con los demás habían logrado cubrirse los ojos, fueron los primeros que levantaron la cabeza cuando el ruido desapareció. Independiente del hecho que casi toda la tripulación yacía muerta o se lanzaba cabeza abajo por la borda, se fijaron de inmediato en Julián.

Paulina estaba en el suelo, sin moverse, y Poseidón, agachado junto a ella, con una exhausta expresión en el rostro. Tethis se puso de pie y corrió hasta ambos. Los demás no tardaron en seguirla.

"¡Amo Poseidón!" La sirena se agachó junto a él, preocupada. "¿Está Usted Bien?"

"… Sólo estoy muy cansado." Aseguró Julián. Sorrento y Baian lo pusieron de pie. "Tranquilos, que puedo mantenerme en pie."

"Solo nos estábamos asegurando." Comentó Baian. Krishna tomó a Paulina en brazos con relativa facilidad. La chica se le hizo más liviana que la vez anterior.

"Sugiero que…" Comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por un amable siseo.

"_Lossss llevaré a la Issssla."_ Anunció de pronto Tentenvilú. "_Esssss lo menossss que puedo hacer."_

"_Nosssotros nosss encargamosss de essste bote."_ Añadió Caicaivilú, quien por su enorme tamaño y por estar en su elemento, era más ágil. El Caleuche comenzó a crujir. "_Essstosss brujosss nosss la deben por arrogantesss."_

Antes que pudieran opinar, la serpiente de tierra rodeó a Julián y a sus generales, e invocando su magia, se los llevó de allí. Caicaivilú siseó de gusto y con una contorsión de su enorme cuerpo, comenzó a aplastar al Buque de Arte, que crujía y se trizaba con sonidos que ponían los pelos de punta. Así fue hasta que el barco se partió en miles de pedazos imposibles de reparar. Algunos brujos que quedaban en el agua, los demás tripulantes, delincuentes y náufragos, se deshicieron al hacer contacto con el agua, otros trataron de nadar hacia la costa, pero fueron tragados por las aguas y nunca más se supo de ellos. Otros intentaron, en su defecto, de llamar al Caballo Marino, pero éste nunca llegó y Caicaivilú no los dejó escapar… se los comió a todos con toda la calma del mundo…

Así… el Caleuche fue destruido.

**Isla de Chiloé, Cercanías de Ancud.**

Momentos después, Poseidón y sus marinas aparecieron en una playa, en la isla. Tentenvilú, que ahora se encontraba en su elemento, se materializó frente a ellos con elegante gracia. Krishna aseguró a Paulina en sus brazos y como todos los demás, se quedo viendo fijo a la serpiente.

No era una criatura maligna. Krishna lo supo en seguida: sus ojos irradiaban seriedad, pero también era muy buena e incluso algo inocentona. Era el contrario de la serpiente de agua, Caicaivilú, aunque en ella no detecto malignidad, sino un enorme resentimiento, orgullo y desorden.

Tal como si fuera un perrito, Tentenvilú acercó su cabeza y se puso al nivel de Julián, a quien le hizo una ligera reverencia.

"_Essspero_ _su Excelencia me dissssculpe._" Le dijo apenada. "_Si hubiera essstado másss alerta, nada de esssto hubiera passsado._"

"En lo que a mi me consta, no has tenido culpa de nada." Le respondió Julián, que tenía un aspecto muy agotado. Podrá ser la encarnación de un dios, pero estaba en un cuerpo humano, por lo que se cansaba muy fácil a la hora de usar sus atributos divinos. "Gracias por tu ayuda."

Tentenvilú hizo un respetuoso ademán con la cabeza y tras sisear, echó una ojeada hacia Paulina. Suspiró apenado.

"_Esssta niña no sssalió ilesssa de aquél ritual… detecto que le robaron algo de energía… no mucha, pero sssí de cuidado."_ Explicó. "_Ssserá mejor que la lleven al hospital."_ Julián sintió que le estrujaban el estómago.

"Así se hará."

Tentenvilú entonces asintió con la cabeza y se fundió en el suelo. Pudieron detectar como se alejaba fácilmente por la tierra, así hasta perderse. Tethis, que estaba junto a Krishna, revisando los signos vitales de Paulina, carraspeó con delicadeza.

"Tenemos que movernos rápido." Anunció con urgencia.

**Hospital de Ancud.**

_Varias horas después._

El terremoto que Julián había provocado con su ira, había afectado a gran parte de la isla y del continente, sintiéndose con una intensidad de entre 8.8 y 8.9 grados en la Escala de Richter. Había sido un remezón memorable y tenía a toda la ciudad y lugares afectados en ascuas y sin ir más lejos, en el suelo. Los servicios públicos eran un desastre, se respiraba tensión en el ambiente. El hospital, que era público, estaba al borde del colapso.

La mitad de los edificios en Ancud estaban en el suelo, apenas un tercio habían aguantado bien el terremoto y los restantes estaban para ser demolidos. Muchos eran los heridos que ingresaban y ya podían distinguirse los corresponsales de los diferentes noticieros del país cubriendo el hecho, aunque más que servir de ayuda, estorbaban en cierta medida. Había quienes ya lloraban por gente desaparecida, herida o muerta. Para colmo, las olas estaban más agitadas de lo normal. En resumen: todo era un caos.

Sorrento tocaba una calma melodía con su flauta. Nadie le interrumpía, pues ayudaba a sosegar los ánimos. Tethis seguía con la mirada a Julián, que volvía a pasearse de un lado a otro, y ya comenzaba a inquietar a una enfermera, que tenía cara de pocos amigos y exceso de trabajo, con sus insistentes preguntas.

"¿De nuevo no quieren decirle nada?" Preguntó Sorrento interrumpiendo su melodía unos segundos, ignorando algunos involuntarios chasquidos de molestia. Tethis se sopló el flequillo.

"De nuevo. No es de extrañar: legalmente la señorita Paulina no tiene nada que ver con él."

"Pero ambos están casados."

"Trata de explicarle a cualquier oficial de Registro Civil, que tanto el señor Julián como la señorita Paulina, son las encarnaciones de Poseidón y Anfitrite y que según las leyes divinas, están casados."

"En Grecia nos creen."

"Sí, pero después de las debidas acreditaciones legales." Tethis observó a Julián, que era regañado por la misma enfermera. Sorrento reanudó su melodía. "Mejor le voy a dar una mano." Dijo al ver como un médico se acercaba a su señor.

Tethis avanzó calmada y tratando de no estorbar, hacia donde Julián discutía con la enfermera, ya que esta al parecer había obtenido refuerzos. Los demás generales se hallaban en diferentes misiones: Eo y Kaysa habían sido enviados al mar en busca de los cuerpos del papá y del hermano de Paulina para sepultarlos como se debía. Isaac y Baian había sido enviado a interceptar y destrozar los botes y brujos que habían escapado al destino del Buque de Arte. Krishna, por su parte, estaba coordinando lo necesario para poder salir del área de desastre e iniciar el viaje de regreso a Grecia. La sirena llegó al grupo justo cuando la amargada enfermera se daba la vuelta y se alejaba a pisotones.

"¿Entonces la puedo ver?" Preguntó Julián en medio de un suspiro de alivio al médico, que no era otro que Enrique.

"Sí, pero no mucho rato. Va y viene. Necesita mucho descanso."

"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó Tethis de pronto. "¿Todo bien?"

"¡Tethis! Ya me dejan ver a Paulina." Anunció Julián a la rápida. "No creo que me tarde mucho, así que voy y ya. ¡Me Esperan!"

Julián se alejó a toda prisa, ansioso por ver a la nereida. Se perdió fácilmente entre la quejumbrosa multitud. Tethis miró al médico de reojo, con cara de pregunta y al ver que este se alejaba cortésmente, le sujetó de un brazo.

"¿Cómo está ella?" Preguntó con energía, sin darle siquiera la oportunidad de decirle que no. Enrique suspiró.

"Terrible." Le dijo con seriedad. "No sé que le pasó, pero esta muy mal… si me disculpa, pero tengo que dar aviso al SENAME."

"¿Al qué?"

"Servicio Nacional De Menores… Paulina es menor de edad." Enrique se encogió de hombros y se alejó. Tethis ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

**En otro lugar.**

Julián se abrió paso en aquél atestado pasillo. No se tardó en encontrar la cama en la que yacía Paulina, estacionada justo a la salida de una sala común. Teóricamente, la chica debería haber estado por último en la unidad de cuidados intermedios, dado que su condición era demasiado delicada, pero debido a la cantidad de heridos y a lo eficiente y respetuoso (inserte sarcasmo) del sistema público de salud, la habían enviado a una sala común en la que ni siquiera le habían encontrado un hueco.

Esto enojó mucho a Julián. Debió haberla llevado a una clínica privada y no a este hospital. No le importaba pagar por los gastos, pero no. Había tenido que meterla allí debido a la urgencia que tenía por encontrarle ayuda médica a Paulina lo antes posible. Bah. Debió aguantarse un poco más o de plano llamar a Asclepios y a Apolo.

Al menos la habían atendido rápido, cosa rara, debo añadir. Porque a menos que uno tenga una hemorragia catastrófica, esté gritando como si lo estuvieran matando, o que una de sus extremidades esté colgando por los tendones, en los servicios públicos de salud apenas le prestan atención a uno.

Anfitrite abrió los ojos con debilidad. No oponía resistencia a la camilla: tenía los labios de color azul enfermizo y unas ojeras enormes. Sus ojitos de color celeste claro se veían vidriosos. Tenía una máscara que le proporcionaba oxígeno alrededor de la boca y la nariz. Julián le tomó la mano, cuidando de no pasarle a llevar las agujas que tenía clavadas en la piel, que a estas alturas, había perdido su brillo y parecía ser de papel.

"¿Estás muy asqueado?" Le preguntó la chica en un susurro.

"Da igual." Respondió Julián. "¿Estas bien atendida?"

"Podría ser peor." La chica entrecerró los ojos. "Hace tiempo que no te veía tan enojado."

"Hace tiempo que no estás conmigo." Julián suspiró. Los ruidos del ajetreado pasillo, las quejas de otros pacientes, y las carreras de algunos médicos y enfermeras, pasaron a segundo plano. "No pude controlarme: realmente me sacaron de quicio."

Paulina sonrió, pero de inmediato borró su sonrisa del rostro. Pareció inhalar una buena cantidad de oxígeno y cerró los ojos. Julián le acarició los cabellos.

"Voy a ver si te pueden pasar a una habitación privada." Le dijo Julián. "Me choca que estés en el pasillo como si no fueras importante."

"No sigas." Le pidió la nereida. "Este es mi lugar." Anfitrite lo miró a los ojos, con una seria indiferencia. "¿Para qué quieres hacer eso?"

"Para que estés más cómoda." Le dijo Julián extrañado. "Eres mi esposa…"

Una repentina ola de miedo inundó a Paulina al ver los decididos ojos de Julián. ¿Y si empezaba todo de nuevo? No quería, no quería. No quería volver a lo de antes. Julián le había salvado la vida, pero ¿para qué? Para llevársela a su lado de nuevo y empezar con sus mismas mañas de antes. ¿Volver a romperle el corazón? No podría aguantarlo dos veces. **¡NO!**

"… no soy tu esposa." Se apresuró a decir.

"¿De qué Hablas?" Preguntó Julián extrañado.

"Gracias por salvar… mi vida, pero no es… necesari–o que te tom–es tantas molestias… por mi." Aseguró Anfitrite, con un nudo en la garganta.

Pese a la tremenda indignación que le subió hasta la cabeza, tal como si se tratase de agua hirviendo, Julián se contuvo. Frunció profundamente el ceño y contó hasta 3 millones. Después de todo lo que había hecho, ¿por qué Anfitrite seguía despreciándolo? Sacudió su cabeza y se dio una bofetada mental: seguro eran las medicinas las que la habían puesto así. Sin mencionar todo lo que le había pasado y visto.

"Bah. Estás hablando tonterías."

Y como para probar su teoría de que la experiencia y las medicinas le habían afectado temporalmente la razón, Paulina comenzó a derramar gruesas lágrimas y a sollozar como arrepentida. Esto enterneció al dios, que olvidó su enojo de inmediato.

"… Este… es que yo… verás…" Paulina le tomó la mano a Julián. "… tengo miedo… de que… todo sea… igual… como antes…" La chica negó con la cabeza. "Me da… mucho miedo…"

Julián le acarició y le besó en la frente. En apenas un susurro, que le dijo muy cerca del oído, le dijo.

"No lo tengas." El dios la miró a la cara con una vivaracha sonrisa. "Dame al menos una oportunidad… Deja que te ayude…"

Y para su tremenda sorpresa, Paulina asintió, aunque sujetó la mano del dios con más fuerza, como delatando su miedo. Julián se puso tan contento que hasta creyó que su corazón latía por partida doble.

"… Dime dónde está tu divinidad… Verás que iré por ella y te la regresaré…"

Paulina tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. Algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Julián aprovechó para arroparla mejor, dado que le dio la impresión que tenía frío.

"… la… de–jé… en el… l–uga–r má–s… ín–ti–mo… d–el… mar." Susurró con extrema dificultad. Julián le acarició los quebradizos cabellos.

"Iré por ella en seguida." Le dijo seguro de sí mismo… aunque no tenía idea en donde tenía que buscar, pues no se imaginaba a qué lugar se refería la nereida con sus palabras. "Vendré en cuanto la encuentre, pero antes veré que te pasen a una habitación privada. Te dejo una tarjeta con mis datos." Julián le sonrió coqueto. "Que pases buenas noches… si es que soportas este lugar."

"B-Bue–nas… noches…" Balbuceó Paulina casi temerosa.

Julián le guiñó un ojo antes de irse. Se perdió en el pasillo lentamente. Nuevamente los ruidos del hospital como que se encendieron y lo inundaron todo. Paulina se quedó allí, observando quieta, la dirección en la que Poseidón se había marchado.

Unos 10 minutos después, una enfermera se le acercó.

"¿Cómo estamos?"

"…"

Nada. Paulina estaba con los ojos cerrados. Creyendo que dormía, la enfermera sonrió y se dispuso a mover la camilla. Casi por inercia, decidió tomarle los signos vitales: en todo el caos que reinaba en aquél hospital debido al tremendo desastre que tenían entre manos, esta simple acción parecía ser inútil, pero por alguna razón, quizás obedeciendo a un entrenamiento estricto, la enfermera se dispuso a tomarlos… pero…

"¿Niña?"

La enfermera abrió los ojos asustada. Paulina estaba viva apenas, sus signos vitales eran bajísimos y apenas reaccionaba a los estímulos externos. Sus labios estaban más azules de lo normal, y sus ojeras de un color verduzco. ¡Necesitaba ayuda médica cuánto antes!

"¡Tengo Un Código Azul! ¡**CÓDIGO AZUL**!" Exclamó la enfermera, nerviosa y agitada, a viva voz, al tiempo que hacía todo en sus manos por salvar aquella frágil vida.

Pronto llegó un médico corriendo, que de pura casualidad estaba justo en aquél pasillo, seguido de un voluntario de la Cruz Roja.

**Día Siguiente.**

_Recepción del Hospital. 8:00 am._

Volver a abrirse paso por aquél hospital volvió a ser una odisea. Esta vez no solo tuvo que esquivar al montón de familiares y heridos, sino también a efectivos de las fuerzas armadas, de la policía y a los molestos medios de prensa que cubrían lo que sería el desastre natural del año. Afortunadamente nadie lo molestó y no tuvo mayor problema en cruzar. Se acercó a la recepción con paso seguro. Krishna no estaba lejos de su señor.

"Muy buenos días." Saludó Julián a la recepcionista. Esta, de apariencia bonachona, le sonrió.

"Buenos días." Le saludó. "¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?"

"Sí, vine a ver a la Señorita Paulina." Pidió Julián, mucho más relajado que el día anterior. "La ingresaron ayer: pedí que la cambiaran a una habitación privada." La chica de la recepción le sonrió.

"¿Esta chica Paulina tiene apellido?" Preguntó con toda la lógica y sarcasmo del mundo. Julián se quedó mudo. ¿Qué apellido tenía Paulina? Maldijo entre dientes su nula capacidad para fijarse en los detalles.

"Err…"

"Pamela… déjame, yo me encargo." Dijo otra recepcionista, que venía llegando y que ya conocía a Julián. El chico suspiró de alivio al ver que esta mujer le sonreía con amabilidad.

"En seguida reviso. Déjeme chequear… Se va a tardar unos minutos: con lo del terremoto el sistema está funcionando a medias y a veces no… dame unos minutos…"

La chica tecleó algunos segundos. Arrugó la nariz curiosa y chasqueó la lengua. Volvió a teclear y tomó mucho aire.

"No está aquí." Dijo con la voz queda. Julián se extrañó.

"¿Cómo que no está aquí?" Preguntó azorado. La recepcionista se encogió de hombros.

"La cambiaron de hospital…"

"Creí que la cambiarían a una habitación no de hospital." Interrumpió el joven dios frunció el ceño. "Paulina no está en condiciones de agitarse tanto…"

"Ahí si que no sé, pero el asunto es que no está aquí." La recepcionista lo miró compungida. "Aquí está la solicitud para el cambio a una habitación, pero fue anulada: tu amiga… tuvo una crisis muy seria ayer… y fue transferida a Puerto Montt de urgencia… la orden fue avalada por el SENAME."

"¿Por orden del qué?"

"Del Servicio Nacional De Menores." La recepcionista se mordió el labio: tan simpático que le resultaba el muchacho, que le daba lástima hacerlo enojar. "No dice nada más."

"¿Ni Siquiera Dice A Donde Se La Llevaron?" Preguntó Julián estupefacto.

"No… Dice Puerto Montt, pero no dice qué hospital… al menos no en mi base de datos. Tendrás que ir a las oficinas del SENAME para ver dónde está ahora."

Poseidón se quedó de una pieza. Anfitrite se le había perdido de nuevo. Justo cuando había hecho las paces y en el peor momento posible.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo Capítulo: La Larga Espera.**_

"_¿Sabes algo Apolo?"_

"_¿Qué te pasa, Artemisa?"_

"_Como que se me hace raro ver a Thanatos tan contento con un bebé en los brazos." Comentó la diosa de la caza, señalando al contento dios de la muerte, sosteniendo a la pequeña Alcistes en sus brazos._

**PS:** ¿A dónde fue a parar Anfitrite? JAJA: esta chica no deja de darle dolores de cabeza a Poseidón. Eso tendrán que averiguarlo en este mismo fic, en la próxima actualización, por esta misma página web. Este monstruo ya está terminando. Los últimos capítulos los he escrito a muy buen ritmo, así que espero que no estén aburridos, sino al contrario. Mejor ahora me dedico a escribir el próximo capítulo. **¡DEJEN UNA BELLA REVIEW!**

**Brújula Cultural:**

**Asclepios: **Dios de la medicina, que tuvo muchos hijos, entre ellos, Igía, diosa de la salud. Hay una versión que dice que este dios osó resucitar a un humano que había fallecido usando sus artes, en lo que conocemos hoy como maniobra RCP, pero como lo revivió ya habiendo pasado un buen rato, Zeus no permitió tal acontecimiento y lo fulminó con uno de sus más poderosos rayos, matándole. Este incidente se usa tanto para explicar como Asclepios alcanzó la divinidad, como para mostrar que fue la primera y única divinidad en morir.

**SENAME: **Servicio Nacional de Menores. En Chile, este es el organismo gubernamental, que, entre otras cosas, se encarga de los huérfanos, del sistema de adopción, los delincuentes juveniles y de todo lo que tenga que ver con la protección a la infancia y menores de edad.

**Escala de Richter:** Mide los daños materiales o cuantificables causados por un terremoto. Es opuesta a la Escala de Mercalli, que mide la sensación percibida por la población después de un terremoto o temblor. Richter es más objetiva y precisa. Por lo general, se anuncia algo después que la escala de Mercalli.


	20. OMAKE 5

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega.

**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA! ¡Gracias Lady Rowan por el tiempo que te diste para leer y corregir mis locuras! Tan sólo me queda hacer una pregunta: ¿Cuándo actualizarás?**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 140 para ver y entender Manga: Mientras más importante y vulnerable sea la doncella en desgracia para el bienestar del planeta y de toda la humanidad, en más problemas se va a meter._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

"**Locus Imior Maris."**

_("El Lugar Más Íntimo del Mar")_

**Omake 5:**

**¡Serás Tío: Dos Extrañas Visiones.**

"No tenías por qué reparar mi techo." Le dijo Anneke a Saga cuando ese hubo bajado del techo. "Ten, te traje algo de beber." El santo tomó el vaso en una mano y con voracidad se bebió todo el contenido de un sorbo. Ya había pasado un día completo desde el terremoto y el efusivo beso que ambos habían compartido.

"Gracias. No te iba a dejar con el techo malo. Además era unas pocas tejas."

"También reparaste mis ventanas."

"No es nada."

Saga y Anneke, seguidos de cerca por Bruno, entraron a la casa por la cocina, en donde se sentaron a conversar. Ambos se habían pasado gran parte del día arreglando todo lo que el terremoto había dañado. Muy en particular, Saga había querido asegurarse que la casa no colapsase, no obstante no había sido necesario: era una construcción muy maciza y había aguantado bien el remezón. El Abuelo de Anneke había sido arquitecto y él mismo la había diseñado teniendo en cuenta que el suelo en el que vivían podía ser traicionero. él había sobrevivido el terremoto de 1960 en Valdivia, y su hogar de aquél entonces había sido reducido a escombros, por lo que tuvo mucho cuidado en hacer algo firme y que durase. Ésta era la casa que le había legado a su única nieta.

Anneke le sirvió un café a Saga, e intercambió con el santo una coqueta mirada. Este par de tórtolos, pese a lo intenso del beso que se habían regalado el uno al otro hacía no más de 24 horas, apenas habían hablado del asunto, por lo que estaban en las mismas: en un coqueto suspenso.

"Ya tosté un poco de pan." Anunció Anneke de pronto. Saga le miró curioso, mientras tomaba un pan y lo analizaba con la mirada.

"Creí que habías dicho que no había mucho pan en Ancud."

"Tuve que hacerlo yo. Ayer hice un poco Kanon _me ayudó_ mientras Isabella y tú revisaban la casa. Hoy preparé más." Explicó Anneke sonrosada. Cierto, el Gemelo Menor la había _ayudado_… dándole apoyo moral, dado que estaba muy adolorido para ser de un poco de ayuda. "El pan está agotado: sólo una panadería sobrevivió, y creeme que los pobres están abrumados con el trabajo. Mejor así, pues tienen la mente ocupada."

"Con razón está tan bueno." Saga le guiñó el ojo. "Tienes dedos mágicos para cocinar." Anneke hizo una mueca divertida.

"¿Cómo sabes que el pan que preparé está bueno si no lo has probado?"

"No he probado bocado, pero subía un olorcito al techo que se me hacía agua la boca." Rió Saga, mientras cortaba su pan amasado, recién horneado, y lo partía para echarle algo de mermelada.

Anneke sonrió de contento. No solo porque veía a Saga comiendo, sin porque de nuevo se sentía más tranquila y con menos ganas de llorar. Es que desde que el santo la descubriese llorando como magdalena desconsolada, se había encargado de no dejarla sola. El frío y serio Saga le estaba mostrando su corazoncito a Anneke… y no saben lo contenta que eso la tenía. Además ese beso que le había dado el día anterior, la había puesto eufórica. La chica se puso de pie y se acercó al lavaplatos, dándole temporalmente la espalda a Saga.

"No me has dicho como sigue tu hermano. Ayer estaba muy adolorido. ¿Llegaron bien?"

"Kanon no debió seguirme, pero bueno. Yo habría hecho lo mismo. Se quedó en casa con Isabella. Se queja como preso político: tiene que estar en reposo al menos un mes y medio y para caminar tiene que usar muletas." Saga rió travieso.

"Eso lo debe tener de muy mal humor."

"Y no solo a él, que si no fuera por Isabella ya habría perdido la paciencia. Mi cuñada ha sabido mantenerlo calmado. ¡Ha sido una gran ayuda!"

"Deberías traer a ese par más seguido: Me cayeron muy bien y apenas pude darles un mísero trozo de strudel… porque alguien que está detrás de mí y que no quiero mirar se comió **tres trozos** **_SIN _**permiso." Anunció Anneke mientras lavaba los platos. Saga sintió una gota detrás de la cabeza. "Además me gustaría conocerlos mejor. Kanon es igual y diferente de ti: se me hace simpático."

"No te pierdes de nada." Saga le dio una mordida a su trozo de pan. Sonrió para sus adentros: era la primera vez que Anneke le hablaba tanto de un solo respiro. "En todo caso, él es la copia mal hecha."

El santo suspiró de gusto. Adoraba ver a Anneke de buen humor, ya que lo ponía de buen humor a él: debería besarla más seguido. Saboreó lo que estaba masticando con delicia; si hasta la mermelada era casera. Saga se quedó mirando a Anneke.

"Disculpa, ¿de qué dijiste que era esta mermelada?"

Al fijar sus ojos en la chica, Saga sintió un extraño frío en la espalda. La vio en la misma posición, frente al lavaplatos, lavando algunos trastes, pero había algo diferente. Lucía un veraniego vestido color rosa, color extraño en ella, ya que siempre la había visto con colores oscuros y tenía el cabello amarrado en una cola alta, no suelto como lo estaba usando. Entonces giró sobre sus talones hacia él… no… hacia dos niñas pequeñas, de unos 4 y 6 años más o menos, que estaban junto a ella, tirando de sus faldas con insistencia y que salieron quizás sabe quien de donde. Se llevó un buen susto, tanto que casi dio un respingo. Por más que fijó la mirada, no pudo distinguir las características de las niñas, excepto que tenía el cabello ondulado… claro que ambas mocosas pasaron a tercer plano, ya que al ver a Anneke… ¡AY! Casi le da un infarto al miocardio: vio a la chica con una panza de unos 5 meses.

"Murtilla."

**¡Zas!**

Entonces todo volvió ala normalidad. Anneke miraba a Saga con una gran sonrisa, vistiendo su falda negra con un grueso sweater con cuello de tortuga en color verde oscuro, que se le ceñía al cuerpo y que le resaltaban los ojos. Estupefacto, incluso respirando agitado, el santo parpadeó varias veces y tragó lo que tenía en la boca.

"¿Cómo?"

"Es mermelada de murtilla." Anneke regresó a la mesa y se sentó frente a él, con una coqueta sonrisa. "Es un fruto silvestre de esta área. Tengo algunos frascos sellados y sé que no se rompieron, ¿Quieres llevarte alguno?" La chica entrecerró los ojos. "¿Te pasa algo? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma…"

"No, nada, no me pasa nada." Se apresuró a decir Saga a la rápida. El santo entonces puso una sonrisa golosa. "¡Claro! Si puedes disponer de un frasco de esta mermelada, feliz me lo llevo."

"¿En serio no te pasa nada?" Insistió Anneke curiosa, alzando ambas cejas.

"No… nada…" Saga le sonrió coqueto. "No tiene importancia… Entonces… es ¿Murtilla?"

"Sí. ¿Te gusta?"

"Mucho."

Saga siguió comiendo con más entusiasmo que antes, mientras Anneke se servía un poco de lo que ella misma había preparado. Conversaron un buen rato, ninguno de los dos se aburría con los temas del otro. Saga procuraba contarle muchas cosas acerca de su vida, y Anneke, aunque más reservada, hacía lo mismo. Sin embargo, ninguno atinaba a hablar de lo ocurrido el día anterior: tan importante acontecimiento, como era aquél beso, parecía estar en el aire, dándole un precioso halo a esta simpática relación. Ya pronto tendrían una oportunidad más calmada de hablar bien las cosas… y quizás hasta más romántica. De momento, dejémosles charlar tranquilos. Entonces, mientras Saga se servía otro pedazo de pan (necesita alimentarse, es un santo en entrenamiento), sintió una extraña sensación…

… Anneke lo miraba con ojos grandes y tenía un curioso brillo en ellos, igual a la mirada que ponen los sonámbulos. De pronto puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y hasta se irguió en su silla.

"**SAGA. ¡SERÁS TÍO!"**

Saga casi se atraganta con su comida. ¡Esta Noticia No Se Da Tan De Improviso, Menos A Alguien Impresionable! Tras varios aspavientos, y la mirada atónita e inocente de Anneke, el Gemelo Mayor la quedó viendo tal cuál si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

"**¿QUÉ VOY A SER QUÉ?"**

Anneke se tapó la boca y ahogó una risita. Agitó las manos delante de sí, para poder calmar al atolondrado Saga.

"Disculpa, me emocioné… pero serás Tío."

"**¿YO, TÍO?"** Saga se revolvió los cabellos con energía, casi sacando chispas. "**NO ME DIGAS. **¿**POR QUÉ** **TENGO UN HERMANO TAN IRRESPONSABLE**? NO LO CREO. ¿ACASO **NO** SABE CUIDARSE EL MUY…?"

"**¡JAJAJA! **No sigas Saga, perdón… no fue mi intención asustarte." Rió Anneke de buena gana. "Serás tío, pero no por culpa de Kanon."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Saga aún impactado.

"Tu hermano e Isa… no serán papás por lo pronto." Anneke tomó aire. "Es otra chica… la conoces, es cercana a ti… Hmm… creo… que está casada con uno de los dorados: Ella es quien será la mamá de una linda pequeña."

"¡Qué Bueno Que Me Lo Aclaras!" Saga se derrumbó en su asiento, por completo aliviado. "No me siento preparado para ser tío sanguíneo… ¡Que Susto! No vuelvas a decirme algo así tan de pronto." El santo miró a Anneke con curiosidad. "… Oye… y… ¿Quién es la afortunada?" Anneke se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé."

"¿Cómo que no sabes?"

"Si llego a conocerla, te lo diré. Sólo sé que no es Isa y que está casada con un dorado."

"Oh." Saga se puso pensativo. "Eso me limita a 3 posibilidades. Bueno, 2 no más, que la otra aún no se casa todavía con Aioria." El santo volvió a mirar a Anneke. "¿En serio que no sabes? Y si te llevo al Santuario, ¿La reconocerías?"

"Sí, sabría quién es si llego a verla, pero…" Una sonrisa traviesa adornó en rostro de la chica. "Pero no te lo diría." Anneke se puso de pie y caminó hacia el refrigerador. "Solo para mantener la sorpresa."

"¡Eso No Se Le Hace A Un Géminis!" Protestó Saga con energía.

"¿No? Pues… ¡Observa!"

Anneke le sacó la lengua y se sentó en la mesa. Le miró con ojos grandes y traviesos, gestos que por primera vez veía en su lindo rostro. Saga suspiró…

… Algo le decía que iba a ser cercano a lo imposible sacarle el chisme. ¿Quién sería la nueva orgullosa mamá del Santuario?

¿Alisa de nuevo? Ojalá que no… Nadie callaría a Milo en un año y no podrían festejarlo de nuevo. ¿Alsacia? Ojalá que no, seguro Camus caía en coma de la impresión… si es que sobrevivía a la noticia.

…

¿Acaso Marín? Pero si ni siquiera se casaba con Aioria sino hasta dentro de algunas semanas… y si este fuera el caso… **¡NO!** Por favor, que no fueran ellos. Con lo orgulloso que era Aioria, tendrían que noquearlo para que se callara… si es que Marin no lo noqueaba primero por aprehensivo.

¿Quién sería?

"Saga."

"¿Qué?"

"Estás dejando fluir tus pensamientos." Le dijo Anneke muy seria. "Eres un alarmista aprehensivo."

Saga se quedó de una pieza. ¡Vaya que tenía que cuidar lo que pensaba con Anneke cerca!

**Fin del Omake.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

**PS: **Este fue el último Omake de este fic. La boda de Aioria y Marin, así como la de Camus y Alsacia, pronto las verán. Ojalá les haya gustado mucho estas pequeñas escenitas sueltas. **¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	21. La Larga Espera

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega.

**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA! ¡Gracias Lady Rowan por el tiempo que te diste para leer y corregir mis locuras! Tan sólo me queda hacer una pregunta: ¿Cuándo actualizarás?**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 130 para ver y entender Manga: Si el monje lleva un báculo, asegúrate que lo sostenga con ambas manos._

_SE RECOMIENDA LEER EL EPÍLOGO DE "DIVINA CALAMITAS" PARA MAYORES REFERENCIAS._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 15:**

**La Larga Espera.**

**Castillo del Inframundo.**

_2 semanas después._

El Inframundo estaba de fiesta como nunca antes lo había estado. Hacía apenas un par de días antes, Perséfone, diosa de la primavera, reina de la humanidad difunta, esposa de Hades el Implacable, había dado a luz a dos preciosas gemelas, y este día, era la presentación ante la sociedad divina de las pequeñas Eurídice y Alcistes.

Los nuevos papás estaban orgullosos. Ambos tenían el mismo nivel de felicidad circulando por sus venas y hasta no se daban cuenta cuando cruzaban aquella delgada línea entre el alborozo y el ridículo. Hades nunca había reído tanto en su vida, y Perséfone no dejaba de celebrar hasta el más mínimo suspiro de cualquiera de sus gemelas.

Necesitaban baberos.

Conmoción había causado la llegada de Démeter, pero pronto ésta pasó a segundo plano con la presentación de las pequeñas. Zeus, Démeter y Rea (Cronos no había asistido a la fiesta), los orgullosos nuevos abuelos, se sentían felices, aunque la más contenta de los tres era Rea: no solo era abuela otra vez, de un hijo que nunca antes le había dado nietos, sino que tanto Hades como Démeter por fin habían hecho las paces…

… O más bien una tregua, pero algo es algo, peor es nada.

La fiesta siguió su curso y todos los dioses, excepto Ares, al que creían demasiado hiperkinético (y que terminaron atando a una camisa de fuerza), tuvieron la oportunidad de ver o cargar a las pequeñas, que contra todo pronóstico, estaban profundamente dormidas. Athena comenzó a platicar con Dionisos, un buen amigo suyo y con Hefestos. Afrodita conversaba con Hestia e Hipnos. Pasitea charlaba animadamente con Hebe y Hércules. Hera, Rea y Démeter rodeaban a Perséfone, quien sostenía a Eurídice en los brazos. Artemisa, Apolo y Hermes observaban a su alrededor, fijando su atención de pronto Thanatos, el dios de la muerte, el orgulloso nuevo padrino de Alcistes, quien sostenía a su ahijada con cuidado en sus brazos, mientras charlaba con Hades y Zeus.

"¿Sabes algo Apolo?" Dijo de pronto Artemisa con un alegre suspiro.

"¿Qué te pasa, Artemisa?"

"Como que se me hace raro ver a Thanatos tan contento con un bebé en los brazos." Comentó la diosa de la caza, señalando al contento dios de la muerte, meciendo a la beba Alcistes en sus brazos.

"Cierto, es raro. Pero se ve contento." Dijo Hermes. "Nunca le había visto sonreír." Comentó con una pálida expresión. "¿Es eso bueno o malo?" Los tres dioses emitieron un suspiro de duda.

"Iré a ver que hace Athena." Anunció Artemisa mientras se alejaba del grupo.

"Yo iré a molestar a Igía y a Ilitia. ¿Vienes Hermes?"

"Nah, Iré a conversar con Hipnos: se ve aburrido."

Cada uno de los 3 dioses se fue cada uno por su lado. Poseidón, por su parte, bebía un poco de whiskey en un rincón. Helios y Eros habían intentado subirle el ánimo momentos antes, pero prefirieron dejar al dios solo con su frustración. No es que Julián estuviera deprimido, o quizás sí, no lo sé muy bien. El dios de los mares estaba molesto: el enojo solo se le había pasado un poco cuando supo del nacimiento de las gemelas, pero iba y venía.

Le habían recordado a Anfitrite toda la velada. Eso lo tenía de mal humor. Afrodita (la diosa) se había reído en su cara y Hera no dejó de preguntarle si tenía noticias de ella. ¡Ratas! Nadie parecía darse cuenta del hecho que Anfitrite se hubiera extraviado, de nuevo, le complicaba el corazón. ¡No sabía donde estaba! Se había pasado las últimas 2 semanas rastreando a Paulina por la intrincada burocracia que la había absorbido, sin éxito.

Mala voluntad, apego demasiado estricto a las reglas, incredulidad, ¡Trabas y Más Trabas! Y lo que era peor… ninguna noticia. Julián suspiró apenado. ¿Cómo era posible que ciertos funcionarios de gobierno fueran tan insensibles y poco humanos? Está bien, han pasado muchas cosas reprobables y hay que asegurarse, pero él no pretendía hacerle ningún daño a Paulina. ¿Por qué no querían soltarle el dato de donde estaba?

Al menos había probado en 5 ciudades en Chile, tras haber rastreado Puerto Montt y en ninguna la había encontrado. No tenía ni la más remota idea que el día del desastre, muchas _Paulinas_ habían necesitado traslado de urgencia. Dos coincidencias en los nombres casi le habían hecho perder la paciencia, pistas falsas y llegadas demasiado tarde. ¡Paulina pronto moriría! Y la tierra como que se la había tragado. ¿Cómo podría salvarle la vida en esa situación? Destino debía tener un sentido del humor **MUY** negro para hacerle esta jugarreta.

"¡Mira que linda nenita tengo aquí!" Exclamó Papá Hades, mientras acunaba a Alcistes. "Me costó quitársela a Thanatos: le ha tomado un cariño muy grande a la pequeña."

"¿Thanatos? Jejeje. Eso es nuevo: no parece el tipo." Rió Julián mientras se inclinaba sobre la pequeña. "Debió haberse puesto muy contento cuando le dijiste que querías que fuera su Padrino."

"La verdad no mucho… Creo que le empezó a gustar la idea cuando Alcistes le tomó un dedo y no se lo soltó. Hasta hizo un puchero. Lo hubieras visto: por unos segundos me preocupé por él." Hades sonrió de gusto. "Hipnos reaccionó de inmediato: casi se puso a saltar."

"Tienes una hijita preciosa. Menos mal que salieron igualitas a Perséfone, que si llegan a salir a ti…"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Nada, nada." Bromeó Julián. El dios suspiró. Hades lo miró de reojo.

"Te tengo noticias."

"¿Ah sí?"

"Sí." Hades acomodó a la pequeña en sus brazos, quien ni se perturbó. "Rune me avisó que Anfitrite se adelantó dos semanas, y eso porque Thanatos está haciendo lo imposible por retrasar su ingreso."

"…"

"Aún tienes una oportunidad." Hades sonrió traviesamente. "Si quieres puedo preguntarle a Thanatos en dónde está Anfitrite: sabes que siempre localiza a los próximos difuntos con más de 4 meses de anticipación… además el tipo está de buen humor, quien sabe, quizás suelta el chisme."

Julián no respondió. Fijó sus ojos en su vaso y lo sacudió ligeramente. Hades ablandó su mirada y, arreglándoselas para sostener a su hija con un solo brazo, le dio una palmada de apoyo a su hermano en la espalda. Se alejó con una sonrisa, en busca de Perséfone, pues ya quería intercambiar bebé.

Poseidón dejó el vaso en una mesa cercana, y sin ser visto, salió a una amplia terraza. Caminó arrastrando los pies hasta llegar al borde. Fijó su vista en el horizonte y dejó que la brisa del mundo subterráneo le acariciara el rostro, inclinando levemente su cabeza hacia arriba. Encendió su cosmo, aunque en vez de dejarlo fluir hacia fuera, lo dejó fluir hacia adentro… buscando en lo más íntimo de su corazón, allí donde tenía grabado a fuego a su nereida.

… Cómo que podía sentirla…

Ése era su otro problema. Una cosa era buscar a Paulina, pero otra muy diferente… encontrar la divinidad perdida de Anfitrite. ¿Dónde la habría dejado?

"¿Por qué no estás con Paulina, Julián?" Preguntó de pronto Leonor, su mamá, o mejor dicho, Rea.

La elegante diosa le había seguido en silencio, y en silencio le había acompañado. Estaba preocupada: hacía semanas que no veía a su hijo contento, sino angustiado. Nada le había dicho de lo ocurrido en Chiloé, pero ella, como buena madre, se había enterado de todos modos. Julián la miró como si fuera a regañarlo, pero solo se encontró con los ojos comprensivos de su mamá.

"¿Qué no estoy con _Quién_?" Preguntó Poseidón, como si con la negación borrase lo que había ocurrido.

"No te hagas el iluso. Sabes de quién hablo." Le reprochó Rea, situándose a su lado. La diosa le tomó del brazo.

"Feh."

"Julián." Le llamó severa. "Poseidón, hijito mío: ¿Por qué no estás con Paulina?" Insistió de nuevo. Julián se encogió de hombros.

"Porque no sé donde está. La busco y la busco y no aparece." Julián tragó saliva. "Además… yo… no sé donde dejó… su divinidad…"

"Primera vez que escucho que eso te detiene. ¡Vaya! Una nunca termina de conocer a sus hijos." Se burló Rea, soltando el brazo de su hijo, y frunciendo el ceño. Pero de pronto suavizó su delicada y elegante tez. "Mi niño… Esa nereida es tu esposa… deberías estar con ella, más aún porque lo necesita más que nunca."

"¿Y acaso crees que no lo sé? Poco me falta para ponerme a gritar su nombre en los hospitales."

"Quieres estar con ella. Aún la amas… aún se aman los dos, estoy segura que ella quiere que vayas a buscarla." Rea suspiró con dulzura. "Es la única mujer por la que has tramitado tanto… aún la sientes en tu corazón… tal como si este latiera doble."

"…"

"¿Juliancito?"

"… Ma… no me hables de Anfitrite por favor."

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Rea, pero su hijo se mantuvo en obstinado y melancólico silencio. "¿Acaso porque te duele mucho no poder estar con ella, ahora que se está muriendo?"

"… sí… y… hay algo más…"

"Dime."

"Me dijo que tiene miedo… que vuelva a pasar lo mismo… y… yo también tengo miedo… de caer y decepcionarla…"

"Cualquiera en el lugar de Anfitrite estaría muerta del miedo. ¿Cómo No? Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo tímida y recatada que es." Explicó la diosa. "Al contrario de ti, que eres extrovertido, seguro y travieso… en su lugar yo también estaría temerosa. E Hijito… tú no debes tener miedo. Eres un dios, sabrás qué hacer y mantener tu promesa… Ananké se encargará de recordártelo cada vez que flaquees…"

"¡Tonterías!" Exclamó Julián golpeando la baranda de la terraza. "¿De qué podría estar Anfitrite temerosa? Nunca le haría… daño…" El joven dios se mordió la lengua.

"¡Muérdete la lengua y cuidado con envenenarte! Es a eso a lo que le teme." Rea endureció su expresión de nuevo. "Teme no poder ser capaz de aguantar otra vez lo que ocurrió hace 1500 años. ¡Argh! ¿En qué me equivoqué? No entiendo como es que todos mis muchachos, excepto Hades, me salieron tal desleales."

"… ¿Quizás fue el hecho que papá nos tragó a toditos, menos a Zeus, en cuanto nacimos?" Preguntó Julián con sarcasmo. Rea sintió una enorme gota en su cabeza. "Y no quiero estar con esa nereida." Mintió.

"Hijito, Te mientes a ti mismo. Ansías estar con Paulina… más ahora porque sabes que morirá…" Rea le acarició la cabeza. "Te estás perdiendo la última y única oportunidad que tienes para enmendar las cosas en forma apropiada y te la estás perdiendo en serio."

"Pero… Ma… la he buscado, pero no aparece. ¡Eso me está comprimiendo el corazón! Es como si algo se agitase con violencia por partida doble."

"Poseidón: Ella llora por ti todas las noches." Aseguró Rea. "Más que nunca necesita a su marido. ¡Ve con ella! Además… sí sabes en dónde está su divinidad." Julián la miró curioso. Rea asintió con la cabeza, se llevó una mano a la altura del corazón y luego le palmeó el hombro con la misma mano. "Está en el lugar más íntimo del mar."

"¡Pero Ya Busqué En La Fosa Mariana!" Rezongó.

"No es un lugar físico. Eres el dios del mar. ¿Cuál crees que podría ser ese lugar? Tu mismo lo dijiste… crees que algo se agita por partida doble en tu pecho… como si tuvieras dos latidos en lugar de uno."

Rea le acarició la espalda y tras sonreírle, se regresó al interior del salón, dejando a su hijo más colgado que un jamón. Poseidón se quedó allí algunos minutos, pensando en lo que su madre le había dicho y debo decir, le costó descifrar sus palabras. De pronto abrió mucho los ojos, para cerrarlos de inmediato, con fuerza… buscando en el interior de su corazón. Largo rato se quedó en esa meditación tan inusual, hasta que de pronto abrió los ojos. Giró sobre sus talones y avanzó de regreso al hall.

Lo había intentado todo. Si ya rastrear a una humana por el intrincado y deshumanizado sistema burocrático no le resultaba, mejor usaba sus contactos divinos para tal tarea. Entró en el salón y pronto divisó a Hades, que estaba junto a Perséfone. Ambos situaban a las pequeñas en dos carritos, que estaban junto a la **ENORME** pila de regalos que los dioses habían traído, y le pedían a un diligente Cerberos que las cuidara. La fiesta seguía su curso tranquilamente: para ser la primera celebración en el Inframundo, estaba resultando bastante bien.

"Hades."

"¿Huh? Ah, Poseidón."

"¡Hola Tío Ju!" Le saludó Perséfone con alegría. "Con razón mi mamá se fue a la otra esquina del salón."

Julián levantó la mirada y escaneó el salón de pura curiosidad: apenas pudo ver la espalda de Démeter, que se alejaba molesta en dirección de Dionisos, Athena y Artemisa. El dios se encogió de hombros y volviéndose hacia Perséfone para tomar su mano en un elegante gesto, la felicitó tras besarle los dedos.

"Tienes unas hijas tan encantadoras como tú. Ojalá crezcan sanas y bonitas." Julián le soltó la mano. "Y no me gusta que me llames _Tío Ju_." Perséfone tan solo le sonrió. Hades rió de buena gana.

"¿Qué Pasa Julián? ¿Ya te sientes viejo?" Se burló Hades con travesura.

"Viejo te vas a sentir cuando tengas que perseguir a estas crías por todo el castillo… O cuando aparezcan sus pretendientes." Se mofó Julián, logrando ensombrecer el aspecto del celoso papá Hades. Perséfone intervino.

"¿Necesitas algo, Tío Ju?" La diosa observó a su alrededor. "¿Agua, más whiskey?"

"La verdad necesito un favor de tu marido." Julián cruzó miradas con Hades, ya más serio. "Es sobre lo que me ofreciste antes."

"Ya veo." Susurró el dios. "Vamos a ver como lo manejamos." Hades miró a Alcistes, que dormía muy cómoda. Eurídice estiraba sus manitos. "¿Cómo le hacemos? No quiero despertar a…"

"¡HEY! Ninguno de ustedes va a molestar a mis niñas." Afirmó de pronto Perséfone, poniéndose de pie, con las manos en las caderas. "¿Qué necesitan?" Preguntó molesta. Hades le miró con cara de cachorro apaleado.

"Nada, nada, cariño, nada… es que necesitamos sacarle un dato a Thanatos y sabes como se pone el tipo cuando no quiere soltarlo y…"

"¿Es por lo de Tía Pau?"

Hades y Poseidón alzaron ambas cejas curiosos. Levemente, asintieron con la cabeza en forma automática, como si estuvieran confesando alguna travesura. Perséfone sonrió y buscó en sus bolsillos.

"¿Dónde lo tenía? Sé que lo puse por aquí. Es que como sabía que ibas a venir, Tío Ju…" La diosa buscó unos momentos más, hasta que sacó un papelito. "¡Aquí está!"

"¿Qué es eso, mi vida?" Preguntó Hades curioso.

"Aquí es donde está tía Pau." Explicó Perséfone con calma, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. "Thanatos me lo dijo ayer, así que lo anoté en un papel para que no se me olvidara."

Julián puso una expresión de sorpresa. Hades también, aunque la curiosidad la tenía estampada en el rostro.

"¿Cómo le hiciste? Thanatos no suelta las cosas así de fácil."

"Le dejé vigilar a las niñas por 10 minutos por mientras me bañaba, a cambio que me dijera donde está Paulina. Eso lo puso muy contento, aunque ya me preocupa: el tipo no es así." Explicó Perséfone. La diosa miró a su tío, que hasta se había quedado mudo. "Sabía que la estabas buscando, así que aproveché la ocasión." Perséfone le entregó el papelito a Julián. "Espero que la encuentres a tiempo, Tío Ju."

Poseidón miró a su sobrina, y en un efusivo gesto, le dio un abrazo de oso, para luego repetir la misma acción con su hermano.

"Ustedes dos tienen unas hijas preciosas: ¡Prometo que les enseñaré a nadar y surfear a las dos cuando crezcan!" Exclamó de corazón. "Tengo que irme y no porque esté aburrido. ¡Gran Fiesta! Las deberían dar más seguido."

Sin dar más explicaciones, Poseidón salió corriendo del salón y sin perder más tiempo, regresó al mundo de arriba lo más rápido que pudo. Hades y Perséfone se quedaron mirando por donde Julián se había ido, algo perplejos.

"Espero que no se meta en problemas." Comentó Hades. Perséfone le se sujeto del brazo.

"Ojalá que todo termine bien entre esos dos. Me muero por charlar con Tía Anfitrite como antes." Comentó la diosa, antes de volverse hacia sus hijas. "¿Sabes qué, cariñito?"

"Dime, pastelito."

"Thanatos nos va a malcriar a las Gemelas."

"Buen punto."

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**¡No hay adelanto del próximo capítulo!… es el último.**_

**PS:** Sip. Una vez más volví a escribir dos capítulos en un día. El capítulo 14 y el 15 fueron escritos con horas de diferencia. Feh. Creo que necesito un hobbie más productivo. Aún los tengo con la duda de dónde fue a parar Anfitrite, y desde ya les digo que me quedan dos capítulos más y esto se acaba. Ojalá que hasta aquí les haya gustado… de momento, **¡DEJEN UNA BELLA REVIEW!**

**Brújula Cultural:**

**La Comida de Cronos: **Cronos, el antecesor de Zeus en el trono, su padre, para no perder su puesto, ya que le había sido vaticinado que uno de sus hijos lo destronaría, ni bien Rea daba a luz, se tragaba a su hijos, con todo y cordón. Según algunas versiones, Rea, en cierta ocasión fue sorprendida por los dolores de parto estando sin vigilancia. Así nació Zeus, a quien salvó de ser tragado. Para engañar a Cronos, se puso una piedra bajo sus ropas y fingió que daba a luz, dándole la piedra a su marido para que se la tragase. El bruto fue engañado y se comió la piedra, pensando que era el niño. Zeus fue puesto al cuidado de unas ninfas de montaña (con razón sus mañas), y criado con la leche de la **HORRIBLE** cabra Amaltea, que aunque fea era muy buena y maternal. Otras versiones dicen que Hera y Poseidón también fueron salvados de ser comidos mediante la misma treta.


	22. La Última Oportunidad

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega.

**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA! ¡Gracias Lady Rowan por el tiempo que te diste para leer y corregir mis locuras! Tan sólo me queda hacer una pregunta: ¿Cuándo actualizarás?**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 133 para ver y entender Manga: El líder es completamente vulnerable a su novia. No importa cuanto lo intente, ella será siempre capaz de subyugarlo en las formas más vergonzosas._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

"**Locus Imior Maris."**

_("El Lugar Más Íntimo del Mar")_

**Clausura:**

**Última Oportunidad.**

**Hospital de Niños. Santiago de Chile.**

_Día Siguiente. 15:30 pm._

Los pasillos, estaban llenos de actividad sosegada. Se estiraban con largura con una sensación que englobaba en forma casi claustrofóbica. Pacientes, enfermeras, médicos y auxiliares pululaban por los corredores, buscando familiares o simplemente haciendo su trabajo.

No le gustaba estar allí.

Paulina se apoyó contra una de las paredes a recuperar el aliento con gruesas bocanadas de aire y se dejó estar de muy mala gana. Hasta ese momento, nadie la había notado, por lo que se podía considerar afortunada. Dado la rareza de su condición, prácticamente la tenían dopada con analgésicos y restringida a la cama que ocupaba dos habitaciones más allá: no podía culpar ni a los médicos, ni a las enfermeras, ni al SENAME, que por ser ella un caso tan raro, no sabían como tratarla. Cada vez que pedía que la sacaran a dar un paseo, se negaban, no solo porque eso significaba más trabajo para la enfermera, sino porque además, lo más seguro, es que el paseo le haría mal. Dolores inexplicables y fuertes le atormentaban cada vez más seguido, junto con pérdida temporal de la visión y asfixia. Para colmo tenía que lidiar con los regaños y la grosera indiferencia de muchas enfermeras que creían que lo suyo era el berrinche de una niña caprichosa y no algo real.

Hospital público tenía que ser.

Paulina siguió avanzando a paso de hormiga por aquél corredor. Sofocante. Esa era la palabra que describía aquellos pasillos. Eran sofocantes, nada amigables y, en cierta medida, le daba la sensación que éstos eran agresivos. La gente, aunque amable, la trataba como un mueble más y poco hacían por hacerla sentir más cómoda o incluso querida. Paulina avanzó con lentitud, con mucho esfuerzo, y cansándose más y más a medida que caminaba.

Pero lograría su objetivo: llegaría hasta un teléfono, llamaría a Julián de algún modo…

…

… Se detuvo… lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

¿Cómo le llamaría si no sabía donde estaba? Paulina sofocó un sollozo: la tarjeta que Julián le había dado la última vez que lo había visto, desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido. La asistente social que trabajaba en su caso, le dijo que nunca había recibido tal papel y que lo más probable es que ese _Julián_ no existiera. Seguro se les había perdido y no querían reconocerlo.

Se agachó y se deslizó hasta el suelo, apoyándose en la pared, vencida por el doloroso cansancio. Tan solo quería recuperar el aliento… aliento que ahora le robaba hasta el llanto. Curioso: físicamente ya no era capaz de respirar y llorar al mismo tiempo. Estaba más demacrada que nunca, el blanco grisáceo parecía haberse instalado en su rostro, tenía unas ojeras espantosas y el celeste de sus ojos estaba como difuminado. Había perdido mucho peso y aunque su apetito era lo único que funcionaba bien, no toleraba ciertos alimentos y muchos de ellos la hacían sentir muy mal.

¿Por qué no le prestaban un teléfono? Lo único que quería era hacer una llamada. ¡Tan Solo Una! Ni que estuviera incomunicada. Ella no había hecho nada malo. ¿Por qué la habían sacado de su mundo y le había cortado toda comunicación con él? O ¿Por qué no la dejaban llamar a Julián? Ya ni fuerzas tenía para rechinar los dientes, por lo que aguantó tranquila allí, en ese lugar. ¿Por QUÉ Nadie se daba el trabajo de preguntarle qué quería?

Un teléfono público era lo único que pedía. Siempre podía llamar con cobro revertido…

…

Pero… ¿A dónde?

Aspiró aire por la boca y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Aunque estaba enrabietada con el SENAME y aunque su asistente social era una tipa carente de toda emoción humana que tan solo veía un número en ella, en vez de a una persona, no _podía_ culparlos. Estaban haciendo lo que creían que era bueno para ella y al estar enferma, no podían arriesgarse a tenerla lejos de Santiago, aunque eso significase desarraigarla.

Feh. Al menos le permitieron asistir al funeral de su familia.

El suelo de súbito se hundió bajo sus pies, para dar una brusca elevación que sacudió su centro de equilibrio. Pese a que estaba sentada en el suelo, esta horrible sensación de caído libre la embargó por completo. Paulina se apegó a la pared y trató de fijar la mirada en algún punto estable sin éxito. Se asustó: otra crisis en la que no tardarían en llegar las puñaladas de dolor. Seguro ya se le estaba pasando el efecto de aquellas medicinas que le habían dado. La sensación de tragar menos aire del que requería hizo que se angustiase por momentos. Debió haberle hecho caso a las enfermeras: debería haberse quedado en cama… de la cuál se había fugado no sin poca dificultad.

Aunque se sintiese presa en ella.

La sujetaron de pronto de los hombros, pero no la movieron. Esto le dio una repentina estabilidad. No estuvo conciente de cuánto tiempo estuvo así. 4 minutos bien podían ser 12. El asunto es que poco a poco logró calmar sus náuseas y sofocación.

"¡Vaya que fuiste difícil de encontrar esta vez!" Exclamó Julián de pronto. Paulina se volteó hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡Poseidón!" Exclamó casi con un hipo. Sin pesarlo dos veces le dio un abrazo, pero le soltó en seguida, como si no se creyera lo que estaba viendo. "¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?"

"Tráfico. Este… Vine a verte. ¿No puedo?" Preguntó el dios muy casual y con una vivaracha sonrisa. Luego se volteó hacia el corredor, que Julián observó un poco molesto. "No me digas que te tienen de nuevo en un pasillo."

"No… me salí a escondidas… buscaba un teléfono." Paulina agachó la cabeza. Le observó largo rato, con una mezcla de asombro y ternura. "En serio has venido… ¿Por qué te rebajas a venir a un sitio así a visitarme?" Añadió casi sin pensarlo.

"No seas injusta." Rezongó Julián soplándose el flequillo con fastidio. "No me gusta venir a un sitio como este, lo sabes y me conoces, pero estoy lo bastante preocupado como para pasar esto por alto… casi me matas de la angustia, ¿lo sabías?"

"…"

Paulina tragó saliva y relajó los hombros. Sonrió débilmente aprovechando que Julián estaba demasiado ocupado rabiando solo, mientras miraba a su alrededor. Se sentía más tranquila teniéndolo al lado, aunque al mismo tiempo temerosa: todo lo que le había pasado, más el funeral de su familia, el cuál fue una bomba a su sensibilidad, la tenía algo inestable. Las medicinas no le ayudaban mucho tampoco. Orgullo, miedo, alivio… todo se mezcló junto.

"¿Por qué…? Sigo sin entender porqué viniste." Balbuceó jugando con sus dedos. Inhaló con dificultad.

"Que yo sepa sigues siendo mi esposa." Poseidón se encogió de hombros. Se sentó a su lado y le pasó el brazo por detrás del cuello, para frotarle el hombro contrario. "Estoy preocupado por ti. No sé si estás bien atendida o cómoda… Yo… te extraño mucho…"

"Yo también…" Paulina se quitó de encima el brazo de Julián. "Nada personal… no me dejas respirar bien." Explicó en un susurró. "… Ya… ya puedes irte…"

"¿Por qué me echas?"

"¡No te estoy echando!" Exclamó Anfitrite con resoplidos, con su corazón dando fuertes latidos de protesta. "Lo que pasa es que no quieres estar aquí."

"¿Y qué sabes tú de lo que quiero y lo que no?"

"Eres predecible. ¿Cómo crees que me es fácil esconderme de ti?"

Una gran gota resbaló detrás de la cabeza del joven dios. ¡Él no era Predecible! Puso un mohín en la cara. ¿O sí lo era? En fin, sea del modo que fuese, Poseidón estiró el cuello y la mano para acariciarle una mejilla. Este gesto tomó por sorpresa a la nereida.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Te miro." Le contestó con una sonrisa. "Te ves muy… mal."

"No me des tantos ánimos." Gruñó la nereida bajando la cabeza. "No tengo un buen día de pelo."

"Es verdad, ¡Te ves terrible!" Julián levantó la nariz indignado. "Aquí no te están cuidando bien: ni Kaysa se ve tan demacrado."

"…"

"¿Tite?"

"Así es como debo verme… aquí no me cuidan mal, hacen su trabajo…"

"Feh. Lo hacen bastante mal."

"Es lo que hay. No más."

Poseidón bufó molesto. Principalmente porque las palabras de Paulina eran ciertas, pero por muy verdad que fueran, no quería decir que estuviera conforme con ellas. Se puso de pie y con el mismo impulso, levantó a Paulina del suelo, quien apenas sí tuvo tiempo de sujetarse al brazo de Julián.

"¿Caminamos? Sólo un poquito y todo lo que puedas. Iremos lento." Le aseguró mientras le ofrecía el brazo, con una galante sonrisa. "Ni te imaginas como está el mar hoy de lindo." Comentó casual, mientras la ayudaba a estabilizarse. "Ya sé que no puedes verlo, la costa está muy lejos, pero te lo describo. Se veía muy bonito: me gusta cuando está corajudo sin que tenga que agitarlo… ¿Vienes conmigo?"

Tras dudarlo unos segundos, Anfitrite finalmente se dejó sujetar y se apoyó en el brazo izquierdo de Julián, asintiendo con timidez.

"Bien… pero nos vamos lentito."

Caminaron casi sin ser perturbados, en silencio y sin mucha prisa, esquivando de cuando en cuando a todo el que se les cruzase. Hacían una pareja bastante dispar: ella con sus gastadas ropas de hospital, aspecto enfermo, enclenque y descuidado y él con su ropa de marca _CARÍSIMA_, aspecto guapo, seguro y caminar arrogante.

"Estás bonita." Finalmente Julián rompió el silencio.

"No te burles, ¿quieres?" Se lamentó Paulina. "No estoy bonita ni nada… estoy hecha una sombra inútil… además, eso se lo dices a…"

"Feh. No me burlo y eso **no** se lo digo a todas." Gruñó Julián. "Tú eres la que se burla de mi." Rezongó, logrando que Anfitrite levantase una ceja. "¡Claro que lo haces! Menosprecias lo que siento."

"…" La chica se mordió el labio. Ambos continuaron su caminata por aquél corredor de hospital. "… Lo lamento… no lo habría pensado de ese modo."

"No… lo lamento yo. Es mi culpa que nos hayamos separado."

Julián dijo esto resignado. Paulina abrió ambos ojos a todo lo que le dieron. Se detuvo y tomó aire un par de veces. Su orgullo y corazón comenzaron una de sus discusiones, pero la chica… como que ya se estaba cansando de esas. Bajó la mirada.

"Eso no te lo niego… ¿Viniste sólo a decirme eso?" Preguntó casi temerosa a que la respuesta fuera positiva: después de todo, su marido era bien capaz de hacer algo así. Poseidón la miró ofendido.

"No." Respondió con un suave tono de voz. "Vine por ti: tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes. Unas paces que negociar, y… si quieres, una vida que retomar…"

"¿Has venido por mi?"

"Sí. Ya te dije que te extraño…" Julián tomó aire, sintiéndose de súbito algo nervioso. "Me muero de la preocupación por ti. Siento… que no me estás dejando compensarte por nada y…"

"¿Por qué tendrías que compensarme?" Preguntó incrédula. ¿Acaso le habían cambiado a Poseidón? Él no solía portarse así.

"… no sé, yo lo único que quiero es estar contigo, Paulina… estamos separados de hecho, pero yo… no quiero dejarte sola." Negó con la cabeza para dar énfasis a su punto. "Sé que te hice mal… y no sé como… como… ¡Es Que Estás Bonita, Tite!" Exclamó de todo corazón, sacando de onda a Paulina.

"¡Eres increíble! No Cambies El Tema Y Sigue Con Tu Disculpa…" Pidió Anfitrite con melancólica energía.

"Ya, está bien, no cambio el tema." Julián se detuvo y se puso frente a ella, tomándole las manos. "Te puedo ayudar, te puedo devolver algo que dejaste atrás. No quiero que por mi culpa fallecieras para siempre. ¿Quién me calmaría cuando me pongo bravo?"

Un extraño sopor inundó su mente, fue como si no le hubiera escuchado nada, como que no lograba comprender. Paulina tragó saliva: ¿qué estaba diciendo Julián?

"¿Encontraste mi divinidad?" Preguntó honestamente sorprendida. "¿Va en serio? Creí que no lo harías."

"Hey, ¿por quién me tomas?"

"Siempre has sido un despistado y no se te dan los acertijos." Aseguró Anfitrite con una cansada sonrisa. Una gota resbaló tras la cabeza de Poseidón.

"Ya, ya, pero no lo publiques." Pidió incómodo, mientras se sobaba la nuca. "Entonces, ¿Me dejas devolverte tu divinidad? No es una obligación." El dios apartó la mirada unos instantes. "¿Te vienes conmigo? Por favor… No te quiero dejar sola, quiero cuidarte, eso es mi deber… ¿te vienes conmigo? Prometo ser bueno… por mi honor de dios."

Una oleada de temor le inundó los pies y le subió hasta las orejas. Se empezó a sentir mal, por lo que le quitó las manos a Julián y retrocedió algunos pasos. ¿Y sí la hacía pasar por lo mismo? ¿Qué tal si volvía a hacer lo mismo de hacía 1500 años? No podría… no podría soportar ese choque dos veces, no sin que su corazón se rompiera.

Sin embargo… tomó aire y endureció su mirada.

"¿Eres sincero?" Preguntó con delicadeza. "¿Esta vez hablas en serio? Dime que sí y júramelo por la piedra de Zeus… no podría aguantar otra traición…"

Le dijo con algunas lágrimas amenazando por salir. Con lentitud, Julián asintió… tenía que acostumbrarse a la idea, pero se creía capaz de cumplir esa promesa con un poco de esfuerzo. Si Hades había podido hacerlo, ¿por qué el no? Además él no era el único ejemplo de dios fiel… Dionisos todavía se mantenía fiel a su querida Ariadna, pese a que la princesa cretense llevaba muerta miles de años… está bien, el tipo había estado antes con Afrodita, pero esa fue una novia previa, con la cuál mantenía una linda amistad que no pasaba de eso.

Quien lo diría del dios de las borracheras.

Poseidón infló el pecho para hablar. Era ahora o…

"¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de la cama? Te he estado buscando todo este rato. ¡Qué increíble! En tu condición no deberías ser capaz ni de moverte, pero ¡Mírate!" Una enfermera de aspecto mayor, con cara de caballo, sujetó a Paulina de un brazo y comenzó a regañarla. "Me parece bien que quieras pasear, pero eres una chiquilla malcriada e irresponsable: Lo que hiciste…"

Sip. Julián y Paulina tienen muy mala suerte con los momentos Kodak.

"¡Ya le oí! Ya me regreso en seguida, pero déjeme…" Le pidió Paulina de mal humor.

"Si nos disculpa, estamos hablando." Gruñó Julián. La enfermera lo quedó mirando neutral.

"Pueden continuar hablando cuando esta niña regrese a su cama." Protestó.

La enfermera asió el brazo de Paulina y comenzó a caminar a paso normal sin pensar en que la chica podía cansarse. El único gesto que tuvo para con ella, fue que de tanto en tanto, se detenía para que la chica tomase aliento. Curioso, Anfitrite se sentía menos ahogada estando del brazo del dios, pero con esta mujer, ni respirar podía. Julián les siguió pisándole los talones, y para nada contento. ¡Qué grosera era esta mujer! ¿Acaso todas las enfermeras eran iguales? Casi lo sentía por los demás pacientes.

Anfitrite volvió la cabeza hacia atrás. Julián, al cruzar su mirada con ella, se encogió de hombros y le guiñó un ojo. No vio mentira en sus ojos, sino que junto con la mejor de las intenciones, los vio decididos como nunca antes los había visto. La nereida tenía el rostro como temeroso… como si estuviera a punto de tomar una decisión tan importante como la que él había tomado.

"Ya estamos." Dijo la enfermera al entrar a una sala común. Se volvió hacia Julián. "Ahora pueden hablar todo lo que quieran, pero tienen hasta las 18:30 de la tarde." La mujer entonces los miró a ambos. "No molesten a los demás pacientes."

Ambos fueron guiados hasta una cama vacía, en donde obligaron a Paulina a tenderse. Afuera hacía frío, aunque estaba mucho más templado que en Chiloé. Julián recorrió las demás camas perplejo, solo para encontrarse con las pequeñas y sorprendidas miradas de los demás niños que allí había.

"¡Estás en el ala infantil!"

"Este es un hospital de niños, Julián." Explicó Paulina.

"Espero que no te hayan molestado mucho."

"Naah. Aquí los peques son tranquilos."

Julián se sentó a un costado de la cama… que encontró incómoda y que desaprobó de inmediato. Como adivinando lo que pensaba, Anfitrite tan solo se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer en los almohadones. Respiró tranquila: como que recostarse no había sido tan mala idea después de todo.

"Al menos estás más cómoda."

"… tienes razón."

Un jaloncito de parte de ambos corazones les hizo volver al asunto en cuestión. Julián se cruzó de brazos, como indiferente, asumiendo una potencial defensa ante un no.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices?" Poseidón miró al techo, como que no quiere la cosa. "¿Qué respondes a mi pregunta?"

"¿A cuál de las dos?"

"Ambas."

Paulina suspiró y se puso a juguetear con sus dedos y la punta de las sábanas. Sintió un vacío en el estómago: era miedo. Nada más que eso. Levantó con timidez la mirada… Ella siempre había amado a Poseidón, y éste la traicionó, causando la más profunda de las heridas que su corazón esgrimía… o más bien se había dado cuenta en aquella ocasión de la realidad y que los rumores acerca de las infidelidades del dios de los mares no eran solo rumores. Su orgullo también había sido herido: había quedado como tonta, por decir algo suave. Sin embargo… verlo allí, después de tanto tiempo… diciendo cosas que nunca habría esperado oír… y con su corazón latiendo exclusivamente por él… le daban ganas de dejarse llevar, de dejarse querer, dejarse mimar…

Quería estar con su esposo.

Una mano le sujetó el mentón y abrió los ojos, los mismos que no se había percatado que habían llorado. Julián estaba a centímetros de ella. A propósito, le rozó su nariz con la suya.

"Me lo merecería, pero… no me rompas el corazón a mi." Le susurró, con expresión de cachorro. "… Puedo aguantar una eternidad lejos de ti, sabiendo que estás viva, pero no si llego a saber que estás muerta… No lo soportaría. Me iría a vivir igual que Orfeo al Inframundo para estar cerca de ti."

Minutos de silencio.

De tenso silencio…

"¡Eres un Imbécil!" Anfitrite se impulsó hacia delante, lo cuál no fue mucho, y abrazó a Julián con fuerza, quien aprovechó el impulso para recostarse junto a ella, a su lado.

"Lo sé… pero al menos soy un imbécil adorable." Comentó Julián con una sonrisa.

"…"

"Entonces… ¿aceptas regresar a casa… conmigo?" Poseidón tragó saliva. "¿Cómo mi esposa… otra vez?"

"Este…"

"… ¿Dejarás que te ayude?" Insistió con un nudo en la garganta. Paulina le soltó.

"Julián… aunque recuperase mi divinidad… seguiré enferma." Anfitrite esperó unos momentos antes de continuar. "Aun puedo… no me queda mucho, lo siento en los huesos…"

"Pero estarías conmigo, en casa, bien cuidada y mimada." Le aseguró Julián acariciándole las mejillas. "La medicina divina también ha avanzado mucho, te sentirás mejor. Si tienes que morir, ni modo, pero tu esencia no se aniquilaría… ¿Te vienes conmigo? En serio prometo ser bueno…"

"… aún no cumplo los 18… ¿Cómo me sacarás de aquí?"

"De la misma manera en que te saqué del Caleuche, si es necesario." Julián le dijo con decisión. "¡Que Me Detengan! Dudo que alguien intente hacerme algo si me ven con todo Camei, Tridente y escolta."

"…"

"¿Y bien?"

"No quiero que causes otro terremoto: el que provocaste en el Sur hizo muchos estragos." Le regañó Paulina con los cachetes inflados. Con delicadeza, volvió a abrazar a Julián. "… Te amo mucho…" Le dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible… el cuál llenó de aire y mariposas los pulmones del dios.

"¿Es eso un sí?" Preguntó cual niño en espera de un regalo ansiado por meses. Entonces sintió cosquillas bajo los brazos. "**n.n** Sí es un sí."

"**n.n** Eres un imbécil."

"Sí, pero como ya te dije, soy uno muy adorable."

Julián se separó de la nereida y le sujetó las mejillas, para observarla sonriente, lleno de adoración. Volvió a rozarle la nariz con la suya y al tiempo que encendió su cosmos, la besó en los labios, obteniendo respuesta inmediata. Primero se fueron con calma y luego con ansiedad, como si quisieran reponer el tiempo perdido.

El cosmos divino brilló de un tenue color dorado, intercalándose con blanco y el rosado, se oyó en el ambiente el latir de dos corazones, que se fueron separando poco a poco, pero latiendo fuerte y al unísono. La luz inundó todo el lugar y los niños que estaban allí miraban las luces y las formas que éstas tomaban boquiabiertos.

Paulina sintió un chapuzón de agua helada sobre sus hombros al sentir como recuperaba su divinidad. La misma que había ocultado en el lugar más íntimo del mar hacía ya 1500 años atrás… lugar que no era otro que el mismísimo corazón del dios de los mares. Julián le sujetó el cuello y la atrajo hacia sí, sin romper el beso, acariciándole con ternura, dejándose mimar por la nereida, que le daba el mismo trato. Con los ojos cerrados, y sintiendo las lamidas de aquella sutil energía rozándoles todas las terminaciones nerviosas, se fueron profundo al interior de sus conciencias… hacia el lado más íntimo del corazón que ambos compartían. De esta forma Anfitrite recuperaba su condición divina…

"**¡AHEM!"**

Alguien carraspeó a propósito y no lejos de ellos. Unos 30 segundos después Julián y Paulina reaccionaron, somnolientos y a regañadientes. En la chica nada había cambiado, al menos en apariencia: seguía tan enferma como cuando la habían encontrado, aunque algo en ella era diferente. Poseidón en cambio estaba exhausto. Dos médicos les miraban divertidos, y casi todos lo niños de aquella sala común a excepción de un par de dormía a pierna suelta, les miraban con ojos grandes, sin ser capaces de emitir sonido alguno. Apolo y Asclepios tenían una expresión burlona en el rostro.

"¿No deberían haber esperado al menos un par de días?" Bromeó Apolo. "Ya sabes, ¿cuando la Tía Anfitrite sea capaz de subir un piso sin cansarse o sentir dolor?"

"¡Hay Niños Presentes! Debería darles vergüenza." Acusó Asclepios, cruzándose de brazos.

Julián frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Les dedicó una furibunda mirada a ambos dioses de la medicina. Paulina se tapó la boca con las manos y sofocó varias risitas.

"¿Qué Acaso No Puedo Besar A La Mujer Que Amo En Público? Feh. ¿Dónde Dice Que No Puedo Hacer Tal Cosa?"

Apolo se puso a silbar travieso y miró a otro lado. Asclepios alzó ambas cejas y señaló a su izquierda: allí estaba la misma enfermera con cara de caballo que antes los había escoltado, les miraba roja, enfurecida y echando humo por las orejas. Avanzó a pisotones hasta la pareja, pescó a Julián de una oreja y a tirones lo bajó de la cama, para luego proceder a arrastrarlo fuera de la sala común.

"**¡NO, NO, NO! DUELE, DUELE**… No, que estoy cansadito…"

"**¡ESO EN MI SALA NO! SE VA EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE Y SIN CHISTAR. ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES, MUCHACHO INSOLENTE Y SIN RESPETO?"** Ladraba mientras se disponía a sacarlo de la Sala Común, ante las vanas protestas y risas del resto de los niños con quienes Paulina compartía habitación… quien por cierto, de haber podido, habría estallado en risas. "¡No Se Ría Jovencita! Luego Ambas Vamos A Tener Una Conversación Muy Seria."

Paulina se puso seria al instante y no dijo nada por mientras la enfermera seguía sacando a Julián de la Sala Común, pese a los aspavientos del dios, que de estar menos exhausto, se habría liberado con facilidad. Pero la nereida volvió a reír cuando ambos hubieron desaparecido tras la puerta, al igual que los demás niños. Apolo se acercó a Paulina y le sonrió, al igual que Asclepios, que ya revisaba su ficha.

"¡Gusto en Verte de nuevo, Tía Anfitrite!" La saludó el dios con cortesía. "Se te extrañó mucho."

"Lo mismo digo Apolo."

"Vamos a ver ahora qué es lo que podemos hacer por ti." Le dijo Asclepios con un guiño.

Anfitrite asintió con la cabeza.

**Fin de "Locus Imior Maris."**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

**PS:** Este fic tuvo sus momentos. De pronto como que no me daba el _feeling_, y de pronto como que sí. Sin embargo los últimos capítulos los escribí muy rápido… no tan rápido como cuando escribí "Divina Calamitas" en su momento, pero sí a un buen ritmo. Tengo una buena razón para no nombrar en qué hospital fue a dar Paulina, y esa es que no me pareció necesario especificar con un nombre directo. Que se sepa que estaba en un hospital público de niños supongo que es suficiente. Ya sé que hice el capítulo corto, pero eso lo hice adrede. Este epílogo es la suma de los últimos capítulos que había pensado originalmente. Hasta hace unas horas, no los iba a fusionar, pero terminé decidiéndome por esta opción. Le tomé cariño a este fic, sobre todo a sus Omakes, y admito que me dio cosa terminarlos. Ojalá no los haya decepcionado del todo… aunque si llegaron leyendo todo el mamotreto hasta aquí, entonces no debe estar tan malo como creo. Este fic comenzó a ser escrito el 29 de Octubre de 2005 y se concluyó hoy, domingo 18 de diciembre de 2005, a las 20:58 pm. Recibió las debidas modificaciones del caso. Díganme lo que piensan y **¡DEJEN UNA BELLA REVIEW!**

**Brújula Cultural.**

**Ariadna:** _Mitología Griega_. Fue la hija del Rey Minos de Creta. El Héroe Teseo le prometió casarse con ella si le ayudaba a matar al Minotauro. Ariadna, enamorada, accedió y le proporcionó al héroe un ovillo de hilos dorados para que no se perdiera al interior del laberinto y pudiera matar al Minotauro sin problemas. Una vez logrado este objetivo, el héroe escapó al laberinto y se fugó con la princesa, pero el muy infame se arrepintió a último minuto de casarse, dejándola abandonada en una playa, a su suerte y sin poder volver a casa, dado que a fin de cuentas, Ariadna había traicionado a su padre… antes que la chica despertase de su sueño (¡**SERÁ INFAME EL MUY MALDITO**! Me consuela que luego Teseo se haya topado con Medea). La desconsolada princesa, lloró por su corazón roto con amargura, al punto que conmovió a la diosa Afrodita, que bajó del Olimpo a consolarla, prometiéndole un esposo inmortal. Afrodita sumió a Ariadna en un sueño profundo y se alejó, dado que sabía que Dionisos caminaba tranquilamente por el área. Cuando el dios se topó con la princesa que dormía, se enamoró perdidamente de ella, sin que fueran necesarias las flechas de Eros. La despertó con tiernas caricias. Se casaron, tuvieron 4 hijos y vivieron felices. Pero digamos que esta boda no hizo de Ariadna una inmortal, por lo que llegado su día, falleció. Dionisos se entristeció a horrores con esta muerte, y la única forma que se le ocurrió para honrar a su esposa, fue tomar su corona y lanzarla al cielo, para así convertirla en una constelación más y poder recordarla por siempre.

**¡NINGÚN ANIMAL FUE DAÑADO DURANTE LA PRODUCCIÓN DE ESTE FIC!**

_Nada más tuve que contratar un servicio de guardaespaldas y encerrarme en una mina de sal, porque los brujos de Chiloé realmente se enfurecieron conmigo por lo que le hice al Caleuche._

_También me enemisté con varias instituciones gubernamentales por el giro que le di a los hechos y por no advertirles del terremoto que Julián provocaría._

_Radamanthys golpeó a uno de mis camarógrafos, por asustar con la cámara a una de las princesitas del Inframundo. Como el tipo cayó ventanal abajo, y para colmo encima de Cerberos que estaba ansioso porque no lo sacaron del salón luego de morder los talones de Ares, se desquitó con el pobre y aún no recuperamos su cuerpo._

_Hades pagó por la cámara que Radamanthys rompió._

_Humberto llegó al inframundo de muy mal humor lanzando pestes y exigiendo regresar a la vida, porque él era el capitán del Caleuche y no merecía un trato como el de todas las almas que van al Inframundo, sino uno muy especial. Como Radamanthys, Aiacos y Minos estaban aburridos a rabiar, y como Poseidón le había comentado a Hades del problema que le causó… realmente **NO LE DIERON** el mismo trato que a las demás almas._

_Ahora tiene que correr en un desierto, constantemente y a buena velocidad, sin la posibilidad de acceder a agua. Solo se puede detener si alcanza la línea del Horizonte. Si se llega a detener en algún momento, un enorme escorpión lo picará. Si se llega a sentar, se quemará, y si se llega a acostar… la arena se lo tragará._

_Por lo que ven, está bastante ocupado._

…

_Y No. Anneke todavía no le dice a Saga quién será papá entre sus compañeros._

_Paulina, por quien le interese, sigue tan enfermita como siempre, pero digamos que cuidados más especializados lograron sacarla de la lista de Rune y Thanatos. Sigue delicada, pero recuperando fuerzas. Ella y Julián van por muy buen camino._

_El como la sacó de Chile y de ese hospital, no vale la pena ser narrado._


End file.
